La colo
by Arcadiane
Summary: La guerre finie, Sirius, Remus et Severus participent à l'un des derniers projets de feu Dumbledore : une colo réellement MAGIQUE pour des orphelins de guerre. Galère en perspective! Surtout qu'en communauté, les rapports deviennent complexes… [AMOUR À 3]
1. Prologue

**LA COLO**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Avant-propos_

° Cette fanfiction est publiée à **deux endroits **: ici-même et sur livejournal (vous trouverez l'adresse dans ma bio). Deux intérêts à la publication sur livejournal : les chapitres y sont postés généralement un peu en avance, et je réponds sans faute à toutes les reviews (et vous pouvez me répondre en retour).

° Il est important de savoir que cette fanfiction comporte une **bande originale**. Ce n'est pas une songfic et rien ne vous force à écouter les chansons, c'est juste un bonus. Mais si cela vous intéresse, vous les trouverez sur livejournal ou dans ma bio (et je vous invite vraiment à y jeter un œil).

° Cette fanfiction devrait comporter une **vingtaine de chapitres**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Prologue **

_The Killing Moon_

_J-3_

« Une colonie de vacances, répéta Severus, appuyant chaque syllabe pour y injecter un peu d'incrédulité.

– Une colonie de vacances », confirma Minerva.

Severus cligna des yeux. Deux fois.

« Une colonie de vacances.

– Oui, Severus. Une colonie de vacances. »

Severus se prit le visage entre les mains.

« Une colonie de vacances », murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

**°o°o°o°**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? s'écria Sirius. D'où me sortez-vous un plan aussi _grotesque_ ?

– L'idée était d'Albus lui-même, dit calmement Minerva. En consultant ses notes, vous aviez peut-être découvert qu'il espérait vous voir tous les trois à la tête de ce projet.

– Wow… C'est une nouvelle… étonnante », balbutia Remus, optant délibérément pour l'euphémisme.

Sirius le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit, puis revint à Minerva McGonagall. Il se pencha par-dessus son bureau de directrice et parle d'un air grave.

« Si c'est censé nous faire rire, ça ne marche pas. Pas du tout. »

Remus fut touché de voir qu'il faisait des efforts considérables pour se contrôler. Il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps, si l'on en jugeait par la façon dont ses doigts se tordaient sur le bord du bureau et l'agitation frénétique de sa jambe droite, mais au moins, il essayait.

« Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une plaisanterie, Sirius, fit sèchement Minerva. La situation est pour le moins pressante.

– Mais… Mais… Mais… »

Remus donna un discret petit coup de genou à celui de Sirius pour le débloquer.

« Mais la colo démarre dans trois jours ! Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement nous demander de revoir tous nos plans, tous nos…

– Bien sûr que non. Tout va se dérouler exactement comme prévu.

– Oui, à ce détail près que vous remplacez Kingsley par… par… par… »

Remus lui administra un nouveau coup de genou. Il bondit sur ses pieds.

« _Par cette espèce de sale…_

– Héros de guerre ? » finit Minerva d'un air moqueur.

Sirius lâcha un petit rire consterné et retomba sur sa chaise.

« Je pensais plutôt à "pourriture" ou "connard avarié", ou même quelque chose de plus imaginatif comme "vomissure d'engeance de fasciste dégénéré de Snape" – mais il semble en effet que ces termes ne soient plus contradictoires de nos jours. »

**°o°o°o°**

« Une colonie de vacances », se répétait Severus Snape, dans la solitude de ses cachots.

**°o°o°o°**

« Sirius…

– Et les enfants, vous avez pensé aux enfants ? C'est dangereux pour eux de l'avoir au camp !

– Sirius, je n'aime pas beaucoup être prise pour une idiote incompétente, dit Minerva d'un ton sec. Bien sûr que nous y avons pensé. Des mesures de sécurité supplémentaires ont été prises. Mais le camp était déjà bien protégé, vous le savez : c'est une véritable forteresse de charmes et sortilèges. Il n'y a _aucune raison_ que quelque chose tourne mal. »

L'air désespéré, Sirius chercha de l'aide du côté de Remus. Celui-ci, front plissé, se redressa péniblement dans son siège.

« C'est tout de même, hm, une drôle d'idée », bredouilla-t-il peu inspiré.

Quelquefois, il lui semblait plus facile de parler à la place de Sirius que pour lui-même, lui-même étant trop naturellement mesuré pour exprimer clairement son avis sans y avoir longuement réfléchi au préalable. À cet instant, par exemple, sa seule et unique certitude était qu'il ressentait une démangeaison dans la narine droite.

« Ce sont des orphelins de guerre, rappela Sirius. Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils ont déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça ?

– Assez de méchanceté gratuite…

– Je suis sérieux ! Cette colo devait être un moyen pour eux de reprendre goût à la vie, pas de rencontrer d'anciens Mangemorts possiblement responsables de la mort de leurs parents ! »

Remus toussota.

« Sirius, je crois que tu…

– Bon sang, Remus, tu ne vas pas être contre moi ! »

Rien ne déstabilisait Remus comme ce ton accusateur. Il impliquait trop de souvenirs, trop d'erreurs, trop d'horreur. Il lui fallut un gros effort de volonté pour reprendre :

« _Non_, simplement, Minerva finance ce projet, alors peut-être qu'on devrait considérer…

– Oh, tais-toi. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire, fit Sirius en roulant les yeux.

– Ah, bon. » Remus se frotta discrètement l'aile du nez. « Qu'est-ce que je vais dire ?

– Qu'il faut laisser sa chance à _Severus_, que _Severus_ a joué un rôle clef dans la victoire, qu'il faut faire confiance à _Severus_ et qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde tous les trois, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, youkaïdi, youkaïda. »

Il conclut sa réplique par un geste vague pour indiquer qu'il abandonnait le débat.

« Je savais que tu finirais par mûrir », le taquina Remus.

Sirius lui tira la langue.

« Bien ! Puisque nous nous sommes mis d'accord, passons maintenant à la _bonne_ nouvelle, dit Minerva avec davantage d'entrain.

– J'espère que ce n'est pas encore quelque chose "que le professeur Dumbledore aurait voulu", vu ce à quoi ça nous mène », grommela Sirius.

Minerva remonta ses lunettes avec un sourire crispé.

« Eh bien, si, précisément.

– Oh. »

De deux doigts, Sirius appuya sur ses paupières et soupira légèrement. Puis il se redressa et sourit bravement en portant à ses lèvres une tasse de café au lait.

« L'école va rouvrir en septembre, expliqua Minerva, et voilà que nous avons des postes vacants. Or, il se trouve qu'Albus aurait aimé que vous soyez assis à la table des professeurs à la prochaine rentrée. »

Atteinte d'un dysfonctionnement subit, la main de Sirius qui tenait la tasse manqua sa bouche et renversa le café sur son pantalon.

**°o°o°o°**

_« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, Sirius, mais j'espère que c'est à ton futur appartement, dit gentiment Remus en lui mettant sa tasse sous le nez._

– _Je réfléchissais à un truc… On avait discuté des orphelins de guerre avec Dumbledore, tu te rappelles ?_

– _Vaguement…_

– _Il faut qu'on le fasse._

– _Qu'on fasse quoi ?_

– _Ce serait un genre d'hommage. Il avait dit qu'il avait déjà pris des dispositions, il doit en rester quelque chose…_

– _De quoi tu parles ?_

– _Tu sais bien ! La colonie de vacances pour les orphelins de guerre !_

– …

– …

– _Pardon ?! »_

**°o°o°o°**

« Bon sang, et dire que je commençais juste à me sentir chez moi dans mon appartement », prononça Sirius d'une voix lointaine.

Professeur de Métamorphose. Lui. Professeur. Successeur de Minerva McGonagall. Pas de doute, la guerre avait laissé ce monde sens dessus dessous.

« Heureusement que je n'ai pas déménagé, finalement », rit Remus.

Sirius coula un regard vers lui. Remus ne riait pas souvent pour rien. Bon sang, il était heureux.

Cela angoissa légèrement Sirius. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir un véritable métier. Remus, lui, savait ce qu'il voulait pour une fois il était fait pour être professeur. Nouvelle matière en son honneur : Éducation Magique contre la Menace des Ténèbres. Assez semblable à l'ancien cours de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal, la malédiction en moins.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sirius, le rassura Minerva, faisant preuve d'une étonnante perspicacité. Vous vous en sortirez très bien. »

Sirius composa un air étonné et bredouilla qu'il ne se faisait aucun souci, pas le moindre, enfin quelle idée.

« Il ne reste alors plus que la question du logement, conclut Minerva. Préférez-vous avoir chacun votre appartement, ou…? »

Remus et Sirius tendirent chacun l'oreille, attendant la fin de la phrase. Qui ne vint pas.

« _Hem_. Oui, chacun le vôtre, naturellement », dit finalement Minerva avec embarras en remuant ses papiers.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

**°o°o°o°**

« Tu y crois, toi ? fit Sirius en s'affalant, jambes sur un accoudoir, dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux du minuscule appartement de Remus. Même Minerva McGonagall nous traite comme un vieux couple !

– C'est ridicule… acquiesça mollement Remus. Thé ?

– Non, merci. »

Sirius fixa un instant Remus du regard, avant de renverser la tête en arrière pour observer le plafond.

« On a couché ensemble quelquefois, mais…

– Ce n'est pas comme si nous _étions_ ensemble, compléta Remus en sirotant son thé.

– Oui, voilà » fit Sirius avec un rire consterné.

Remus reposa un peu brutalement sa tasse sur la table.

« À propos, tes amours, Padfoot, qu'en est-il ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ennuyé. Homme, femme récemment ?

– Non, mais un joli Golden Retriever.

– Mmh, moi non plus. »

Sirius roula la tête du côté de Remus et il s'amusa de voir l'autre homme considérer d'un air soucieux la pilosité de son avant-bras.

« La pleine lune est dans, quoi, trois nuits maintenant ?

– Deux. C'est demain.

– Oh, déjà ? Mais ça va faire la deuxième du mois…

– Oui, c'est une lune bleue. Mes hormones ne se sentent plus, soupira Remus.

– Mon pauvre Moony ! Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'aies pas encore sauté dessus malgré les poses lascives que je prends sous tes yeux depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Remus lui fit un vague sourire, avant de reprendre l'examen de ses ongles. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours lui qui vient chez moi, songeait-il, alors qu'il a un appartement plus grand ?

« Moony… appela Sirius.

– Mmh ?

– Tu aimes bien Snape, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Remus choisit, une fois de plus, la prudence.

« Je ne suis pas certain du sens de ta question.

– Quand on était gosses tu le détestais. Il voulait te faire renvoyer de l'école. Tu as oublié ça ?

– Bien sûr que non. Mais nous étions jeunes… tellement jeunes. Je ne vais pas lui en vouloir toute ma vie !

– Sauf qu'ensuite, il est devenu Mangemort.

– Je n'estime pas que l'on cesse d'être un adolescent idiot dès la sortie de l'école.

– Être un adolescent idiot n'implique habituellement pas de tuer des gens.

– Les gens changent, Sirius ! La plupart d'entre eux, du moins », ajouta Remus dans un marmonnement.

Sirius fit la moue. Il ressentait une profonde irritation dont la cause, inconnue, se situait manifestement du côté de Remus.

« Moony.

– Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Snape davantage, Sirius.

– Tu veux qu'on s'envoie en l'air ?

– … Oh oui, de la montgolfière, j'en rêve.

– Ça fait longtemps. J'ai envie de toi, Moony. »

L'autre ne leva pas les yeux.

« Ne parle pas comme un vulgaire dragueur de bas étage.

– Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

– Ce n'est pas…

– Si tu n'as pas envie de moi, je te fais une petite danse sexy pour te faire changer d'avis. »

Sirius vit un petit sourire venir aux lèvres de Remus malgré lui.

« Quoi, un strip-tease ?

– Évidemment. »

Remus parut réfléchir à la question avec intérêt.

« Mmh, mais je n'aurai pas la patience nécessaire, passons tout de suite à la fin.

– La fin ?

– Oui, quand tu te retrouves sur mes genoux…

– Aaah… Le début, tu veux dire », rit Sirius, déboutonnant déjà sa chemise.

Remus approuva du regard. Il sourit.

Sirius comptait parmi les rares individus que ne touchait jamais le ridicule, et ce, semblait-il, quelles que soient les circonstances. Il était de ceux qui peuvent sans honte lancer des expressions comme "s'envoyer en l'air" à leur meilleur ami, puis s'asseoir sur ses genoux, la chemise jetée de côté, et lui intimer un baiser joueur et aguicheur, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde – et pourtant, il y avait de quoi se poser la question.

C'était là son secret : pas de questionnements inutiles. Si vous en doutiez auparavant, douze ans à Azkaban avaient tôt-fait de vous convaincre que l'esprit, avec ses pièges et ses doutes, n'était pas le bon refuge. Seul ce qui est réel compte vraiment… Et la réalité était là, dans l'odeur de Remus à l'angle de son cou et de son épaule, et là, dans son début de barbe qu'il lui faudrait décidément laisser pousser, et là encore, dans ses mains puissantes, capables d'infinie douceur en appréciant les rondeurs retrouvées de son postérieur – ha, combien de fois ne lui avait-il pas reproché de l'avoir oublié à Azkaban en partant ?

Rien que pour cette réalité-là, Sirius était heureux d'avoir finalement retrouvé une vie normale. Avoir suffisamment de fesses pour que Remus cesse de se moquer de lui, revenir occasionnellement entre ses bras, comme autrefois, et presque réussir à se sentir comme s'il n'avait pas changé depuis.

**°o°o°o°**

Severus maudissait Albus Dumbledore dans sa tombe, maudissait Minerva McGonagall dans son fauteuil de directrice. Une colonie de vacances avec Black et Lupin ! Comment avaient-ils pu concevoir un plan aussi grotesque ? L'idée de vivre trois semaines avec dix-neuf marmots et deux de ses ennemis de toujours lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Peut-être eût-il mieux fait de s'enfuir. S'enfuir seul, loin de tout, rejoindre des sorciers aborigènes en Amazonie peut-être ou alors aux États-Unis, chez son vieil ami professeur d'occultisme à l'université de Columbia. C'était risqué, mais il avait ses chances. Rien ne le forçait _vraiment_ à suivre le plan de Minerva McGonagall. Et rien, absolument rien ne le retenait en Grande-Bretagne.

Quelque part au fond de lui, cependant, Severus avait cette conscience, intense et nullement, nullement glorifiante, d'être l'homme qui avait rayé Albus Dumbledore de la surface de cette planète. Non qu'il l'eût fait de bon cœur, mais il l'avait fait. Peut-être bien que le moins qu'il puisse faire à présent était de réaliser l'un des derniers projets qui lui avaient tenu à cœur… Ou peut-être qu'il cherchait seulement un moyen de mieux vivre avec lui-même.

**°o°o°o°**

_J-2_

« Bon sang de… qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, Moony ? »

Manifestement, Sirius avait cohabité trop longtemps avec Remus pour qu'il juge encore utile de frapper avant d'entrer. Remus chassa un mouton de poussière de son nez et répondit, essoufflé :

« Mes vieux disques… Toute ma collection est là.

– Il y en a des centaines ! » s'exclama Sirius en attrapant un disque au hasard.

Remus le lui reprit des mains et s'en servit pour lui taper légèrement le dessus du crâne.

« Ça fait deux heures que je les classe, ne commence pas à tout me mélanger.

– Comment se fait-il que je n'en aie vu que quelques dizaines quand je logeais chez toi ?

– La réponse est dans la question », fit Remus avec un petit sourire.

La bouche de Sirius dessina un "o" comme "offusqué".

« Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? »

Remus hésita.

« C'est un tout petit appartement, je n'avais pas de place pour les ranger tous.

– Mais ce n'était pas à cause de moi ? Tu me l'aurais dit sinon. N'est-ce pas ?

– Je te l'aurais dit si cela m'avait dérangé. Tu sais bien que j'étais content que tu sois là. »

Sirius semblait dubitatif, mais n'insista pas.

« Où étaient tous ces disques, pendant ce temps ? Tu aurais pu les ramener à Grimmauld Place.

– Je les avais laissés chez un ami en attendant d'avoir un chez-moi avec des étagères et moins de fuites au plafond. »

Sirius, les mains dans un carton plein de vieux disques, releva le nez.

« Un ami, mmh ?

– Oui, un ami.

– Un ami chez qui tu laisses tes affaires… Je vois. »

Sirius replongea dans le carton avec un petit sourire. Remus voulut l'ignorer, mais n'y parvint pas.

« Sirius, ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'arrive de pervertir le terme "ami" avec toi que je le fais avec les autres.

– Je n'ai rien suggéré de tel !

– Tu as… Tu as _souri_ ! dit piteusement Remus.

– Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cet ami chez qui tu laisses tes affaires.

– Ah non ? »

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils, finalement ? Ils avaient vécu sous le même toit pendant un bon bout de temps entre le moment où Remus habitait à Grimmauld Place et celui où Sirius se faisait héberger dans le taudis qui lui servait d'appartement – « _toujours mieux que la vieille baraque_ » –, mais même alors ils n'avaient guère évoqué que quelques souvenirs d'école. Sirius n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter de ses années d'absence, et Remus n'en disait pas davantage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? C'est un sorcier ?

– Il travaille dans l'édition… commença à expliquer Remus, mais il s'interrompit et balaya le sujet de la main. Ça n'a aucun intérêt. Regarde plutôt dans ce carton, là.

– Quelle façon habile de changer le sujet ! s'amusa Sirius. Quel carton, celui-ci ? »

Remus opina. Sirius prit le carton sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit. Il ne fut pas très surpris d'y découvrir encore d'autres disques. Il regarda Remus, qui se contenta de sourire.

Commençant à comprendre, Sirius sortit plusieurs pochettes au hasard. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Il rit, les yeux baissés.

« Tu les as… tous gardés ?

– Je suis désolé, j'avais récupéré bien d'autres de tes affaires, mais je m'en suis débarrassé au fur et à mesure…

– Tu as gardé tous mes disques.

– Ça ne se jette pas », fit doucement Remus.

Sirius sortait les disques les uns après les autres.

« Nina Simone ! C'est toi qui me l'as offert, Remus.

– Ah oui ?

– Haha, Echo and the Bunnymen ! Je me souviens, j'avais acheté le premier album parce que je trouvais le nom délicieusement stupide. Mais celui-ci n'est pas à moi…

– Tu es sûr ?

– Paru en 1984… lut Sirius, laissant à Remus le soin de faire le calcul. Tout à fait sûr.

– En effet… Garde-le, c'est probablement leur meilleur album.

– Le single s'appelle "The Killing Moon" ? s'amusa Sirius. Avoue que c'est pour ça que tu l'as acheté ! On l'écoute ?

– Euh, plus tard.

– Ce n'est pas bien ?

– Si. Mais cette chanson… c'est une chanson sur la mort, la fatalité… ah. Disons qu'à sa sortie, je passais pas mal de temps à me morfondre sur mon sort en l'écoutant.

– Oh. Je vois. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai échappé aux tubes démoralisants, à Azkaban. »

Remus regarda Sirius avec une peine indéfinissable. Il y avait des fois où l'humour Black était simplement trop noir pour en rire.

« La colo est déjà après-demain, soupira le loup-garou. Je doute d'avoir le temps de les réécouter tous au moins une fois d'ici là.

– Hahaha, c'est sûr. Tu n'as qu'à en emporter.

– Où ça ?

– À la colo. »

Remus pencha la tête, surpris.

« Non !

– Pourquoi non ?

– On ne part pas en vacances ! On n'aura pas le temps d'écouter de la musique là-bas, c'est… »

Sirius ne se donna pas la peine d'avancer un contre-argument : Remus était déjà terriblement tenté. Il baissa les yeux vers le disque qu'il tenait entre les mains, et le serra contre lui.

« Tu crois que je peux en emporter ?

– Évidemment, grande nouille. Mais sois raisonnable. Pas plus de deux cents. »

**°o°o°o°**

_Toc toc, toc_.

Remus Lupin était peut-être le seul homme sur terre à se reconnaître rien qu'à sa façon de frapper à une porte. Il parvenait par quelque talent mystérieux à teinter son geste d'une subtile nuance de "excusez-moi de vous demander pardon, mais…"

Tout en ouvrant, Severus se composa l'expression appropriée à une telle visite. D'un seul sourcil, Severus savait exprimer l'idée de "oh, un moucheron, je me ferais un plaisir de l'écrabouiller mais je ne sais pas encore avec quel doigt".

« Bonjour, Severus.

– Si l'on veut.

– Je ne te dérange pas ?

– Cela changerait quelque chose ?

– Je peux repasser plus tard. J'ai commencé à installer quelques affaires dans la Tour Gryffondor. »

S'appuyant contre le chambranle, Severus poussa un profond soupir.

« D'autres réjouissantes nouvelles comme celle-ci ?

– Sirius également.

– Splendide !

– Severus, il faudrait que nous nous réunissions au plus vite pour discuter de la colo.

– Doucement, doucement, trop de joie d'un coup risquerait de faire éclater mon pauvre cœur. »

Le mot "cœur" avait toujours un goût âpre sur la langue de Severus. Il était incapable de se rappeler s'il l'avait jamais employé sans ironie.

« Je t'avais envoyé un mot pour que l'on se retrouve aujourd'hui… commença Remus.

– Je ne pouvais pas, répliqua Severus.

– Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu fais de si urgent ? fit Remus en faisant mine de jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

– Cela ne te regarde en rien, Lupin !

– À partir de samedi, nous allons passer trois semaines ensemble, Severus. Il ne serait donc pas un mal de laisser dès maintenant nos différends de côté pour agir en adultes. »

Severus grimaça.

« Cesse donc d'être aussi condescendant, Lupin, grommela-t-il (et il avait conscience que venant de lui, cela ne sonnait pas totalement juste). Quand prévoyez-vous cette petite sauterie ? Ce soir ?

– Non, ce soir je ne pourrai pas », dit doucement Remus.

Comme s'il revenait quelques années en arrière, le professeur de potions pensa immédiatement au calendrier lunaire.

« J'ose espérer que tu as ce qu'il te faut ?

– Oui, bien sûr. La potion Tue-Loup se trouve chez tout bon pharmacomage à présent, tu sais.

– Si je t'en faisais, ce serait gratuit.

– Mais pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille, je me le demande ? »

Severus pinça les lèvres. Pour le simple plaisir d'avoir le dernier mot, bien évidemment. Quoi d'autre ?

« Demain, donc ? fit-il.

– Demain, en salle des professeurs. Vers treize heures, mettons.

– Et ces livres, c'est pour quoi faire ? »

Remus sembla juste se rappeler ce qu'il tenait entre les bras.

« Oh, oui. C'est, hum, pour toi…

– Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, ricana Severus.

– Mmh, non, ce… Ce ne sont que quelques livres que nous avons dû étudier pour passer le brevet d'animateur, avec Sirius. Je t'ai aussi mis la liste des activités que nous avons envisagées, ce serait bien que tu regardes un peu ça, d'ici demain. Mais les livres, c'est juste… tu n'es pas obligé de les lire. Enfin, jettes-y un œil. Si tu veux. Bien. … »

Severus tendit la main, préférant délivrer Remus de son embarras avant qu'il ne déteigne sur lui. Remus lui remit les livres avec soulagement, puis fit un pas en arrière. Severus fit de même.

« Je suis… heureux d'avoir l'occasion de travailler avec toi, Severus », glissa Remus avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

Songeur, Severus resta quelques instants immobile devant la porte fermée.

Il déposa ensuite les livres sur son bureau et s'y assit. Quel homme désagréable que ce Remus Lupin. Pour qui se prenait-il pour s'imaginer pouvoir l'aider avec ses fichus bouquins ? Il décida de les lire et de prétendre ensuite qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps, rien que pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à apprendre de personne.

**°o°o°o°**

Le loup était de sortie, le chien à sa suite. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas retrouvés pour un moment comme celui-ci, sous cette forme, sous ce ciel ? Poudlard avait changé, mais la nuit était la même qu'autrefois.

Avec la potion Tue-Loup, Moony n'était plus un monstre sanguinaire, et la balade prenait vite une saveur différente. Moins dangereuse, moins sauvage. Le loup vaincu gémissait dans un coin de son esprit. C'était cela, être adulte, pour Remus, cette douceur amère, cette domination de soi. On subit toujours bien sûr, mais de façon différente. La vraie liberté n'est pas de ce monde…

Et pourtant, à regarder Padfoot, on pouvait croire que si. Padfoot parvenait à maintenir un fragile équilibre entre la maîtrise et l'insouciance. Il bondissait vers la lune, claquait des mâchoires comme pour la dévorer, puis revenait se frotter contre Moony comme s'il n'était qu'un chaton, et c'était beau mais déchirant de le regarder. Moony grondait un peu pour le calmer, mais Padfoot choisissait de prendre cela pour un jeu et jappait en remuant la queue.

Ce qui nuisait à Sirius, Padfoot l'occultait pour lui, et c'était comme cela qu'ils survivaient ensemble. Le chien était le meilleur ami de Sirius, celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu dans les coups durs et le ferait toujours. Même Remus n'avait pas su être aussi fidèle. Et même maintenant qu'il lui avait passé la muselière, Remus savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire confiance au loup le loup n'était l'ami de personne.

Sentant un regard étranger sur lui, Moony leva les yeux vers le château. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, personne en vue. Padfoot lui mordilla l'oreille pour attirer son attention et Moony se jeta joyeusement sur lui pour lui donner la leçon qu'il méritait.

**°o°o°o°**

Le visage long et pâle de Severus était plongé dans l'obscurité du couloir d'où, grande ombre immobile, il contemplait silencieusement le ballet chaotique qui se déroulait au-dehors. À quelque distance du saule cogneur, non loin de la forêt, fourrure grise et fourrure noire rivalisaient sous la lune les éclairs d'argent de la première se faisaient engloutir une seconde par les ténèbres de la seconde, avant de jaillir de nouveau un peu plus loin et de revenir en arrière pour contre-attaquer. Il y avait de la violence dans leur jeu, et pourtant on devinait d'ici la joie aveugle des deux participants.

Severus était agacé par ce spectacle, mais continuait pourtant de le regarder avec fascination, tentant de reconnaître les hommes qu'il connaissait sous leur déguisement nocturne. Était-ce vraiment Remus Lupin, cet homme grisonnant et éreinté par la vie, qui courait à présent avec une agilité terrifiante, machine à tuer bien huilée, incarnation d'un cauchemar ancestral ? Et ce chien cabotin qui se courbait devant lui, sujet de Sa Majesté, comment pouvait-il être le sombre et arrogant Sirius Black ? De là où se trouvait Severus, il semblait par instants que le chien noir n'était autre que l'ombre du loup gris, et alors les deux créatures n'en étaient plus qu'une à la faveur de la pleine lune.

Finalement, les deux bêtes s'engouffrèrent dans la Forêt interdite. Severus garda les yeux fixés quelques minutes sur le point où elles avaient disparu, mais elles ne reparurent plus. Abandonnant son poste d'observation, il rentra à ses cachots sans croiser personne sur son chemin.

C'était une soirée solitaire comme l'étaient souvent celles de Severus Snape.

**°o°o°o°**

_J-1_

« Vous êtes en retard », dit Severus à l'instant où les deux autres entrèrent dans la pièce.

Sirius s'arrêta net et tira Remus par l'épaule pour ressortir.

« Je ne peux pas, Moony. Je vais le tuer de mes mains si je reste plus de trente secondes avec lui.

– Je t'entends, Black ! lança Severus.

– Sirius, tu es l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse, lui répondit Remus. Tu _peux_ le faire. »

Et il retourna dans la salle de réunion.

« La flatterie ne fonctionne pas sur moi, Moony ! » rétorqua Sirius en le suivant néanmoins.

Severus regarda les deux hommes s'asseoir d'un air amusé. Remus avait choisi de prendre place à sa gauche, Sirius de l'autre côté de la table. Bras croisés, Severus pianotait impatiemment sur sa manche.

« Alors ? Nous sommes là pour quoi, jouer aux cartes ? »

Remus farfouilla dans ses papiers, une ride soucieuse creusant déjà son front. Il sortit un plan et donna les explications.

« Le campement bougera autour de ces trois sites. Nous avons donc adapté les activités en…

– Attendez, intervint Severus. Comment cela, le campement bougera ? Dix-neuf gamins à faire déplacer en pleine forêt ?

– Tout est prévu, pas d'inquiétude, le rassura Remus. Pour ce qui est des activités, il est encore temps d'en discuter, j'espère que tu as pu y jeter un œil. Nous avons établi un emploi du temps, mais il est aisément modifiable…

– Potions, le coupa Severus.

– Pardon ?

– Haha, voilà qu'il se caricature lui-même », railla Sirius.

Hautain, Severus fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et s'expliqua.

« Un certain nombre de vos activités sont une initiation à la magie. Nous serons dans une forêt magique, pleine d'ingrédients à potions. Je me demande comment vous n'y avez pas pensé vous-mêmes… Ou plutôt je me le demanderais si je ne vous connaissais pas.

– Ce seront de jeunes enfants, Severus, dit Remus. Ils s'intéressent plus aux tours de passe-passe qu'à la préparation de mixtures.

– Allons donc ! Et aller cueillir des fleurs, ils n'aiment pas cela ? C'est un de vos "exercices créatifs" comme un autre. Il y a tout un tas de potions simples et amusantes pour des enfants. »

Sirius était soupçonneux, Remus ouvertement surpris.

« Ah… bon ?

– Bien sûr.

– Je n'en vois aucune, dit Sirius.

– Non, évidemment. Les potions inutiles ne sont pas enseignées au collège.

– Nous apprenions beaucoup de choses en-dehors des cours lorsque nous étions élèves, et jamais nous n'avons…

– Vous n'avez pas cherché ! s'emporta Severus. En quoi une potion qui projette des paillettes multicolores aurait-elle pu vous être utile quand vous cherchiez juste un moyen de me ridiculiser devant l'école entière ? »

Sirius leva les bras avec un rire glacial.

« Oh, ça y est, nous y revoilà ! Il a fallu quoi ? Cinq minutes ? Et après tu dis qu'il a changé, Remus !

– J'arrêterai peut-être quand on m'aura présenté des excuses !

– Parce que tu nous en as présentées, peut-être ?

– _Je_ suis la victime !

– Ah oui ? Et quand tu m'as capturé pour me livrer aux Détraqueurs il y a quatre ans, c'était encore toi la victime ?

– Je te croyais coupable ! Tu m'as envoyé me faire tuer par ton pote loup-garou sans plus de considérations, espèce de malade !

– Tu veux qu'on parle de tes années au service de Sa Majesté des Ténèbres ? »

Remus, qui avait l'impression de regarder un match de tennis, se dressa d'un bond.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! Taisez-vous.

– Je…

– Sirius, boucle-la. Severus, je te présente mes excuses, ainsi que celles de Sirius. Pourrait-on simplement passer à _autre chose_ ? »

Sirius et Severus boudaient, chacun d'un côté de la table. Remus se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Je crois que c'est moi qui vais finir par tuer l'un de vous deux avant la fin de la première journée.

– Eh bien tue-moi, grogna Sirius, comme ça il n'y aura plus rien pour te retenir de mettre Snape dans ton lit. »

Le visage de Remus changea de couleur. Frappé par la stupeur, il était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Oh Merlin, oh Merlin. Il jeta un œil du côté de Severus, qui semblait parfaitement écœuré.

« Sirius… tu…! »

Severus était révulsé par l'attitude de Black. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela, une blague de sodomites ? Probablement, _ces gens-là_ méprisaient les hommes laids. Et cet imbécile de Lupin qui se noyait dans sa gêne !

« On se croirait dans une cour d'école, c'est tout à fait… lamentable, finit par bégayer Remus. Dans de telles conditions, il n'est absolument pas… envisageable de… » Il soupira. « Ça suffit, je m'en vais. Engagez donc un duel à mort et que le survivant soit prêt à partir à onze heures demain matin.

– Je suis désolé, Moony », dit enfin Sirius.

Remus leva une main et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide.

« Moony ! répéta Sirius en se levant.

– Tu devrais le rattraper, railla Severus. Vous êtes partis pour faire chambre à part ce soir.

– Je te rassure, il est _vraiment_ libre. Tu devrais en profiter.

– Arrête d'essayer de m'attribuer tes propres envies, Black, et assume-toi un peu.

– Hôhô. _C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est_. »

Il le faisait vraiment exprès. Black n'en avait rien à faire de passer pour un imbécile du moment que cela pouvait enquiquiner Severus. C'était presque flatteur, d'un point de vue complètement tordu.

« Tu m'excuseras Black, mais… Comment dit-on déjà ? J'aime les chaudrons, pas les balais ?

– À d'autres », se moqua Sirius, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Troublé par cette réponse, Severus resta longtemps assis seul à la table de la salle de réunion.

**°o°o°o°**

Sirius courut après Remus dans les escaliers de la Tour Gryffondor. Il l'appela plusieurs fois sans résultat, et finit par l'attraper par l'épaule.

« Moony, je suis désolé !

– Moi aussi. Ça me désole de te voir régresser à un tel stade.

– Mais c'est lui qui… Il me rend crétin, je te demande pardon. »

La mâchoire de Remus se crispa. Il s'en voulait, Merlin, il s'en voulait vraiment d'être incapable de lui en vouloir plus de cinq minutes.

« En attendant, je ne pourrai probablement plus jamais le regarder en face.

– Donc j'avais raison ?

– Raison ? Tu ne sais même plus ce que ce mot signifie.

– Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, remarqua Sirius.

– Si, je te dis qu'il faut être cinglé pour imaginer une chose pareille !

– Tu me pardonnes si j'arrange le coup entre vous ?

– _Non_ ! s'écria Remus, outré. Tu… Tu sais très bien que je t'ai déjà pardonné, de toute façon. »

Sirius sourit. Affectueux et ambigu comme à son habitude, il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son ami et posa son front contre le sien.

« _Merci, Moony_.

– Tu ne vas rien faire, rassure-moi ?

– Tu rigoles, je n'étais pas sérieux ! »

Remus sonda son regard quelques secondes, puis se détendit légèrement.

« Bon. À partir de demain, il va vraiment falloir faire des efforts.

– Promis, juré, crach… »

Remus s'écarta brusquement.

« Ça ira, merci Sirius, à demain.

– Je plaisantais, là ! Moony, attends ! »

**°o°o°o°**

« Il est trop tard, Severus. Ce n'est plus possible.

– Oh, que si. Il suffit que je refuse d'y aller.

– Il ne s'agit que de trois petites semaines, enfin.

– Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que dans trois petites semaines, la situation aura changé ?

– Je vous promets que tout sera réglé.

– Vous bluffez lamentablement. Je pourrais aussi bien rester à Poudlard.

– N'en avons-nous pas suffisamment discuté ? Les charmes de protection ont été trop endommagés ici, Poudlard n'est plus un lieu sûr.

– C'est donc la seule option, selon vous ? Me cacher au milieu de mioches braillards pendant trois semaines, et tout cela pour quoi ? Un sursis ?

– Beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver en trois semaines.

– Oui, donc vous n'en savez rien, c'est bien ce que je disais.

– Dans trois semaines, nous aurons rétabli la plupart des protections magiques autour de Poudlard. »

Severus baissa la tête.

« Quand tout sera fini, je crois que je m'en irai très loin de ce pays. Vous devriez songer à trouver un autre professeur de potions.

– Je préfère m'en occuper plus tard et espérer pour le moment que vous ne nous quitterez pas. »

Severus rit faiblement.

« C'est ce qu'Albus aurait dit. »

**°o°o°o°**

Severus se demandait parfois ce que cela faisait de dormir une nuit complète de sommeil réparateur, d'une seule traite et sans rêves désagréables. Cela avait bien dû lui arriver lorsqu'il était enfant, mais il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. À présent, étendu dans son lit, fixant le plafond, il ne pouvait qu'écouter le glissement mou des secondes sur les minutes et des minutes sur les heures, et espérer que ce n'était pas l'invasion de limaces qui avait repris.

Soudain, dans le silence de la nuit, il se tendit. En un clin d'œil, sa main plongea sous son oreiller, où se trouvait sa baguette magique. Un charme bien placé venait de lui signaler une présence dans le couloir.

Il sortit du lit d'un mouvement vif et vint se placer contre le mur, près de la porte de ses appartements. L'oreille tendue, il entendit un bruit très léger, une sorte de cliquetis étouffé. Au moment où le bruit s'arrêta, il ouvrit brusquement sa porte et pointa sa baguette vers les ténèbres.

Car c'est tout ce qu'il vit dans un premier temps, des ténèbres. Puis il baissa les yeux et découvrit un gros chien noir assis à ses pieds, l'air inexplicablement moqueur.

« Black ? »

Trop éberlué, il n'empêcha pas le chien de rentrer. La seconde suivante, sa surprise et sa frayeur s'estompèrent pour laisser place à la colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Es-tu suicidaire ? J'aurais pu te tuer !

– J'en doute, fit Sirius, reprenant forme humaine. Tes charmes sont grossiers, si je l'avais voulu j'aurais pu te laisser croire que j'étais encore au bout du couloir et tu ne m'aurais pas vu venir.

– C'est ce que tu fais la nuit quand Lupin boude, tu viens tester l'efficacité de mes protections magiques ?!

– Non, en vérité je venais dans la perspective hilarante de te voir en chemise de nuit. »

Severus préféra ne rien répondre à cela et se contenta de plisser les yeux avec mépris. Et tant pis s'il avait tout à coup une conscience aiguë de ses mollets poilus dépassant de la chemise de nuit ! Il se déplaça insensiblement vers la chaise où reposait sa robe de chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire réellement, Black ?

– Mmh, bon, d'accord, j'ai menti. Je viens pour la colo.

– Au cas où tu te demanderais si tu m'as suffisamment fait sentir à quel point je ne suis pas le bienvenu, je te rassure : sur ce plan tu as été _parfait_.

– Ne fais pas comme si tu voulais réellement en être. À la différence de toi, j'ai ce projet particulièrement à cœur et je ne voudrais pas que tout tombe à l'eau juste parce qu'on est incapables de se supporter.

– Tu me brises le cœur en décrivant ainsi nos rapports, Black.

– Écoute, je fais un effort, alors mets-y du tien, ou bien nous allons passer les trois semaines les plus infernales de notre vie – ce qui n'est pas peu dire en ce qui nous concerne. _S'il te plaît_. »

Severus haussa un sourcil à ces derniers mots. Connaissant Sirius Black, il savait qu'un "s'il te plaît" revenait pratiquement à se jeter à ses pieds et les couvrir de baisers. Il poussa un soupir emprunté.

« Si je comprends bien, tu proposes une trêve ?

– Appelons ça un cessez-le-feu. »

L'expression plut à Severus, et un coin de sa bouche se releva imperceptiblement.

« Je suppose que c'est envisageable. »

Sirius ne cacha pas son soulagement. Rien que cette miette de pouvoir sur son ennemi mettait Severus en joie.

« C'était tout ce que j'avais à dire, je vais pouvoir dormir tranquille. On se voit demain matin pour le grand départ.

– Et les trois semaines qui vont suivre…

– Je préfère essayer de l'appréhender au jour le jour. »

Sirius se retransforma en chien sur le seuil Severus referma sa porte sur une ombre.

C'était étrange, se dit-il en se recouchant. Puis il s'endormit profondément, et plus rien ne vint troubler son sommeil jusqu'au matin suivant.


	2. Jour 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Avant-propos__ :_

° Pas moins de **28** personnages en tout dans ce chapitre, dont une vingtaine de personages originaux. Bwouf ! Là, je me dois de vous rassurer : _vous n'êtes pas censés les mémoriser tous_. Ou en tout cas, pas dès le premier chapitre. C'est donc normal si vous êtes un peu perdus : vous venez d'arriver à la colo, il va falloir du temps pour faire connaissance avec tout le monde ;).

° Je rappelle que la **bande originale** de cette fic est disponible dans ma bio, jetez-y un œil !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jour 1**

_Let The Sunshine In_

Remus rêvait. Il rêvait de la forêt sauvage, de ses pattes puissantes foulant la terre molle, de la nuit aux mille senteurs… Au détour d'un fourré, il repérait un lapin dodu qui s'enfuyait à toute allure devant lui. Il se lança à sa poursuite sans hésiter une seconde. La chasse était ouverte. Dans chaque fibre de son corps de loup, il ressentait le besoin impérieux de l'attraper, de lui croquer la tête de ses grandes dents pointues et d'enfouir son museau dans ses entrailles pour se repaître de son sang chaud. Au bout de quelques foulées, cependant, une petite musique au kitsch déconcertant le fit déboucher dans une grande prairie verdoyante et ensoleillée, au milieu d'une envolée de papillons bleus. Il y avait là des centaines de petits lapins qui remuaient le museau et agitaient leur queue en pompon, si bien qu'il ne savait plus où était le sien, le vrai, celui qu'il allait tuer. Il fit halte, perplexe, et ouvrit les yeux.

Remus n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le sourire éclatant de Sirius au réveil – celui-ci se levait généralement bien après lui, et pas toujours de très bonne humeur. Le loup-garou eut un mouvement de recul et sa tête se heurta au montant du lit.

« _Ouch !_

– Bonjour Moony, dit Sirius d'une voix d'hôtesse de l'air. C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui ! »

Se redressant péniblement, Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? grogna-t-il.

– Quel truc ?

– Ce truc, là. Cette musique. Pourquoi tu me fais subir ça dès le matin ?

– C'est _Hair*_ ! » répondit Sirius avec enthousiasme, agitant la masse brouillonne de ses cheveux sombres.

Remus le dévisagea d'un œil vitreux.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû faire un tri dans tes disques avant de te les rendre.

– Allons-allons ! Cette chanson est i-dé-ale pour démarrer la journée du bon pied ! Hop ! Debout mon petit loup ! »

Le loup mal luné fit la grimace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? Quelle heure est-il ? C'est quoi, ce "petit loup", tu as fait une bêtise ?

– Il est déjà huit heures. Ta valise est prête ?

– Huit heures, répéta Remus.

– Yep.

– Huit heures, comme dans : on part dans trois heures.

– C'est ça. Ta valise, elle est prête ou non ?

– Ce qui veut dire que c'était peut-être la dernière occasion de passer une bonne nuit d'ici trois semaines, et toi, tu me réveilles à huit heures du matin.

– Euh… oui. Mais ta valise… ?

– Bien sûr qu'elle est prête ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies réveillé à huit heures, toi, le roi de la grasse matinée !

– Mais enfin, Moony, ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres ! »

Avec un certain sens théâtral, Sirius ouvrit tous les rideaux d'un coup de baguette et le soleil entra à flots dans la pièce, juste comme la chanson enchaînait sur « _let the sunshine, let the sunshine in_ ». Remus, aveuglé, poussa un gémissement pathétique.

« Tu te rends compte, dans trois heures on y est ! trépigna Sirius. Je suis complètement surexcité. Pas toi ? »

Assis sur le bord du lit, Remus se frottait le visage.

« Redemande-moi ça quand je serai réveillé.

– Tu sais comment on commence la journée en pleine forme ?

– Avec une nuit de sommeil complète derrière soi ?

– Avec une bonne douche froide. »

Remus écarta les doigts pour regarder Sirius derrière ses mains, l'air de se demander s'il était réellement sérieux. L'enthousiasme de Sirius retomba de quelques crans.

« … Hum. Tu sais, je ne t'empêche pas de te rendormir… Mais c'est une si belle journée, je me suis dit que tu voudrais en profiter. »

Il ouvrit une fenêtre pour respirer l'air tiède de cette matinée d'été.

« Dans trois heures, nous serons quelque part dans tout ce dehors. La terre, le ciel, et rien entre les deux pour nous en séparer ! Je déteste vivre entre quatre murs. D'ailleurs, je me demande si McGonagall me laisserait donner mes cours dans le parc… ha. Sans doute que non, hein ?

– …

– Moony ? »

Sirius se retourna. Emmitouflé dans son drap, Remus s'était rendormi.

**°o°o°o°**

De retour dans ses quartiers, Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire. Il s'était réveillé de bonne heure et avait été incapable de se rendormir. Il réalisait que n'avoir qu'un seul ami pouvait parfois être assez problématique… Notamment quand on s'ennuie et que l'autre égoïste revendique soudain son droit à une grasse matinée.

Il jeta un œil au petit miroir carré abandonné face cachée sur son bureau. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il n'avait plus osé l'utiliser. Cet objet était plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait. Il faussait sa vision des choses. Il était parfois trop difficile d'admettre que la tête hirsute qui y apparaissait n'était pas celle de James… Mon pauvre Sirius, se dit-il, comme si tu avais besoin de cela pour être complètement timbré.

Il alla pour le ramasser, et s'aperçut alors que s'y trouvait déjà le visage d'un certain Survivant qui, apparemment plongé dans un livre, avait dû garder son propre miroir à portée de main en attendant le retour de son parrain. Le cœur de Sirius fit un léger bond.

« Harry ! »

Dans le miroir, Harry tourna les yeux vers lui et sourit.

« Te voilà enfin ! Je commençais à croire que tu étais déjà parti, sans même me dire au revoir.

– Pour quel genre de parrain me prends-tu ? fit mine de s'offusquer Sirius.

– On se le demande. Le genre qui ne donne pas à son filleul la date de son départ ?

– Ah.

– Je l'ai appris ce matin même par une lettre de Remus, qui semblait penser que je le savais.

– Ah. »

Sirius réalisa que Harry était soucieux derrière son sourire de façade.

« Je pensais t'appeler moi-même, vraiment. C'est ce que j'allais faire quand j'ai pris le miroir, je ne t'avais pas entendu m'appeler.

– Je parie que tu étais encore à rêver que tu coursais un chat ! plaisanta Harry.

– Tu parles. Je craignais tellement de ne pas me réveiller à temps pour le départ que j'étais debout à sept heures. Et je viens de me faire rembarrer par Remus ! Laisse-moi te dire que cet homme ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Quand je ne me lève pas _trop tard_, c'est _trop tôt_… »

Il était heureux d'avoir de nouveau l'occasion de parler à Harry. Heureux et soulagé. Ils avaient eu leurs moments difficiles, mais ils s'en remettaient.

« Ça a l'air d'aller, à part ça, remarqua Harry.

– Bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et remonta ses lunettes. Amusant : James avait ce tic, lui aussi, lorsqu'il était embarrassé.

« Pour rien. Je prends de tes nouvelles, ça fait un moment. » Une pause. « Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. Vraiment.

– Eh, ce n'est pas moi qui devrais te dire ça ? fit doucement Sirius.

– Tu me l'as déjà dit, répondit Harry avec un petit rire. Mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter, ici. Je lis beaucoup, ce qui fait terriblement plaisir à Hermione. Je joue au quidditch avec Ron quand il fait beau. Tout cela me paraît encore un peu irréel, tu sais ? Comme si je n'étais pas vraiment… là. Mais au moins, je me repose… Ron et Mione prennent bien soin de moi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

– Ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre, dit Sirius, sincère.

– Je te les passerais bien pour qu'ils confirment, mais je crois qu'ils dorment encore… » Harry regarda de côté et remonta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes. « Hum… Je pourrais revenir chez toi, tu sais… après la colo.

– Harry… commença Sirius.

– Mais vraiment, hein ! Ça m'embête de te savoir tout seul… J'étais plus tranquille quand tu vivais avec Remus.

– Je croyais t'avoir interdit de t'en faire pour moi. C'est toi qui dois te remettre.

– J'y travaille », s'énerva Harry. Il n'aimait pas plus que Sirius qu'on le traite comme un impotent. « Ce qui n'est pas le cas de _tout le monde_.

– Tout va au mieux en ce qui me concerne. Tiens, regarde. » Il prit le miroir dans sa main pour lui donner un aperçu de la pièce, ravi d'avoir trouvé un moyen de changer de sujet. « Tu vois ça ? C'est mon nouveau chez-moi.

– Quoi ?

– Remus et moi avons été engagés comme professeurs à Poudlard.

– Comme… ? Tu…! Vous… ? »

La stupeur sur le visage d'Harry se changea rapidement en joie. Sirius ne l'avait pas vu aussi réjoui depuis des lustres c'était surprenant et réconfortant de voir qu'il pouvait encore sourire ainsi. Et encore amusant : c'était un sourire terriblement différent de celui de James… Sirius sentit une pointe de mélancolie s'insinuer en lui.

« Merci d'avoir appelé, dit-il finalement.

– Il fallait au moins que je te souhaite un bon voyage.

– J'emporte le miroir avec moi à la colo, tu sais.

– Peut-être, mais ce sera beaucoup moins évident de te parler quand tu seras recouvert de la tête aux pieds de marmaille hurlante.

– Pas faux », en convint Sirius.

Puis ils se saluèrent et le miroir magique redevint un simple miroir.

Sirius contempla un moment son propre visage fatigué, les rides apparues d'on ne sait où sur son front, l'ombre lourde dans ses yeux clairs. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner si Harry s'en faisait pour lui. Il tenta un sourire, ce qui produisit une nette amélioration. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas : son sourire avait toujours vingt ans.

**°o°o°o°**

En prenant son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle à huit heures et demie du matin, Severus était en droit de s'attendre à un peu de tranquillité. La Grande Salle vide, dans la lumière du matin, était le rare privilège de ceux qui restaient à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

Malheureusement, il ne vivait plus seul dans ce château, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déguster une tasse de café ridiculement fort, Sirius Black fit son entrée. Il marqua une pause en apercevant Severus, puis se dirigea vers un siège très, très éloigné du sien et, sans un mot, se versa du café avec une quantité ridicule de lait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la légère tension retomba, et il n'y eut plus que les bruits irréguliers du café siroté sans hâte.

**°o°o°o°**

Vers neuf heures, Remus, réveillé par la chaleur, se rendait dans la Grande Salle au moment où Severus en repartait.

« Oh. Bonjour.

– Bonjour », répondit distraitement Severus, que Remus avait coupé dans son élan.

Remus chercha ce qu'il pourrait dire de plus.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Sirius ? »

Oh,_ brillant_, vraiment.

« Si. Il est à l'intérieur, en train de vider une cafetière.

– Ahun.

– J'espère que tu as prévu des calmants pour lui.

– Haha, rit Remus, aussi embarrassé que s'il devait personnellement répondre des actes de Sirius. Il est nerveux ?

– Je n'en sais rien et je m'en moque.

– Bien bien… »

Déjà à court de sujet de conversation, Remus fit un maigre sourire. Severus, très droit comme toujours, pencha légèrement de côté.

« Si tu me pardonnes, j'ai encore à faire avant le départ.

– Oh. Bien sûr. À tout à l'heure.

– Mmh. »

Leurs épaules se frôlèrent au moment où Severus le contourna.

**°o°o°o°**

À dix heures cinquante-quatre, Sirius, Remus et Severus se tenaient, en compagnie de Minerva McGonagall, dans le bureau de celle-ci, face à un mur entièrement nu – on l'avait débarrassé de sa tapisserie pour l'occasion. Bras croisés, Sirius tapait du pied sur le sol de pierre Severus, agacé par cette marque d'impatience, fixait le pied de Sirius quant à Remus, il observait, avec une certaine inquiétude, l'agacement de Severus. Minerva se tenait devant eux, la main posée sur le mur, attentive.

Soudain, son épaule fit un geste infime et elle murmura :

« Il est l'heure. »

Une porte se dessinait lentement autour de sa main, ses contours ovales s'illuminant de façon éblouissante. Minerva la poussa et une odeur de feuilles et de terre pénétra le bureau.

En regardant par la fenêtre à quelques pas de là, on pouvait voir un vide de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, le terrain de quidditch tout en bas, et en se penchant un peu, on apercevrait un bout du lac, tout scintillant par ce beau temps. Cependant, ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte était entièrement différent. C'était la forêt, la brise, le ciel, le chant des oiseaux c'était le sol au même niveau que le plancher et la lumière, différente de celle qui s'étendait sur Poudlard.

Maintenant fermement la porte ouverte, Minerva s'écarta pour laisser passer les trois sorciers.

**°o°o°o°**

La porte s'ouvrait dans le flanc d'un gros chêne. En se retournant, on risquait de se laisser troubler une nouvelle fois, à la vue du bureau de Minerva McGonagall qui d'ici semblait tenir dans un tronc d'arbre.

« Je vous attendais ! » s'exclama joyeusement Hagrid, qui s'était installé sur un tabouret bien trop petit pour sa carrure, à moitié enfoncé dans le sol.

Severus garda prudemment ses distances tandis que ses compagnons procédaient aux salutations requises. Il aurait dû se douter que le demi-géant serait complice dans cette sordide affaire …

« Il n'y a pas eu de problème ? demandait Sirius.

– Non. J'ai dormi dehors pour être sûr, mais les bêtes ne s'approchent pas à moins de dix mètres du campement.

– Tant mieux.

– Pour dire vrai, c'est plutôt dommage, parce que j'ai pu apercevoir quelques merveilles en me baladant… Même dans la forêt de Poudlard, on trouve pas des raretés pareilles ! »

Dans le tronc du chêne, Minerva toussota.

« J'espère que je ne dois pas vous demander de retourner vos poches, Hagrid.

– Hein ? Oh, non ! Non non, j'ai rien pris ! Pensez-vous, c'est une forêt protégée ! »

Minerva ne sembla pas entièrement convaincue, mais dit seulement :

« Rentrez à présent, je préfère refermer la porte le plus vite possible, afin d'éviter tout risque qu'elle ne soit détectée. »

Comme il arrivait à la porte, Hagrid se retourna sur Severus.

« Tiens ! Professeur Snape ? Où est Kingsley ?

– Je vous expliquerai », le pressa Minerva.

Hagrid dut se pencher pour passer la porte, qui était juste assez large pour qu'il n'y reste pas coincé.

« Bon séjour, souhaita Minerva aux trois hommes.

– J'aurais quand même bien aimé voir les gamins, soupira le demi-géant, quelque part derrière elle.

– Hagrid… »

La porte se referma sur la voix de Minerva et disparut dans l'écorce de l'arbre.

**°o°o°o°**

À peu près au même moment, un courant de magie fit frémir l'air et des bruits de voix parvinrent d'une nouvelle porte, dans un arbre aux dimensions plus modestes, sur la gauche. Une première infirmière en sortit, aussitôt suivie d'une ribambelle d'enfants. Ils vinrent s'amasser dans la forêt en petit troupeau serré, comme des animaux apeurés. Les plus jeunes se tenaient par la main tous levaient de grands yeux vers leurs trois moniteurs.

Sirius s'avança spontanément vers eux avec son sourire le plus éblouissant.

« Bienvenue à la colo la plus géniale du monde ! Je m'appelle Sirius, et vous pouvez m'appeler Sirius. »

Quelques sourires timides, et les rires moins timides des infirmières. Remus était perplexe devant sa facilité, encore aujourd'hui, à charmer son monde. Lui-même ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais il devait faire l'effort d'être plaisant effort que Sirius ne s'était jamais donné la peine de fournir. Remus jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Severus : celui-ci semblait au bord de la nausée. Il posa brièvement une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à avancer vers le groupe d'enfants avec lui.

Ils se présentèrent à leur tour, mais au bout d'une seconde tous les yeux étaient de nouveau fixés sur Sirius. Après d'ultimes recommandations, les infirmières se retirèrent et personne ne pleura, mais aux yeux rouges de certains, Remus se dit que les préparer au départ n'avait pas dû être si facile. Il tendit la main vers les plus jeunes.

« Allez, j'en veux au moins trois à chaque bras !

– Où ce qu'on va ? demanda une minuscule fillette aux yeux gris.

– Au campement !

– Pourquoi on va là ?

– Parce que c'est là qu'on va vivre pendant les prochaines semaines.

– Pour quoi faire ?

– Pour… voir ce que c'est que de vivre au contact de la nature.

– Mais pourquoi ? »

Sur les lèvres de Remus naquit un sourire patient. Il n'allait quasiment pas le quitter durant les trois semaines à venir.

**°o°o°o°**

Le groupe arriva à une grande clairière circulaire et baignée de soleil. Il y eut quelques murmures impressionnés parmi les enfants.

« C'est quoi ? demanda encore la toute petite fille à Remus.

– Ce sont nos maisons.

– On va dormir dedans ? s'enquit un garçon.

– Oui.

– _Cool_ ! »

Le campement était constitué de sept cabanes en rondins, avec des volets peints et de la mousse sur le toit. Elles étaient tout à fait charmantes et ne comportaient finalement qu'un seul détail insolite : chacune d'elles était juchée sur une paire d'immenses pattes de poules.

« Ce sont des maisons de type babayaga, s'étonna Severus. Seuls les sorciers russes savent en fabriquer… » Il se tourna vers les deux autres. « Est-ce que nous sommes en Russie ?

– Vu le temps, j'en doute, répondit Sirius. De toute façon, il est préférable de ne pas le savoir. »

Remus s'adressa aux enfants.

« Nous allons faire l'appel avant de vous répartir dans vos cabanes respectives. Ensuite, vous aurez du temps pour vous installer et vous reposer jusqu'au déjeuner.

– McGonagall m'a donné la liste définitive, dit Severus en sortant un parchemin des plis de sa robe.

– Donne », fit Sirius.

Severus regarda sa main tendue sans faire un geste. Il eut un vilain sourire.

« Tu crois que je ne peux pas faire l'appel moi-même ? »

Sirius se crispa, mais rangea sa main dans sa poche sans un mot. Severus déplia son parchemin d'un air satisfait.

« Cassiopeia Aubrey. »

**°o°o°o°**

Cassiopeia se laissa tomber sur le lit situé à gauche de la porte. Les lits, au moins, semblaient normaux. Pas de_ pattes de poule_. Merlin, mais qu'était-elle venue faire ici ?

À presque douze ans, Cassiopeia faisait partie des quatre seuls membres de la colo qui auraient déjà dû entamer leurs études à Poudlard – et les trois autres étaient des _garçons_, la poisse. Le collège où elle avait été inscrite n'arrivait certainement pas à la cheville de Poudlard, et avec la guerre les jours fériés s'étaient faits nombreux. À présent, elle était angoissée à l'idée de poursuivre sa scolarité à Poudlard dans de telles conditions : tout, sauf passer pour une débile à l'école.

Aussi, dès qu'elle avait su qu'une colo de magie était mise en œuvre par des professeurs de Poudlard, elle avait demandé à en faire partie… mais il n'y avait que des _bébés_ ici, il était peu probable qu'elle apprenne quoi que ce soit d'utile.

Elle hissa sa valise sur le lit en soupirant. Sa valise était ronde, rose, avec des pois blancs, ce qui était terriblement cool. Elle lui rappelait sa sœur. Ce n'était pas un plaisant souvenir, loin de là : son insupportable petite sœur, Ursula, toujours jalouse, s'en était fait offrir une en forme de _cœur_ juste pour pouvoir la narguer. Elle l'avait bien regretté par la suite, bien sûr, vu que ce n'était _absolument_ pas pratique. De toute façon, depuis, Ursula était morte avec leurs parents au cours d'une attaque, alors elle ne risquait plus de crâner au sujet de quoi que ce soit. Merlin soit loué.

**°o°o°o°**

Les narines de Severus se dilatèrent légèrement lorsqu'il vit la toute jeune fille vêtue de rose s'avancer. Elle avait une de ces robes que portaient les jeunes maintenant, très ajustées et avec, mmh, des trous à certains endroits stratégiques. Et ça n'a pas douze ans, songea-t-il avec un frisson, avant de revenir à la liste.

« Philip Bode. »

Severus tiqua. Il connaissait ce nom. C'était celui de cet homme du Département des Mystères, celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait utilisé, deux ans et demi plus tôt, pour essayer de voler la Prophétie. Il s'était retrouvé à Sainte Mangouste, où il avait été tué par un Filet du Diable en pot que l'on avait fait passer pour une plante inoffensive. Bien sûr, personne n'avait jamais su qui l'avait envoyé…

Severus croisa le regard du jeune garçon et, inexplicablement, il se sentit incapable de le soutenir.

**°o°o°o°**

Philip se glissa subrepticement dans la maison, un sourire sournois retroussant ses lèvres. À peine installé, il était parti vagabonder autour du campement, brisant l'interdiction de ne pas sortir du périmètre. Ces moniteurs étaient _nuls_, il avait pu se glisser sous leur garde avec une incroyable facilité. Oh, ils l'avaient ramené assez vite, mais pas avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'attraper une couleuvre et de la cacher dans son pantalon.

Il s'approcha d'un lit, attrapa fermement la couleuvre qui commençait à se glisser le long de sa jambe, et souleva les draps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » dit une voix au-dessus de sa tête.

Par réflexe, il cacha la couleuvre derrière son dos.

La voix appartenait à une ravissante blondinette qui s'était installée dans le lit du dessus.

« Si tu crois que je vois pas que t'as un serpent dans ta main ! fit-elle avec hauteur – littéralement.

– Je pensais que tout le monde était sorti, grommela-t-il piteusement.

– Eh ben non, dit-elle de son ton de princesse. Et de toute façon, t'as rien à faire ici. Surtout si c'est pour mettre un serpent dans le lit de Bettina !

– Bettina c'est ma cousine.

– OH ! Alors t'es un vilain cousin !

– Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je suis pas _ton_ cousin. »

La fillette eut une moue outrée. Elle s'empressa de descendre du lit et fit les gros yeux à la façon de sa maman : main sur les hanches, légèrement penchée en avant et le menton haut. Du fait qu'elle était plus jeune et plus petite que Philip, l'effet obtenu était cependant plus comique qu'effrayant.

« Tu es _méchant_. Si tu sors pas d'ici tout de suite, je vais le dire à _Sirius_.

– T'es rien qu'une rapporteuse. »

Profondément choquée par cette accusation, elle lui asséna un grand coup de pied dans le tibia. Étouffant un gémissement comme il le put, Philip sentit qu'il risquait de se mettre à pleurer. Ce n'était pas envisageable : un garçon de huit ans ne pleurait pas devant une fille de sept ans. Afin de faire diversion, il lança la couleuvre au visage de la fillette, qui poussa un cri perçant.

« J'ai pas peur des serpents ! lança-t-elle alors que Philip prenait la fuite.

– Trouillarde trouillarde trouillarde !

– Je ne m'appelle pas Trouillarde ! Je m'appelle MINERVA ! »

**°o°o°o°**

« Minerva Cuffe. »

Une petite fille blonde aux grands yeux vert amande s'avança. Elle avait un sourire qui semblait pouvoir éclater en rire à tout instant pas trop l'idée que l'on se faisait de l'orpheline typique.

Remus dévisagea la fillette, qui lui semblait étrangement familière.

« Un lien avec Barnabas Cuffe, le directeur de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ?

– C'est mon oncle ! s'exclama la charmante enfant d'un air ravi.

– Oh ! Je vois…

– Moi c'est le prénom qui m'interpelle plus, fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

– C'est un très joli prénom, dit Minerva sur le ton d'une récitation. On me l'a donné parce que je ressemble beaucoup à ma mamie quand elle était petite.

– Ta mamie ?

– Ma mamie elle s'appelle Minerva. Quand elle était jeune elle était très belle, c'est ma maman qui me l'a dit. »

Les trois hommes ouvrirent la bouche et se lancèrent des regards.

« C'est un très joli prénom, répéta Minerva en tapant du pied.

– Oui, oui, très joli, balbutia Remus.

– William Greenwood », s'empressa d'appeler Severus.

**°o°o°o°**

William fit tout le tour de sa cabane, regarda en dessous, mais n'osa pas passer entre les pattes de poule, craignant qu'elles ne se mettent subitement à bouger, ou bien qu'elles ne disparaissent d'un coup et ne laissent la maison l'écraser, après quoi seuls ses pieds dépasseraient, comme pour la méchante sorcière de l'est dans _Le magicien d'Oz_. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à rentrer, un escalier de bois se matérialisa aussitôt devant la porte. Il y avait une bonne hauteur, mais la maison, au top de la modernité, faisait rouler les marches et il était possible de se laisser entraîner jusqu'à la porte sans rien faire.

Il examina l'intérieur, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts. Les autres garçons s'installaient déjà. Il repéra le dernier lit de libre : c'était un lit du dessus.

« Excuse-moi », fit-il poliment au garçon du dessous, caché derrière ses rideaux.

Une main les entrouvrit et William aperçut un œil méfiant dans la pénombre.

« Quoi ? dit le garçon d'une voix qu'il essayait manifestement d'avoir grave.

– Est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on échange nos lits ? J'ai un peu le vertige. »

L'œil le toisa. William en eut un frisson.

« Nan. »

Le rideau se referma.

**°o°o°o°**

William rejoignit docilement le groupe des enfants appelés. Il fit un sourire à Cassiopeia, qui avait à peu près son âge, mais celle-ci ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

« Lee Headlock. »

Lee s'avança en tenant par la main une fillette aux cheveux sombres noués en longue natte.

« C'est ma sœur », fit-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser : la ressemblance était frappante.

« Elle ne parle pas donc il faut que je reste avec elle.

– Ah, oui, se rappela Remus. Lilian, c'est ça ? »

La petite fille le regarda de ses grands yeux bleu nuit. Elle n'était pas sourde, mais elle ne fit aucun signe pour acquiescer. Remus ressentit un léger malaise.

« Oui, c'est ça, dit Lee en pressant la main de sa sœur.

– Tu sais que vous ne pourrez pas être ensemble pour dormir », lui fit Remus.

Lilian tourna la tête vers son frère.

« Pour dormir ça ira. »

Elle regarda de nouveau Remus, comme pour approuver les paroles de son frère. Severus soupira et cocha le nom de Lilian Headlock.

**°o°o°o°**

Philip se pencha par-dessus le bord du lit pour regarder le garçon assis sur celui du dessous.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Lee, répondit Lee.

– T'as quel âge ?

– Huit ans.

– Comme moi et Louis. Rick, là, il a neuf ans, donc c'est lui le chef.

– Ah bon.

– Tu viens avec nous ? On va embêter les filles.

– Non, merci. Je dois aller m'occuper de ma sœur.

– Pour quoi faire ? Y'a les monos pour ça.

– Oui, mais elle a peur sans moi.

– Ah. D'accord. »

Philip fit une périlleuse acrobatie pour atterrir debout devant Lee.

« Tu ressembles à ta sœur, fit-il comme une accusation.

– Je sais.

– Tu ressembles à une fille. »

Lee rougit.

« C'est pas vrai !

– Si c'est vrai. Tu ressembles à une fille, et si tu traînes avec les filles, on va t'embêter aussi ! »

Lee avait un peu peur, mais il était habitué à paraître fort pour sa sœur. Il aurait pu se lever et partir, il était plus grand que Philip, mais il préféra attendre que l'autre s'en aille. Il s'était fait traiter de fille avant, il avait déclenché des bagarres avant. Maintenant, il devait s'occuper de sa petite sœur, et rien d'autre.

**°o°o°o°**

« Ulysses Javed. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. "_Cinq ans_", lut Severus avant de promener son regard perçant sur le petit groupe. Il n'y avait qu'un seul garçon aussi jeune. Sans doute d'origine pakistanaise, le petit garçon jetait des regards de côté en triturant son pull. Sous le regard sévère de Severus, il devint encore plus nerveux.

« C'est toi, Ulysses ? » demanda Remus en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Le garçonnet secoua vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Sirius jeta un regard accusateur à Severus.

« Ne prête pas attention à Severus, il a toujours l'air méchant avant l'heure du repas. »

Severus pinça les lèvres. Le garçonnet hésita encore, puis courut vers les autres et se cacha derrière William.

« Bettina Jorkins », appela sèchement Severus.

**°o°o°o°**

Bettina monta sur la première marche de l'escalier, se laissa descendre d'un air ravi, puis se laissa remonter, et ainsi de suite. Elle jouait de cette façon depuis près d'un quart d'heure et ne s'en lassait pas.

« Eh, Bettina ! » appela Philip.

Elle se retourna. Son cousin était accompagné de Louis et d'un autre garçon.

« T'es moche », lâcha Philip, avant de se mettre à rire.

Bettina se tortilla un peu sans rien dire. Elle regarda Louis qui, légèrement en retrait, semblait assez mal à l'aise.

« T'es grosse comme un nippopotame », finit-il par lancer, avant de suivre ses copains qui s'éloignaient déjà.

**°o°o°o°**

Sirius fronça les sourcils en voyant le petit Philip Bode pouffer à l'approche de Bettina. Si jeune, et déjà si cruel. La pauvre Bettina, qui cumulait un léger surpoids et de grosses lunettes, se mit à sucer son pouce.

« Louis Jorkins », appela Severus.

Le grand frère était plutôt du genre excessivement normal, si discret que l'on en oubliait qu'il était là. Il n'adressa pas un regard à sa sœur lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, ce qui tranchait étrangement avec l'attitude du jeune Headlock avant lui.

« Judy Kegg. »

Sirius regarda Remus, qui hocha la tête discrètement.

**°o°o°o°**

Judy remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Judy. »

Sa voix était si fluette que Cassiopeia ne l'entendit pas. Ou, plus probablement, elle l'ignora délibérément.

Vexée, Judy se tourna vers les lits de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'autre fille s'était déjà installée dans le lit du haut et faisait des exercices étranges, les jambes en l'air.

Judy alla déposer sa valise au pied du lit du bas, s'installa avec un livre, et tira le rideau. Elle lisait bien pour ses huit ans, et elle adorait les contes. Elle connaissait ce recueil presque par cœur, son papa le lui avait lu des dizaines de fois… À présent, elle devait lire les histoires toute seule.

Plus tard, la fille d'au-dessus descendit, faisant légèrement trembler le lit. Judy retint sa respiration. Par le mince espace qu'elle avait laissé entre le rideau et le montant du lit, elle aperçut une grande silhouette longiligne s'éloigner vers la porte. Avant de sortir, la silhouette se retourna de son côté, l'aperçut et lui fit un signe de la main. Surprise, Judy ferma le rideau avec un couinement.

La porte claqua.

**°o°o°o°**

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Achenar… Lestrange ? »

À côté, Sirius ne laissa passer aucune émotion sur son visage, et Severus en déduisit qu'il était déjà au courant. En revanche, si l'on en jugeait par la tension que l'on pouvait deviner dans les muscles de sa mâchoire, il ne s'était pas encore complètement fait à l'idée.

**°o°o°o°**

« Excuse-moi », dit une voix.

Achenar entrouvrit le rideau de son lit. La voix était celle de l'un de ses compagnons de chambrée, une espèce de gueule d'ange à l'air niais au possible.

« Quoi ?

– Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de prendre le lit du dessus ? J'ai un peu le vertige. »

Et puis quoi encore ? songea Achenar. Il détestait déjà ce mec.

« Nan. »

_Tafiole_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

**°o°o°o°**

Le garçon qui s'avança paraissait davantage que ses douze ans. Ce devait être le fils de Rabastan Lestrange pour ce qu'en savait Severus, Rodolphus et Bellatrix n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant. Il posait tout autour de lui un regard de défi, comme persuadé de se trouver dans un environnement hostile. Ce qui pouvait bien être le cas : certains enfants parmi les plus âgés s'étaient agités en entendant son nom.

Un ange passa, puis Severus se ressaisit :

« Pasiphae Monagan. »

Décidément, les noms grecs étaient à la mode.

**°o°o°o°**

Pasiphae regarda ses compagnons de chambrée avec timidité. La fille qui ne parlait pas lui faisait peur, et l'autre, plus jeune, semblait déjà vouloir faire la conversation à la première à grand renfort de « pourquoi tu parles pas ? » Aussi s'approcha-t-elle du garçon.

« Tu veux mon doudou ? » proposa-t-elle gentiment en guise de signe de paix.

Ulysses considéra la chose sans forme ni couleur définissable dans les bras de la fillette et répondit :

« Non merci. »

Pour lui ce n'était pas de la politesse, c'était un seul mot : "nonmerci". Cela faisait plaisir aux parents quand on l'utilisait plutôt que juste "non".

« Tu t'appelles Ulys ?

– Ulysses, corrigea-t-il.

– Mon doudou s'appelle "Doudou". Doudou, dis bonjour à Ulys. »

Ulysses n'en avait rien à faire de Doudou. Il avait le même âge que Pasiphae, mais il était totalement au-dessus de ces trucs de bébés.

« T'es bête, c'est ton nom à toi que tu dois me dire.

– Zif ! »

Pasiphae avait toujours eu du mal à prononcer son prénom.

« Zif ?

– Oui.

– Tu mens.

– Non, je mens pas !

– T'es une menteuse, c'est pas ça ton nom ! s'emporta Ulysses.

– Pourquoi tu cries ? » fit alors la petite fille qui, jusque ici, inondait de ses babillements la fille qui ne parlait pas.

Elle se mit à parler à Ulysses, à grand renfort de « pourquoi t'es un garçon ? » et Pasiphae alla s'asseoir sur son lit, au-dessus de celui de la fille qui ne parlait pas en serrant don doudou.

Elle avait hâte que le gentil moniteur revienne.

**°o°o°o°**

« Rose Nettles. »

Severus crut une seconde qu'il voyait double. Il rebaissa les yeux vers sa liste et lut la ligne du dessous :

« Violet Nettles… »

Ah, pensa Severus. Forcément. Il fallait qu'il y ait des jumelles.

**°o°o°o°**

Rose s'était installée dans le lit du dessus, Violet dans le lit du dessous. C'était normal : Rose était l'aînée d'une demi-heure.

Bien que plus jeune de deux ans, Minerva vint aussitôt leur parler.

« Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup didonc, fit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus fantastique au monde. Comment est-ce qu'on peut savoir qui est Rose et qui est Violet ?

– C'est facile, répondit Rose.

– Nous sommes Rose et Violet », dit Violet.

Minerva cligna des yeux.

« Mais comment je fais pour faire la différence ?

– N'y'a pas de différence, répondirent-elles en cœur.

– Violet est une petite fille noire avec des couettes, dit Violet.

– Et Rose est une petite fille noire avec des couettes », dit Rose.

Minerva sembla très déstabilisée.

« Alors si je veux vous appeler, je fais comment ?

– Tu dis "Rose et Violet"…

– Ou bien "Rose"…

– Ou bien "Violet"…

– C'est la même chose !

– Ah bon », fit Minerva. Elle réfléchit et ajouta : « C'est bien en fait, comme système : ça évite aux gens de se tromper tout le temps. »

Rose et Violet sourirent, de façon parfaitement identique. Minerva trouva ce double sourire un petit peu inquiétant.

**°o°o°o°**

« Barney Skively. »

Il y eut un nouveau blanc. "_Onze ans_", disait la liste. L'âge que Severus haïssait le plus.

Il avisa un garçon qui, le regard perdu dans le vague, reniflait bruyamment toutes les deux minutes.

« _Barney Skively_, répéta Severus, plus fort.

– Hein ? Ah », réagit le garçon.

Les bras ballants, il s'avança mollement jusqu'au groupe des enfants appelés, et repartit aussitôt dans sa rêverie en reniflant. Merveilleux, un mollusque, pensa Severus, avant de revenir à la liste.

« Eleanor Smethley. »

**°o°o°o°**

Alerte, Eleanor descendit de son lit pour se rendre au-dehors. C'était une belle journée, et elle tenait à en profiter.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle remarqua qu'une fille l'observait derrière le rideau de son lit. Elle sourit et fit coucou de la main, mais la fillette, sans doute timide, referma le rideau. Eleanor haussa les épaules et sortit.

Le soleil se faisait haut, une tiédeur verte baignait la clairière. Quelques filles s'étaient assises à l'ombre de leur cabane les garçons couraient déjà dans tous les sens les moniteurs les surveillaient tout en discutant.

« Je m'appelle Barney », dit une voix enrouée derrière elle.

Elle sursauta. Le garçon avait un an de plus qu'elle, mais elle le dépassait de près d'une tête. Il renifla sans entrain.

« Tu veux jouer à cache-cache ?

– Euh… je crois qu'on va bientôt devoir aller manger.

– On fait un jeu de cartes ?

– Non merci, Barney.

– T'arrives à lécher ton coude ?

– Je crois pas. Désolée.

– Moi j'arrive, regarde.

– Tu sais quoi, j'ai un… truc à dire aux monos.

– Ah, bon.

– À plus tard, Barney. »

Elle s'efforça de ne pas courir.

**°o°o°o°**

Il y eut un murmure de perplexité générale quand Eleanor s'avança. Grande pour son âge, elle portait les cheveux courts et des vêtements de garçon qui rendaient son physique pour le moins ambigu. Pour la plupart, ce n'était pas le premier "garçon manqué" qu'ils voyaient, pourtant tous étaient surpris par Eleanor.

Seul Severus sembla s'en moquer comme de son dernier shampooing.

« Richard Tremlett.

– C'est moi ! » bondit illico un garçon.

_Hyperactif_, le classa Severus.

**°o°o°o°**

« Je m'appelle Rick, fit Richard à Philip et Louis.

– Moi c'est Phili… Phil. Et lui c'est mon cousin Louis.

– Salut les gars. »

Il leur serra la main comme s'ils étaient de grandes personnes, ce qui plut énormément à Philip.

« Louis ça craint comme nom, on t'appellera Lou, décréta Rick. Z'avez quel âge ?

– Huit ans.

– J'en ai neuf, donc c'est moi qui commande. Si ça vous plaît pas vous verrez avec mon père, ses gardes du corps vous casseront la gueule.

– Il a des gardes du corps ton père ? fit Louis, impressionné tant par cette information que par le vocabulaire étendu de Richard.

– Un peu ouais : mon père c'est le bassiste des Bizarr' Sisters.

– Ouah, trop cool ! s'exclama Philip.

– Je connais pas les Bizarr'Sisters, dit Louis. C'est quoi ?

– C'est un groupe de musique, débile ! fit Philip.

– Et c'est quoi un bassiste ?

– Oh, la ferme, Louis, dit Philip qui n'en savait rien non plus.

– C'est comme un guitariste mais en plus classe, expliqua Richard. Ça vous dit d'aller emmerder les filles après ?

– Ouais ! »

**°o°o°o°**

Severus n'était pas fâché de voir arriver le bout de la liste. À chaque nouvel enfant, il sentait sa dépression nerveuse franchir un nouveau seuil.

« Jonathan Wilde ? »

Un garçon extrêmement bien peigné s'avança sans hâte, et rejoignit silencieusement les autres, marchant le dos bien droit. C'était le premier enfant qui plaisait vaguement à Severus. Un enfant qui ressemblait à un adulte.

**°o°o°o°**

« Je peux t'appeler Jon ? demanda William.

– Non.

– Ah bon. Mais tu peux m'appeler Will, si tu veux.

– Je ne le ferai pas.

– Ah bon. Mais si on devient amis, plus tard…

– Je m'appelle Jonathan. Pas Jon. C'est tout.

– Ah… ah ouais… Pardon. »

Penaud, William sortit de la cabane. Ayant fini d'empiler ses affaires dans son armoire, Jonathan arrangea son col et sa cravate, et se redonna un coup de peigne derrière les oreilles.

**°o°o°o°**

« Et enfin, Wendy Wood. »

Tout le monde baissa les yeux vers la minuscule petite fille restée toute seule. À peine quatre ans et demi. Severus craignait de lui marcher dessus s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Remus s'occupa de la répartition dans les maisons, qui ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à la cérémonie d'entrée à Poudlard.

« La grande maison dans le fond, c'est la maison commune, avec les salles de bains, les cuisines, la bibliothèque et les salles d'activités. C'est là que vous devrez vous rendre d'ici une petite heure. La maison aux volets rouges sera pour, hum… Louis, Philip, Lee et Richard. Dans celle aux volets verts iront Minerva, Bettina, Rose et Violet dans celle aux volets jaunes Jonathan, Barney, William et Achenar. Judy, Eleanor et Cassiopeia, vous ne serez que trois, dans la maison aux volets orange…

– Je _hais_ le orange, objecta Cassiopeia.

– Ah ? Eh bien, ne regarde pas tes volets, dit Remus. Pour finir, dans la maison aux volets bleus, il y aura Wendy, Ulysses, Pasiphae et Lilian. »

Ulysses parut horrifié. Il s'approcha de Sirius et tira sur sa robe.

« Mais… dit-il d'une petite voix. Pourquoi moi chuis avec des filles ?

– Comme vous êtes plus petits, vous ne pourrez pas faire exactement les mêmes choses que les autres, expliqua Sirius. Donc il faut que vous soyez ensemble. »

Ulysses eut l'air très malheureux.

« J'veux pas être avec les filles moi ! souffla-t-il à Sirius, trop fort pour ne pas être entendu de tous.

– Ce sera juste pour dormir, lui confia Sirius sur le même ton de confidence. Le reste du temps, tu pourras être avec les garçons. D'accord ? »

Ulysses était toujours effondré, mais il hocha néanmoins la tête.

« Avec Remus et Severus, on dormira dans la maison qui reste, celle du milieu, avec les volets mauves, finit Sirius pour tout le monde. Vous pourrez nous y trouver en cas de besoin, même en pleine nuit. Même si pour ma part, je camperai sûrement à l'extérieur la plupart du temps.

– Pourquoi ? fit Wendy.

– Parce que c'est plus drôle !

– Euh, Sirius… grimaça Remus.

– On pourra dormir dehors nous aussi ? s'exclama Richard.

– Peut-être, fit Remus évasivement. Allez vous installer dans vos maisons, maintenant ! Wendy, Ulysses, Pasiphae et Lilian ? Venez, je vous emmène. »

Tout le monde s'éloigna en petits groupes et il ne resta bientôt plus que Sirius et Severus.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en maintenant ? demanda Severus.

– On va déposer nos valises et celles de Remus dans la maison.

– Pendant une heure ?

– Non. »

Sirius fit claquer ses mains.

« Ensuite, on va faire la cuisine !

– C'est ça », ricana Severus.

Mais Sirius semblait très inspiré par cette idée.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Black ? »

Sirius s'amusait de sa réaction.

« Tu dois m'appeler Sirius ici, _Severus_. »

Severus fulmina. Pourquoi n'écoutait-il jamais son for intérieur ? Depuis le début, il lui hurlait que cette colo serait l'une des pires expériences de toute son existence, peut-être même pire que le moment où il avait rejoint les Mangemorts.

Quoi ? Au moins, il y avait des moments où l'on s'amusait, chez les Mangemorts.

**°o°o°o°**

Remus rangea les affaires des petits et s'assura qu'ils n'aient pas de mal à s'installer sur les lits en hauteur. Si Wendy sautait déjà sur son matelas, qu'Ulysses faisait le cochon pendu sur la barre du lit et que Lilian allait attendre son grand frère à la porte, Pasiphae semblait assez préoccupée par la façon dont ils allaient dormir.

« Oui mais si je crie, tu entendras ?

– Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas, on a tout prévu. »

Elle remit son pouce en bouche et frotta son doudou contre sa joue pour réfléchir. Puis elle reprit :

« Oui mais si je crie pas ?

– Tu fais des cauchemars la nuit ? s'enquit Remus.

– Des fois. Mais des fois aussi, il y a des choses qui bougent dans le noir.

– Pas ici, lui assura Remus. Il y a des protections magiques tout autour du campement, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir entrer dans la clairière. En plus, tu vois l'escalier pour monter à la maison ? Il n'y a que pour des humains qu'il apparaît. Donc même si un monstre arrivait jusque là, il ne pourrait pas rentrer ! »

Pasiphae continuait à sucer anxieusement son pouce en frottant son doudou.

« Oui mais s'il vole ?

– Il ne pourra pas rentrer non plus, les fenêtres sont protégées.

– Et si y'a du l'orage ?

– Je viendrai moi-même m'assurer que tout va bien.

– Tu promets Remus ?

– Oui Pasiphae. »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents de lait manquantes.

« Zif.

– Zif ?

– Oui, c'est ma maman qu'elle m'appelle comme ça. » Elle se rembrunit. « Avant. »

Remus lui caressa les cheveux.

« D'accord, Zif. »

**°o°o°o°**

De sa vie, Severus n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de voir des elfes de maison.

En effet, par "faire la cuisine", Sirius avait apparemment voulu dire qu'ils allaient prévenir les trois elfes de Poudlard qui se cachaient dans les cuisines depuis leur arrivée qu'il était temps de préparer le repas. Bien que le désormais célèbre Dobby, qui avait aidé le non moins célèbre Harry Potter à vaincre Nous-Savons-Qui, eût remis en question la place des elfes de maison dans la société, la plupart des elfes, eux, tenaient encore à leurs corvées comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux. Et pour Sirius, qui n'avait jamais eu une vision très positive de ces petites créatures, c'était tout à fait normal.

« C'est donc ainsi qu'on apprend à cuisiner dans la famille Black, se moqua Severus.

– Je t'emmerde. »

L'un des elfes de maison, du nom de Chinky, émit un petit son désapprobateur.

« Brillante répartie, comme toujours, grinça Severus.

– Je sais cuisiner, d'accord ? J'ai vécu seul dès l'âge de dix-sept ans.

– Mais tu es toujours plus doué pour commander aux autres.

– Ce n'est pas un connard mégalomane dans ton genre qui va me faire la leçon ! »

Gardant le nez sur son fourneau, Chinky fit « tt, tt » à nouveau.

« Mes ambitions en tant que professeur ont leurs limites, rétorqua Severus. Je n'imagine pas qu'il vaille encore la peine de te faire la moindre leçon, ton cas est _désespéré_.

– Dans ce cas, fous-moi la paix, Snape !

– Tu dois m'appeler Severus ici, _Sirius_.

– Tt, tt, faisait Chinky.

– Toi, l'elfe, tu la boucles ! aboya Sirius.

– Chinky n'a rien dit », couina Chinky avec de grands yeux mouillés.

Horripilé, Sirius quitta la pièce.

« Monsieur Sirius n'a pas de respect pour les elfes de maison, soupira Chinky dès qu'il fut parti. Monsieur Severus défend les elfes, c'est un homme bon. »

Severus dévisagea l'elfe de maison avec une sorte d'effroi, puis, comme si on lui avait fait le pire des affronts, s'en alla des cuisines à son tour, le nez très haut.

**°o°o°o°**

Après le déjeuner et la courte sieste des plus jeunes, il fut lancé quelques jeux destinés à ce que les enfants commencent à faire connaissance. À cause des grandes différences d'âge, il était difficile de les intéresser tous à la même chose, mais il y eut une sorte d'engouement général pour une boule magique que l'on se lançait et qui, lorsqu'elle tombait par terre, hurlait une question à laquelle l'enfant fautif devait aussitôt répondre, sous peine de se voir imposer une autre question encore. Au bout d'une demi-heure, certains la jetaient par terre délibérément, et la balle hurlait dans tous les sens.

« _QUELLE EST TA COULEUR PRÉFÉRÉE ?!_

– Bleu. Non, jaune !

– _RATÉ ! QUEL EST TON PRÉNOM ?!_

– Louis ! C'est Louis ! »

Comme Lilian ne parlait pas, son frère répondait à sa place à chaque fois, et jusque là, il connaissait toutes les réponses. Lorsqu'elle fut fatiguée de jouer, Pasiphae alla voir Remus et demanda :

« Dis Remus, pourquoi Severus il se tape la tête sur le mur ? »

Remus s'aperçut alors que Severus se tenait contre un mur, front collé au bois, l'air pas vraiment comblé par la vie.

« Ça ne va pas, Severus ?

– Mal à la tête, grogna-t-il.

– Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une po…

– Nan. »

Il tourna un œil du côté de Remus.

« Je ne sais _pas_ ce que je fais ici.

– On pense tous ça au début, mais le contact avec les enfants est vraiment…

– Nan. »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Je ne sers à rien ici. Kingsley vous aurait été cent fois plus utile.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, Severus.

– Oh, Lupin, ne contredis pas aussi platement une évidence, ça t'ôte toute crédibilité. »

Remus posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je le pense, Severus. Kingsley n'était pas très doué avec les enfants, il se laissait facilement déborder. Et moi… Disons qu'assez égoïstement, je suis content que les circonstances t'aient forcé à nous accompagner. »

Severus lui jeta un nouveau regard, intrigué.

**°o°o°o°**

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent, Severus et Remus ? » demanda Minerva à Sirius.

Apparemment, la plupart des enfants parmi les plus jeunes se posaient la question et avaient cessé de jouer pour entendre la réponse. Sirius fit approcher les curieux et ouvrit les bras autour d'eux pour les mettre dans la confidence.

« _Des mots d'amour_.

– QUOI ?! laissèrent échapper Rose et Violet, avant de se couvrir la bouche mutuellement.

– Chut, c'est un secret ! prévint Sirius.

– Ça se peut pas ! protesta Richard. C'est des garçons.

– Comment, ça ne se peut pas. Va raconter ça à Severus, il risque de mal le prendre ! C'est l'amoureux de Remus.

– Il est bête alors, fit remarquer Philip. Les garçons vont avec les filles, c'est comme ça dans les histoires.

– Comment ? Et quand la princesse tombe amoureuse d'une grenouille, ça vous paraît plus normal ?

– Non, mais c'est un prince en vrai, dit Ulysses, qui était décidément très pertinent.

– Moi j'ai lu un conte où il y a deux princes qui se marient », fit Judy timidement.

Sirius s'en trouva quelque peu décontenancé, mais rebondit néanmoins rapidement :

« Vous voyez ? Judy connaît bien les contes, elle nous l'a dit dans le jeu.

– Alors ça se peut ? fit Louis, les yeux écarquillés

– Bien sûr. Et une princesse peut aussi être amoureuse d'une princesse, mais c'est une autre histoire qui vous sera contée une autre fois. Remus revient, on se disperse ! N'oubliez pas que c'est un secret ! Motus et…

– … bouche cousue ! » s'écria un petit chœur.

Très content de lui, Sirius se redressa et envoya un sourire à Remus.

« Maintenant, ça va être plus difficile, dit-il aux enfants en tapant dans ses mains. Quand la balle tombera, elle posera une question sur quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, et vous devrez trouver la bonne réponse ! »

Il lança la balle et les regarda tous se jeter dessus avec satisfaction. Une petite main tira sur sa robe et il s'aperçut que Minerva était restée à ses côtés.

« Dis, Sirius ?

– Oui ma grande ?

– T'as un amoureux ou une amoureuse, toi ? »

En une fraction de seconde, Sirius vit défiler le pitoyable historique de sa vie sentimentale.

« Euh, non. Pas vraiment.

– _Chouette_ alors. »

Et elle s'en alla rejoindre les autres en trottinant.

**°o°o°o°**

Le dîner fut bien plus animé que le déjeuner. La plupart des enfants discutaient maintenant avec les autres et, assis au milieu d'eux, Sirius rayonnait.

« C'est effrayant ce qu'il a sa place parmi les enfants en bas âge », remarqua Severus.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce qu'il avait dit à Severus dans l'après-midi l'avait rendu un peu moins méfiant à son égard, et il s'en réjouissait.

« Tu sais, je pense vraiment que Sirius et toi…

– Stop.

– …pourriez vous entendre. Vous n'êtes pas si…

– Ça suffit.

– …différents, vraiment ! Vous êtes juste…

– Lupin.

– …partis du mauvais pied, et vous êtes tous les deux trop fiers pour…

– Remus !

– Oui.

– C'est inutile. Tu vas nuire à ma digestion si tu continues. »

Remus touilla sa purée sans conviction. Depuis cet après-midi, il échafaudait des plans pour séduire – _séduire ?_ Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que qu'est-ce ? Il échafaudait des plans pour _établir une amitié_ stable et durable entre Severus et lui. Puis, dans un hypothétique avenir très improbable, entre Severus et Sirius. À un certain point, il en était conscient, il faudrait qu'il arrête de coucher avec Sirius, même si ce n'était pas souvent c'était le genre de choses qui ne facilitaient pas sa recherche du bonheur. Non que la chose soit déplaisante en elle-même, non, c'était seulement…

Il ne se rendait absolument pas compte que, tandis qu'il se laissait absorber par ses pensées, de nombreux yeux dans la salle lui jetaient de temps à autre des regards plus ou moins discrets, ainsi qu'à Severus assis à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas assis avec Severus et Remus, Sirius ? demandait Minerva.

– Les amoureux aiment se retrouver rien que tous les deux de temps en temps », répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

**°o°o°o°**

Dans la maison aux volets mauves, ce soir-là, les trois sorciers se couchèrent exténués. L'aménagement de leur maison était un peu différent des autres : ils avaient des lits à baldaquin simples au lieu de lits superposés, et ils avaient tous l'impression déstabilisante d'être revenus dans les dortoirs de Poudlard – dans le mauvais corps et avec les mauvais compagnons de chambrée.

Ils se couchèrent sans un mot. Remus, qui subissait encore le contrecoup de la pleine lune, s'endormit à l'instant où il ferma les yeux. Severus s'enfonça dans un sommeil pénible, emporté par la fatigue du corps, qui engourdissait l'esprit contre sa volonté. Sirius, lui, garda longtemps les yeux ouverts dans le noir, écoutant les respirations derrière les rideaux du lit, incapable de comprendre pourquoi la sienne était si faible.

Severus se réveilla sur le coup d'une heure du matin, dans une sensation de chute brutale. Il se leva dans l'idée de prendre l'air, et découvrit que quelqu'un avait allumé le feu magique situé au centre du campement, juste devant leur maison. Roulé en boule sous une couverture, Sirius dormait là, parcouru de tics nerveux, comme les chiens lorsqu'ils rêvent. Severus resta un moment ainsi, près du feu, à regarder Sirius dormir.

* * *

* _Hair_ est une comédie musicale hippie des années 60 (culte mais totalement datée). Ce morceau est en réalité une reprise du groupe Fifth Dimension, mêlant deux chansons de _Hair_.


	3. Jour 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Avant-propos__ :_

° Je m'excuse de ce retard impardonnable et vraiment pas prévu… Certes les examens en sont la cause principale, mais j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre ensuite et maintenant encore je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre ! Seulement je tiens à le poster avant la sortie du tome 7…

° Petit résumé des épisodes précédents : Severus est inclus malgré lui dans une colonie de vacances pour les orphelins de guerre, tenue par Sirius et Remus. La cohabitation promet d'être difficile… Le premier jour, les enfants ont fait connaissance, et il y en avait beaucoup donc je ne vais pas tous vous les rappeler, mais seulement ceux qui sont mis en avant dans ce chapitre :

**Ulysses Javed**, 5 ans. Origines pakistanaises. Se retrouve parmi les tout-petits, Wendy, Pasiphae et Lilian, qui ne sont que des filles, alors que les filles, c'est nul.

**Lilian Headlock**, 6 ans : les tout-petits. Lilian, muette, suit toujours son grand-frère Lee partout.

**Minerva Cuffe**, 7 ans. Une jolie petite blonde joyeuse. Elle est la petite-fille de Minerva McGonagall. Elle partage sa chambre avec Bettina et les jumelles Rose et Violet.

**Richard "Rick" Tremlett**, 9 ans. Se vante toujours de ce que son père est le bassiste des Bizarr' Sisters. Il a pris Louis et Philip comme bras droits.

**Judy Kegg**, 9 ans. Grande timide. Elle est dans la même maison qu'Eleanor et Cassiopeia.

**Achenar Lestrange**, 12 ans. Peu sympathique. Il partage sa chambre avec William, Barney et Jonathan.

° _N'oubliez pas que cette fic a une bande originale et que vous pouvez télécharger les chansons depuis ma page de bio !_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jour 2**

_Sunday Morning_

Je suis réveillé, disait Sirius, quelque part dans sa tête. Je vais me lever. D'accord. C'est bon, Remus, ce n'est vraiment…

« Pas la peine de me secouer comme ça ! »

Des rires stridents. _Aaah_. Mais oui mais oui.

Il venait de se rappeler où il se trouvait.

**°o°o°o°**

« Siiiriuuus… »

Tandis que Pasiphae chantonnait son prénom – pas trop fort, comme si elle craignait de réveiller l'adulte pour de vrai – Wendy, elle, le répétait inlassablement en agitant joyeusement la tête :

« Sirius ! Sirius ! Sirius ! Sirius ! Sirius ! Sirius ! … »

Très vite énervé par cette cacophonie inutile, Ulysses décida d'agir.

« Je vais le réveiller moi vous allez voir. »

Avec un courage remarquable pour son mètre zéro huit, il s'approcha du moniteur endormi et le secoua presque vigoureusement par l'épaule.

« Pas la peine de me secouer comme ça ! » grogna l'homme en réponse.

Les filles se mirent à rire bêtement et Ulysses rangea son courage pour aller se cacher derrière elles. Mais Sirius ne bougeait plus.

« Il s'est rendormi tu crois ? » chuchota Pasiphae.

**°o°o°o°**

Sirius serra les paupières, profitant quelques secondes de plus du cocon du sommeil il était bien… Puis il bondit sur ses pieds.

« RRROAAARRRRR ! »

Les enfants poussèrent des hurlements et se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Souriant, Sirius rejeta en arrière la masse de ses cheveux et regarda les bouts de choux s'affoler avec délectation. Passée la première surprise, ils ne criaient plus que pour le plaisir de crier, en rajoutaient en agitant les bras au-dessus de leur tête et finissaient par tomber sur les fesses en hurlant – de rire, cette fois. Plus qu'à se baisser pour les ramasser.

« _Attention, le monstre arrive !_ »

**°o°o°o°**

Severus s'assit dans son lit, perplexe. Il fit mine de se lever, mais, inhabituellement conscient de ses mollets poilus, passa d'abord une sous-robe – un pantalon – qu'importe.

Remus était déjà debout, mais quelque peu débraillé. Il ferma sa robe de chambre sur sa poitrine avec un certain embarras Severus fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu ses cicatrices. Il y avait plus urgent que de trouver une méchanceté à sortir au loup-garou. Il lui rappellerait qu'ils n'étaient pas amis une fois qu'il se serait assuré qu'aucun ex-Mangemort encore en liberté n'égorgeait des enfants sous sa responsabilité au-dehors.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ?! » demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Sa voix était plus éraillée qu'il ne s'y attendait, et la lumière du soleil était si vive que, aveuglé, il grimaça et recula de deux pas – heurtant Remus qui amortit le choc avec un « _houf_ ».

« Hum », fit-il, écartant le loup-garou de son espace personnel de l'extrême bout de son coude.

Il s'était voulu impressionnant et redoutable mais – il commençait à le savoir – on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

**°o°o°o°**

« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces enfants ? » demanda Remus, un peu étonné.

Sirius se retourna. Il avait Ulysses sur une épaule, Zif sous l'autre bras, et Wendy accrochée à sa jambe.

« Ils se sont levés tout seuls ! se justifia-t-il.

– Il est six heures et demie du matin, fit remarquer Severus, grincheux dès le réveil.

– Si tôt que ça ? Dites donc, les gnomes, avant sept heures, vous poussez un peu.

– Lilian n'est pas avec vous ? » demanda Remus aux enfants.

Obtenir une réponse d'enfants de quatre et cinq ans complètement surexcités relevant de l'impossible, Remus alla jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison aux volets bleus, constata que la fillette dormait encore, et redescendit.

« Il faudrait en profiter pour que l'un de nous leur fasse la toilette et les habille, dit Remus en se frottant les cheveux.

– D'accord ! J'y vais ! fit Sirius avec entrain. Vous venez les gnomes ? On va choisir vos vêtements.

– Sirius ?

– Moony ?

– Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de t'habiller aussi.

– Je suis habillé ! J'ai un pantalon de pyjama !

– Hum…

– Je plaisante, Moony. »

**°o°o°o°**

Exhibitionniste, songea Severus avec mauvaise humeur. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il ne fût pas en couple avec Lupin, alors qu'il lui parlait de cette façon ? Exhibitionniste ET allumeur ?!

« Tu veux te recoucher, Severus ? »

Severus décolla les yeux du dos de Sirius et rencontra le regard de Remus.

« Mmh ? Oh, non, je ne pourrais pas me rendormir à présent. Pourquoi au juste est-ce qu'on couche les tout-petits deux heures plus tôt que les autres, si c'est pour qu'ils se réveillent deux heures plus tôt le lendemain matin ?

– Ils ne pourront pas participer aux activités de fin de soirée la plupart du temps, donc mieux vaut qu'ils prennent ce rythme tout de suite.

– Et nous pendant ce temps on a une journée rallongée de deux heures ?

– Eh bien, oui. Mais on n'a pas vraiment besoin de dix heures de sommeil à notre âge, si ?

– Je suppose que non, soupira Severus tout en songeant : _quand on arrive à dormir._ Il reste à espérer que tout ce bruit n'aura pas réveillé les autres gamins, à présent.

– J'allais justement te proposer de nous en assurer », sourit Remus.

Bordel, Lupin, _ça suffit_. Je te méprise, bon sang.

« Mais oui, fais donc cela, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur. Moi je vais réveiller les elfes.

– Comme tu veux », répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

Severus (qui avait espéré le voir protester et ainsi pouvoir l'humilier davantage) ressentit une pointe de déception à le voir s'en aller.

**°o°o°o°**

Tout était calme dans la maison aux volets verts, mais l'une des occupantes était réveillée.

« Bonjour, Remus, dit poliment Minerva du haut de son lit.

– Bonjour, Minerva. Tu as entendu les cris dehors, je présume ?

– Oui. Les jumelles aussi, mais elles se sont chanté une chanson et elles se sont rendormies tout de suite. Est-ce qu'il faut se lever ?

– Non, ce sont les petits qui se sont réveillés de bonne heure. Dors tant que tu veux. »

Ses doigts s'entortillaient dans ses anglaises blondes.

« Est-ce que si je me lève maintenant, je verrai Sirius ?

– Mmh, je ne suis pas sûr, il s'occupe des petits pour le moment.

– Ah, bon. »

Elle retourna sous les couvertures.

« Est-ce que Sirius pourra venir nous réveiller tout à l'heure ?

– On verra… »

Remus ressortit en se tapant les cuisses. Sirius, ce tombeur ! Même la petite-fille de Minerva McGonagall s'entichait de lui ! Hahaha ! Sirius ! Petite-fille de McGonagall ! Il s'accorda deux minutes pour pouffer sans retenue, ce qui faisait du bien une fois de temps en temps, puis il s'essuya les yeux et repartit faire sa ronde.

**°o°o°o°**

Sirius avait emmené sa petite troupe dans les douches et les poussait chacun dans une cabine, encore en pyjama. Il avait réussi à séparer Pasiphae de son doudou après lui avoir promis qu'il ne le laverait pas, même s'il craignait légèrement que l'informe tas de tissus ne soit un dangereux nid à microbe. Après une brève reconsidération du terme "laver", il lui appliqua discrètement un sort désinfectant et le mit de côté.

« On est pas tout nus ? demanda Wendy.

– Une seconde, je m'en occupe. »

C'était l'un des points qu'ils avaient dû soigneusement penser lorsqu'ils avaient su avec certitude qu'il n'y aurait aucune femme au campement. Mais aucun obstacle ne pouvait résister aux Maraudeurs, même réduits à deux, même frôlant la quarantaine. Sirius pointa sa baguette vers la cabine de Wendy.

« _Devestio_ ! »

Ses vêtements volèrent tous par-dessus la porte et retombèrent en tas sur une étagère prévue à cet effet. La fillette était hilare. Il réitéra la manœuvre pour les deux autres enfants.

« Vous n'avez pas _idée_ ce que ce sort m'a été utile durant les combats », soupira Sirius avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

**°o°o°o°**

Severus s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la petite pièce de l'arrière-cuisine qui servait de chambre aux elfes de maison, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et préféra donner quelques coups secs sur le battant de bois. Il venait de lui traverser l'esprit que l'un des trois elfes lui avait semblé être une femelle, et vraiment, il aurait préféré ne _jamais_ avoir à envisager la vie sexuelle des elfes de maison, mais maintenant que c'était fait, il préférait ne pas prendre le risque de concrétiser de déplaisantes images mentales.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'elfe rencontré la veille, Chinky, qui lui adressa un hideux sourire.

« Monsieur Severus respecte tellement les elfes qu'il frappe même à la porte ! »

Severus se demandait bien comment en une journée il avait pu donner à tout le monde l'impression d'être l'ami de tout le monde. Il n'aimait pas le monde et le monde ne l'aimait pas et il n'aimait pas être l'ami de tout le monde ! C'était pourtant clair, d'habitude.

« Il faudrait commencer à s'occuper du petit-déjeuner, certains enfants sont déjà debout », dit Severus en s'appliquant à faire passer impatience et mépris dans le ton de sa voix.

Mais inexplicablement, l'elfe sembla l'adorer encore davantage.

« Monsieur Severus _demande_ à Chinky au lieu de lui ordonner, s'extasia-t-il. (Quoi ? pensa Severus. Quand ça ? Comment ?) Twinky ! Pinky ! Debout, fainéants, on a du travail. »

Se sentant aussi sale que si l'elfe avait bavé sur sa robe, Severus se retira en essayant de penser à toute la haine bien saine qu'on pouvait lui vouer d'ordinaire… Bon sang, c'était quoi son problème ? Voilà qu'il pensait délibérément à Harry Potter, maintenant.

**°o°o°o°**

Dans son lit du dessus, Richard dormait paisiblement, comme toujours. Il était très rare que ses méfaits aient des répercussions sur son sommeil, il ne donnait pas dans la mauvaise conscience. Sa philosophie, plus tard, quand il aurait appris le mot "philosophie", serait : « _Si tes crimes doivent t'empêcher de dormir, autant rester au lit._ »

De ce fait, lorsqu'une main se referma fermement sur sa cheville, il se réveilla dans la perplexité la plus totale.

« _Iiih_ ! J'veux dire, _aaah_. Oh. C'est déjà l'heure de se lever ? »

La main sur sa cheville appartenait à l'un des moniteurs, Remus. Jusqu'ici, Remus lui avait semblé gentillet. Mais en voyant à présent son froncement de sourcils, Richard eut soudainement un doute à ce sujet, et il regretta de n'avoir pas davantage de notions élémentaires d'hygiène. _C'est donc mal d'avoir les pieds pleins de terre dans son lit ?_ Il tâcherait de s'en rappeler à l'avenir.

Avec un certain talent d'acteur, il bâilla d'un air ensommeillé, et ouvrit de grands yeux angéliques.

« Richard… commença Remus.

– On m'appelle Rick.

– Richard, il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion avec tes amis. »

Il tapota la main de Louis dans le lit du dessous.

« Debout mon grand.

– Kézkezé ? gargouilla Louis.

– C'est l'heure de se lever, lui répondit Remus. Va réveiller Philip, tu veux ? »

L'air angoissé, Louis obéit sans protester.

« Et pourquoi tu réveilles pas Lee ? demanda Richard.

– Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Richard. »

Richard sentit une boule d'inquiétude se former dans sa gorge. Comment Remus aurait-il pu savoir… ?

« Monsieur, intervint timidement Louis en tirant sur la manche de Remus.

– Tu peux m'appeler Remus, Louis.

– Re… Remus, Philip est tout rose.

– Ahaha, ouais ! » rigola Richard en pointant du doigt son ami qui descendait de son lit.

Puis il vit la couleur de sa propre main. La boule d'inquiétude tomba lourdement dans le fond de son estomac.

« M… Moi aussi je suis rose ! s'horrifia-t-il.

– Ça alors, fit semblant de s'étonner Remus. Quelle coïncidence, vraiment.

– Mais comment… ? »

Remus mit une main dans son dos, une autre sous son menton et se plaça au centre de la pièce.

« Hum, si vous me permettez, je vais endosser le rôle de Sherlock Holmes dans cette enquête-ci.

– Cher qui ?

– N'essaie pas de me faire me sentir vieux, petit insolent, répliqua-t-il avec un certain amusement. Bien. Si j'en crois ces empreintes de terre sèche sur le sol, vous êtes sortis de votre maison plutôt au début de la nuit, mettons, juste après cette bonne averse qui est tombée vers minuit, quand j'ai dû me lever pour aller changer les draps de… hm, peu importe. Louis a de la saleté jusqu'à mi-mollet, donc soit il est particulièrement maladroit, soit vous le faisiez passer devant pour qu'il teste le terrain, ce qui vous aura évité de marcher dans les flaques de boue. Mais je suppose que selon la version officielle tu es juste maladroit, hein, Louis ? »

Le garçon hésita, puis hocha la tête.

« Évidemment. Vous vous êtes dit qu'il serait sympa… ou plutôt _cool_ de faire un petit tour en forêt. Même si nous vous l'avions formellement interdit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête mollement. Richard pinçait les lèvres.

« Louis n'ayant pas ce ravissant, ravissant teint rose vif, je me dis qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tant envie que ça d'y aller. Après tout, c'est _dangereux_ de sortir la nuit, surtout dans une forêt _inconnue_. Alors vous deux, vous lui avez montré qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, et vous êtes partis devant.

– Mais on n'est pas… commença Philip.

– Vous n'êtes pas sortis du périmètre, non, puisque nous avions activé la protection magique qui non seulement crée un champ de force presque aussi dur que du bois… (Il avisa les bosses sur le front des deux intéressés.) …mais donne également une éclatante couleur rose à quiconque s'y heurte. Ai-je raison ? »

Nouveaux hochements de tête contrits.

« Allons. C'est le moment où vous me promettez de ne plus jamais recommencer.

– On recommencera plus ! » dirent-ils en chœur.

Remus sourit, mais il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Richard se dit qu'ils devraient perfectionner leur air innocent au cours de la semaine. Remus fit disparaître la terre de leurs pieds et de leur lit, et dit :

« Ça suffira pour cette fois. Le rose disparaîtra de lui-même en cours de journée, vous pouvez retourner vous coucher.

– C'est pas l'heure de se lever ? s'étonna Richard.

– Mmh ? fit Remus. Pas du tout, il n'est même pas sept heures. Vous avez encore deux grosses heures de sommeil devant vous. »

Apparemment content de lui, Remus repartit les mains dans les poches. Richard était vert de honte et de rage.

« Lui, il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça.

– Je l'ai trouvé cool, dit Philip.

– Cool ? Ce naze ? Il a un père bassiste des Bizarr' Sisters, lui, peut-être ?

– … Non.

– Normal c'est un naze ! Et le naze va apprendre qu'il faut pas chercher Rick Tremlett. »

**°o°o°o°**

_Perlinpinpin le lapin câlin_ ? _Gertrude la tortue au pays des salades rouges_ ? _Les trois petits chats mousquetaires_ ?!

Il semblait à Severus que lorsqu'il était lui-même enfant, ses lectures comportaient davantage de texte et moins d'animaux aux noms étranges. (Mais il ne pouvait en être certain puisqu'il avait la mémoire déficiente en ce qui concernait son enfance et en particulier ses aspects _agréables_ – soit cela, soit il n'y en avait pas eu.)

Il arriva à une étagère où les livres avaient une forme très étrange : très plats, de grande dimension et parfaitement carrés. Il y en avait des dizaines et des dizaines… Juste comme il allait se rappeler où il avait déjà vu de pareils objets, du bruit lui parvint depuis le couloir.

« Une histoire, ça vous dit ? » retentit la voix de Sirius.

Severus chercha des yeux une seconde sortie – pas de seconde sortie – ou une fenêtre – trop haute – ou encore une trappe – ne sois pas ridicule Severus. Il tournicota dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Sirius entre, accompagné de trois bambins fraîchement lavés et braillards. Sirius cligna des yeux. Severus lissa sa robe d'un air digne. Sirius cligna de nouveau des yeux.

« _Laisse-moi_ ! criait le petit garçon – Hercule ? non, Ulysses ! – qui essayait vainement de dégager sa main de celle de Sirius. Je veux pas jouer avec des filles ! Je veux aller voir les autres ! Lâche-moi !

– Pourquoi tu veux pas jouer avec nous ? demandait la toute petite fille – Wendy.

– Parce que vous êtes que des sales filles !

– On a pris la douche, ça se peut pas. »

Sirius se ressaisit et regarda Ulysses.

« Si tu ne veux pas rester avec Zif et Wendy, tu peux aller avec Severus. »

Severus faillit protester, mais aussitôt le garçon pâlit et alla se cacher derrière les jambes de Sirius. Le maître de potions s'interdit de se sentir vexé.

« Très amusant.

– Je trouve aussi. Les enfants, allez choisir un livre, d'accord ?

– Ouais ! »

Severus jeta un nouveau regard vers la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la bibliothèque, Severus ?

– _Formidable_, Sirius. _Perlinpinpin le lapin câlin_ ? Je reconnais bien là tes goûts littéraires. »

Pas d'humeur à s'énerver, Sirius sourit en secouant la tête.

« Remus t'a dit, pour le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

– On commence l'initiation à la magie, je le sais déjà.

– On s'est dit que si tu pouvais trouver vite fait une potion pas trop compliquée à préparer pour les plus grands, ce serait bien.

– Pardon ? Une potion ?

– Remus s'est occupé du matériel, je décline toute responsabilité s'il manque quelque chose.

– Tu veux dire que vous avez _écouté_ ce que j'ai dit ?

– Sirius ! appela Ulysses.

– Remus veut essayer de t'impliquer davantage. Ça va peut-être te surprendre, mais en tant moniteur de colo tu ne _peux pas_ éviter les enfants pendant tout le séjour.

– Sirius ! Zif elle a pris le livre que moi je voulais !

– Me voilà, du calme. »

Comme Severus restait planté sur place, interdit, Wendy s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec attention.

« Bonjouuur, dit-elle avec une timidité coquette.

– Hn.

– Pourquoi ton nez il est comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant un petit doigt rond.

Severus eut un regard terrifiant, mais la fillette, trop occupée à observer son appendice nasal la bouche ouverte, n'y fit pas attention.

« Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi _ton_ nez est comme ça ? » lui retourna-t-il avec le plus grand mépris.

Wendy gloussa en se mettant la main sur le nez. Severus émit un bruit impatient, mais en même temps, à son propre effroi, il s'adoucit légèrement, et se surprit à trouver l'enfant plutôt mignonne, pour une enfant.

Complètement traumatisé, il déguerpit de la bibliothèque en vitesse.

**°o°o°o°**

Remus termina son inspection en vérifiant à nouveau la maison des tout-petits. Il trouva Lilian debout, sa vache en peluche sous le bras, ses longs cheveux défaits encadrant son visage sévère. Remus songea un instant que son regard n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Minerva McGonagall, ce qui était assez anormal pour une enfant de six ans. Elle se contenta de secouer lentement la tête lorsque Remus l'invita à sortir.

« Enfin, tu ne vas pas rester ici toute seule si tu es réveillée. »

Elle s'assit sur son lit et serra sa peluche un peu plus fort contre elle.

« Bon, comme tu veux. Ton frère viendra te chercher plus tard, dans ce cas. »

Quand Remus ressortit, il avait un peu froid, et terriblement envie de musique. Il trouva Sirius dans la bibliothèque, assis en tailleurs sur le sol, trois enfants suçant leur pouce à l'unisson autour de lui, tandis qu'il racontait à sa façon le conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge à partir des images du livre.

« Mais c'est alors que surgit un énorme loup noir aux yeux brûlants ! Une fille normale aurait hurlé comme ça : _Iiiiiiiiih!_ »

Remus se boucha les oreilles tandis que les enfants gloussaient.

« Mais pas le Petit Chaperon Rouge, non non. Bien au contraire, elle le salua et le laissa s'approcher… »

Sirius aperçut Remus du coin de l'œil et lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Car sa mère-grand lui avait appris depuis toujours que les loups ne s'attaquent aux hommes, jamais. Vous le saviez ?

– Mais là c'est pas un zomme c'est une 'tite fille, objecta Ulysses en se mâchonnant un doigt.

– Les petites filles non plus.

– Et les mamans ?

– Aucun humain.

– _Oooh_.

– Mais pourquoi, pourquoi à la fin il, le loup pourquoi il mange l'amergran alors ? objecta Wendy.

– Oh, ça c'est l'histoire de l'_autre_ Petit Chaperon Rouge dans celle-ci il épouse la mère-grand. »

Le regard de profonde perplexité que la fillette renvoya à Sirius le fit éclater de rire.

« Tu veux te joindre à nous, Moony ?

– Remuuus ! s'écria Pasiphae d'un air ravi.

– Non, je venais juste pour mettre un disque, mais puisque vous êtes occupés je reviendrai plus tard…

– C'est quoi un disque ? demanda Wendy.

– Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna Sirius. Toute une éducation à refaire ! Moony, il faut qu'on répare ça. »

Sirius prit l'un de ses propres disques pour le montrer à Wendy. Remus choisit une chanson de Lou Reed and the Velvet Underground qui lui semblait écoutable par des enfants, et apporta ainsi la preuve irréfutable que "le rond noir et même pas beau", selon les termes de Wendy, produisait effectivement du son.

« Et ce n'est même pas de la magie », sourit-il.

Tandis que les enfants étaient hypnotisés par le tourne-disque, Sirius vint près de Remus et lui glissa :

« Tu sais, ça m'inquiète que ça se passe si bien. Il n'y a même pas eu de problème avec Judy encore.

– Et ça t'inquiète ?

– Oui ! On demande des enfants à problèmes, on nous garantit des problèmes, où sont les problèmes ?

– Je crois qu'ils viendront bien assez tôt, Sirius.

– Je sais, mais entre-temps je risque de m'habituer à ce que ce soit si… _bien_. »

Ils regardèrent Pasiphae donner des coups de doudou à Ulysses qui lui tirait les cheveux, attendris.

« C'est un bien agréable dimanche matin, dit rêveusement Remus.

– C'est un super dimanche matin. »

_Sunday morning, praise the dawning_

_It's just a restless feeling by my side…_

« Oh, au fait, si ça peut te rassurer, nous avons deux enfants rose fuchsia ce matin.

– Non ?! Vas-y, raconte. »

**°o°o°o°**

« Mettez vos poings en dessous du mien.

– Comme ça ?

– Ouais. Maintenant on jure.

– Je le jure.

– Tais-toi, Lou, tu vois bien qu'il a pas fini !

– Pardon…

– Répétez après moi. Moi, Rick, je jure de jamais trahir le groupe…

– Moi, Rick…

– Faut que tu dises "Lou", Lou.

– Ah, bon. Moi, Lou… euh… j'ai oublié la suite.

– Bon, vous savez quoi ? Moi je parle et vous vous dites juste "je le jure" à la fin.

– Ouais !

– D'accord.

– Je jure de jamais trahir le groupe. Je jure que tout ce qu'on fera ou dira entre nous sera répété à personne en dehors du groupe. Je jure de faire passer le groupe avant ma vie et de le défendre jusqu'à ma mort. Dites "je le jure" !

– Je le jure !

– Euh… je… je le jure. Mais euh…

– Quoi encore, Lou ?

– On va pas vraiment mourir, hein ? »

**°o°o°o°**

Après le petit-déjeuner, Sirius expliqua rapidement de quelle façon se dérouleraient les journées à la colo.

« Vous serez libres jusqu'à dix heures, heure à laquelle nous donnerons des cours de magie jusqu'au déjeuner. L'après-midi, nous réaliserons des activités en extérieur, et le soir, eh bien, des activités nocturnes. »

À ce point il fronça les sourcils, et Remus sut exactement à quoi il pensait. "_Activités nocturnes" ? Mince, ça sonne un peu cochon._ Heureusement, la plupart des enfants étant trop jeunes pour avoir l'esprit mal tourné, seul Achenar Lestrange ricana dans son coin.

« Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? » conclut Sirius.

Eleanor leva la main.

« Pourquoi Richard et Philip sont roses ? »

**°o°o°o°**

Severus se sentait mieux depuis que le cours de potions avait commencé. C'était familier, légèrement ennuyeux, mais néanmoins rassurant. Il ne savait pas se comporter avec des enfants en dehors du cadre d'un cours. Comme on pouvait l'attendre, Sirius avait essayé de le déstabiliser en inventant des règles idiotes, mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Severus.

_« Tu n'es pas à Poudlard ici, d'accord ? Ce sont les vacances. Pas question de crier après les enfants._

_– Hn._

_– Et tu dois appeler les enfants par leur prénom._

_– Oui ben ça va._

_– Leur prénom, et c'est tout. Pas de "Miss" ou de "Mr"._

_– Je ne suis pas stupide, Black._

_– "Sirius"._

_– Qu'importe, Mr Sirius. »_

Six adolescents le regardaient d'un œil vitreux à cet instant. Les plus jeunes, Jonathan et Eleanor, se contenteraient d'observer les autres pour aujourd'hui.

« Miss… hum… _Cassiopeia_, puisque tu as déjà eu des cours de potions, tu dois être en mesure d'identifier cet ingrédient ?

– Euh… »

Elle se passa frénétiquement la main dans les cheveux, l'air complètement stupide.

« Je vois. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, les Potions sont une matière importante quand on veut devenir coiffeuse. Barney sera peut-être plus inspiré ? … Barney ?

– … Hein ?

– Achenar », soupira Severus.

**°o°o°o°**

La jeune Lilian Headlock refusait de se séparer de son frère Lee. Comme il était assez traumatisant d'essayer de faire changer d'avis une enfant muette, et comme de toute façon il n'avait aucun droit de la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, Sirius la laissa venir dans son groupe. Impassible, elle restait assise aux pieds de Lee tandis que Sirius essayait de poser pour tout le monde les bases du contrôle de la magie.

« Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire de la magie ? On n'a pas de baguette ! objectait Richard.

– La baguette ne sert qu'à canaliser la magie qui parcourt votre corps en un point précis. C'est pour cela qu'un Moldu ne peut rien faire d'une baguette magique – sinon se gratter le dos aux endroits inaccessibles. Mais la plupart d'entre vous ont déjà dû faire de la magie sans baguette. N'est-il jamais rien arrivé de bizarre alors que vous étiez en proie à une vive émotion ? »

Les enfants s'échangèrent un regard perplexe, puis Lee s'exclama :

« Si ! Une fois, des débiles m'embêtaient à la cantine, et mon bol de soupe s'est mis à bouillonner et à déborder et à cracher du potage partout, c'était trooop fort !

– Et moi j'ai fait sauter toute les cordes de la guitare à mon père parce qu'il voulait pas m'emmener à une de ses répétitions, bing ! bing ! bing ! se rappela Richard.

– Moi, j'ai fait exploser le toit de ma maison », dit alors Judy.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle le temps d'un silence parfait. Puis Richard la toisa avec mépris :

« Pff, pas la peine de faire ton intéressante ! Comment elle crâne j'y crois pas… »

**°o°o°o°**

Remus avait eu une idée brillante concernant les cours qu'il dispenserait aux plus jeunes : raconter les meilleurs morceaux de l'Histoire de la magie à la façon des plus grandes légendes – briller par son verbe et son emphase pour dépoussiérer les cours du professeur Binns – transformer les faits plats en récits épiques de guerres terribles aux héros splendides ! Ça, c'était l'idée.

« Mais alors Susanna la Petite Natte va parler aux gobelins et leur dit : "Laissez mon peuple en paix et nous vous donnerons en échange le plus grand des trésors."

– C'est quoi le trésor ? demanda Ulysses.

– Mais tais-toi-euh ! dit Pasiphae.

– Pourquoi elle veut donner son trésor ? demanda Wendy.

– Arrête de demander pourquoi tout l'temps, Wendy !

– Bah pourquoi ?

– Pfff !

– Ze veux la suite de l'histoire ! protesta Pasiphae en frappant Ulysses.

– Eh arrête de me taper ! Remus, j'en ai marre que Zif elle me tape ! »

Remus inspira un grand coup.

« Zif, arrête de taper Ulysses. Ulysses, arrête de m'interrompre et écoute l'histoire. Et Wendy, ne me demande pas pourquoi.

– …

– …

– Mais pourquoi ? »

**°o°o°o°**

« Achenar. »

En entendant son nom, Achenar cracha par terre avec insolence. Le nez haut, Severus plissa les yeux et le garçon se sentit aussitôt perdre de sa superbe.

« Merlin, s'affligea Severus du bout des lèvres. Le pauvre garçon est si bête qu'il ne peut que _baver_ sa réponse. »

Achenar se sentit rougir.

« Je parle pas aux traîtres », grogna-t-il.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les adolescents et leur sens du mélodrame. Qu'importe. William, tu peux répondre ?

– C'est euh, un champignon ?

– Brillant, William. » Le garçon ne perçut pas la nuance de sarcasme et fit un grand sourire. « J'aurais toutefois préféré que tu me donnes le _nom_ de ce champignon. Il s'agit d'une lépiote brune. Vous allez le découper en lamelles d'un millimètre d'épaisseur. »

Mais tandis que les autres enfants s'activaient docilement, Achenar restait obstinément les bras croisés.

« Toi aussi tu veux être coiffeuse ? lui fit Severus.

– J'obéis pas à un traître. »

Severus se pencha vers lui pour le scruter de très près. Achenar faisait de son mieux pour paraître inébranlable, mais il n'en menait pas large.

« Crois-moi, jeune Lestrange, tu ne veux pas te mettre quelqu'un comme moi à dos.

– C'est… C'est à cause de vous que mon père est mort, lâcha Achenar.

– Ton père est mort par sa propre faute.

– Vous l'avez trahi alors qu'il vous faisait confiance !

– Haha, oui, c'est cela. _Confiance_. On voit que tu n'as pas connu ce bon vieux Rabastan. Il était complètement paranoïaque depuis la première chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres – il faut dire qu'il a passé cinq années à se cacher avant de se faire emprisonner avec tonton Rodolphus et tata Bellatrix. »

Achenar avait envie de pleurer, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait renoncé aux réactions de bébés. Il suffisait de changer la douleur en colère, la douleur en colère, la douleur en colère.

« Non, je le connaissais pas, et je le connaîtrai jamais par votre faute ! »

Severus se redressa et le contempla d'un air impuissant.

« Écoute. J'ai bien conscience que c'est dur pour toi, mais très franchement, ne jamais rencontrer cet homme était la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver.

– C'est facile à dire pour vous, votre père était pas à Azkaban toute votre enfance avant de mourir à la guerre, pas vrai ? »

Severus sembla peser cet argument. Il répondit avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré. »

**°o°o°o°**

Profitant du temps libre après le déjeuner, Severus parcourait les dossiers de certains enfants.

"_Achenar Lestrange, fils de Rabastan et Melusine Lestrange. Melusine Lestrange a mis fin à ses jours en 1991. Achenar, alors âgé de cinq ans, a par la suite été élevé par ses grands-parents maternels. Rabastan Lestrange est mort aux côtés de Voldemort à la fin de la guerre sans avoir jamais reconnu son fils…_"

Severus resta pensif un moment, les yeux au plafond, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise puis son attention glissa sur ce qui ressemblait fort à un grand mille-pattes juste au-dessus de la fenêtre. Au moment où il envisageait de l'attraper pour l'ajouter à ses ingrédients à potions, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit d'un coup et Severus perdit l'équilibre, s'effondrant dans une volée de papiers.

La tête de Remus surgit par-dessus le bureau.

« Pardon, Severus. Je t'ai fait peur ?

– Ha, peur ! Tu ne pourrais pas même si tu le faisais exprès. … Aide-moi à me relever, tu veux. »

Remus lui tendit une main et Severus se remit sur pieds. Remus souriait de façon insupportablement amicale.

« Tu jetais un œil aux dossiers ?

– Quel sens de l'observation.

– Si tu as des questions, surtout n'hésite pas… »

Severus devait à tout prix faire comprendre à cet idiot qu'ils ne sympathiseraient jamais ! Mais il avait effectivement une question.

« Que signifient ces chiffres et ces lettres sur la liste d'appel ?

– Oh, ça… Le chiffre indique combien de leurs parents sont morts et les lettres "M" et "P" précisent s'il s'agit du père ou de la mère. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu choqué.

« Je sais, c'est morbide, grimaça Remus. Mais il faut éviter les gaffes par tous les moyens.

– Donc tous les enfants ne sont pas vraiment orphelins ?

– Non, mais les parents survivants sont tous en soins intensifs à Sainte Mangouste. On se voyait assez mal refuser des enfants sous prétexte qu'ils avaient un père dans le coma ou une mère amnésique qui a oublié jusqu'à leur existence…

– Mmh. » Pas très réjouissant, tout cela.

Severus ramassa les divers papiers et se rassit pour les ranger sur la table devant lui. Puis il leva les yeux vers Remus, qui le regardait fixement.

« Quoi ? »

Remus secoua la tête d'un air soucieux. Severus fit pencher sa chaise en arrière, un pied sur le bord du bureau comme pour défier Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je… »

La porte s'ouvrit, Remus sursauta, Severus tomba à la renverse pour la seconde fois.

« _Oh Merlin_ je ne veux pas savoir ce qui était en train de se passer derrière ce bureau, s'écria Sirius. Vous êtes conscients qu'il y a des enfants qui peuvent entrer ici à tout moment ? Moony, te connaissant, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, mais Severus ? Je m'attendais à mieux venant de toi. »

Severus se releva en grommelant.

« J'espère que tu te fais rire, parce que tu serais bien le seul, dit Remus.

– Remus, tu as un gloussement juste au coin de la bouche.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Remus en toussotant.

– J'ai l'impression d'être l'unique adulte d'une colonie de vingt-et-un mômes », grogna Severus.

Sirius éclata de rire.

« ÇA, ce serait drôle à voir. Trêve de plaisanteries, il va être l'heure de se remettre au boulot. »

**°o°o°o°**

Sirius ouvrait la marche. Cette première sortie en forêt le rendait terriblement nerveux – mais non, ils n'allaient pas perdre d'enfants en pleine forêt, mais non – et la nervosité se manifestait chez lui par une incapacité à s'arrêter de parler. La jeune Minerva, qui lui faisait la conversation, en semblait enchantée.

« … Et c'est cette année-là que Remus m'a fait la tête pendant un mois sans que je m'en rende compte. Il faut savoir que quand Remus fait la tête il se contente de sourire moins et soupirer davantage. Moi je croyais qu'il était tombé amoureux !

– Est-ce que tu as déjà été marié toi ?

– Non, et toi ?

– Hihi, moi je suis trop petite. Pourquoi tu t'es pas marié ?

– Eh bien, euh, c'est un peu compliqué. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, disons.

– Tu attends de trouver la bonne personne ?

– Voilà.

– Tu sais, moi dans dix ans je pourrai me marier aussi. »

Sirius gloussa.

« Si je suis toujours libre dans dix ans, je penserai à toi alors. »

La fillette eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sirius jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer auprès de Remus qu'ils étaient toujours dans la bonne direction. Mais Remus était occupé à faire remarquer mille et une choses – cet arbre ! cet insecte ! cette fleur ! – aux enfants qui tournaient la tête dans tous les sens, l'air ravi. Sirius remarqua alors la petite Judy qui marchait juste derrière lui.

« Hé, Judy, tu te souviens du livre de contes dont tu as parlé hier ? Celui avec les deux princes… »

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

« Tu ne l'as pas apporté dans tes bagages, par hasard ? »

L'enfant secoua la tête.

« Ah… Et tu ne te rappelles pas le titre ou l'auteur ?

– Ça s'appelle juste _Contes_, dit-elle d'une petite voix. L'auteur je sais plus. »

Elle semblait désolée.

« C'est sans importance », la rassura Sirius.

Minerva tira sur sa main pour avoir de nouveau son attention.

« Tu préfères les cheveux blonds ou les cheveux marron ?

– Marron », répondit Sirius sans réfléchir.

Minerva sembla profondément contrariée.

**°o°o°o°**

Judy marchait en silence, ses grosses lunettes glissant le long de son nez toutes les deux minutes. Elle était encore tracassée par ce qu'elle avait dit au cours de ce matin. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle serait la seule à avoir fait sauter le toit de sa maison par inadvertance : personne d'autre n'était aussi bête.

« C'est vrai que tu as fait exploser ta maison ? » demanda quelqu'un.

C'était Eleanor, cette fille d'un an de plus qu'elle qui ressemblait autant à un garçon qu'à une fille, et qui dormait dans le lit au-dessus du sien. Judy rougit, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui accordait la moindre attention.

« Qui t'a dit ça ?

– Les jumelles, Rose et Violet. Alors c'est vrai ?

– N… Non, j'ai juste fait exploser le toit…

– C'est dingue ! Comment c'est arrivé ? »

Judy remonta ses lunettes, les yeux baissés.

« Mes parents sont morts, et j'ai crié, et la seconde d'après, le toit était plus là. Je sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

– Oh. »

Judy ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler sur un ton morne, c'était sa seule façon de ne pas sembler affectée par ce qui l'entourait. Elle savait que ça la rendait terriblement ennuyeuse. Eleanor allait probablement ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole, maintenant.

« Est-ce que c'était des Mangemorts ?

– Hein ? s'étonna Judy

– Mon père s'est fait tuer par des Mangemorts. Ma mère, elle, s'est fait tuer par un sort perdu au cours d'une attaque-surprise des résistants… elle faisait juste des courses. "Elle s'est trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment", c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Tu veux que je te présente les jumelles ? proposa Eleanor. Elles sont suuuper sympa. »

Judy eut un tout petit sourire.

« Oui, je veux bien. »

**°o°o°o°**

Remus veillait à ce que personne ne s'éloigne du chemin. Les trois petits diables qu'il avait réprimandés ce matin avaient viré au rose bonbon, et ne cessaient de comploter dans leur coin.

« … un nom cool, pouvait-il entendre de la bouche de Richard. Comme les Trois Mousquetaires ! Sauf qu'on peut carrément pas s'appeler les Trois Mousquetaires.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Louis.

– Parce qu'on est pas des mousquetaires ?

– Ah, ouais. »

Remus s'avança vers eux et lança l'air de rien :

« Vous savez, j'ai connu une bande de garçons redoutables qui se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs.

– Les Maraudeurs ? grimaça Richard.

– Ça sonne bien, dit Philip.

– Mais ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Louis.

– Exactement ! fit Richard. C'est un nom de pédés, les Maraudeurs. »

Remus tiqua. Pas exactement l'effet qu'il espérait.

« Maman dit qu'il faut pas dire "pédé", dit Louis.

– Ta mère est morte, Lou », lui rappela Philip.

Lou fit une moue.

« … Mais même. »

Remus se racla la gorge.

« Richard, j'ai une question.

– Euh, oui, euh, Remus ?

– Quelle est la signification de "pédé" ?

– Beeen…

– Ne me fais pas croire qu'un jeune homme de ta qualité ne sait pas quels mots il emploie. Prenons un exemple. Est-ce que tu estimes que _je_ pourrais être qualifié de pédé ?

– Euh…

– Ouais », répondit Philip, sans la moindre crainte.

Remus n'aimait pas son sourire. Son ton se durcit.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de le croire ?

– Parce que t'aimes lui, répondit-il en pointant un doigt vers Severus par-dessus son épaule.

– Pardon ?! »

Remus manqua de s'étrangler. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour voir si Severus avait entendu – non, Merlin soit loué – ce qui fit rire Philip. Remus l'attrapa fermement par l'épaule pour l'arrêter et le regarder dans les yeux. Il dut faire un gros effort pour sourire et garder une voix posée.

« Écoute mon grand, ça te fait peut-être rire, mais pas moi. Je suis une personne tempérée, et je ne vais pas gâcher cette belle journée à cause d'un jeune imbécile, mais prends garde au ton que tu emploies à l'avenir. C'est compris ?

– Oui.

– Oui qui ?

– Remus.

– Va rejoindre tes amis. »

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Severus qui arrivait à la hauteur de Remus.

– Quoi ? Oh, rien. »

Comment un gamin pouvait-il soupçonner que Remus ait une quelconque inclination pour Severus ? Ce n'était même pas le cas ! N'est-ce pas ? Non ! Si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas être le dernier à le savoir, donc non !

« Ce n'est rien », répéta Remus, rassuré.

**°o°o°o°**

« Et ça, c'était cool, peut-être ? se moqua Richard.

– Trop pas ! s'exclama Louis.

– Il m'a déçu, reconnut Philip.

– Donc on trouve un nom, et ensuite on se venge.

– Pourquoi il faut un nom ?

– Pour la gloire, Lou !

– Mais si on fait des bêtises on doit pas le dire que c'est nous !

– Non, mais si on a un bon nom, tout le monde le connaîtra ! Il y aura jamais de preuve contre nous, et pourtant, tout le monde saura que c'est nous ! La gloire, les mecs !

– … Je pige pas.

– Oh, t'es lourd, Lou. »

**°o°o°o°**

Severus regarda Remus repartir devant avec soulagement. Peut-être que les regards noirs avaient finalement suffi à lui faire comprendre toute la haine profonde qu'il lui portait ? En tout cas, sur les enfants, cela fonctionnait à merveille. Aucun n'osait ne serait-ce que l'approcher !

À part le petit Lestrange bien sûr, qui lui tournait autour et lui lançait des coups d'œil à la dérobée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le campement. Mais Severus s'en moquait comme de sa dernière paire de chaussettes. D'ailleurs, avait-il pensé à changer de chaussettes ce matin ?

« Je peux vous demander un truc ? dit Achenar abruptement.

– Je ne vois pas comment t'en empêcher… Légalement, s'entend.

– Hm… »

Le garçon gardait les yeux braqués droit devant lui, les mains dans les poches. Severus ne savait pas bien quelle attitude adopter. Ce n'était pas exactement un gosse comme les autres. Un fils de Mangemort, franchement ! À quoi pensaient les organisateurs de cette colo ? S'ils avaient seulement pensé à quoi que ce soit !

« Vous… Vous l'avez bien connu, mon père ? demanda finalement Achenar.

– Assez bien, je suppose. Bien malgré moi, cela dit… Pourquoi ?

– Pour rien… »

Le garçon marcha encore une minute à ses côtés, puis s'éloigna. Ah ? Bon. Severus s'en moquait comme de sa dernière robe. D'ailleurs, avait-il pensé à…

**°o°o°o°**

La troupe s'était arrêtée au pied d'un arbre énorme et noir, et dont certaines racines étaient grosses comme le torse d'Achenar.

« Cet arbre a plus de mille ans. Il a pu vivre tout ce temps grâce à de petites créatures que l'on appelle Botrucs et que nous allons chercher ensemble… »

Un peu plus loin se tenait Cassiopeia, ravissante dans sa robe rose et verte. Achenar s'approcha d'elle.

« C'est chiant hein ? On a l'impression d'être en cours.

– Tu permets ? J'essaie d'écouter.

– Ah, ouais. »

Tout le monde scrutait l'arbre pour réussir à voir un Botruc, animal protecteur des arbres au camouflage presque indétectable, sauf lorsqu'il était en mouvement. Achenar décida de le trouver le premier pour pouvoir ensuite parler avec Cassiopeia. Soudain, il aperçut quelque chose.

« Il est là, sur la branche basse, juste derrière le feuillage ! »

Cassiopeia le dévisagea d'un air étonné, comme s'il venait d'ôter un masque, et sourit légèrement. Dans la poche ! se réjouit intérieurement Achenar.

« En vérité on appelle cet animal un écureuil, Achenar, s'amusa Sirius. Mais merci de ta participation. »

Le sourire de Cassiopeia se changea en moue de dédain. Achenar dut se mordre la langue pour surmonter un brusque sentiment de honte. L'insupportable William, son compagnon de chambrée, avec ses grands yeux bleus qui lui donnaient l'air constamment ébahi, le rejoignit et lui sourit gentiment.

« J'aime les écureuils.

– Ferme-la ducon.

– D'accord. »

**°o°o°o°**

Severus était fatigué. Il était heureux que les enfants aient trop peur de lui pour lui parler, parce que passer la journée à les surveiller et les occuper était déjà crevant. Allez, deux jours de passés. Plus que… ahn. Cette pensée le déprima légèrement.

« Fatigué, Severus ? »

Oh non. Lupin.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça, le fait que je sois allongé sur mon lit les yeux fermés ? Avec des conclusions aussi hâtives, on pourrait s'imaginer que je me suis isolé pour être _tranquille !_ »

Remus eut un rire léger.

« Un de ces jours tu vas t'empoisonner avec tes propres sarcasmes.

– Tant que ça me débarrasse de toi, tous les moyens sont bons !

– Je suis flatté.

– Ne le sois pas.

– C'est tellement enrichissant d'être en ta compagnie, Severus.

– C'est certainement pour cela qu'elle est aussi recherchée.

– En effet. Mais tu ne me feras pas fuir aussi facilement, désolé. »

Severus émit un gémissement de douleur déchirant.

Remus se surprit à détailler la silhouette étendue de Severus dans la pénombre de son lit à baldaquin. Depuis que le maître de potions faisait partie de la colo, Remus se sentait comme un gamin qui aurait ramené un chaton à la maison.

« C'était juste pour te dire qu'on mangera dans une petite demi-heure, dit-il finalement.

– Je sais, merci.

– Je te laisse à ta souffrance alors.

– Bonne idée, tu m'empêches de me concentrer. »

Remus lâcha le rideau.

**°o°o°o°**

Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était au lit, et après une douche froide bien méritée, Sirius n'eut qu'à suivre la musique pour trouver Remus dans la bibliothèque. "Sunday Morning" ne s'écoute pas le dimanche soir, Remus, enfin.

Remus était assis par terre en tailleur et lui tournait le dos. Vu d'ici, il pouvait sans peine être pris pour ce jeune homme discret dont l'image était encore nette dans la mémoire de Sirius. Ce bon vieux Remus. Sirius resta un moment à le regarder, avec une certaine tendresse Remus et ses épaules frêles, la courbe de son dos aux os trop saillants, sa tête qui se relevait, le mouvement de sa nuque tandis qu'il apercevait Sirius par-dessus son épaule, son sourire un peu brouillé, fatigué sans doute…

« Je t'aime tu sais, soupira Sirius.

– Mmh. »

Puis Sirius s'aperçut que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, ce n'était pas un livre que Remus tenait sur ses genoux.

**°o°o°o°**

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? »

Pris de court, Remus serra son carnet de croquis contre lui.

« Je… Rien…

– Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais toujours ! s'enthousiasma Sirius. J'ai toujours adoré tes dessins.

– Tu plaisantes, fit Remus nerveusement. Tu te moquais toujours de mes dessins.

– Quoi ? Enfin, je me moquais de tout, Moony ! C'était pour déconner, tu le sais bien.

– Vraiment ?

– Bien sûr ! »

Remus était pensif.

« Je croyais réellement que tu les détestais.

– Tu dessines fabuleusement bien, Moony. Comment aurais-tu pu croire que j'étais sérieux ? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

_Early dawning, Sunday morning_

_It's just the wasted years so close behind…_

_Penché sur son carnet, Remus ne vit pas tout de suite Sirius se réveiller. Il capta du coin de l'œil son mouvement pour chasser un bourdon, et aussitôt sa voix suivit, paresseuse :_

_« Moony ?_

_– Oui._

_– J'ai dormi ?_

_– Comme une masse._

_– Je suis désolé. Tu me parlais, hein ?_

_– En effet, sourit Remus. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'à un moment tu m'as répondu alors que tu dormais déjà._

_– Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

_– "Je te l'avais bien dit que c'était un bouc."_

_– … Ah. »_

_Ils rirent. C'était une belle matinée ; quelques nuages épars, légers comme le cœur de Remus. L'herbe tendre embaumait, et la guerre aurait aussi bien pu avoir lieu sur une autre planète._

Avant ce jour-là, Remus avait toujours pensé que rien ne serait plus embarrassant que s'il couchait avec Sirius – non qu'il y ait réellement pensé. Seulement, il savait bien que Sirius avait l'esprit dangereusement ouvert sur tout ce qui pouvait être source d'amusement, et ses propres orientations étant ce qu'elles étaient… Cela avait fini par arriver. Forcément. Et, en fin de compte, nul embarras… Il se sentait bien.

_« Montre-moi ce que tu as dessiné !_

_– Pas question, tu vas encore te moquer._

_– Mais non ! Allez, donne !_

_– Non, je… »_

_Sirius avait déjà réussi à attraper son carnet. Il ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble, et pourtant ce fut presque un choc, ce dessin de lui couché dans l'herbe haute, plus paisible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, plus beau qu'il ne le serait jamais. Remus semblait gêné, mais aussi relativement content de lui. Sirius se força à rire._

_« Tu as vraiment du papier à gâcher », dit-il d'un ton léger._

_Sunday morning and I'm falling_

_I've got a feeling I don't want to know…_

Sirius ne semblait pas pouvoir concevoir qu'il ait réellement pu blesser Remus vingt ans auparavant.

« En plus, James et Peter te disaient tout le temps à quel point…

– Ton avis comptait davantage que celui de James ou de Peter, Sirius. Ou même des deux réunis.

– Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me montrer, alors ? Est-ce que c'est un dessin de moi ? »

Sirius fit un clin d'œil et, avec une vivacité hors du commun, lui prit le carnet des mains.

« Sirius, rends-moi ça !

– Wow. »

C'était un portrait de Severus. Severus Snape dans toute sa splendeur, sombre et torturé ; presque beau sous le trait précis de Remus. Sirius se sentit glacé de l'intérieur.

Tout en se redressant, il laissa échapper un rire peu enthousiaste et lui rendit le carnet.

« Tu as vraiment du papier à gâcher. »

**°o°o°o°**

Sirius coucha de nouveau dehors ce soir-là. Au milieu de la nuit, Severus et son insomnie pointèrent leur nez hors de la maison, et s'installèrent près du feu de camp pour le regarder dormir. Dans son sommeil, Remus remonta les couvertures par-dessus sa tête.


	4. Jour 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Avant-propos__ :_

° La fic commence enfin à tourner comme je le voulais ^^. Je m'amuse beaucoup plus à l'écrire et je suis donc plus motivée. Le chapitre 4 est déjà commencé et j'espère qu'il viendra vite ! Cela dépendra toutefois de quand j'aurai internet chez moi… Je suis en ce moment en Espagne et la parution du chapitre 3 a été retardée par mon déménagement.

° J'écris désormais chaque chapitre **en collaboration** avec une personne différente. Celui-ci existe grâce à la grande et merveilleuse Nonol, _aka_ le_porkepik sur LiveJournal.

° Résumé des épisodes précédents : La colo a commencé, et les premiers problèmes arrivent : Louis, Richard et Philip se prennent pour des aventuriers, Achenar Lestrange se rebelle contre l'autorité de Severus qu'il considère comme un traître, et Remus a dessiné un portrait de Severus, ce qui ne plaît pas beaucoup à Sirius. Que va-t-il advenir de nos héros et de toute la marmaille ?! Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre… hum, hem.

**Wendy Wood**, 4 ans et demi. Très curieuse, veut toujours tout comprendre.

**Louis "Lou" Jorkins**, 8 ans. Bras droit de Richard avec Philip. Le boulet du trio, il récolte les tâches ingrates.

**Lee Headlock**, 8 ans : joli garçon au visage efféminé, ne s'entend pas du tout avec ses trois camarades de chambre sus-cités. Il passe son temps à s'occuper de sa petite sœur Lilian, frappée de mutisme.

**Eleanor Smethley**, 10 ans. Garçon manqué très crédible. Est amie avec les jumelles Rose et Violet. A pris la timide Judy sous son aile.

° _Plus que jamais, il serait bien que vous puissiez écouter la chanson qui va avec le chapitre… Toutefois, ne la lancez que lorsqu'elle arrive dans le texte ^^._ (cf. ma page de bio)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[_Note : "Losing my religion" est une expression imagée qui signifie, plus ou moins, "sortir de ses gonds", perdre son sang-froid, ses moyens._]

**Jour 3**

_Losing My Religion_

« _Remus…_

– Hn…

– _J'ai fait pipi dans mon lit._ »

Dès trois heures du matin, Remus sut que la journée serait longue.

**°o°o°o°**

Sirius se réveilla, au petit matin, dans un éternuement retentissant. La nuit avait été fraîche et avait laissé de la rosée après elle, mais Sirius avait connu pire. Sortant sa baguette pour sécher son oreiller humide et lui-même, il en profita pour réfléchir posément à la décision qu'il lui fallait prendre quant à l'affaire du dessin de la veille. Il n'avait pas voulu réagir sous le coup de la colère – on lui avait assez reproché d'être trop impulsif –, mais il ne comptait pas pour autant ne donner aucune suite. Après avoir laissé reposer le problème pendant une nuit, il pouvait maintenant analyser clairement la situation.

De toute évidence, Snape plaisait à Remus. Ceci, bien qu'incompréhensible, n'était pas si grave en soi. Beaucoup de gens plaisaient à Remus, pour des raisons pas toujours très évidentes. Sirius, encore aujourd'hui, plaisait à Remus, quoique, sans doute, moins qu'avant. Remus avait des goûts éclectiques, et c'était son droit.

Non, ce qui était impardonnable, c'était la tendresse. De ce que Sirius en savait, Remus n'aimait pas faire de portraits de personnes réelles, à l'exception de ses proches. Or Snape était, avait toujours été, et serait toujours leur ennemi. Sympathiser vaguement, pour des raisons strictement professionnelles, était tout juste tolérable aller au-delà, c'était trahir tous leurs principes – ou du moins, _ce_ principe qui voulait qu'ils ne s'attachent qu'à ceux qui en valaient la peine.

Sirius ne pouvait décemment pas laisser passer un tel affront. Ils étaient les derniers Maraudeurs, après tout, et ils se devaient de faire honneur à ce statut ! Sans quoi… Sirius serait mécontent. Oui, il fallait admettre qu'imaginer Remus s'enticher réellement de quelqu'un comme Snape mettait Sirius dans un état de nerfs assez vilain. Il devait faire comprendre à Remus qu'il s'opposait complètement à cette idée. Et, oh, il connaissait un très bon moyen de le faire… Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Satisfait par son raisonnement, Sirius rentra dans sa maison. À la seule vue du lit de Severus, il sentit le chien en lui se mettre à grogner… Sirius estima que Padfoot avait droit à la parole. Quelques secondes plus tard, le chien noir s'avançait vers le lit à baldaquin de Severus Snape. Remuant la queue d'avance, il glissa son museau sous le rideau, et, de toutes ses forces…

« _OUAH !_ »

**°o°o°o°**

« Sale clébard, j'aurai ta peau ! »

**°o°o°o°**

Remus s'appliqua de la Mousse Rasante de Gilberte Latondue – un rasage parfait pour sorciers parfaits – attendant que Sirius se décide à présenter des excuses. Comme rien ne venait, il finit par demander :

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que signifiait le petit numéro de ce matin ? Severus en fume encore par les oreilles. »

Sirius, enlevant déjà le gros de la mousse avec ses doigts, inspecta ses joues comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Tu ne peux pas te transformer juste pour t'amuser, surtout si c'est aux dépens des autres ! fit Remus, qui détestait devoir employer ce ton avec Sirius. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que ton talent d'animagus s'ébruite ? »

Sirius s'aspergea le visage d'eau, puis s'essuya à l'aide d'une serviette de toilette, évitant délibérément le regard de Remus dans le miroir. Puis il jeta la serviette par-dessus son épaule, droit dans le visage de Remus, et quitta la pièce.

**°o°o°o°**

Wendy regardait les adultes qui discutaient en essayant de comprendre quel était le problème. Il y avait un problème, c'était sûr, parce qu'ils faisaient tous les trois une sale tête et mangeaient sans se parler, et elle avait compris depuis un bout de temps que c'était le meilleur moyen d'exprimer son mécontentement sans avoir à trop se fatiguer. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas fâchés contre elle et qu'ils n'allaient pas lui faire subir de traitement désagréable en punition, comme un shampooing qui pique les yeux ou une brûlure indienne sur l'avant-bras. Après plusieurs minutes d'observation timide, et bien que son attention fut plus d'une fois détournée (par un oiseau derrière la fenêtre, une blague de Minerva ou un papillon particulièrement joli posé sur la tête de Sirius), elle ne voyait plus d'autre solution que de demander :

« Pourquoi t'es pas content Severus ? »

Surpris, le moniteur leva les yeux vers elle et grogna :

« Demande ça à Sirius. »

Docile, Wendy interrogea Sirius :

« Pourquoi t'es pas content ?

– Demande ça à Remus », répondit-il en imitant de façon moqueuse le ton lugubre de Severus.

Craignant qu'on se fiche d'elle, et plus très sûre de ce qui motivait sa question au départ, Wendy demanda néanmoins à Remus :

« Pourquoi t'es pas content ? »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius à gauche, un coup d'œil à Severus à droite, et dit sincèrement :

« Je suis aussi perdu que toi, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Rassurée, Wendy se désintéressa des adultes et se régala d'un croissant au beurre qu'elle avait chapardé à Ulysses.

**°o°o°o°**

« Sirius, Wendy elle a mangé mon croissant ! s'exclama Ulysses.

– Quoi, un vol à la table du petit-déjeuner ? C'est bien vrai, jeune fille ? »

Severus, dégoûté, détourna les yeux et se trouva à regarder Remus, qui justement était en train de le regarder aussi.

« J'ose espérer que tu as rappelé ton toutou à l'ordre ?

– Je crois qu'il sait très bien que je n'approuve pas, et que c'est exactement pour cela qu'il a fait ce qu'il a fait. »

Severus eut un rire glaçant.

« Oh non, me voilà au milieu d'une scène de ménage. Vous ne pourriez pas casser quelques assiettes et me laisser tranquille, non ?

– Je ne trouve pas cela très drôle, Severus.

– De mon point de vue, avec un bon, _bon_ sens de l'ironie, ça l'est.

– Eh bien, c'est que tu connais mal Sirius. Quand il est comme ça, il peut devenir insupportable.

– Plus que d'habitude ? fit Severus, mi-narquois, mi-inquiet.

– Tu n'as pas idée », soupira Remus.

Severus regarda Sirius qui discutait joyeusement avec les enfants et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

– Je m'en occupe, assura Remus. Dans le pire des cas, ça ne devrait pas durer plus d'une journée. »

**°o°o°o°**

Remus avait déjà vu Sirius agir de la sorte auparavant et savait exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Sirius lui faisait la tête. Il y a deux sortes d'individus sur terre : ceux qui savent bouder un ami, et les autres. Si Remus en était à peu près incapable, Sirius maîtrisait, quant à lui, tout l'art de la chose. Heureusement, il ne faisait habituellement jamais la tête sans une très bonne raison mais aujourd'hui Remus ne croyait pas voir la cause de cette attitude.

Remus alla trouver Sirius dans la bibliothèque. Il feuilletait des livres de contes, apparemment à la recherche d'un texte précis, et ne parut même pas remarquer l'entrée de Remus. Celui-ci, ne sachant que dire, s'approcha des étagères à disques et caressa la tranche des albums du bout des doigts.

« Il fallait que je m'occupe de te faire rattraper ta culture musicale, tu te souviens ? lança-t-il, se voulant léger. Tiens, par exemple, R.E.M… Une référence ! »

Sirius n'eut aucune réaction. Tenant dans un premier temps l'album _Out of Time_ à l'attention de Sirius, qui ne regardait toujours pas dans sa direction, Remus bougea nerveusement les doigts, puis déposa finalement le disque près de Sirius avant de s'asseoir sur un coussin en face de lui.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches à faire, Sirius.

– …

– Si tu étais un tant soit peu _mature_, tu m'expliquerais ton problème en face au lieu de bouder comme un enfant de cinq ans.

– …

– Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

En réalité, Remus avait bien une _idée_ de ce que Sirius pouvait lui reprocher, parce qu'il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas complètement apprécié leur discussion, la veille au soir, mais sa réaction lui semblait pour le moins démesurée. Ce n'était qu'un stupide dessin !

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas à cause du portrait de Severus. »

Sirius fit claquer son livre en le refermant. Il le posa sans ménagement et en ouvrit un nouveau d'un geste vif.

« Sirius, enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'emporta Remus. Je dessine tout un tas de choses, figure-toi, et je ne t'ai jamais demandé la permission pour ça !

– …

– Tu décides de le prendre comme ça ? À ta guise, mais c'est ridicule.

– …

– Tu voudrais que je m'excuse ? Eh bien, je suis désolé, oui, vraiment désolé si tu te prenais pour mon unique modèle, ma muse, ou je ne sais quoi… »

Comme Sirius persistait dans son silence borné, Remus se releva tout droit.

« Tu sais quoi ? Boude tant que tu veux, je m'en moque. J'ai des soucis autrement plus importants. »

Et, bien qu'il ne s'en moquât pas du tout, loin de là, il partit sans un regard en arrière.

**°o°o°o°**

Ne pouvant contenir sa rage davantage, Sirius jeta de toutes ses forces le recueil des frères Grimm à travers la pièce.

**°o°o°o°**

« Allez, tout le monde ferme les yeux, ce sera plus facile pour commencer. Toi aussi, Lee ! »

Lee s'entraînait tant bien que mal à rassembler toute la magie de son corps en un même point à l'aide des exercices de concentration de Sirius, mais il était difficile de réellement se concentrer quand il devait garder en permanence un œil sur Lilian, sa petite sœur muette.

Pour le moment, elle restait sagement assise à le regarder de ses grands yeux bleu nuit. Cependant, parfois, elle s'en allait sans raison apparente, et si Lee ne se dépêchait pas de la retrouver, cela pouvait causer tout un tas de problèmes. Son copain Alistair l'avait prévenu : on risquait d'envoyer Lilian dans un hôpital de fous ou chez des "psys", et même si Lee n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'était un psy, c'était probablement redoutable. Jusqu'ici, heureusement, il l'avait toujours rattrapée avant qu'un adulte ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition.

Lee commençait à percevoir les légers picotements qu'avait décrits Sirius, comme un rire à l'intérieur, et essayait de canaliser cette sensation dans la zone de sa poitrine, quand Lilian lui prit la main. Les picotements s'évanouirent instantanément.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily ? »

Sirius tourna brusquement la tête de leur côté, l'air bizarre, et de peur d'être puni, Lee inventa une excuse :

« Lilian a besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »

Sirius consentit à ce qu'il accompagne sa sœur. Lee prit Lilian par la main et se dirigea vers la maison commune. Sur le chemin, Philip lui fit un croche-patte, mais il réussit à garder l'équilibre et pressa le pas sans un mot. Philip, Louis et Richard étaient des gros débiles, et un jour, oui, il leur ferait payer, mais présentement, il devait s'occuper de sa petite sœur.

Arrivé à l'intérieur de la maison, Lee s'enquit à nouveau de ce que voulait sa sœur. Celle-ci ne répondit rien, bien sûr, mais elle le fixa avec une intensité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, l'air apeuré, serrant fort contre elle sa vache en peluche rose. Il s'aperçut soudain qu'elle tremblait.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet, en mettant une main sur le front de Lilian, comme le faisait Maman, avant.

Lilian secoua négativement la tête. Lentement, ses petits bras se desserrèrent, laissant tomber au sol la vache rose : la petite fille cessa aussitôt de trembler et fit deux pas en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

La peluche vibrait inexplicablement sur le sol, les pattes agitées de spasmes, comme animée par une baguette invisible.

**°o°o°o°**

Après le déjeuner, pendant la sieste des tout-petits, Severus s'installa tranquillement à l'ombre de l'arbre titanesque qui surplombait de ses branches une bonne partie du campement pour avancer un peu ses lectures. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra bientôt une petite troupe d'enfants qui avançait dans sa direction. Il était à peu près certain qu'ils ne comptaient pas vraiment venir lui parler : il avait pris soin de se rendre trop effrayant pour cela. Pourtant, les gamins se plantèrent bientôt devant lui avec un beau chœur de : « Severuuus ? » Il leva la tête, perplexe.

« Tu veux bien nous raconter une histoire ? demanda Minerva d'un air angélique.

– Quoi ?

– Oui, une histoire, s'il te plaît Severuuus ! fit le chœur.

– Je ne connais pas d'histoires… _désolé_.

– On a apporté un livre ! dit Minerva en brandissant l'objet du crime.

– _Perlinpinpin le lapin câlin_ ? lut Severus avec effroi.

– Sirius a dit que c'était ton préféré !

– Sirius, hein ?

– Oui. Il a dit que tu peux pas me dire non parce que tu travailles pour ma grand-mère, sourit Minerva, toujours aussi charmante.

– Le sale fils de… commença Severus, avant de se reprendre : … de son père. Bon, une histoire. Peu importe. Elle fait vingt pages, ce sera vite expédié. »

Il ouvrit le livre sur ses genoux tandis que, de façon assez surréaliste, la demi-douzaine de bambins s'asseyait autour de lui.

« "_Perlinpinpin est un petit lapin qui adore les câlins_", lut péniblement Severus. "_Tous les matins, sa maman lui fait un câlin, et son papa lui fait un câlin, et sa sœur…_"»

Se sentant faiblir, Severus leva instinctivement les yeux du côté où Sirius, un peu plus loin, gloussait ostensiblement en contemplant le spectacle.

**°o°o°o°**

Remus vit arriver Severus en trombe à l'heure de la sortie en forêt.

« Dis à Black qu'il joue un jeu dangereux. Je suis à deux doigts de l'homicide volontaire.

– Ah.

– Bon, je passe devant.

– Euh, d'accord.

– C'est parti, tout le monde vient par ici, on va partir ! Wendy, tu m'écoutes ? Barney, quand tu auras fini de buller, on pourra peut-être y aller ! »

En dépit de l'énervement manifeste de Severus, Remus se réjouit de constater qu'il prenait de lui-même les choses en main et qu'il avait fini par se familiariser avec les enfants. Ulysses vint s'accrocher à la robe de Remus.

« On est obligé d'aller avec Severus ? fit-il d'une petite voix.

– Tu peux rester près de moi, si tu veux.

– D'accord-si-te-plaît-Remus », répondit le garçonnet en lui prenant la main.

Remus remarqua alors Pasiphae, qui semblait boudeuse derrière son doudou informe.

« J'ai deux mains », fit-il en lui tendant celle qu'il avait de libre.

Mais la petite fille haussa les épaules d'un air contrarié et partit dans une autre direction tout en suçant son pouce.

**°o°o°o°**

Le Gang des Trois Rois – le Gang pour faire court – attendait la sortie de l'après-midi avec impatience.

Ils avaient finalement trouvé leur nom quand Remus leur avait appris qu'ils portaient chacun un prénom de monarque : Richard comme les rois d'Angleterre, Philip comme les rois d'Espagne, et Louis comme les rois de France. Ils avaient envisagé de s'appeler les Rois Sanglants, ou les Rois Mages, mais ils avaient finalement opté pour le Gang des Trois Rois, qui exprimait mieux leur côté dur et casse-cou, ainsi que le fait qu'ils étaient trois, et puis aussi le truc des rois (qui était quand même vachement la classe, comme disait Rick). En toute honnêteté, Louis aurait préféré les Rois Mages, mais c'était Rick le chef et il était logique que ce soit lui qui décide ce genre de choses.

Ce que Louis comprenait moins, c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour que Rick cesse de lui donner toujours toutes les corvées. Cette fois encore, c'était lui qui allait devoir s'occuper de divertir les moniteurs, pendant que Phil et Rick se feraient la belle. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment procéder.

« Comment je fais ? avait-il demandé.

– Improvise ! » avait répondu Phil.

Louis ne comprenait pas vraiment cette réponse, mais supposait que "un pro vise" était un dicton quelconque signifiant qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller sans l'aide de ses deux amis. Il se creusait encore les méninges lorsque la troupe prit le départ et que sa petite sœur Bettina vint à sa hauteur.

« Coucou Louis, dit-elle en remontant ses grosses lunettes.

– Je m'appelle Lou maintenant, répondit Louis, mal à l'aise.

– T'as vu j'ai trouvé un bâton tout droit.

– Euh, cool.

– Je vais me faire une baguette magique avec. »

Louis jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Évidemment, Rick et Phil le regardaient. Ils attendaient qu'il fasse diversion et ils n'allaient pas apprécier de le voir faire la causette à sa débile de sœur.

« Bon, Bettina…

– Et avec ma baguette je changerai Richard et Philip en vilains crapauds.

– Eh, tu dis pas ça de mes copains, t'entends ? C'est toi le vilain crapaud ! »

Bettina baissa la tête en triturant son bâton. Puis elle voulut prendre la main de Louis. Paniquant, celui-ci la repoussa brutalement et elle tomba sur les fesses. Aussitôt, des pleurs déchirants brisèrent le calme de la forêt.

« Oh, ça va, dit Louis, je suis sûr que t'as même pas eu mal, avec tes grosses fesses ! »

Mais Sirius et Remus accouraient déjà. Louis jeta un regard désespéré vers Rick et Phil, et les vit lui adresser un clin d'œil avec le pouce levé, avant de s'enfuir du sentier.

**°o°o°o°**

« Où sont Richard et Philip ? » demanda soudain Remus.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre. C'était lui qui fermait la marche, il n'aurait pas dû venir s'occuper de la petite Bettina – abruti, abruti !

« Louis, tu sais par où ils sont partis ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête.

« Je sais que tu le sais, Louis, insista Sirius. Ils ne sauront pas que tu nous l'as dit.

– La forêt est dangereuse, ajouta Remus. Tu dois nous dire où ils sont allés, ou il pourrait leur arriver malheur. »

Louis secoua à nouveau la tête, un peu plus hésitant cette fois. Severus surgit alors et écarta Sirius et Remus d'un ample geste des bras. Brandissant sa baguette sans un mot, Severus se pencha de toute sa hauteur vers le jeune garçon comme pour l'engloutir. Les yeux de Louis s'agrandirent et il cria :

« Ils sont partis par là ! »

Tel un corbeau repliant ses ailes, Severus recula avec un sourire satisfait. Sirius perçut un frémissement impressionné chez Remus, mais il ne pouvait s'en préoccuper pour le moment.

« J'y vais, restez surveiller les enfants. »

Il s'élança dans la direction indiquée par Louis, bien décidé à réparer sa faute.

**°o°o°o°**

Severus était content de son petit effet et ne put s'empêcher de noter l'air bluffé de Remus.

« Chacun sa tactique, fit-il d'un air suffisant.

– Terrifier un enfant de huit ans n'est pas vraiment la meilleure des solutions, objecta mollement Remus, avant d'avouer du bout des lèvres : Même si, en l'occurrence, c'était peut-être nécessaire… »

Dans ses yeux se lisait une certaine admiration, qui gonfla l'ego de Severus comme un gros ballon de baudruche. Il rassembla les autres enfants d'un ton assuré et protecteur – assez proche finalement de celui d'un fier père de famille, ce qui l'aurait traumatisé s'il s'en était seulement rendu compte. Remus lui adressait un sourire reconnaissant, lorsque Louis fit d'une petite voix :

« Est-ce que Rick et Phil vont mourir ?

– Non, le réconforta Remus, Sirius est à leur recherche et il les trouvera avant qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit.

– Comment tu sais ?

– Je le sais parce que Sirius est fort, obstiné et courageux… Aucun être vivant dans cette forêt ne pourra l'éloigner de son but. »

L'ego de Severus se dégonfla d'un coup, et il se rappela à quel point il détestait ces imbéciles de Gryffondors.

**°o°o°o°**

La forêt était dense et remplie de pièges, mais les pattes du chien se posaient toujours au bon endroit, souples, propulsant son corps en un tourbillon de fourrure noire à travers la végétation sauvage. Grâce au flair de Padfoot, Sirius avait aisément retrouvé la trace des fugueurs. La piste olfactive le guida ainsi sur une centaine de mètres, avant de s'évanouir au pied d'un grand arbre aux branches basses, chargé de fruits colorés. Il se retransforma pour appeler :

« Richard ! Philip ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! »

Il y eut un craquement dans les branchages et un bruit de voix étouffé.

« Descendez de là tout de suite ! Vous n'avez pas envie que je vienne vous chercher, croyez-moi ! »

Un nouveau craquement retentit et les garçons poussèrent un cri : la minute suivante, une branche trop fine qui avait cédé sous leur poids tombait au sol, tandis qu'ils flottaient en l'air, maintenu par un sort de Sirius qui, heureusement, avait de bons réflexes.

« Vous êtes contents de vous ? En plus, vous abîmez une forêt protégée ! »

Il allait les attraper par le col pour les ramener bon gré mal gré au campement, mais à cet instant, une chose très étrange se produisit. Le tronc noueux de l'arbre se mit à frémir, et tout à coup, il s'ouvrit, comme une bouche béante et noire. De là surgit un gros chien blanc, qui se jeta sur les enfants dans un grognement menaçant.

**°o°o°o°**

Remus avait beau avoir foi en Sirius, il aurait préféré l'accompagner à la recherche des garnements plutôt que de rester ici à garder les enfants et à se forcer à avoir l'air serein pour n'inquiéter personne. Sirius trouvait qu'ils avaient déjà placé trop de protections magiques, mais la preuve en était que non ! Il dressait déjà dans sa tête la liste des charmes qu'ils allaient devoir tisser en prévision des prochaines sorties, quand enfin, Sirius réapparut, hirsute, les deux garçons marchant devant lui.

« C'était trop cool ! » s'exclamèrent Richard et Philip.

Sirius leur talocha la nuque pour leur faire abandonner leur sourire réjoui. Remus s'enquit :

« Il n'y a pas eu de problème ? »

Sirius lui passa devant sans répondre et alla s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre couché, apparemment exténué.

« Sirius sait se transformer en chien ! » révéla Richard haut et fort, les yeux brillants.

Remus, que l'attitude de Sirius et l'inquiétude avaient rendu doublement irritable, regarda l'animagus avec consternation.

« Oh, vraiment ? Un chien ? Étonnant, j'aurais cru que c'était le genre de talents qu'un sorcier adulte et responsable n'utiliserait qu'en ultime recours, et pas comme moyen d'impressionner de deux fugitifs de huit ans. »

À ces paroles, pour peut-être la première fois de la journée, Sirius lui retourna son regard. C'était un regard au moins aussi consterné que le sien.

« C'était pas pour se faire bien voir, expliqua Richard. Il y a un monstre qui nous a attaqués !

– Quoi ?

– Un énorme chien tout blanc, avec des dents comme ça, et au moins dix queues ! dit Philip.

– Plutôt cinq, marmonna sombrement Sirius.

– Il est sorti de l'arbre, vouf, une vraie tornade !

– Et Sirius s'est changé en chien noir et l'a combattu jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans son tronc tout moisi qui pue !

– C'était trooop cool ! »

Éberlué, Remus bégaya :

« Un… Un houkou ? Ici, dans cette forêt ? Oh, Sirius, je…

– S'il vous plaît, pas en public », grinça Severus.

Remus suspendit son geste pour toucher l'épaule de Sirius, puis il s'en voulut et fit signe à Severus qu'il l'emmerdait profondément. Il revint à Sirius, qui se massait le genou d'un air concentré.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir… Ahh. Tu… tu n'es pas blessé ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Ne t'en fais pas.

– C'est quoi un "oko" ? demanda Pasiphae.

– Un quoi ? Ah ! Euh, les houkou sont des créatures magiques originaires du Japon… Ils vivent à l'intérieur des arbres et attaquent ceux qui abîment la nature.

– Ils tuent les gens ? demanda Louis.

– Eh bien, tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'ils emmènent leurs victimes à l'intérieur de l'arbre avec eux, et on ne les revoit jamais… Hm. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Nous pourrions peut-être rentrer au camp pour aujourd'hui ? » proposa Severus.

Pour une fois, tout le monde était d'accord.

**°o°o°o°**

La sortie annulée, Eleanor tournait en rond dans le campement. D'accord, les moniteurs leur avaient proposé de jouer au quidditch sans balai pour occuper le reste de l'après-midi, et d'ordinaire Eleanor adorait éclater les "autres" garçons au quidditch, mais sa frustration l'avait poussée à décliner l'invitation. Elle s'était assise dans un coin avec Judy et les jumelles, et regardait les autres jouer en grommelant.

« Tout ça, c'est la faute du Gang des Trois Crétins.

– Haha, Gang des Trois Crétins, gloussa Judy, avant de rosir. C'est… C'est sûr que ça leur va mieux comme nom.

– Tu l'as dit ma belle. Ils se prennent pour des super héros alors que ce ne sont que des super zéros.

– Les agents triple zéro ! renchérirent Rose et Violet.

– Les super héros, ce seraient ceux qui leur mettraient la pâtée, moi je vous le dis, continuait à maugréer Eleanor. Il faut quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui leur montre qu'ils sont pas les rois. »

Elle leva la tête vers ses amies, les yeux brillants, ressemblant plus que jamais à un garçon.

« Est-ce que vous pensez à ce que je pense ? »

Les jumelles se regardèrent et sourirent de toutes leurs dents blanches, avant d'hocher la tête.

« Hein ? fit Judy. Mais euh… Eleanor… on est juste des filles.

– Filles ? rugit Eleanor. Où ça des filles ? »

Judy, qui était toujours trop sensible, eut les larmes aux yeux au seul ton d'Eleanor. Celle-ci s'adoucit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la consoler.

« Écoutez. Vous n'êtes pas "juste des filles". Vous êtes des _princesses_. Vous valez au moins cinquante mille fois mieux que ces garçons débiles. »

Rose et Violet échangèrent un murmure impressionné. Cinquante mille, c'était beaucoup.

« Et toi, alors, qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda Judy.

Eleanor sourit d'un air malicieux.

« Je suis votre humble serviteur, dit-elle en courbant la tête. Votre chef de guerre, le Général Norman. Et je me ferai un plaisir de vous guider vers la victoire, mesdemoiselles ! »

Les jumelles applaudirent en synchronisation parfaite, et Judy lui adressa un petit sourire confiant, ce qui était plus qu'il n'en fallait à Eleanor pour décrocher la lune.

« Par où commence-t-on, Général Norman ? demanda Judy.

– Je vous en prie, mesdemoiselles ! Appelez-moi Leo. Commençons par nous trouver une base secrète où nous pourrons échafauder nos plans à l'abri des regards indiscrets… »

**°o°o°o°**

Severus refusait bien entendu de participer au match de quidditch. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre : il était un joueur de quidditch tout à fait décent, et il n'hésiterait pas d'ordinaire à envoyer quelques cognards à la tête de sales gosses. Seulement, d'une part, les trois jeunes idiots qu'il avait réellement envie de frapper étaient en cuisine, punis d'une corvée de vaisselle, et d'autre part, jouer au quidditch sans balai impliquait de courir dans tous les sens, robes au vent, et cela, _non_, très peu pour lui. Il restait donc sur le côté à surveiller tout son petit monde, attendant une seule excuse pour jeter un sortilège à un fuyard potentiel. C'est ainsi qu'il vit très tôt les cinq enfants sur le banc de touche commencer à venir vers lui, et eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Ils sourirent sans répondre. Il y avait encore une fois la petite Minerva, mais aussi Lee et sa sœur, Bettina, et l'horrible Barney.

« Je ne vous raconterai pas d'histoire, retournez jouer.

– À trois ? fit Minerva aux autres.

– Vous êtes sourds ?

– Un, deux…

– Déguerpissez où je vous change en couches-culottes usagées !

– TROIS ! »

En une seconde d'horreur, les cinq enfants se jetèrent sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse, et commencèrent à poser leurs petites mains partout sur son corps pudique.

« J'ai trouvé des bonbons dans ses poches ! s'écria Lee.

– Continuez, Sirius a dit qu'il y en avait plein ! dit Minerva.

– BANDE DE SALES… NE ME TOUCHEZ… AAARGH ! »

Il se trouvait que Severus détestait qu'on le touche. Si c'était intentionnel, c'était encore pire. Et l'une des raisons, même si le dégoût du contact humain était bien sûr la première, l'une des raisons en était que Severus, à son grand dam, était horriblement chatouilleux. Se tortillant comme un beau diable, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser des petits monstres, et encore moins à attraper sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Eh, dit alors Barney, il en a même dans le pantalon ! »

En plein cauchemar, Severus sentit enfin sa baguette sous ses doigts, et il était prêt à les tuer tous d'un seul _Avada Kedavra_, au moment où Remus cria un sort et tous les enfants furent propulsés à quelques mètres de lui.

Haletant, Severus se remit péniblement sur ses jambes.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? criait Remus aux enfants.

– Severus a des bonbons partout sur lui ! se justifia Minerva en brandissant ceux qu'elle avait trouvés.

– Et c'est une raison pour faire ce que vous avez fait ?

– Mais Sirius a dit que Severus adore jouer à "Cherchez les bonbons" et que c'est pour ça qu'il en a toujours sur lui…

– Quoi ? Sir… Severus, non ! »

Remus retint Severus alors qu'il se jetait sur Sirius, qui riait aux éclats à trois pas de là.

« Je vais l'achever ! Je vais lui arracher les yeux et les lui faire bouffer, et ensuite je prendrai une hache et…

– Severus, calme-toi, la violence n'est pas une solution ! plaidait Remus.

– … et quand il sera en charpie, je piétinerai tous les petits bouts, et après, après, j'y foutrai le feu ! Et je danserai autour en riant ! EN RIANT !

– Ttt ttt, fit Sirius, goguenard devant les mains de Severus qui battaient dans le vide à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je sais que Remus et toi êtes intimes, mais vous voir vous toucher comme ça, c'est vraiment troublant… »

Severus réalisa alors que la force mystérieuse qui l'empêchait d'avancer n'était autre que l'épaule et les bras de Remus, dont il s'écarta brutalement en rajustant sa robe.

« Vous êtes malades ! siffla Severus, rouge, et pas seulement de colère. Il faut vous faire enfermer ! »

Commençant à retrouver la maîtrise de lui, Severus annula le sort que lui avait jeté Sirius et qui faisait apparaître des bonbons dans ses vêtements, foudroya une dernière fois du regard les enfants qui l'avaient assailli, et tourna les talons en se drapant du peu de dignité qui lui restait.

**°o°o°o°**

« Temps calme ! Tout le monde rentre dans sa maison, je ne veux plus un bruit ! »

Sirius riait encore de sa bonne blague, quand Remus vint, bien sûr, jouer l'adulte responsable. Il singea avec brio son expression constipée.

« Arrête, tu sais que je déteste qu'on m'imite.

– Oui, je le sais, fit Sirius d'un ton insolent. Ne te fatigue pas, Moony, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire.

– Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, Sirius. Rien. Je ne vois plus… ce que je pourrais bien te dire. »

Remus fit le geste de jeter l'éponge et s'en alla dans la direction qu'avait prise Severus. Un peu choqué par cette attitude inhabituelle, Sirius cria :

« Ouais, c'est ça, va retrouver ton Severus chéri ! »

Puis :

« Je serai dans la bibliothèque, si tu trouves quoi me dire ! »

Puis, pour lui-même :

« Abruti ! »

**°o°o°o°**

Remus savait que Severus voulait être seul, mais il savait aussi qu'être seul n'avait jamais arrangé grand-chose pour lui. Il vint donc s'asseoir près de l'endroit où Severus s'était allongé dans l'herbe tendre, les yeux fixant le ciel.

« Severus…

– Au revoir, Lupin. »

Remus se tut, mais ne bougea pas. Il avait cueilli une pâquerette et en enlevait machinalement les pétales, absorbé par ses pensées.

Au bout d'un long, long moment, Severus dit :

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris une femme au campement ? Ça semble tellement plus logique que de prendre Kingsley… Ou moi, d'ailleurs.

– Nous en avons discuté, bien sûr. Il s'est simplement avéré que nous n'avions aucune candidate. Il y a Pomfrey, bien sûr, que nous pouvons faire venir au moindre souci, mais elle ne pouvait pas être monitrice. Comme la plupart des gens, elle a besoin de temps pour reconstruire sa vie… La guerre a tout chamboulé.

– Je vois. En toute logique, seuls ceux qui n'ont pas de vie se retrouvent ici.

– Haha, hum… Bref, on s'est résigné à l'idée d'être trois hommes au campement. Sirius dit que de toute façon, je fais une très bonne maman. »

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit cela et rit avec embarras. Mais Severus, sans doute un peu fatigué, ne saisit pas la perche au lieu de quoi, il ferma les yeux sous une brise fleurie, et poussa un soupir d'aise. Les branchages au-dessus de lui dessinaient des motifs aux contours doux sur son long corps anguleux – sur son visage blanc se voyait l'ombre, et sur sa robe noire la lumière… Remus pencha légèrement la tête de côté tout en l'observant, pris d'une forte envie de dessiner.

**°o°o°o°**

Severus se sentait plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, ici, dans l'herbe, la lumière du soleil morcelée par le feuillage du grand arbre, et Remus Lupin quelque part à sa gauche, maladroit et insupportablement gentil.

_Une bonne maman ? _Ha, ce n'était pas faux… La question sortit toute seule de sa bouche :

« Tu aimerais avoir des enfants ? »

Il entendit Remus remuer un peu, puis répondre doucement :

« Les loups-garous ne peuvent pas prendre ce risque.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé… »

Le silence de Remus s'éternisa, et Severus crut qu'il allait s'endormir. Puis, finalement :

« Oui. Je crois… J'aurais aimé ça. Mais voilà… loup-garou et homosexuel, je ne suis pas tellement encouragé par la vie. »

Severus rouvrit les yeux.

« Ha, c'est vrai que tu cumules, se moqua-t-il. Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, Lupin…

– Peut-être, mais moi au moins, j'en ai.

– Sympa.

– Vrai. »

Severus passa en position assise.

« C'est pour ça que tu veux être mon ami, Lupin ? Je te fais pitié ? »

Remus roula les yeux.

« _Oui_, Severus, _c'est ça_. Je m'humilie constamment en essayant de me faire apprécier suffisamment pour que tu me donnes une chance, chance que tu n'as clairement aucune intention de me donner, pourtant, mais je m'obstine, et je te laisse me mépriser ouvertement pour éviter les disputes inutiles, je te laisse nuire à mon amitié avec Sirius, et tout ça, tout ça parce que tu me fais pitié. C'est évident. »

Remus se releva, jetant de côté une pâquerette en miettes, et se racla la gorge.

« Bon euh… Je vais aller… ailleurs. »

Severus le dévisagea sans un mot.

« À plus tard, Severus. »

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, mais il entendit malgré tout dans son dos :

« À plus tard, Remus. »

Remus attendit d'être hors de vue, et quand il fut certain que Severus ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il s'adossa à la patte d'une maison, et se mit à rire.

**°o°o°o°**

[Losing My Religion]

Par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, Sirius voyait Remus rire – _Remus_, qui ne riait plus très souvent, même pas avec lui, Remus riait maintenant les yeux dans le vague. Sirius avait mis le disque que Remus lui avait sorti ce matin, il aimait bien, et il comptait le lui dire quand il viendrait, sans nul doute attiré par la musique. C'était le moment d'arrêter de bouder, sinon, comme c'était parti, Remus allait se rapprocher de Snape encore davantage, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, oh non.

Voilà ce que Sirius s'était dit, mais comme toujours, semblait-il, il comprenait un peu trop tard.

**°o°o°o°**

Remus crut qu'il entendait une musique familière_… __Oh, life is bigger / It's bigger than you…_ Puis il réalisa qu'effectivement, du R.E.M. sortait par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Connaissant Sirius, cela ne pouvait annoncer qu'une réconciliation… Le cœur léger, il courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque en chantonnant.

_The lengths that I will go to / The distance in your eyes…_

« Salut, fit-il en entrant. Je ne sais pas qui t'a conseillé d'écouter du R.E.M., mais il a bon goût.

– Oui, en musique, il a bon goût.

– Alors ?

– Alors quoi ?

– Eh bien, le disque ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_That's me in the corner / That's me in the spotlight / Losing my religion…_

« C'est vraiment super.

– N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Haha. »

_Trying to keep up with you / And I don't know if I can do it…_

« Tu es allé voir Severus, alors ?

– Euh, oui. Vite fait.

– Et ?

– Et rien. Il s'est calmé, mais tu sais comment il est… »

_I thought that I heard you laughing / I thought that I heard you sing_…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Remus ? fit doucement Sirius. Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi joyeux depuis une éternité.

– Tu ne m'avais pas fait la tête depuis une éternité non plus. Crois-moi, ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête.

– Il faut croire…

– Tu as fini par te rendre compte à quel point c'était idiot de te faire des idées sur Severus et moi ? »

_Every whisper / Of every waking hour I'm / Choosing my confessions_…

« Il faut croire, répéta Sirius d'une voix faible.

– Je préfère ça… »

_Trying to keep an eye on you / Like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool…_

« Sirius ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

– Ce n'est rien… Cette musique me rend triste. »

_Oh no, I've said too much / I set it up…_

« On arrête, si tu veux.

– Quoi ?

– La musique !

– Oh. Non, laisse. Je le mérite, je t'ai emmerdé toute la journée pour rien.

– Merlin ! Tu es vraiment déprimé ! Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, finalement…

– Remus… Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? »

_What if all these fantasies / Come flailing around / Now I've said too much…_

« Tu sais bien que même si je le voulais, je n'y arriverais pas », dit Remus en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Sirius esquissa un petit sourire.

« Je suis trop sexy, c'est ça ? Je comprends, je comprends, moi-même j'ai dû mal à m'en vouloir, des fois.

– C'est ça, rit Remus. Je suis un faible !

– Oh, pas si faible que ça. Tu es la première personne qui résiste à ma bouderie jusqu'à ce que _je_ doive céder.

– Oui eh bien, si j'avais su que ça te mettrait dans un état pareil, je t'aurais laissé gagner… La tristesse te sied mal au teint, tu sais. »

Sirius le regarda longuement dans les yeux, aux lèvres un sourire serein qui venait contredire le tumulte au fond de ses prunelles. Puis son regard caressa le reste de son visage, et sa main à son tour vint caresser sa joue, douce, douce… Il y avait toujours eu cette tendresse profonde et sincère entre eux, cette tendresse qui troublait le cœur de Remus, et à cause de laquelle il était constamment perdu. Sirius approcha son visage du sien, passa sa main sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, les doigts légers courant sur sa peau. Il posa son autre main sur sa nuque, ses longs doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux, caressants, et Remus ferma les yeux une seconde, tel un chat content, prêt à ronronner. Sirius profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour déposer sur sa joue un gros baiser mouillé.

« Un bisou baveux, miam, grimaça Remus.

– Pas baveux ! Humide, tout au plus.

– Tellement sexy.

– Comme toujours, comme toujours. »

_That was just a dream / Just a dream, just a dream / Dream…_

**°o°o°o°**

Au dîner, Severus remarqua que Sirius avait arrêté son numéro stupide. Tant mieux : même pour lui, il y avait des limites au ridicule… Black et Lupin, comme cul et chemise, à nouveau. Bizarrement, dès que Sirius était là, Remus n'éprouvait plus du tout l'envie de lui adresser la parole. Pas _du tout_ prévisible. Heureusement que Severus n'avait pas cru une seconde qu'on lui portait un réel intérêt, son cœur aurait pu se briser… Oh non, qu'il était bête ! Il n'avait pas de cœur, c'était bien connu. Severus Snape n'éprouvait aucun sentiment, jamais. Si seulement ! avait-il envie de leur dire, à tous. Si seulement…

« Au fait, Severus, dit Sirius par-dessus la table. Désolé pour les mauvaises blagues. »

Severus chercha des yeux un autre Severus, avant de devoir conclure qu'on s'adressait bien lui. Ah, c'était comme ça ? Ah oui ? Black s'excusait ? Comme ça ? Encore un coup de maman Lupin !

« C'est un peu facile, fit Severus, grincheux.

– Tu as raison… Je trouverai un moyen de me faire pardonner. »

Remus rayonnait.

« Eh voilà, plus personne n'est fâché contre personne !

– Si, moi je suis encore fâché contre Wendy, dit Ulysses.

– Pourquoi ?

– Elle a _mangé_ mon _croissant_ ! »

**°o°o°o°**

Une fois les plus jeunes au lit, tout le monde s'installa auprès du feu. Ils avaient prévu la soirée astronomie ce soir, mais le ciel était couvert, aussi avaient-ils décidé de remettre au lendemain, et de finir la soirée en se faisant tranquillement griller des marshmallows suprises et en se racontant des histoires.

Sirius avait un faible pour les histoires d'horreur moldues.

« Une nuit, une jeune femme se trouve seule chez elle, à regarder un film à l'eau de rose à la télévision. Elle est complètement absorbée par l'histoire d'amour, mais juste au moment où Brad va déclarer sa flamme à Janet, voilà qu'arrive la page de publicité ! Ou du moins le croit-elle… L'écran reste noir, et bientôt, une voix chuchotante s'élève du poste de télévision : "Je suiiis la maiiin sanglaaante… Je me trouve à un kilomètre de votre maisooon…" »

Sirius savait bien raconter les histoires. Il en oubliait souvent des bouts, mais il savait mettre le ton et choisir ses mots. À mesure que l'histoire avançait, il sentait que son assistance frémissait de plus en plus.

« Mais à la seconde où elle éteint la radio, le téléphone sonne. _Dring… Dring… Dring…_ Elle décide de ne pas décrocher. _Dring… Dring… Dring…_ Elle débranche le téléphone, mais la sonnerie continue ! _Dring… Dring… Dring…_ N'en pouvant plus, elle finit par décrocher. "Je suiiis la maiiin sanglaaante… Je me trouve à 10 mètres de votre maisooon…" »

Un marshmallow surprise explosa et certains poussèrent un cri. Du coin de l'œil, Sirius remarqua que Remus se levait pour aller rejoindre Severus. Il poursuivit sans se laisser distraire.

« Elle ne va pas ouvrir, bien sûr, mais derrière la porte, elle entend : "Je suiiis la maiiin sanglaaante… Je me trouve à la porte de votre maisooon…" Terrifiée, elle court se réfugier dans sa chambre et tend l'oreille contre la porte. Dans un premier temps, elle n'entend rien. Plus personne ne sonne à la porte d'entrée. Mais soudain, la voix reprend, tout près, tout près… "Je suiiis la maiiin sanglaaante… Je me trouve à la porte de votre chaaambre…" Se sentant acculée, elle attrape sa lampe de chevet pour s'en servir d'arme, et ouvre la porte en grand. Et là, elle voit… »

Tout le monde retint sa respiration. Sauf Remus, bien sûr, trop occupé à papoter avec Snape. En riant. Eh, une minute, est-ce qu'il avait rêvé, ou Snape avait souri ?!

« Elle voit quoi ? s'impatienta quelqu'un.

– Euh, oui. Elle voit une main surgir des ténèbres, couverte de sang. Le sang tombe par terre, goutte par goutte, _ploc… ploc… ploc…_ "Je suiiis la maiiin sanglaaante… dit la voix. Vous auriez pas un pansement ?" »

**°o°o°o°**

« Lupin, cette soirée m'ennuie déjà suffisamment sans devoir te supporter à mes côtés.

– Mais Barney a des gaz… souffla Remus derrière sa main.

– _Merci_ pour cette précieuse information.

– De rien.

– Hn !

– Quoi ?

– Sarcasme, Lupin ! Sarcasme !

– Eh bien, tu as tort. Il est toujours bon de savoir à côté de qui ne pas s'asseoir.

– Mmh. Je l'admets. Mais trouve-toi une autre place, avec nos couvertures sur les épaules nous devons avoir l'air de… d'un couple de vieillards séniles.

– Et tu ne veux pas passer pour un vieillard, c'est ça ? fit Remus en riant.

– Merlin, tu es si drôle que les mots me manquent.

– Comment ?

– Je dis : tu es si drôle que les mots me manquent !

– Commeeent ?

– … En fait vous êtes aussi idiots l'un que l'autre, Sirius et toi, grommela Severus sans pouvoir retenir une ébauche de sourire.

– Oui. Nous avons une théorie comme quoi la génération de 1960 s'est fait lobotomiser par la sortie de l'album _Elvis Is Back_.

– C'est bien possible. … Eh, minute, je suis de 1960 aussi !

– La preuve par trois. »

**°o°o°o°**

Exténué, Severus ramassait les paquets de marshmallows oubliés de quelques mouvements de baguette endormis. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour rejoindre son lit, les enfants que Sirius lui avait envoyés au cours de la journée l'entourèrent.

« Sirius a dit que nous aussi on devait s'excuser.

– Euh. D'accord.

– À trois ? fit Minerva. Un, deux…

– Attendez, qu'est-ce que…

– Trois ! »

Ils se jetèrent tous sur Severus pour lui faire des bisous en hurlant :

« PARDON SEVERUS !

– AAAAH ! LÂChez-moi ! AAAAH ! SIRIUS JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

**°o°o°o°**

« Hihihi. »


	5. Jour 4

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Avant-propos__ :_

° J'avais écrit précédemment un avant-propos dépressif et geignard qui mettait en doute la qualité du chapitre ; c'était idiot de ma part. Tout ce qui compte c'est que je me suis merveilleusement amusée à écrire ce chapitre, même si la phase "peaufinage" m'a donné du mal au point de me démoraliser ;. J'espère que vous vous amuserezmoitié autant que moi à le lire.

° N'oubliez pas la chanson à télécharger dans ma bio !

° Résumé des épisodes précédents : Sirius, Severus et Remus se sont embarqués dans une cohabitation difficile en devenant tous les trois moniteurs de la colonie de vacances au profit des orphelins de guerre. Sirius, qui voit d'un mauvais œil le rapprochement de Remus et Severus, tente de l'empêcher en boudant. Étonnamment, cela ne fonctionne pas. Par ailleurs, chez les enfants, Lee s'inquiète lorsque la peluche de sa petite sœur Lilian s'anime sans raison apparente. Le trio formé par Louis, Richard et Philip fai encore des siennes, et Judy, Eleanor et les jumelles décident de former une alliance contre ces trois nuisibles.

**Minerva Cuffe**, 7 ans : petite-fille de McGonagall, prénommée ainsi en son honneur. Jolie petite fille blonde, expansive et joyeuse, elle s'est entichée de Sirius dès le premier jour.

**Lilian Headlock**, 6 ans : rendue muette à la mort de ses parents, elle est la plus grande préoccupation de son grand-frère, Lee. Le frère et la sœur se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau et ne vont jamais l'un sans l'autre.

**Rose et Violet Nettles**, 9 ans : les deux jumelles à la peau noire ne semblent pas avoir conscience qu'elles sont deux personnes distinctes. Bien qu'elles aient leur petit monde à elles, elles se sont liées d'amitié avec Eleanor le gaçon manqué, et la timide Judy.

**William Greenwood**, 11 ans : veut se lier d'amitié avec Achenar. Achenar ne veut pas. Mais William est têtu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jour 4**

_Under The Milky Way_

En se réveillant vers cinq heures du matin, Severus mit un moment à comprendre où il se trouvait. Pourquoi avait-il si mal au dos ? Où était son lit ? Et que _diable_ faisaient ces nuages sur son plafond ?

Puis la mémoire lui revint. Il se rappela être sorti en pleine nuit, s'être assis là, pour regarder Sirius dormir et, comme à chaque fois, avoir fini par retrouver le sommeil. Oh, et la partie où il rentrait se coucher ? Il semblait qu'il l'ait omise… Voilà qui n'était vraiment pas malin, et son dos allait probablement le lui rappeler toute la journée.

Un peu inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un ne se lève et le voie – comme Sirius, par exemple – Severus retourna à son lit en toute hâte. Il avait renoncé à comprendre ce qui le poussait à venir ici chaque fois qu'il était réveillé par ses insomnies, mais pas, en revanche, à garder la chose secrète.

**°o°o°o°**

Le plan A de Sirius, à savoir faire la tête à Remus, n'avait pas donné des résultats des plus probants le jour précédent – pour ne pas dire qu'il avait produit exactement l'inverse de l'effet recherché. Pour autant, Sirius ne comptait pas baisser les bras. Il eut au lever une idée tout à fait brillante, qu'il appela "plan B" : s'il ne pouvait pas interdire à Remus de s'intéresser à Severus, il pouvait, en revanche, détourner leur attention l'un de l'autre ! Bien que pas des plus nobles, elle serait à la fois simple et amusante à mettre en œuvre. Il allait par contre lui falloir faire sortir un Sirius qui ne voyait plus très souvent la lumière du jour, ces temps-ci. C'était le Sirius qui était souvent en activité dans sa jeunesse, quand il se jugeait encore raisonnablement séduisant. Et ce Sirius n'avait jamais essuyé une seule défaite.

Il ne savait pas au juste comment fonctionnait cette arme secrète, mais il savait parfaitement comment procéder pour l'activer. Tout ce qui lui était nécessaire, c'était un esprit clair, et sa légendaire dextérité intellectuelle. Aussi, sans plus attendre, il mit en application les exercices de concentration qu'il tentait d'enseigner à ses élèves, et put entamer sa transformation…

Pour tout observateur de la scène, Sirius était probablement en train de faire son yoga matinal. Toutefois, lorsqu'il se releva, il semblait y avoir chez lui quelque chose de différent. Peut-être était-ce son sourire confiant et séducteur, peut-être était-ce l'éclat anormalement intense de ses yeux pâles, peut-être était-ce la grâce féline avec laquelle il se déplaçait. Ou bien peut-être était-ce le petit briquet en argent qu'il invoqua dans le creux de sa paume, lança une ou deux fois en l'air, et enfouit dans sa poche avec un petit rire mystérieux.

**°o°o°o°**

Remus tomba sur Sirius en voulant entrer dans la salle de bain.

« Bonjour Remus. »

_Du chocolat chaud à la vanille_, voilà ce qu'était la voix de Sirius à ses oreilles en cet instant. Remus tenta un sourire, mais celui-ci fut saboté par un bâillement et il se frotta les paupières en grognant. Il ne valait rien le matin avant de s'être au moins passé de l'eau sur le visage.

« B'jour Sirius, marmonna-t-il. Mmh. Je peux entrer ?

– Je t'en prie », fit Sirius sans bouger d'un pouce.

Pas assez réveillé pour trouver cela bizarre, Remus passa entre Sirius et le mur, songeant confusément que Sirius était vraiment délicieusement grand. Tout comme ils se frôlaient, Sirius pencha la tête vers Remus pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Tu sens bon… »

Remus mit quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information. Lorsqu'il se retourna, étonné, Sirius était déjà sorti.

**°o°o°o°**

« Bonjour, Severus », dit une voix amicale, mais qui n'était pas celle de Remus.

Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant Sirius, et secoua la tête.

« Va t'habiller, tu veux.

– J'ai un pantalon, signala Sirius. À t'entendre, on croirait que je suis indécent…

– Hn. Tu m'excuseras, je ne discute pas avec les hommes indécents. »

Sirius haussa élégamment les épaules, qu'il avait nues, mais resta là sans rien dire. Severus était assez perturbé par cette attitude, mais il décida de faire comme avec les verrues plantaires, et de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Le seul problème était qu'il avait déjà fini de ranger ses affaires de potions quand Sirius était arrivé, ce qui l'amena à bouger toutes ses fioles, pour les remettre en place ensuite, et ce environ trois fois de suite. Il finit par craquer :

« Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de me regarder ranger, non ?

– Tu perds le fil, Severus. La poudre d'amanite… (Sirius tendit son bras, NU et ridiculement musculeux, effleurant la joue de Severus.) …devrait être ici. »

Severus émit un son qui se voulait méprisant, mais qui sortit un peu trop haut perché.

« Tu ne voudrais pas faire deux pas jusqu'à ton placard et mettre une chemise ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça te trouble que je sois torse nu, Severus ?

– _Haha_ ! »

Severus regarda Sirius dans les yeux. Les yeux, Severus, reste focalisé sur les yeux.

« Je _ris_, Black.

– Non, tu ne ris pas, fit Sirius, faussement contrit. Tu as oublié comment on fait. Peut-être que je devrais te chatouiller un peu, ajouta-t-il en agitant les doigts.

– Oho, vas-y, essaie seulement, si tu veux que je te mange les mains en guise de petit-déjeuner. »

À cette réplique, Sirius eut un sourire appréciateur et sembla déshabiller Severus du regard, même si, bien sûr, Severus _devait_ se méprendre.

« Tentant, Severus, mais je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver des choses plus intéressantes à faire de mes mains si je te laisse y réfléchir un peu. »

À ces mots, Sirius alla chercher une chemise dans son placard. Severus se demanda comment il pouvait comprendre ses paroles sans que ce ne soit relativement très obscène, avant de renoncer complètement à comprendre quoi que ce soit concernant Sirius.

**°o°o°o°**

Minerva était toujours ravie de voir Sirius le matin, mais ce matin, plus que tout autre matin, elle était sous le charme. Sirius avait une démarche, une allure, un regard – tout contribuait à faire battre plus fort son petit cœur, et ses cils par la même occasion. Pas de doute : Minerva était amoureuse.

« Coucou Sirius !

– Salut Minerva. Tu as déjeuné ?

– Non, pas encore.

– Alors allons-y ! »

Quand Sirius lui prenait la main, elle se sentait vraiment toute petite. Mais qu'étaient trente petites années d'écart ? Il avait dit qu'il l'attendrait jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans – plus ou moins, mais nous n'allons pas jouer sur les mots.

Minerva retrouva sa copine Bettina, déjà installée à la table du petit déjeuner, tandis que Sirius allait s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, sûrement pour lui permettre de l'admirer pendant tout le repas. Ce dont elle n'allait pas se priver.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, soupira-t-elle.

– Qui ? fit Bettina.

– Comment ça, qui ? Sirius !

– Vraiment, Bettina, de qui d'autre voudrais-tu qu'elle parle ? » railla Lee, assis de l'autre côté.

Minerva se pencha en arrière pour lui parler dans le dos de Bettina :

« Excuse-moi, ça te pose un problème ?

– Excuse-moi, fit-il sur le même ton, _non_, mais… il est pas un peu vieux pour toi ?

– Tu comprends rien à l'amour, Lee. C'est un truc de filles.

– Bien d'accord », dit Lee en roulant les yeux.

Les garçons de son âge étaient tous idiots. Minerva était une fillette très mature pour ses sept ans, on le lui disait souvent. Il était parfaitement normal qu'elle s'intéresse à un garçon plus âgé. Elle continua donc de raconter à Bettina combien Sirius était merveilleux. Bettina ne parlait pas beaucoup, et quand elle parlait, c'était pour dire des choses bizarres, mais elle savait écouter, et cela suffisait à Minerva pour faire d'elle sa meilleure amie.

« Non mais, sincèrement, tu trouves pas qu'il est trop beau ?

– Si si.

– AH ! tu vois, fit-elle à Lee.

– Je dis pas le contraire, rétorqua Lee, mais tu peux trouver quelqu'un beau sans vouloir automatiquement te marier avec ! »

Minerva soupira avec un sourire condescendant.

« Mon pauvre Lee, je te plains. T'as entendu parler du _coup de foudre_ ? Comment tu veux que ça arrive d'aimer quelqu'un au premier regard, si c'est pas parce qu'il est beau ?

– Le coup de foudre, c'est comme le Père Noël. Un gros bobard qu'on raconte aux enfants. »

Minerva ouvrit la bouche, outrée.

« Sirius ! Lee il a dit que le Père Noël il existait pas !

– Oh, fit Sirius. Qui croit au Père Noël ici ? »

Quelques mains se levèrent. Sirius les compta et se retourna vers Lee :

« Six personnes croient au Père Noël à cette table. C'est qu'il doit exister, non ? fit-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

– AH ! tu vois », triompha Minerva derrière le dos de Bettina.

Lee roula les yeux. Ces garçons, songea Minerva. Mauvais perdants, en plus du reste.

**°o°o°o°**

_Clic, clac. Clic, clac._ Sirius jouait machinalement avec son briquet en attendant l'heure des cours. Sa nonchalance naturelle, avait-il remarqué longtemps auparavant – à l'époque où il fumait encore – était toujours grandement mise en valeur lorsqu'il jouait avec un briquet. Remus, notamment, appréciait beaucoup dans son jeune temps… Or justement, Remus arrivait dans sa direction avec les petits ! Ceci n'était, bien sûr, absolument pas prémédité.

« Pourquoi t'as un briquet ? demanda Wendy en se plantant devant lui.

– C'est maaal de fumer, dit Pasiphae.

– Je peux fumer ? » demanda Ulysses.

Un peu dépassé, Sirius nota pour lui-même que les briquets n'avaient apparemment pas le même type d'effets sur les jeunes enfants.

« Sirius ! s'exclama Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec un briquet ?

– Hein, je peux fumer ? répéta Ulysses.

– Tu vois un peu, l'image que ça donne aux enfants ? Franchement, je me demande à quoi tu penses, des fois. »

Sirius rangea le briquet dans sa poche, contrarié.

« Hein dis, Remus ? Je peux fumer ?

– Non, Ulysses, tu ne peux pas fumer.

– Fumer c'est maaal », renchérit Pasiphae.

Remus poussa les enfants vers la souche d'arbre où il faisait cours, puis retourna vers Sirius.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais rendu ce briquet si j'avais su que tu l'emporterais ici.

– Pourquoi ? J'adore ce briquet. Je le garde avec moi parce qu'il représente plein de souvenirs de jeunesse…

– Je sais, pour moi aussi, reconnut Remus. En fait, c'est idiot, mais je t'ai toujours trouvé terriblement classe avec.

– Ah oui ? fit Sirius innocemment. Bizarre.

– Oui, hein ? Bon, ça va être l'heure, j'y vais. »

Remus repartit vers sa classe. Mais il revint une fois de plus sur ses pas.

« Dis, euh, question idiote… Tu as changé d'after-shave ? »

**°o°o°o°**

La plupart des gens ont leurs bons jours, leurs mauvais jours, et leurs jours médiocres, ce qui correspondait chez Sirius à un monstrueux sex-appeal, une allure d'évadé d'Azkaban, ou simplement un physique agréable. Et de toute évidence, Sirius était dans l'un de ses bons jours.

Par le passé, Remus s'était déjà demandé si l'attraction presque irrésistible que provoquait parfois Sirius ne relevait pas de quelque ancienne magie qu'il aurait appris à maîtriser. Le loup-garou avait depuis longtemps chassé cette idée saugrenue, mais à présent, elle lui revenait avec force – sinon comme une explication rationnelle, au moins comme une excuse valable au fait qu'il soit dix heures du matin et qu'il ne puisse regarder Sirius sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus. C'était totalement anormal. Remus n'avait envie de sauter sur personne le matin, cela ne lui venait même jamais à l'esprit Remus était plus du genre à tomber dans des bras le soir, lorsque venait l'heure de l'intime et du tendre. Seulement, ce matin, Sirius était tout simplement…

« Et ainsi Magdalena de Bretagne épousa Sirius II – Cilus II pardon… »

**°o°o°o°**

La plupart des gens ont leurs bons jours, leurs mauvais jours, et leurs jours médiocres, ce qui pouvait se traduire chez Sirius par : presque supportable, tout à fait horripilant, ou simplement agaçant. Sans nul doute, Sirius était dans l'un de ses mauvais jours.

Severus n'aurait pas su dire ce qui faisait que Sirius Black déchaînait en lui une haine aussi passionnelle. Bien sûr, l'homme était arrogant, irréfléchi et égoïste bien sûr, il lui avait pourri son adolescence et fut le meilleur ami de Potter et bien sûr, il détestait Severus et le lui faisait sentir, ce qui n'aidait jamais à porter quelqu'un dans son cœur. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il était manifestement persuadé d'être un homme profondément bon et ce à l'inverse de Severus lui-même, ce qui aurait été risible si ce n'était pas aussi énervant. Mais rien de tout cela ne justifiait la nausée que lui causait la seule vue de Sirius Black en un jour comme celui-ci, l'envie de détruire qui courait sous sa peau, la vague de rage qui grondait du plus profond de son être. C'était comme si un vieil instinct de conservation se réveillait pour lui indiquer que cet homme-là lui était nuisible…

« Tranchez la tête de votre Sirius – de votre sirex, pardon… »

**°o°o°o°**

Lilian pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de Lee. Son grand frère avait été choqué par ce qui s'était produit la veille, avec sa peluche, et même si tout était revenu à la normale au bout d'un moment, il lui avait interdit de la rapporter en cours aujourd'hui. Alors Lilian ne pouvait que regarder Lee tandis qu'il essayait de réaliser les exercices de concentration de Sirius, sans grand succès. Il était en retard par rapport aux autres, même Judy n'avait pas autant de difficultés à contrôler sa magie. Sirius venait le voir de plus en plus fréquemment pour s'enquérir de ses progrès, mais repartait chaque fois avec un sourire forcé et une ride soucieuse au milieu du front. Les autres commençaient à le traiter de Cracmol dans son dos – mais assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre.

Lilian savait que son frère n'était pas un Cracmol, et que c'était pour veiller sur elle qu'il sacrifiait ses études. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider les exercices n'étaient pas difficiles pour elle. Il suffisait de se focaliser sur le bruit de son propre cœur jusqu'à ne plus entendre aucun autre son. Elle arrivait alors aisément à percevoir l'autre bruit caché juste derrière, ou peut-être dedans, le bruit scintillant de la magie en éveil. Ensuite, les picotements commençaient…

Une main se posa sur son bras, et elle réalisa que Lee l'appelait.

« Lily ? Lily ! »

Elle voulut toucher sa joue pour le rassurer, mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisit à ce contact, et Lee fut projeté en arrière comme sous l'effet d'un coup violent.

**°o°o°o°**

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'alarma Sirius.

Lee Headlock était étendu de tout son long sur le sol, sa petite sœur auprès de lui, l'air catastrophé.

« On dirait qu'il a reçu un éclair, dit Minerva d'une voix blanche.

– C'est le coup de foudre ! rigola Richard, aussitôt rejoint par ses acolytes.

– Tais-toi, gros débile, tu sais même pas ce que c'est le coup de foudre ! rétorqua Minerva.

– Si je sais ! Ça veut dire que Lee aime Sirius. »

Sirius fit taire tout le monde et aida Lee à se relever.

« Tout… va bien, balbutia Lee.

– Comment t'es-tu retrouvé par terre ?

– J'ai cru que Lilian avait un problème et j'ai… hum… je me suis évanoui », marmonna-t-il, les joues rouges.

Les garçons lancèrent des « _ouuuuh »_ moqueurs et Sirius dut les menacer de corvée de rangement pour les faire taire.

« Lilian, c'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé ? »

La fillette le regarda sans esquisser la moindre réponse. Le cours étant presque fini, Sirius laissa tout le monde partir en avance, sauf Lee à qui il demanda de rester pour lui parler.

« Lee s'est trouvé un amoureux ! », claironna Richard en passant.

Lee lui jeta un regard méprisant. Lorsqu'ils furent seul à seul, Lilian attendant son frère un peu plus loin, Sirius se composa un sourire avenant :

« Je pense que tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité quant à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

– Je te jure Sirius je… commença Lee.

– Je ne vais pas insister pour le moment. En revanche, je pense que Lilian ne devrait plus venir à ce cours. »

Lee voulut protester, mais Sirius demanda d'abord à finir.

« C'est très noble de ta part ce que tu fais pour ta sœur, Lee, mais je crains que ton dévouement ne vous nuise à l'un comme à l'autre. Lilian est complètement dépendante de toi, or nous sommes là pour nous occuper d'elle. Et toi, tu n'as établi aucun véritable contact avec les autres… Tu ne peux pas vivre toute ta vie comme si ta sœur et toi étiez seuls au monde !

– Mais aussi, les garçons de ma maison sont des débiles !

– Et les filles ? Minerva, les jumelles ? Elles sont gentilles.

– Je vais pas traîner avec des filles, grimaça Lee. On me dit déjà que je ressemble à une fille.

– Mmh, je comprends. Mais Lee, tu as _huit ans_. J'aimerais que tu tâches de t'en rappeler, d'accord ? Amuse-toi ! Cours, joue, fais des bêtises ! »

Lee semblait trouver anormal d'entendre ce type de discours de la bouche d'un adulte et se tortilla nerveusement sur place.

« À partir de demain, Lilian ira au cours de Remus. Ça vous fera du bien d'être séparés ne serait-ce que deux heures dans la journée. Je peux compter sur toi pour lui annoncer avec tact ? »

Lee hocha la tête à contrecœur.

**°o°o°o°**

Apercevant Sirius du coin de l'œil, Remus se surprit à prier qu'il ne vienne pas lui parler. L'inefficacité de la prière fut démontrée une fois de plus.

« Remus ?

– Mmh ?

– J'ai parlé à Lee. Normalement, Lilian devrait rejoindre ton cours demain.

– Oh, bien ! Très bien.

– Remus ?

– Ahan ?

– Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? »

Remus toussa.

« Je crois que j'ai un rhume, je vais éviter de te le refiler.

– Tu veux dire que le refiler à tes trois élèves, ce n'était pas un problème ?

– Euh…

– Tu ne sais pas mentir, Remus. Tu m'en veux de quelque chose ? »

À ce point, Remus se dit que ça ne servait à rien, de toute façon : même l'odeur de Sirius le troublait. Il releva la tête.

« Pas du tout, voyons. »

Sirius eut un sourire rayonnant.

« Tant mieux alors. Tu crois que le ciel sera suffisamment dégagé pour faire la soirée astronomie ce soir ?

– C'est à peu près certain. Il y a d'ailleurs une colline qui me semble idéale à une petite centaine de mètres…

– On la voit d'ici ?

– Oui, fit Remus en la pointant du doigt. Juste là. »

Sirius vint se placer derrière lui pour mieux voir la direction qu'il lui indiquait.

« C'est le grand truc avec les buissons, là ? demanda-t-il près de son oreille.

– Ou… hum ! Oui oui.

– C'est accessible facilement ?

– Sans problème », répondit Remus en tournant la tête vers Sirius.

Sirius lui retourna un regard complice. Presque l'air de dire "quelle belle amitié virile nous avons là, Remus". Oui, Sirius, oui. Remus espéra qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses yeux à quel point il avait envie de l'embrasser fougueusement à cette seconde. Ou peut-être que si, en fait, si ça pouvait inciter Sirius à l'embrasser fougueusement. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Remus l'embrassait fougueusement ?

« Ça m'a l'air parfait, dit finalement Sirius d'une voix douce.

– Hn. »

Sirius eut un sourire irrésistible, puis s'écarta de Remus, qui se rappela alors qu'il lui était nécessaire de respirer pour survivre.

**°o°o°o°**

Cet après-midi-là, Severus trouva la sortie en forêt d'un ennui mortel. Ils étaient tombés sur un nid de boursoufs, ces petites créatures rondes à la fourrure douce et à la langue extensible qui ne servent absolument à rien – même pour les potions, c'est dire. Mais les enfants avaient des plaisirs futiles, et trouvaient les bestioles "trop mignonnes".

« Dites-moi que je rêve, grinça Severus à l'attention de Remus. Pourquoi est-ce que les boules de poils sont toujours considérées comme mignonnes ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un… cube à écailles ne serait pas mignon, lui aussi ?

– Parce que ce n'est pas doux et froufroutant ? » proposa Remus.

Severus réalisa que le loup-garou en avait trois sur la tête. Il fut profondément déçu de voir qu'un homme d'âge presque mûr et à peu près respectable tel que Remus pouvait se laisser avoir par des peluches vivantes, et s'interdit formellement se laisser attendrir.

« Hn. Oui, eh bien, je ne vois quand même pas comment on peut passer une heure à jouer avec ces boules de pétanque poilues.

– Mmh.

– Ce n'est pas comme s'ils faisaient quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant, à part bourdonner et tirer la langue de façon très malpolie.

– Ahan…

– Tu savais que c'était l'une des rares créatures dont ni le sang ni la salive ne peuvent être utilisés dans une potion ?

– Oui oui… »

À ce point, Severus s'aperçut que Remus ne l'écoutait pas du tout. En suivant son regard, il vit que ce qui l'absorbait tellement était le spectacle de Sirius qui faisait courir des boursoufs sur ses bras à toute vitesse, se croyant sûrement très cool, sous les acclamations des enfants. Severus sentit poindre la vexation. Remus ne l'ignorait jamais, d'habitude. Voyant Ulysses câliner un boursouf un peu gras juste à côté, il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui dit :

« Tu veux que je te montre un tour de magie très amusant ? »

Le petit garçon, bien que toujours un peu peureux face à Severus, opina du chef. Severus prit son boursouf entre ses mains, fit une habile passe magique dans laquelle personne n'aurait remarqué la baguette dans sa manche, et ouvrit les mains. À la place du boursouf se trouvait maintenant une colombe, qui s'envola à tir d'ailes.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? »

Ulysses se mit à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

– SEVERUS IL A PERDU MON BOUBOUUUULE !

– Mais non, c'était une fausse colombe ! Ton boursouf était dans ma manche, tiens.

– C'EST PAS LUIIIIIII !

– Si c'est lui, tu vois bien !

– NOOOOOON ! »

Remus et Sirius vinrent assister à la scène.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? fit Remus.

– Severus fait pleurer un gamin, la routine, ironisa Sirius.

– J'ai juste fait un tour de magie avec cette bestiole et il ne veut pas croire que je ne l'ai pas vraiment changée en colombe.

– IL L'A FAIT PARTIIIIR !

– Je te dis que non, petit idiot ! »

Remus essaya de consoler Ulysses, en vain. Sirius prit le boursouf des mains de Severus et se pencha vers le garçonnet.

« Je viens de contacter la brigade des pigeons voyageurs et ils ont dit qu'ils avaient vu une colombe blanche s'envoler d'ici il y a cinq minutes. C'est ton Bouboule ? »

Ulysses hocha la tête en sanglotant.

« Bien, ils la redirigent vers ici. Regarde, la voilà déjà qui arrive ! »

Et comme Ulysses levait les yeux vers le ciel, Sirius lança discrètement un sort pour faire apparaître une colombe, qu'il fit atterrir dans sa main.

« Severus, à toi l'honneur, fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil en lui tendant la colombe.

– Abracadabra-tzing », grommela Severus avec un vague mouvement de baguette.

Comme par magie, la colombe disparut pour faire place au boursouf rondouillard.

« Bouboule ! » renifla joyeusement Ulysses en prenant la bestiole entre ses doigts maladroits.

Severus était vert.

« Il est l'heure de rentrer, signala-t-il.

– On peut les emmener ? demandèrent les enfants, des boursoufs plein les bras.

– Bien sûr que non », répondit Severus, exaspéré.

Des « s'il vous plaîîîîîît ! » fusèrent de partout, accompagnés de grands yeux mouillés la plupart du temps. Comme Sirius allait céder, Remus trancha :

« Non, vous les laissez ici, mais on reviendra les voir demain. »

Les enfants se résignèrent à contrecœur.

« Oh, génial, dit Severus d'un ton acide. On recommence cette sortie enchanteresse demain.

– Ils auront sûrement oublié demain », dit Remus.

Severus lui exprima son scepticisme d'un seul regard.

**°o°o°o°**

Les jumelles Rose et Violet avaient déniché la base secrète parfaite. En limite de la zone de forêt protégée par les défenses magiques, il y avait un endroit où poussaient des herbes très hautes, plus hautes même qu'Eleanor. En le voyant, Rose comme Violet avaient, comme d'habitude, pensé à la même chose en même temps. À présent, la petite bande de filles avait aplati les herbes au centre du terrain et pouvait discuter là, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Je déclare le premier pow-wow ouvert ! » dit Eleanor avec enthousiasme.

Judy applaudit.

« Bien, mesdemoiselles, l'heure est grave », commença Eleanor d'un air très très sérieux.

Les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire simultanément. Rose et Violet aimaient bien sentir la connexion qu'elles avaient avec les deux autres c'était presque comme avoir deux jumelles supplémentaires l'espace d'une seconde.

« Non, non, l'heure est vraiment grave, reprit Eleanor en gloussant encore. Trois bandits, huhu, bien connus de nos services, commettent crime sur crime au nez et à la barbe des autorités. »

Judy leva la main.

« Oui, Miss J ?

– C'est quoi "autorités" ?

– Ceux qui commandent. Les monos, quoi.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va…

– …pouvoir faire ? demandèrent Rose et Violet.

– C'est ce qu'on va décider maintenant. Je pense déjà qu'on sera d'accord que personne ne doit savoir qui on est. On doit agir dans l'ombre. Contrairement aux Trois Crétins, on agit pas pour la gloire, mais pour le bien de l'humanité.

– OUAIS ! s'exclamèrent les jumelles d'une seule voix.

– Donc il va falloir être rusé ? fit Judy.

– Ce que nous sommes, et pas qu'un peu. Mais ce qui aiderait, ce serait d'avoir de la magie à disposition…

– Je sais encore rien faire en magie, moi, dit Judy, un peu dépitée.

– Moi pareil, soupira Eleanor. J'aurai ma baguette que l'année prochaine, et les potions qu'on a vues en cours avec Severus risquent de pas être très utiles.

– Peut-être que si, dit Judy. La ruse, c'est aussi utiliser des armes qu'on attend pas. »

Eleanor et elle se sourirent avec une complicité qui n'avait rien à envier à celles des jumelles. Ces dernières dirent alors :

« Nous, notre grand-papa…

– …il est mage vaudou. Il nous a appris…

– …plein de trucs !

– SANS baguette. »

Eleanor eut une expression ravie qui remplit les jumelles de fierté. Les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent ces paroles avaient une saveur indéfinissable – le goût exquis des victoires à venir.

**°o°o°o°**

Plus la journée avançait, et plus Severus s'enfonçait dans une humeur noire. À présent, dès que Sirius se trouvait à proximité, il sentait ses poils se hérisser et ses entrailles se tordre de rage. Comme à cet instant précis, par exemple.

« Severus, tu pourrais m'aider ? fit Sirius. Les trois champions ont réussi à ramener des boursoufs et les ont trempés dans de la peinture pour les jeter sur les autres, et j'ai besoin que tu les engueules avec moi. »

Severus réussit à réduire sa pulsion meurtrière à un simple grognement hargneux.

« Tu ne peux pas demander à Remus ?

– Remus est parti placer des protections autour de la colline où on va faire la soirée astronomie. Et entre nous, tu es bien plus doué que lui quand il s'agit d'être désagréable.

– Quelle colline ? »

Sirius cligna des yeux.

« Euh. Je croyais qu'on t'en avait parlé.

– Non, vous ne m'en avez pas parlé.

– Ah. Oups.

– C'est toujours comme ça, avec vous ! gronda Severus. Vous me reprochez de ne pas m'impliquer alors que c'est vous qui me laissez en dehors !

– C'est bon, désolé ! Je vais te montrer. »

Sirius vint alors se placer sensiblement trop près de Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma Severus en faisant un pas en arrière.

– Je te montre.

– Montre-moi en restant à distance, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

– On n'a pas le même point de vue, et la colline n'est pas facile à repérer !

– Je m'en moque. Retourne d'où tu viens.

– C'est quoi, ton problème ? » fit Sirius, intrigué, continuant à s'approcher.

Severus recula, même si présentement il avait plus envie d'étrangler cet abruti de Sirius Black.

« Tu le sais très bien. C'est toi mon problème.

– Je vois ça… dit Sirius, avançant toujours. Tu as peur de moi, Severus ?

– Autant que d'un poulet empaillé.

– Alors pourquoi tu recules ?

– Pourquoi tu avances ?

– Moi au moins, je vois où je vais et je ne vais pas trébucher sur cette souche d'arbre. »

Severus fit volte-face. Évidemment, il n'y avait aucune souche d'arbre. Il se retourna de nouveau, et tomba littéralement nez à nez avec Sirius. Il le repoussa violemment, mais Sirius avait de bons réflexes et se rattrapa à ses poignets. Il les serra d'une poigne d'acier, forçant Severus à se tenir à seulement quelques centimètres de son regard perçant.

« Tu ne sais pas qui tu es, Severus Snape », souffla-t-il contre son visage.

Interloqué, Severus dégagea ses mains sans un mot et frotta ses poignets endoloris. L'instant flotta encore un peu entre eux. Soudain, Sirius changea radicalement d'attitude et s'écria :

« Bon, c'est pas comme ça que les garnements vont se faire punir ! Tu viens ? »

**°o°o°o°**

En revenant de la colline, Remus trouva Sirius et Severus en train de disputer copieusement le trio qui n'en ratait pas une depuis le début de la colo. Comme ils semblaient maîtriser la situation, et qu'il était plaisant de les voir faire quelque chose ensemble pour une fois, Remus décida que c'était le moment ou jamais de s'adonner à son petit plaisir coupable. Il se choisit un arbre à l'abri des regards, derrière lequel il se cacha pour procéder à son rituel de détente personnel.

Il n'y était que depuis une minute lorsque Sirius surgit devant lui, lui faisant manquer de peu l'arrêt cardiaque.

« Remus ! Tu… Tu fumes ?! »

Remus cacha la cigarette dans son dos.

« Non ? fit-il, laissant échapper un nuage de fumée.

– Si, tu fumes, je te vois !

– Ah oui ? Ben, fit Remus avec embarras, alors tu poses des questions idiotes.

– _Remus_ ! »

Remus jeta sa cigarette à regret, l'éteignant d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Oui, Sirius, je fume. Voilà, c'est dit… »

Remus avait gardé ce secret pendant trop longtemps, il savait qu'il devrait être révélé tôt ou tard.

« Mais… depuis quand ?

– Depuis, mmh… quinze ans, au moins ?

– Quinze ans ?! Mais je ne t'ai jamais… (Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent.) OH ! Toutes ces fois, pendant qu'on vivait ensemble, où je te trouvais à la fenêtre et tu disais que tu admirais la vue !

– Oui, je t'ai menti, admit piteusement Remus. Je suis désolé. J'effaçais les odeurs avec un sort désodorisant…

– Mais enfin, pourquoi tu me l'as caché ?

– Je ne suis pas fier de fumer, figure-toi. C'est contre mes principes, j'ai toujours trouvé ça stupide. À l'époque où tu fumais, je te sermonnais sans arrêt…

– Oui, ça je m'en souviens.

– Du coup… j'avais peur que tu te fiches de moi. »

Sirius se gratta la tête.

« Des fois, Remus, je me dis que le plus immature de nous deux n'est pas forcément celui qu'on croit.

– Je me sens bête, tu comprends. J'ai essayé d'arrêter, mais sans succès. Et maintenant c'est moi qui fume, et toi qui as arrêté !

– Oui, oh, je n'ai aucun mérite, fit-il, faussement flatté. Azkaban est un excellent centre de désintox.

– Hum.

– _Remus Lupin fume_, gloussa Sirius qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Monsieur Préfet-Parfait fume. Quand je PENSE que tu m'as fait la morale ce matin à cause de mon briquet !

– Eh, je ne fume pas devant les enfants !

– Moi non plus.

– Bon, alors n'en parlons plus. »

Sirius ramassa la cigarette que Remus avait jetée.

« Et en plus, tu jettes tes mégots par terre.

– C'est biodégradable !

– Ben voyons. Et les enfants qui vont le ramasser, tu y penses ?

– … Oui, bon, mais d'habitude je ne jette pas les cigarettes à moitié finies, c'était pour l'effet dramatique… »

Sirius nettoya la cigarette d'un petit sort désinfectant, et la tendit à Remus.

« Allez, il ne faut pas gâcher. »

Méfiant, Remus reprit la cigarette et la coinça entre ses lèvres. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'allumer à l'aide de sa baguette, Sirius offrit son briquet d'un geste extrêmement galant. Remus approcha la cigarette de la flamme, aspira légèrement, et dit :

« Avoue que tu ne me l'as rendue que pour pouvoir faire ça.

– Peut-être », fit Sirius, énigmatique.

Il fit mine de s'en aller, mais ne manqua pas de glisser à Remus :

« Peut-être aussi que je te trouve sexy quand tu fumes. »

Remus tira une longue bouffée. D'accord. Ça commençait à faire trop, là. Remus tira une autre bouffée. Ça ne pouvait pas être son imagination. Remus finit la cigarette dans une dernière bouffée, et fila retrouver Sirius.

**°o°o°o°**

Sirius savait que la bibliothèque de la colo était bien fournie, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait exister tant de livres de contes différents. Il venait d'ouvrir un énième recueil quand Remus entra.

« Tu as déjà fini ta clope ?

– Oui.

– Cool.

– … Je dois te faire découvrir un nouveau groupe, aujourd'hui ! » lança Remus.

Sirius le sentait tendu. Il n'était pas vraiment venu pour lui faire écouter de la musique, comprit-il avec une certaine satisfaction. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait si facile avec Remus – après tout, Remus avait pu l'avoir lorsqu'il était jeune, beau et à peu près sain mentalement. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui, beaucoup de choses qu'il faisait agaçaient Remus, mais apparemment, il lui faisait toujours un certain effet. C'était pour le moins réconfortant.

Sirius vint aux côtés de Remus, devant les disques, juste pour s'amuser encore un peu. Il voulait l'amener à son extrême limite – pas par perversité, mais juste parce que jouer avec le feu avait toujours plu à Sirius.

« The Church, tiens, fit aussitôt Remus, comme pour détourner sa propre attention. C'est un groupe australien des années 80. Ils ont connu une évolution assez remarquable… »

Sirius écoutait avec intérêt, frôlant l'épaule de Remus, respirant son odeur, à la fois familière et un peu différente de l'ordinaire, parce qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de sort désodorisant après sa cigarette. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Remus s'était interrompu.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Mmh ? Je t'écoute, Remus.

– Arrête de m'appeler Remus, pourquoi tu m'appelles Remus ?

– Parce que c'est ton prénom ?

– Tu ne m'appelles jamais Remus, tu m'appelles Moony ! Sirius… tu m'allumes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius comprit trop tard qu'il avait déjà dépassé la limite.

« Depuis ce matin, tu m'allumes ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça mais si tu avais encore des doutes, ça marche, alors arrête, maintenant ! »

Pas la limite de Remus. Sa limite à lui. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Remus, scrutant son visage, ses traits sans âge. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, songea-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir ce que "arrête" signifie… »

Sirius colla son front contre celui de Remus, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à ce qu'il disait.

« … ne vais plus pouvoir répondre de rien, or, ce serait vraiment… Sirius ? »

Effleurant ses lèvres des siennes, caressant sa joue de la sienne, Sirius enfouit son visage dans son cou tout en l'enlaçant délicatement. Le contact de leurs deux corps grisa Sirius, qui commença à l'embrasser sur la nuque. Remus s'agita nerveusement.

« Sirius, tu… la situation devient… je me permets de protester… »

Sirius fit descendre une main dans le bas de son dos pour le serrer de plus près.

**°o°o°o°**

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Remus n'était pas fou. Ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait des idées, Sirius lui avait bien fait du rentre-dedans, ce qui aurait été évident dès le départ si les circonstances n'avaient pas rendu la chose aussi déraisonnable, immorale, et tout le reste.

« Haha, paniqua-t-il en sentant la main de Sirius au creux de ses reins. Je… déteste devoir jouer les adultes responsables, Sirius… mais dans les films, c'est toujours à ce moment-là qu'un enfant entre et se retrouve traumatisé à vie… »

Sirius verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette.

« C'est complètement de la triche. Complètement. Sirius, tu as perdu la tête.

– _Tu me fais tourner la tête…_ sourit-il._ Mon manège à moi c'est toi…_

– Non non, interdit de chanter en français ! D'une part je ne comprends rien, et d'autre part c'est beaucoup trop sexy… »

Alors que Remus se résignait à ce que le désir doive l'emporter sur la raison, la morale, et tout le reste, Sirius relâcha doucement son étreinte, l'air confus.

« Hum, désolé Moony, je me suis laissé emporter… Écoute, si tu veux, on a encore la possibilité de prendre une bonne douche froide et…

– Une… douche froide ? Tu es sérieux ?!

– Cela dit, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, j'ai, hum… _tout ce qu'il faut_.

– Figure-toi que j'ai complètement… oublié ce qui m'inquiète… »

Remus approcha ses lèvres de celles de Sirius, avant de réaliser :

« Attends, comment ça tu as _tout ce qu'il faut ?_ Nous sommes dans une colo, qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec…

– Remus ?

– Quoi ?

– Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

**°o°o°o°**

_Remus buvait tranquillement un thé devant sa télévision lorsque Sirius se planta devant lui, brandissant une guirlande de préservatifs dans leur sachet._

_« Moony, tu peux m'expliquer ? »_

_Remus avala sa gorgée de travers._

_« Co… Comment ça t'expl… Oh. … OH. Merlin._

_– Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi un homo se munirait d'un moyen de contraception… Tu n'as quand même pas viré ta cuti ? »_

_Remus eut un rire nerveux._

_« Hum, non. Je… Sirius, où as-tu trouvé ça ?_

_– Sous ton matelas._

_– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à regarder sous mon matelas ?!_

_– Tu caches toujours des choses intéressantes sous ton matelas._

_– … Fais-moi penser à changer de cachette._

_– Moony, si tu es un hétéro refoulé, je comprendrai, mais je t'en prie explique-moi._

_– Oui, oui, j'essaie juste de… Bon sang, j'avais oublié que tu étais déjà à Azkaban quand ça a commencé à se répandre à grande échelle…_

_– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a commencé à se répandre ?_

_– Le… Le sida. »_

_Remus lui expliqua en long et en large, les premiers cas remarqués aux États-Unis, comment seuls les homosexuels semblaient touchés au début, les symptômes et les complications, l'absence de vaccin ou de traitement définitif… Lorsqu'il se tut, Sirius était sonné._

_« Et… Et toi, tu n'as jamais été… ?_

_– Tu me connais, je suis prudent. »_

_Sirius resta silencieux un moment, puis dit :_

_« Je crois que je ne ferai plus jamais l'amour de ma vie._

_– Ne dis pas ça ! Tu deviens vraiment inquiétant, plaisanta Remus._

_– Ça fait une douzaine d'années que je m'en passe et, comme tu vois, on peut vivre sans !_

_– Tu dis ça parce que tu as oublié ce que c'était._

_– Hm. C'était une proposition ?_

_– Hein ? Non !_

_– Oh, dommage », fit Sirius en haussant les épaules._

_Remus était décontenancé._

_« Tu ne crois pas qu'on est… un peu vieux pour ça ?_

_– Un peu vieux pour quoi ?_

_– Eh bien pour… pour… Non, rien._

_– Je te trouve aussi séduisant qu'avant, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »_

_Remus rosit._

_« Ce n'était ce que je voulais dire. Mais, merci. Tu n'es pas mal conservé non plus, pour un tôlard. »_

_Ils rirent, un peu mal à l'aise. Sirius détacha un petit carré de plastique de la ribambelle de préservatifs, et l'ouvrit avec perplexité._

_« Tu sais, je ne suis même pas sûr de me rappeler comment on s'en sert. Il va falloir que tu me montres, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à demander à trente-quatre ans._

_– Oh, tais-toi, rit Remus._

_– Quoi ?_

_– C'est nul._

_– Ah oui ?_

_– Complètement._

_– Je n'ai donc plus qu'à rester chaste toute ma vie…_

_– Je rêve ou tu me baratines ? »_

_Sirius sourit._

_« Tu m'as manqué._

_– Toi aussi. Mais si tu veux continuer à vivre chez moi, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de fouiller dans mes affaires._

_– Bon, d'accord. Je peux continuer à te faire des avances, par contre ? »_

_Remus essaya en vain de réprimer son sourire._

_« On verra quand le tas d'os qui te sert de fesses se sera un peu remplumé._

_– Je serais outré par cette remarque, si tu ne venais pas d'admettre… que tu regardes mes fesses !_

_– Oui, enfin, je les regarderais volontiers s'il t'en restait, mais en l'occurrence…_

_– Eh ! Je vais vraiment finir par me vexer ! » s'offusqua Sirius tout en détachant un nouveau carré de plastique pour lui lancer au visage._

_La minute suivante, ils se couraient après à travers l'appartement en se jetant des préservatifs. Par la suite, Sirius et Remus feraient référence à cet épisode sous le nom de Bataille des Mille Capotes Anglaises._

**°o°o°o°**

« N'empêche que je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies emporté des préservatifs dans une colonie de vacances. »

Remus se rhabillait en toute hâte, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil par la fenêtre.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait comme un acte conscient et réfléchi ! se justifia Sirius. J'en ai juste toujours dans mes poches, parce que je psychote complètement sur le sujet.

– Ça ne se dit pas, "psychoter".

– Eh bien je psychote quand même. Moony, arrête d'avoir l'air aussi coupable, on a juste… »

Remus leva une main pour le faire taire.

« Chut ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre, j'ai beaucoup trop honte. Mon karma ne s'en relèvera jamais.

– Depuis quand tu crois à ces trucs ?

– Je n'y crois pas, mais on ne sait jamais. Je risque de me réincarner en asticot pour avoir couché avec toi ici.

– Mmh, tu sais vraiment dire les mots justes, après l'amour…

– Désolé, mais si tu veux voir les choses du bon côté, mon degré de culpabilité est un assez bon indicateur de combien j'ai apprécié. »

Sirius, qui se tenait sur un seul pied pour enfiler son jean, explosa de rire, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et rouler dans les coussins.

« Ravi d'avoir pu restaurer ta joie de vivre avec si peu, se moqua Remus en chassant les plis de son tee-shirt. Je regrette de ne rien avoir pu faire pour feu ton sens de l'équilibre. »

Il se prit un coussin dans la tête.

**°o°o°o°**

Au dîner, Severus ne put s'empêcher de noter un changement de comportement de la part de Remus. Alors que d'ordinaire il lui imposait toujours sa conversation intarissable, cette fois il restait silencieux, et évitait de regarder dans sa direction. Sirius l'avait-il finalement monté contre lui ? … Non que ce fût d'une grande importance. Le loup-garou l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose, à vrai dire.

Ce qui le dérangeait nettement plus, c'était que Sirius, lui, semblait d'humeur à communiquer. À défaut de pouvoir lui planter une fourchette dans l'œil, Severus le snoba avec brio pendant tout le repas en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux babillages de la petite Wendy.

**°o°o°o°**

[Under the Milky Way]

La nuit était parfaite. On ne voyait pas encore la lune, et les étoiles ressortaient d'autant plus sur le ciel d'encre, en nombre tel que c'en devenait intimidant. Ils semblaient seuls au monde, sous un ciel comme celui-là.

William Greenwood en fit la remarque à Achenar Lestranges, qui le regarda avec dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ces conneries d'étoiles ? »

– Achenar il a dit un gros mot ! » rapporta Minerva.

C'est dur d'être romantique à onze ans, songea William, incompris.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire cela, dit Remus à Achenar. Tu sais que tu as un nom d'étoile, n'est-ce pas ? Et le prénom de ton père, Rabastan, vient de Rastaban, de la constellation du Dragon. Ta tante Bellatrix aussi portait le nom d'une étoile, ainsi que Sirius… »

Remus jeta un petit coup d'œil vers Sirius, qui fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. William ne savait pas très bien pourquoi Sirius et Achenar s'évitaient, mais il semblait de plus en plus clair que c'était une histoire de famille.

« Oh, on peut voir Sirius ? demanda Minerva la bouche en cœur.

– Pas à cette époque de l'année, malheureusement.

– Qui voudrait d'un autre Sirius quand _je_ suis là ? plaisanta l'intéressé.

– Et Achenar ? demanda William.

– Non, elle n'est pas visible depuis cette région, bien que ce soit une des étoiles les plus brillantes du ciel… »

William en demanda davantage et s'appliqua à mémoriser toutes les informations qu'on lui donnait. Il aurait bien aimé, lui, avoir un nom d'étoile.

À présent, tout le monde voulait voir les étoiles. Sirius se servait de sa baguette pour dessiner les constellations.

« Et Rastaban ? » finit par demander Achenar à Remus du bout des lèvres.

William sourit. Il savait qu'Achenar, malgré ses dehors abrupts, était un garçon qui méritait d'être connu. Il le voyait comme un diamant brut et était fasciné par tout ce que cet être taciturne semblait receler de blessures secrètes et d'émotions enfouies. Pour ces raisons, il voulait être son ami, comme il l'avait voulu depuis le premier jour, et il savait qu'il y parviendrait. William était comme cela, prêt à tout pour suivre le chemin que lui indiquait son cœur.

« C'est romantique, comme décor, lui dit Cassiopeia.

– Oui, on peut dire ça », acquiesça William, les yeux perdus dans la Voie lactée.

Il s'entendait bien avec Cassiopeia. La jeune fille s'appuya légèrement contre lui.

« J'ai un peu froid », fit-elle en le regardant par en dessous.

Il sourit amicalement.

« Tu n'as qu'à sautiller un peu sur place, comme ça. Ça te réchauffera, tu verras. »

Elle sembla mécontente de cette réponse, mais William ne s'en préoccupa pas. La Voie lactée était trop belle ce soir pour s'encombrer de soucis terrestres.

**°o°o°o°**

« Qui veut observer Mars ?

– Moi ! Moi !

– Du calme, il n'y a que trois télescopes, alors chacun son tour ! »

Sirius se sentait incroyablement bien. Il avait récupéré son meilleur ami, aux dépens de son pire ennemi, et la nuit était magnifique. Que demander de plus ?

Il surprit le regard de Severus. L'homme tourna aussitôt la tête de côté mais, même s'il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, Sirius eut l'impression qu'il l'avait observé fixement pendant plusieurs minutes avant cela. Il se faisait sans doute des idées…

« Sirius, ça va ? demanda Remus.

– Hein ? Oui, pourquoi ?

– Ça fait au moins deux minutes que tu fixes Severus sans ciller. »

**°o°o°o°**

Severus s'était promis de ne pas sortir près du feu de camp, cette nuit-là. Sirius lui avait couru sur le système toute la journée, il ne voyait pas comment le regarder dormir aurait pu l'apaiser cette fois-ci. Cependant, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, et lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, rester au lit le rendait fou, surtout avec la respiration paisible de Remus dans le lit d'à côté.

Il sortit donc, une fois de plus, son oreiller sous le bras. Il vit Sirius près du feu de camp, torse nu pour changer. De temps à autre, son corps était agité de légers soubresauts jamais au repos même dans ses rêves. Severus s'assit sur une pierre et attendit que sa tête se vide petit à petit.

Il était là depuis peut-être un quart d'heure quand une voix s'éleva.

« Tu comptes me mater tous les soirs, comme ça ? »

Severus se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant, tandis que Sirius se redressait pour lui jeter un regard indéchiffrable dans la lumière des flammes.

_Sometimes when this place gets kind of empty_

_Sound of their breath fades with the light_

_I think about the loveless fascination_

_Under the Milky Way tonight_


	6. Jour 5

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Avant-propos__ :_

Oui oui, c'est bien le chapitre 5. Je suis désolée pour tout ce retard. Si ça peut compenser, il est plus long que les précédents (environ 9000 mots) et j'ai pris beaucoup d'avance sur le chapitre 6.

En fait, si La colo était une série télé, les chapitres 5 et 6 seraient un épisode en deux parties. Plusieurs choses commencées dans le 5 se résolvent dans le 6, et au final, je trouve que tout ce qui est vraiment intéressant arrive dans le 6 XD. Désolée encore ! J'espère que ce chapitre a malgré tout de l'intérêt par lui-même. J'ai passé trop de temps dessus, je ne me rends plus compte _ .

J'ai mes examens qui arrivent mais j'espère malgré tout que le chapitre 6 arrivera vite.

Bisous à tous, et bonne lecture.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Résumé des épisodes précédents : Bon, j'espère que vous vous rappelez quand même que c'est Snape, Black et Lupin en moniteurs d'une colonie de vacances ? Il y a plein de gamins partout, notamment le Gang des Trois Crétins Rois qui ne font que des conneries, et une petite troupe de filles qui décident de jouer les justicières contre eux. Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius a séduit Remus pour l'empêcher de s'enticher de Severus, ce qui n'est pas bien, et puis, tout à la fin du dernier chapitre, Severus se faisait surprendre à observer Sirius dans son sommeil et c'était trop un super cliffhanger, sauf que comme vous attendez le chapitre depuis 6 mois, le suspense doit être légèrement retombé ¬_¬. Pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire :

_Severus s'était promis de ne pas sortir près du feu de camp, cette nuit-là. Sirius lui avait couru sur le système toute la journée, il ne voyait pas comment le regarder dormir aurait pu l'apaiser cette fois-ci. Cependant, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, et lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, rester au lit le rendait fou, surtout avec la respiration paisible de Remus dans le lit d'à-côté._

_Il sortit donc, une fois de plus, son oreiller sous le bras. Il vit Sirius près du feu de camp, torse nu pour changer. De temps à autres, son corps était agité de légers soubresauts ; jamais au repos même dans ses rêves. Severus s'assit sur une pierre et attendit que sa tête se vide petit à petit._

_Il était là depuis peut-être un quart d'heure quand une voix s'éleva._

_« Tu comptes me mater tous les soirs, comme ça ? »_

_Severus se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant, tandis que Sirius se redressait pour lui jeter un regard indéchiffrable dans la lumière des flammes._

Toudouuum.

**Pasiphae Monagan**, 5 ans : surnommée "Zif" parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à prononcer son prénom, elle se balade sans arrêt avec son doudou dans les bras.

**Philip Bode**, 8 ans : cousin de Louis et Bettina Jorkins. Le seul membre du Gang des Trois dont nous n'avons pas encore exploré le point de vue.

**Jonathan Wilde**, 10 ans : petit garçon très sérieux. Si vous n'avez aucun souvenir de lui, c'est parfaitement normal.

**Barney Skively**, 11 ans : Gros. Boulet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jour 5**

_Les Insomnies_

Par cette belle nuit d'été, l'air était tiède et parfumé d'odeurs de pins. Mais malgré la lumière orangée du feu de camp magique qui vous enveloppait de sa chaleur tel un douillet cocon, Severus pouvait sentir un frissonnement sournois remonter le long de son épine dorsale, tandis que dans son esprit s'imposait l'affligeant constat : _Sirius savait_. Il venait de se faire prendre sur le fait, un injustifiable fait s'il en était. Bravo, Severus. Tu sais ce que ton psy en dirait.

À présent, il ne pouvait guère plus que se préparer à l'attaque qui devait inévitablement suivre – non que Sirius ait jamais eu besoin de prétextes pour s'en prendre à lui, mais il ne disait généralement pas non quand on lui en offrait un… Cette fois, pourtant, il semblait vouloir rester silencieux. Son sourire insolent aux lèvres, il dévisageait Severus comme s'il pouvait lire en lui. Severus vouait une haine toute particulière à ce sourire. D'ordinaire. Quand il n'était pas aussi perturbé par le fait que Sirius soit à moitié nu.

« Rassieds-toi, dit finalement Sirius. Maintenant que tu es là, et que tu sais que je sais que tu es là, autant discuter. »

**°o°o°o°**

« _Remus… Remus !_ »

Remus leva la tête de son oreiller en clignant des yeux, avant d'y enfouir son visage pour étouffer un grognement fatigué. Trois semaines comme cela et il ne pourrait plus jamais dormir avec un oreiller. Mais au moins, il dormirait tranquille.

Grâce à une ingénieuse idée de Sirius, les enfants n'avaient pas besoin de se lever la nuit s'ils avaient un problème : il leur suffisait d'appeler le moniteur qui était responsable d'eux et celui-ci l'entendait directement dans son oreiller. Remus était le moniteur assigné à la maison bleue, celle des tout-petits, tandis que Sirius et Severus s'occupaient des quatre autres maisons. Mais bien sûr, personne n'avait de problème d'incontinence dans les autres maisons.

Remus sortit de sa maison en bâillant. Sur le chemin, il aperçut Sirius et Severus en train de discuter auprès du feu de camp. Pas vraiment réveillé, il n'y prêta pas attention sur le moment puis, frappé par l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait de voir, il revint sur ses pas.

Il avait dû rêver éveillé : tout était calme autour du feu. Remus pouvait seulement discerner la silhouette de Sirius endormi. Secouant la tête, il rejoignit la maison bleue.

**°o°o°o°**

Pasiphae s'empêcha de pleurer cette fois-ci. Elle voulait montrer à Remus qu'elle était une grande fille. Chaque soir, Remus arrivait presque aussitôt et lui expliquait qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire une histoire. Ils discutaient un peu à voix basse, et il trouvait quelque chose à dire qui la faisait pouffer dans sa main, ce qui le faisait rire à son tour. Dans un concert de "chhhut" et de gloussements, il l'invitait à sauter dans son lit tout propre, et tout le chagrin et la honte de Pasiphae s'étaient évanouis. Pour finir, Remus la bordait et l'embrassait sur le front, comme l'aurait fait le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

**°o°o°o°**

Ces nuits interrompues fatiguaient Remus, mais heureusement, il avait une affection particulière pour Pasiphae. La petite lui faisait confiance, de cette confiance aveugle dont sont capables les enfants, et de son côté, il était bêtement heureux d'être celui qui pouvait la consoler dans un moment comme celui-ci. Il lui répéta qu'elle n'avait pas à être embarrassée et elle sourit de ce sourire sans fard, sans arrière-pensée, simplement sincère. Et après avoir tout nettoyé, il la borda et l'embrassa sur le front, comme il l'aurait fait pour la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

En rentrant se coucher, saisi d'un doute, Remus essaya d'entendre la respiration de Severus dans son lit. Il s'approcha, s'approcha encore et, comme il n'entendait toujours rien, entrouvrit le rideau du lit à baldaquin. Severus était bien, là, endormi, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant doucement. Son visage n'était pas le même une fois ses traits détendus, un peu de sa dureté disparaissait et rendait l'homme plus accessible en apparence. Oui, en apparence…

**°o°o°o°**

Le matin ne réveilla pas Sirius aussi tôt qu'à l'ordinaire. Les petits commençaient à dormir plus tard s'ils continuaient ainsi ils pourraient bientôt se passer de sieste, ce qui serait aussi bien. Il contempla un moment le bleu pur du ciel au-dessus de lui, étonnamment serein et reposé. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait comme en accord avec lui-même et prêt à tout affronter. Il avait soudain la conviction que quel que soit le bazar de sa vie, quelles que soient les erreurs qu'il avait faites, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, au bout du compte. Cela le mettait dans un état d'excitation mêlée de gaieté et, décidé à faire profiter tout le monde de ce joyeux état d'esprit, il s'en alla farfouiller dans la réserve et en ressortit avec un feu d'artifice. Il le régla à l'aide de sa baguette magique, le plaça dans le feu de camp et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, des couleurs jaillirent dans les airs et éclatèrent dans un bruit assourdissant.

**°o°o°o°**

« _DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE !_ »

Severus bondit sur place, envoyant valser ses draps. Une explosion, il avait entendu une explosion ! Et une voix tonitruante au milieu. Était-ce une attaque ? L'avait-on retrouvé malgré toutes les précautions prises ?

Il enfila une robe de chambre et sortit de la maison en brandissant sa baguette devant lui. Mais il n'y avait que Sirius, qui lui fit coucou tandis que les enfants qui sortaient de toutes parts en pointant le ciel du doigt d'un air émerveillé. Levant les yeux, Severus découvrit les mots "Debout tout le monde !" qui clignotaient en lumières multicolores dans l'azur matinal.

Il rangea sa baguette en soupirant. Croisant le regard de Sirius, il lui retourna un air de mépris. Il ne devait pas le laisser imaginer que la nuit dernière avait changé quoi que ce soit entre eux.

_« Rassieds-toi, dit finalement Sirius. Maintenant que tu es là, et que tu sais que je sais que tu es là, autant discuter. »_

_Severus hésita, puis obéit, toujours méfiant. La prudence lui dictait de comprendre ce que pensait son ennemi avant de lui tourner le dos. Il lui laissa une nouvelle fois l'initiative de reprendre la parole._

_« Marrant, fit Sirius en attisant les flammes du feu de sa baguette. Ça fait plusieurs nuits que je crois rêver que tu viens m'observer dans mon sommeil… »_

_Sirius releva les yeux, l'air hilare._

_« Des cauchemars récurrents, j'en ai tout le temps, alors je ne me posais pas plus de questions que ça, haha. Et puis ce matin – enfin, hier matin maintenant – je t'ai trouvé là, endormi, comme échappé de mon rêve… C'était vraiment bizarre pendant une seconde, après quoi tout a pris un sens ! »_

_Les yeux baissés, Severus restait silencieux._

Chassant le souvenir de ses pensées, Severus se rendit compte que Sirius le rejoignait à grandes enjambées. Il fit mine de reculer dans la maison, mais ne fut malheureusement pas assez rapide à fuir.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? lui lança l'autre imbécile.

– Chaque fois que je crois que j'ai atteint le fond avec toi, tu trouves le moyen de creuser encore l'abîme de ton imbécilité.

– Ahan, oui. Mais, les feux d'artifice, c'est quand même dément, non ?

– Oh oui, ironisa Severus en prenant une voix infantile. Tu es tellement _cool_ Sirius, je ne sais pas qui je préfère entre toi et ma licorne en peluche.

– Haha, je sais, je sais. »

Severus grogna vaguement.

« Quand tu auras fini d'essayer d'impressionner des individus dont l'âge moyen est le quart du tien, il faudrait peut-être les envoyer se préparer ?

– Tout à fait, approuva Sirius en lui tapotant le bras. Fais donc ça, moi je vais voir ce que fiche Remus. »

**°o°o°o°**

Guilleret, Sirius laissa les enfants à Severus et sa mauvaise humeur.

La maison était silencieuse Remus ne s'était apparemment pas levé. Passant la tête à travers les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, Sirius constata avec étonnement que son ami dormait toujours, couché sur le flanc. Il considéra de le réveiller, mais se ravisa, devinant que Remus avait besoin de sommeil. Il s'étendit alors sur le bord du lit, son visage tout près de celui de Remus.

Le pauvre loup-garou avait toujours le teint aussi pâle et maladif, même si le soleil lui avait légèrement rougi le bout du nez. Ses cheveux fins étaient tout ébouriffés et donnaient un air enfantin à son visage marqué par les ans. Remus avait un charme discret et agréable que Sirius savait voir mieux que quiconque – dans sa bouche sérieuse qui cachait toujours un sourire, la ligne bien nette de sa mâchoire carrée, l'éclat particulier de ses yeux bruns dont l'iris était marqué d'une tache jaune…

Tandis que Sirius se laissait envahir par la tendresse au seul spectacle de Remus endormi, il se demanda ce qu'il cherchait de plus. Remus et lui s'accordaient sur tous les plans, ils étaient aussi bons amis qu'ils étaient bons amants, et ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble les liait plus sûrement l'un à l'autre qu'aucun contrat de mariage. Une idée saugrenue lui vint alors à l'esprit. _Et si c'était aussi simple que cela, l'amour ?_

Il l'aurait eu sous les yeux, tout ce temps… Plus il y pensait et moins cela semblait stupide. Il se sentait différent aujourd'hui, comme s'il s'était trouvé un regard neuf pendant la nuit. Peut-être que parfois, se dit Sirius, on rencontre l'amour avant d'être prêt à le voir. Et il aurait pu perdre Remus cent fois, mais il était toujours là, seul élément stable de sa vie malmenée. C'était un signe, pas vrai ? Vraiment, que pourrait-il y avoir d'autre ?

Les paupières ensommeillées de Remus se levèrent doucement, révélant ses yeux chocolat et leur petite pépite d'or cachée. En voyant Sirius au bout de son nez, Remus cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Sirius… ?

– Bonjour Moony. »

Remus se retourna sur le dos, froissant les draps, et s'étira dans un gémissement quasi voluptueux. Sirius se dit que la gorge piquante de Remus au réveil était tout à fait quelque chose qu'il pourrait aimer embrasser le matin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Remus en se redressant un peu contre son oreiller.

– Je te regardais dormir.

– D'accord… Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ?

– Pas vraiment », sourit Sirius.

Remus semblait assez perplexe. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, et Sirius se dit que le moment serait sans doute bien choisi pour donner un baiser à Remus.

**°o°o°o°**

« Il est où Sirius ? demanda Minerva.

– On peut aller manger ?

– Dis, Severus, on fait la douche avec toi aujourd'hui ? fit Wendy.

– Moi je veux pas prendre la douche, bouda Ulysses.

– Hein dis, il est où Sirius ?

– Severus, t'as encore des bonbons de l'autre jour ?

– Y'aura d'autres feux dentifrices ? J'ai pas bien vu tout à l'heure.

– Moi j'ai faim !

– Moi aussi j'ai faim.

– Moi ça va.

– On s'en fiche de toi !

– C'est toi qu'on s'en fiche !

– Il est où Sirius ? »

Severus finit par craquer.

« TOUT LE MONDE SE TAIT, MAINTENANT ! »

Un silence absolu tomba sur le campement.

« William, Cassiopeia et Achenar, je vous confie la responsabilité d'emmener vos camarades jusqu'à la salle à manger en trois groupes de cinq. Barney… Barney !

– Euh, hein ?

– Va aux cuisines, préviens les elfes que tout le monde est déjà debout pour le petit-déjeuner. Moi, je vais aller voir ce que fabriquent les deux zouaves. »

Il regarda tout le monde partir effectuer sa tâche avec la satisfaction de l'officier ayant ramené l'ordre parmi des troupes indisciplinées. Un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, il retourna à la maison aux volets mauves.

En ouvrant la porte, il s'arrêta sur le seuil, interloqué de ne voir personne. Puis il entendit les voix. Sirius et Remus venaient de parler à voix basse… dans le lit de Remus.

Severus reçut cette révélation comme une brique dans la figure. Les draps bougèrent, Remus émit un gémissement que Severus se serait aventuré à qualifier de _sensuel_, et c'était déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait en tolérer.

Il ressortit au soleil, vaguement nauséeux. Accuser les deux bougres d'être amants était une chose, découvrir qu'il avait raison, surtout de cette façon, en était une autre. Comment osaient-ils ? Ici ? Maintenant ? Sans même verrouiller la porte ?

La stupeur laissant place à la colère, il se rassembla pour agir de la façon dont il agissait toujours lorsqu'il surprenait des élèves à fauter dans la tour d'astronomie. Il s'éclaircit la voix et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge en murmurant « _Sonorus »_.

**°o°o°o°**

« Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ?

– Pas vraiment. »

Bordel de bon sang de zut, songea Remus. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Sirius se comporte ainsi ? Il savait d'un seul regard créer entre eux une intimité telle que Remus n'en connaissait avec personne d'autre. C'était d'ailleurs probablement à cause de Sirius que Remus avait tant de mal à créer de lien fort avec d'autres personnes… Et il commençait à en avoir assez.

Remus ferma les yeux et se glissa hors du lit.

« Attends… » le pria Sirius en faisant mine de le retenir.

Mais à cet instant, une voix rugit de l'extérieur :

« JE M'EN VOUDRAIS DE VOUS DÉRANGER, MAIS QUAND VOUS SEREZ PRÊTS, J'AIMERAIS BIEN AVOIR DE L'AIDE AVEC LES GOSSES ! »

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

– Huit heures et demie.

– Mince, tout le monde est déjà levé ? »

Remus regarda par la fenêtre en s'habillant, mais il ne vit que Severus qui lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« J'étais venu te chercher, expliqua Sirius, mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller…

– Tu aurais dû, dit Remus, grognon. On ne peut pas laisser dix-neuf enfants sous la surveillance d'une seule personne, c'est dangereux. »

Sirius baissa les yeux.

« Tu as raison », reconnut-il avant d'esquisser un sourire désolé.

Remus s'interdit de se laisser attendrir et sortit de la maison en vitesse. Il n'était pas réellement en colère contre Sirius, mais il avait besoin de s'en convaincre à cette seconde précise. Ça l'aiderait à faire la part des choses. À ne pas penser au fait que Sirius et lui avaient couché ensemble la veille, ni au fait que c'était la seconde fois en une semaine, et encore moins au fait que ça n'était jamais arrivé dans toute l'histoire de leur relation compliquée. S'ils voulaient rester amis, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas devenir des amants réguliers, cela n'aurait plus aucun sens, et sans en avoir jamais discuté, ils l'avaient toujours su l'un et l'autre. Ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille était donc très stupide. Mais il devait cesser d'y penser.

Surtout, ne pas réfléchir. Ne pas s'en faire. C'est ce que faisait Sirius, et c'est ce qui le sauvait de ces petits drames inutiles. Remus rangea tous ses doutes dans un coin de son esprit et se focalisa sur les tâches à effectuer. S'il tenait bon toute la journée, il serait sauvé.

**°o°o°o°**

Arrivé aux cuisines, Barney avait déjà oublié ce qu'il était censé faire là. Pas plus perturbé que cela par son trou de mémoire, il décida de se chercher quelque chose à grignoter, parce qu'il commençait à avoir un peu faim et il ne savait pas trop quand serait servi le petit-déjeuner. Il ouvrit la porte du fond de la cuisine, qu'il supposa être le garde-manger. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, aussi Barney s'avança-t-il en aveugle sur quelques pas. Il eut un sursaut lorsque la lumière s'alluma brusquement.

« Bonjour, Monsieur », dirent trois voix en canon.

Barney se retourna et découvrit trois elfes de maison en rang d'oignons près de la porte.

« Bonjour », répondit Barney.

Il était un peu désorienté, mais un gargouillement de son estomac l'aida à retrouver le nord.

« Vous avez à manger ?

– Bien sûr, monsieur, répondit le plus grand des trois elfes.

– Chouette !

– Monsieur désire-t-il que nous servions le petit-déjeuner ? » s'enquit un autre elfe, au nez particulièrement proéminent.

Barney était de nouveau perdu.

« Quel monsieur ? »

Les elfes échangèrent un regard.

« Veuillez nous excuser, dit le troisième elfe, aux bras bizarrement longs pour sa petite stature, nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de saisir votre nom ?

– Je m'appelle… commença Barney, avant de faire une pause pour réfléchir. Ah oui, Barney !

– Que voulez-vous pour votre petit-déjeuner, Monsieur Barney ?

– Je peux avoir tout ce que je veux ?

– Il suffit de demander !

– Je peux avoir, euh, de la meringue ?

– Bien sûr, monsieur Barney.

– Youpi ! Et des haricots ? Et du gâteau au chocolat ?

– Euh, oui…

– Et de la purée de carottes ! »

**°o°o°o°**

« Eh, Sev', c'est quoi ce petit-déj' ? » grogna Sirius.

Il souleva d'un air suspicieux la cuillère du plat de purée orange, avant de la laisser retomber dans un "splotch" et de se rabattre sur les haricots, seul aliment sur la table qui soit normal pour un petit-déjeuner – du moins du point de vue d'un Britannique.

« C'est qui Sev' ? fit Minerva, qui s'était assise à côté de Sirius.

– Severus, pardi.

– Oh ! Severus, on a le droit de t'appeler Sev' ? C'est quand même drôlement mieux que Severus. »

À l'autre bout de la table, Severus leva un regard d'une terrifiante noirceur. Minerva laissa échapper un petit couinement de souris.

Sirius ricana intérieurement. Manifestement, Severus comptait la jouer distante. Un peu tard, après la nuit passée…

_« Allez, quoi, Severus, mets-y un peu du tien ! s'exclama Sirius, qui ne prenait pas la situation très au sérieux. Si on doit être compagnons d'insomnie, il va falloir être plus bavard que ça._

– … _Compagnons d'insomnie ? fit alors Severus sans comprendre._

– _Il parle ! s'émerveilla Sirius. Je ne rêve donc pas !_

– _Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis insomniaque ?_

– _Tu ne l'es pas ? Tu veux dire que tu luttais péniblement contre le sommeil toutes les nuits pour venir admirer le spectacle de mon corps dénudé et sans défense ? Je sais que j'ai plutôt bien récupéré depuis Azkaban, mais tout de même… » fit Sirius en faisant mine de s'épousseter un biceps._

_Severus ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage, mais Sirius se doutait bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Aux moqueries, à la colère, il était préparé. Mais de la compréhension ? C'était une pure aberration._

« T'en fais pas ma grande, dit Sirius, il s'est levé du mauvais pied.

– C'est vrai ? Ça lui arrive souvent ?

– Tout le temps ! Il a deux mauvais pieds. »

Minerva gloussa. Décidément de bonne humeur, Sirius haussa un sourcil prétentieux et ajouta en plaisantant :

« Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu peux m'appeler _Sir'_, si tu veux. »

Maligne comme toutes les chipies, Minerva ne marcha pas une seconde.

« Ouais, c'est ça, comme si genre que j'allais t'appeler _Sire !_ Tu rêves, toi ! »

Sirius riait et n'importe qui aurait pu penser que c'était par accident que pendant ce temps, sa main effleurait celle de Remus sur le bord de la table. Au moment où il tendait les doigts pour saisir ceux de son ami, Remus se leva de table.

« Je vais prendre ma douche, marmonna-t-il.

– Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? sourit Sirius.

– Je ne crois pas, non. »

Allons bon, songea Sirius. Severus lui faisait la tête, Remus lui faisait la tête. Heureusement qu'il se sentait trop bien pour s'en préoccuper.

**°o°o°o°**

Entre les événements de la nuit et sa désagréable découverte de la matinée, Severus resta barbouillé jusqu'à l'heure de son cours.

« Bien dormi, Severus ? » avait gentiment demandé Remus au petit-déjeuner.

Severus avait craint un instant que ce ne fût une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il savait tout sur la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Sirius près du feu de camp.

_Severus ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sirius, simplement, comprenne._

_« J'ai en effet quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil, admit-il en pesant ses mots. Toi, en revanche… ?_

– _Oh, je dors, confirma Sirius. Du moins, je m'endors. Mais notre problème à tous les deux se situe au même endroit. »_

_Sirius se tapota le front du bout du doigt. Severus joua l'idiot :_

_« Le recul des cheveux ?_

– _Les méninges !_

– _Hum. Je ne doute pas qu'un cerveau comme le tien souffre vite de surmenage, mais…_

– _Je rêve ! Sans arrêt. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sans me mettre à rêver. Et je ne parle pas de rêves gentils et relaxants…_

– _Oui, oui, je sais », fit Severus d'une voix basse._

_Au regard interrogateur de Sirius, Severus expliqua :_

_« Tu t'agites dans ton sommeil, beaucoup…_

– _Ah… Eh bien, non seulement ces rêves m'empêchent de me reposer, mais ils me réveillent à longueur de temps. Et tu es vraiment nul de ne pas t'en être aperçu, Monsieur le voyeur. »_

Et puis Severus s'était rappelé qu'il s'agissait de Remus Lupin, le Gryffondor le moins calculateur que la terre ait jamais portée. Il reprenait juste le manège de sa considération forcée, espérant certainement parvenir à déterminer si Severus l'avait vu s'envoyer Sirius ou non. Bien sûr, Severus, passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation, ne laissa rien transparaître.

Il eut plus de mal que jamais à rendre son cours un tant soit peu divertissant, ce matin-là. Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser, et il n'avait pas envie de voir quiconque s'amuser. Les potions n'avaient rien d'un jeu. C'était un art, parfaitement. Chose que ces sales gosses – pas ceux-là spécifiquement, les gosses en général – ne comprendraient jamais.

Severus avait en tout six élèves, et arrivé au cinquième cours, il pensait s'être fait une bonne idée de la plupart d'entre eux. Il savait dire beaucoup des gens rien qu'à la façon dont ils préparaient une potion.

« Achenar, tu pourrais t'appliquer encore moins ? Je crois que malgré tous tes efforts tu as coupé une ou deux racines correctement.

– M'en fous.

– Tout le monde avait saisi cela, merci, mais quand ta potion commencera à dégager une fumée nocive parce que tes radicelles se seront dissoutes trop vites, pense à retenir ton souffle, mmh ? »

Voilà, Achenar Lestrange, par exemple. Malgré les apparences, il ne manquait que d'un peu d'assurance et de bonne volonté pour bien faire, mais redoutait que le moindre effort ne brise l'image du garçon bourru auquel il essayait de ressembler. De plus, chaque coup d'œil vers Cassiopeia lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, et cela, voyez, c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle Severus pensait qu'il fallait abolir les classes mixtes à Poudlard.

« Euh, Severus ? Est-ce qu'on doit _vraiment_ mettre ce gros insecte dégoûtant dans la potion ? Je crois que le mien remue encore, c'est vraiment trop _beurk_ !

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois, jeune fille, que j'invente des ingrédients inutiles juste pour le plaisir de t'entendre geindre ? »

En vérité, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait, mais là n'était pas la question. Cassiopeia Aubrey était une jeune fille aussi superficielle que l'attention qu'elle prêtait en cours. Elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal, mais elle semblait incapable de toucher un ingrédient sans prendre un petit air dégoûté complètement superflu, de couper deux rondelles de champignon sans vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas abîmé un ongle, ou encore, d'écouter les instructions plus de dix secondes sans se tourner vers William pour lui faire les yeux doux.

« Ma potion ne devrait pas faire ça, si ? Severus ? Pourquoi ça fait ça ? J'ai pourtant suivi les instructions ! Enfin je crois… »

Ce dernier n'avait pourtant rien de si admirable. William Greenwood était un élève de type Neville Longbottom : désireux de bien faire, mais complètement empoté. Heureusement pour lui, il n'atteignait pas les sommets de Neville quand il s'agissait de rater une potion, mais il rappelait déjà suffisamment à Severus son élève détesté pour n'avoir aucune patience à son égard. L'idée de le retrouver dans sa classe à la rentrée prochaine le déprimait d'avance… mais pas autant que celle d'avoir Barney.

« Barney, je peux te demander pourquoi tu fais un… _bonhomme_ avec tes marrons ?

– Hein ? Pourquoi, il faut faire quoi ? »

Barney Skively n'avait aucun équivalent répertorié. Severus n'avait jamais observé, en près de vingt ans de carrière, aussi peu de capacités de concentration chez un élève. Il supposait qu'à l'annonce de la mort de ses parents, le pauvre garçon avait dû s'attrister pendant une minute, avant de voir passer une mouche et d'oublier complètement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Severus a dit de les décortiquer et de les couper en quartiers, Barney… Écoute, un peu. »

La seule personne qui semblait aussi consternée que lui par Barney, c'était Eleanor Smethley. Severus regardait d'un assez mauvais œil son allure garçonne, mais il appréciait son enthousiasme et ne doutait pas qu'elle finirait par donner une élève décente lorsqu'elle serait en âge d'entrer à Poudlard.

« Tu as fini ?

– Oui, monsieur. »

Et puis, il y avait le dernier élève. Celui-ci était un cas un peu particulier. En effet, il était un enfant au campement dont on oubliait aisément la présence, parce qu'il était extrêmement discret, qu'il ne causait jamais de problème, et qu'il n'ouvrait jamais la bouche sans qu'on lui adresse d'abord la parole. C'était un de ces enfants sans histoires, au physique trop banal, que l'on ne remarquait jamais jusqu'au moment où on lui marchait dessus par inadvertance. Cet enfant était pourtant de loin le meilleur élève de la petite classe de potions – posé, attentif, extrêmement méticuleux et d'une dextérité étonnante pour son jeune âge. Et c'était cet enfant, plus que tout autre, que Severus avait remarqué.

**°o°o°o°**

Jonathan Wilde avait longtemps été le plus vilain petit garçon que la terre ait jamais porté. « _Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de toi ?_ » disaient toujours ses pauvres parents, à qui il en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Cette époque était révolue. À présent, Jonathan faisait toujours tout avec le plus grand soin. Il se levait tous les matins à huit heures sonnantes, faisait parfaitement son lit, pliait sa chemise de nuit qu'il laissait bien au milieu de l'oreiller. Il n'oubliait jamais de se laver les dents ou derrière les oreilles, ne portait jamais deux jours de suite les mêmes vêtements, et ne pouvait se montrer en public sans s'être peigné. Il mangeait proprement, ne mettait pas les coudes sur la table, attachait toujours sa serviette autour de son cou. Les autres enfants le trouvaient ennuyeux et ne lui parlaient pas beaucoup, mais il s'en fichait bien. Au moins, de là où ils étaient, ses parents pouvaient être fiers de lui.

« Est-ce que tu aimes préparer des potions, Jonathan ? » lui demanda Severus à la fin du cours, comme il rassemblait les ingrédients non utilisés.

Jonathan appréciait toujours qu'on l'appelle par son prénom complet. Tout le monde voulait toujours l'appeler Jonny ou Jon ou même Jon-jon. Ce n'était pas son nom. Il s'appelait Jonathan.

« Oui, monsieur, répondit Jonathan.

– Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi poli ici, tu sais.

– Ma mère disait qu'on n'est jamais trop poli. Et aussi que si on commence à faire des exceptions, on oublie pourquoi les règles existent. »

Severus ne rit pas comme le faisaient les adultes embarrassés par la mention de sa mère défunte. Il ne se baissa pas non plus à sa hauteur pour le regarder en face. Il hocha simplement la tête et reprit :

« Est-ce que tu trouves ça amusant de faire des potions ?

– Non, pas amusant.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes ça, alors ? »

Jonathan réfléchit un instant, et répondit sans l'ombre d'un sourire :

« Parce qu'on fabrique de la magie.

– Tu peux faire de la magie d'autres façons.

– Mais pas en fabriquer ! Je veux dire que… En potions, on peut prendre des objets pas magiques du tout, et en faire quelque chose de magique à la fin.

– Et tu ne trouves pas ça trop compliqué, trop difficile ? Tu n'as que dix ans, si je ne me trompe pas…

– C'est compliqué et difficile, mais si on fait tout comme il faut, ça marche. Et ça, j'aime bien. »

Severus sourit très légèrement.

« Va jouer avec tes amis. »

Jonathan était obéissant, mais comme il n'avait pas d'amis, il hésita sur l'attitude à adopter. Severus dut le remarquer, car il ajouta :

« Ou si tu préfères, tu peux m'aider à ranger.

– Je veux bien », sourit Jonathan.

Severus lui tendit un petit chaudron et ils rangèrent ensemble toute la classe en plein air.

**°o°o°o°**

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans ces livres ? » demanda Remus, qui se tenait dans un coin de la bibliothèque.

À cause de la musique, Sirius ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Rien, une bêtise. Un conte dont m'a parlé Judy le premier jour.

– Un _conte_ ? Est-ce que tu es conscient du nombre de livres de contes qu'on a ici ?

– Je le suis de plus en plus, soupira Sirius.

– Et tu lui as proposé de t'aider à le chercher ?

– À qui ?

– À Judy. »

Sirius se figea. Il se racla la gorge :

« À vrai dire, ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit, confessa-t-il.

– Haha. Ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi, s'amusa Remus.

– Ah ouais ! Toi aussi tu me crois stupide, maintenant ?

– Ne sois pas stup… hum. C'est juste ta personnalité.

– Ma personnalité, hein ? » bougonna Sirius.

Remus vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Je veux juste dire que tu ne comptes que sur toi, maintenant. Pas comme au lycée, quand tes amis étaient comme des extensions de toi-même. Je le comprends, bien sûr, vu tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé…

– Vu que Peter a tué mon meilleur ami et m'a fait accuser à sa place, c'est ça ? »

Remus haussa les épaules avec embarras.

« Et vu que je t'ai cru coupable. »

Sirius s'étonna de constater que Remus était toujours tracassé par cette histoire.

« Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné, Moony. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

– Je sais. » Il hésita, puis continua : « Sauf que peut-être que j'aurais dû savoir. C'était toi. C'était particulier. Si ça avait été moi à ta place, tu m'aurais défendu.

– Ça, mon vieux Moony, on ne le saura jamais.

– Je déteste être aussi… passif, tu sais. Je laisse les choses arriver. Ça a toujours été mon pire défaut. Les seules choses importantes que j'ai faites de ma vie, c'est en vous suivant, toi ou James… »

Sirius ne put retenir davantage un pouffement hilare.

« Ne te moque pas, s'offusqua Remus.

– Je ne me moque pas, c'est juste… J'étais en train de me dire que tu n'étais pas toujours si _passif_ que ça, selon mon expérience.

– … Ah, bravo. Bravo, c'est très fin.

– Quoi ? Tu n'es pas passif, Moony. Tu as vécu douze ans sans James ni moi et même si tu ne m'as presque rien raconté, je suis certain que tu as fait des choses.

– N'en sois pas si sûr. Ma vie est pathétique.

– Mais non. Un jour, je le sais, tu me raconteras tout.

– Oui. Un jour. Et toi, là. Si tu as besoin d'aide, pour n'importe quoi… tu sais que tu n'as qu'à me demander. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Tu n'as jamais cessé d'être une extension de moi-même, Moony », dit-il doucement.

Alors pourquoi était-il allé demander de l'aide à Snape plutôt qu'à son meilleur ami ?

_« Est-ce que ton plan c'est de me pomper l'air jusqu'à ce que j'en tombe inconscient ? s'agaça Severus._

– _Moque-toi si tu veux, mais le fait est que chaque nuit, nous sommes les deux seules personnes de ce campement à ne pas trouver le repos. Ça m'amène à penser que l'on pourrait être d'une aide précieuse l'un pour l'autre._

– _Comme c'est fascinant. Ça ne m'amène pas du tout à penser ça, moi._

– _Réfléchis ! Nous pouvons nous fatiguer mutuellement !_

– _Nous fatiguer mutuellement ? répéta Severus suspicieusement. Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu penses…_

– _Comme si je voulais faire _ça_ avec toi, marmonna Sirius. C'est l'esprit qui doit se fatiguer, pas le corps._

– _Comment ça ? En jouant aux échecs ?_

– _Non, ça, essayons d'éviter. Je te battrais à chaque fois et tu finirais par t'énerver._

– _Hn._

– _On peut juste, tu sais… discuter._

– _Discuter ? grimaça Severus._

– _Je ne sais pas, moi ! Tu as une meilleure idée ?_

– _Je trouve juste étonnant qu'une fois la nuit tombée tu aies soudain envie de me parler._

– _Et je trouve étrange qu'une fois la nuit tombée tu te relèves pour me regarder dormir, mais je pense que nous sommes capables de fermer les yeux sur ces détails et de conclure une trêve nocturne si cela peut nous bénéficier à tous les deux._

– _Le mot-clef étant "si". »_

_Sirius inspira et expira profondément._

_« Tu vois, dix minutes à parler avec toi et je commence déjà à avoir sommeil. »_

**°o°o°o°**

« Tu ressors tes vieilleries françaises ? » fit Remus pour changer de sujet.

Sirius prit un air choqué. Remus n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt sur le nom de la chanteuse dont Sirius avait mis le disque, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de l'une de ses préférées.

« "Vieilleries" !? Barbara, ça ne vieillira jamais !

– Barbara, c'est ça, se rappela Remus.

– La meilleure de son temps !

– Oui, de son temps, c'est ce que je dis…

– Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

– La musique, ça vieillit plus ou moins bien… Disons que ce n'est quand même pas les Beatles. »

Sirius secoua la tête avec sifflement désapprobateur.

« Les Beatles ! fit-t-il avec dédain. Barbara était là avant eux et a continué après eux. Elle est morte l'année dernière, tu sais ? Ça fait huit mois, par là.

– Ah bon ?

– Elle ne chantait plus, mais elle restait là, présente, engagée… Elle a même soutenu la lutte contre le sida. Ils peuvent en dire autant, les Beatles ?

– Non », reconnut Remus en souriant.

Il aimait bien quand le côté passionné de Sirius ressortait dans un domaine.

« Cette chanson que tu entends là est une de mes préférées… Elle est belle et drôle, tout ce que j'aime !

– De quoi parle-t-elle ?

– D'insomnies.

– Voilà un sujet que tu connais bien.

– Je suppose, dit Sirius. Mais je dors mieux maintenant, tu sais.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas, maintenant que tu as déménagé de mon appartement moisi avec ses fuites au plafond, plaisanta Remus.

– Rien à voir ! Aucun appartement n'arrive à la cheville du tien, Moony.

– C'est le plus mauvais mensonge que tu aies jamais raconté, lui reprocha Remus.

– Non, je le pense. C'était peut-être un appartement moisi avec des fuites au plafond, mais… c'était _ton_ appartement. »

Sirius l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en disant cela. Remus eut la gorge un peu serrée durant un moment.

« Honte à toi, dit-il. Cela faisait des années que je rêvais du moment où je quitterais cette chambre de bonne minable, et tu réussis à me rendre nostalgique. »

Maintenant qu'il s'était installé à Poudlard, il sous-louait l'appartement pour deux noises à des elfes de maison récemment libérés.

« Oh, ce n'était pas si mal, protesta Sirius. La chasse aux rats était plutôt marrante.

– Je sais, tu y prenais un plaisir malsain.

– Non, très sain au contraire. C'était la meilleure des thérapies !

– Mmh, j'aimerais savoir ce que ton psy en pense.

– Je n'ai pas de psy.

– C'est peut-être là que se trouve ton problème, le taquina Remus.

– Moi ? Je n'ai aucun problème.

– Bien sûr. Selon tes critères, quand est-ce que l'on commence à avoir un problème ?

– Quand on commence à ressembler à Snape ! répliqua Sirius sans une hésitation. Quel névrosé, celui-là. Tu crois qu'il voit un psy ?

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? dit Remus.

– Je sais pas, c'est toi qui veux en faire ton meilleur ami.

– Meilleur ami, tout de suite ! Tu sais bien que j'ai déjà un meilleur ami. Le seul que je puisse barber avec ma musique et qui me barbera en retour.

– Tu n'en sais rien, peut-être que Snape et toi avez des goûts en commun. Tu penses qu'il aime quoi, comme musique ? »

Il y eut un blanc. Puis tous deux dirent en chœur :

« Musique classique ? »

Ils pouffèrent.

« C'est idiot, mais je l'imagine écouter des opéras de Mozart, dit Remus, alors que si ça se trouve, il a horreur du classique !

– Ouais. Si ça se trouve, il aime les comédies musicales.

– Si ça se trouve, il aime Iron Maiden.

– Si ça se trouve, il aime ABBA. »

Il y eut un nouveau blanc. L'image perturbante d'un Severus Snape reproduisant une chorégraphie d'ABBA en pantalon pattes d'eph tout en chantant « _Gimme gimme gimme a man_ » traversa l'esprit de Remus. Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne jamais imaginer, dans la vie.

« Je suis ton meilleur ami ? demanda subitement Sirius.

– Tu le sais bien, depuis le temps ! répondit Remus, étonné par la question.

– Oui… Mais depuis tout ce temps… Tu n'as jamais songé à me donner une promotion ? »

Sirius le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec une expression qui disait l'espoir, et une sorte de timidité inhabituelle. Interdit, Remus ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« Remus ? » entendit-il alors derrière lui.

Il se retourna sur Lee, qui avait sa petite sœur sur le dos.

« Lilian s'est fait mal en tombant.

– Je viens tout de suite », dit Remus.

Il revint à Sirius, mais celui-ci s'était déjà replongé dans un livre de contes en chantonnant en français. Remus ne pouvait comprendre son histoire de promotion que d'une façon, mais il était pourtant clair depuis longtemps que Sirius ne voulait pas ce genre de relations avec lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de le sonder, et n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de le faire. Ne pas réfléchir.

« Venez les enfants, l'infirmerie est par-là. »

**°o°o°o°**

Le Gang des Trois Rois commençait déjà à se faire sa petite réputation de fauteurs de trouble au sein du campement. Richard s'attribuait tout le mérite, et Philip s'en moquait bien. Il n'agissait pas pour le prestige.

« Lou, t'as eu des idées ? »

Pour présider aux réunions, Richard s'était fabriqué une couronne en papier que Philip trouvait particulièrement ridicule.

« Hum, fit Louis. On pourrait peut-être prendre de la terre et la mettre dans les douches, et comme ça il y aura plein de boue partout dans la salle de bain.

– C'est nul, décréta Richard. Philip ?

– J'ai vu des couleuvres dans des buissons tout à l'heure, sur le chemin qu'on prend pour aller dans la forêt. Si on en récupère quelques-unes pendant la sortie de demain, on pourrait les mettre dans les lits des petits, histoire qu'ils fassent des cauchemars cette nuit. »

Philip avait un grand sourire sur le visage, mais il était bien le seul. Richard secoua la tête :

« On va pas s'en prendre aux petits, Phil !

– Pourquoi ? Ils sont faibles, autant en profiter.

– C'est des bébés ! Personne va nous admirer pour avoir traumatisé des enfants sans défense. »

C'est dans ces moments-là que Philip sentait un gouffre entre lui et les autres. Il avait fini par comprendre que tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes ambitions dans la vie, et tandis que celle de Richard était de se faire adorer du reste du monde et celle de Louis de se faire une place parmi les plus forts, la sienne venait d'un recoin plus sombre de son être, et était plus difficile à expliquer.

Un jour, Philip avait fait saigner le nez d'un autre garçon en lui cognant la tête contre un mur. À cette époque, il aimait déjà passer son temps à démantibuler des insectes ou briser des petits objets avec des pierres, mais rien ne pouvait se comparer à la sensation de pouvoir extraordinaire qu'il y avait à _casser_ un être vivant, a fortiori l'un de ses semblables. Il s'était produit chez l'autre enfant comme une rupture invisible et il n'avait plus jamais osé regarder Philip en face. C'était cette sensation jouissive de pouvoir par la terreur que Philip recherchait.

« On pourrait peut-être mettre les serpents chez les filles, alors ? fit Louis d'une petite voix.

– Mais oui ! se réjouit Richard. On en lâche un dans chaque maison, elles vont hurler comme des… ben, comme des filles. Les filles ont toutes peur des serpents ! »

Philip ne détestait pas cette idée.

« Avec un peu de chance, elles se mettront même à pleurer… » murmura-t-il en gloussant légèrement.

Un bruit étrange sortit de l'un des buissons derrière lui.

**°o°o°o°**

Au cours de la sortie de l'après-midi, Severus avait repéré un essaim de billywigs, ces insectes bleus dont la piqûre provoque un état de lévitation. Ils s'en étaient vite éloignés, mais Severus revint en fin de journée afin d'en attraper quelques-uns – le dard de ces insectes était un ingrédient à potions plutôt coûteux.

Comme il revenait de la forêt, une demi-douzaine de billywigs enfermés dans une bulle magique, quelques enfants désœuvrés s'approchèrent pour voir les insectes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– C'est dangereux ?

– On peut toucher ? »

Severus n'avait aucune patience aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'on a fait demi-tour en les voyant tout à l'heure, parce qu'ils font de bons animaux de compagnie ?! Éloignez-vous !

– Le sarcasme n'est pas le meilleur moyen de s'adresser aux jeunes enfants, tu sais ? » fit le ton professoral de Remus.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« Euh, attends, je voulais te demander quelque chose ! »

Severus bondit de côté en sentant la main de Remus se poser sur son bras, et il faillit perdre le contrôle des insectes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Lupin, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

– Désolé… C'est au sujet de Lee… »

Severus ne put remettre tout de suite un visage sur le nom.

« Le garçon avec la petite sœur muette, dit Remus pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

– Oh, celui qui ressemble à une fille.

– Hm, si l'on veut. Tu ne l'as jamais vu faire du mal à sa sœur ?

– Du mal ? Il m'a plutôt semblé surprotecteur, au contraire.

– Je sais, oui… Mais elle avait des blessures étranges tout à l'heure, des blessures qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se faire en tombant comme il me l'a dit. Et si c'était un autre enfant, je suis certain qu'il l'aurait dénoncé ! »

Maintenant dans leur maison, Severus sortit un bocal de son placard pour y enfermer les insectes.

« Quel genre de blessures ? s'enquit-il.

– Des brûlures assez marquées dans la paume des mains.

– Elle a peut-être joué dans la cuisine.

– J'ai interrogé les elfes et personne n'est entré… En plus, et c'est le plus étrange, je crois que ce sont des brûlures causées par la magie. »

Severus ne chercha pas à cacher que les élucubrations de Remus lui faisaient l'effet d'un ramassis de sottises.

« Quel âge à Lee, neuf ans, par là ?

– Huit ans… fit Remus en se grattant la nuque.

– Il ne sait pas faire de magie !

– Je sais… C'était peut-être accidentel ? Je sais qu'il a des soucis avec les cours de Sirius sur le contrôle de la magie et… Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? »

Severus n'avait pu s'en empêcher. _Sirius était un mauvais professeur, ha ! Il le savait !_

« Je ne souris pas, fit-il avec mauvaise foi.

– Je suis inquiet, Severus.

– Navré, je ne peux pas t'aider.

– Merci quand même », fit Remus en tournant les talons, mécontent.

Severus fut pris de court par son ton sec et appela Remus avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte.

« Je garderai l'œil ouvert », promit-il.

Les traits de Remus s'adoucirent.

« Merci, Severus. »

Severus était à deux doigts de lui sourire avant de reprendre ses esprits. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Depuis quand se souciait-il de l'opinion de Remus Lupin ?

_Sirius n'avait plus d'argument à fournir. Severus devait admettre que son idée n'était pas si bête…_

_« Tu m'as convaincu, déclara Severus._

– _Vraiment ? » fit Sirius, un peu surpris._

_Mais Sirius était la dernière personne auprès de qui il l'aurait admis._

_« Bien sûr que non, ricana-t-il. Je m'en vais. »_

_Il se leva en ramassant son oreiller._

_« Attends… dit alors Sirius._

– _Fais de beaux rêves, Black… Hin, hin._

– _Chut ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

– _Ça quoi ?_

– _Tu n'as pas vu un truc bouger par là-bas ?_

– _Derrière moi ? Tu veux dire, à l'opposé de là où se trouvent mes yeux ?_

– _Je crois que c'était Remus. Couche-toi ! »_

_Severus se terra derrière un des rondins de bois qui servaient de sièges autour du feu. Au bout d'une minute, il releva la tête et vit que Sirius lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'accepta de mauvaise grâce, et le regretta bien vite, lorsque Sirius refusa de lâcher prise. Il le maintint très près de lui, le dominant de quelques centimètres, et lui demanda en le regardant dans les yeux :_

_« Pourquoi tu t'es caché de Remus ?_

– _Comment ça, pourquoi ? C'est toi qui m'as dit de le faire !_

– _Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire ce que je te disais auparavant._

– _Oui, eh bien, c'était un réflexe de défense. Quand quelqu'un me crie "couche-toi", j'obéis, c'est tout. »_

_Sirius eut un petit rire._

_« Ça en dit long sur ta vie sexuelle. »_

Énervé par ce seul souvenir, Severus fit tomber par terre tous les vêtements de son placard avec un « _rah !_ » un peu pathétique. Rangeant dignement une mèche de cheveux, il décida alors de faire ce qui semblait s'imposer dans une telle situation : du repassage.

**°o°o°o°**

Remus se dirigeait vers sa maison lorsqu'il vit un pied à hauteur de son visage. En levant les yeux, il put constater que le pied était rattaché à une jambe, et que le tout appartenait au seul adulte de sa connaissance qui irait se percher dans un arbre.

« Euh. Sirius ?

– Oh, coucou Remus ! fit Sirius avec un petit signe de la main.

– Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais dans cet arbre ?

– J'espionne Snape, pourquoi ? »

Bien sûr. Évidemment. Ça allait de soi.

« Bon sang, tu ne pourrais pas au moins _essayer_ de me mentir ?

– Et te faire manquer l'occasion d'essayer de m'empêcher de faire des bêtises ? Jamais.

– Nous ne sommes plus à l'école ! protesta Remus. Je ne suis plus préfet, et je me lave les mains de tes histoires !

– Vraiment ?

– Totalement. Je m'en vais. La conscience tranquille.

– …

– …

– Pour marcher il faut bouger les pieds l'un après l'autre dans un mouvement de balancier, expliqua Sirius en mimant le mécanisme avec deux doigts. On ne t'a pas appris ça quand tu étais petit ?

– Hum. Je me demande juste où aller. Je te cherchais vaguement, mais maintenant…

– Remus ?

– Quoi ?

– Monte et viens espionner Snape avec moi.

– Ça va pas non ?

– Comme tu veux.

– …

– …

– D'accord. »

Remus se hissa sans trop de difficultés à la première branche basse, après quoi Sirius lui tendit la main pour l'aider à le rejoindre. Celui-ci avait un air mi-étonné, mi-réjoui, et Remus s'en voulut légèrement de trouver cela aussi gratifiant. Quel âge avait-il pour ressentir encore le besoin de se faire bien voir ? Il s'installa précairement dans le dos de Sirius, qui, s'aperçut-il au bout d'un moment, lui tenait toujours la main.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'enquit-il à voix basse.

– Regarde par toi-même.

– Je ne le vois pas.

– Lève la tête de derrière mon épaule, ça peut aider ?

– Mais s'il me voit ?

– Il ne voit rien, il est trop concentré sur son entrejambe.

– Quoi ?

– Ah, tout de suite tu lèves la tête, hein ? Son entrejambe de pantalon, il fait du repassage, idiot.

– C'est toi l'idiot. »

Sirius gloussa. Il serra légèrement la main de Remus.

« Ça m'a manqué de faire des conneries avec toi.

– C'est ça.

– Pas toi ?

– J'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard qui essaie de se persuader qu'il a douze ans. C'est pathétique.

– Tu n'es pas vieux.

– Je suis trop vieux pour ces idioties, en tout cas.

– Eh, j'ai seulement trois mois de moins que toi, alors fais gaffe.

– Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes Severus plier ses vêtements ?

– Pourquoi toi tu regardes ?

– Parce que toi tu regardes ! Je pensais qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à voir.

– Tu ne trouves pas ça trop drôle la façon dont il lance un sort de repassage sur toutes ses fringues alors qu'elles ne sont même pas froissées ?

– On a tous nos petites manies. C'est la vie privée de chacun.

– Oh, allez, Remus. Je connais ta vie privée et même toi tu n'es pas aussi risible.

– Tu ne connais pas ma vie privée !

– On a vécu ensemble pendant des mois dans un deux-pièces !

– Oui, bon… Reste que ce n'est pas très glorieux d'espionner quelqu'un qui fait son repassage. Je m'en vais retrouver la terre ferme.

– Non, reste encore un peu Moony… » supplia Sirius en retenant sa main.

Ne pas réfléchir. Remus tira sur sa main jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Sirius la laisse filer. Il redescendit de l'arbre en se demandant où était passée l'agilité de sa jeunesse, et commença à s'éloigner.

« Moony ? » appela Sirius dans son dos, à peine assez fort pour arriver aux oreilles perçantes du loup-garou.

Remus poursuivit son chemin sans se retourner, se convainquant qu'il n'avait rien entendu. La journée allait toucher à sa fin il avait tenu bon.

**°o°o°o°**

La journée s'était finie sans événement notable.

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla d'un cauchemar comme il en avait toujours, un cauchemar d'ombres et de froid et de désespoir sans fin, ce fut pour découvrir la silhouette de Severus Snape se tenant debout devant lui.

« Oh. Salut.

– Je ne t'aime pas, Sirius Black, et je n'ai aucun respect pour toi.

– Moi non plus, si tu en doutais encore.

– Bien. »

Severus s'assit.

« Parlons, alors.

– Hmf, fit Sirius en se redressant. C'est parti… Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

Severus n'eut pas l'air de trouver cela amusant.

« D'accord, j'ai une meilleure question. Remus et moi, on se demande ce que tu écoutes comme musique.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est intéressant. Tu vois, Remus est plutôt branché groupes de rock novateurs, moi j'aime surtout les voix féminines et la chanson française. Je pense que ça dit quelque chose de notre personnalité.

– Vous aimez vraiment la musique, vous deux.

– Ouais. Enfin, surtout Remus, mais c'est un des rares sujets de conversation qui nous soient faciles.

– Je vois. »

Severus se tut un moment.

« Je n'écoute pas de musique.

– Hein ? Jamais ?

– Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

– Mais…! Hum. Ça ne va pas du tout.

– Quoi ?

– Tu m'étonnes que tu sois toujours aussi grincheux !

– Black, si le but de cette conversation était une fois de plus de m'insulter…

– La musique adoucit les mœurs, tu sais ? Ah, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Même la musique sorcière ?

– Ça n'a rien de si terrible.

– C'est abominable, tu veux dire ! Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. »

Il se mit sur ses pieds et tendit une main à Severus pour l'aider à se relever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je t'emmène, viens.

– Où ?

– Dans mon lit, dit Sirius en roulant les yeux.

– _Ha, ha_, fit Severus, un peu embarrassé malgré tout.

– À la bibliothèque, pour ton premier cours d'éducation musicale.

– Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Sirius se pencha et attrapa le bras de Severus pour le forcer à se lever.

« Arrête de faire ton Snape. Ce sera cool, tu vas voir. »

**°o°o°o°**

Sirius n'alluma aucune lumière.

Il y avait quelque chose que Severus n'avait jamais comprise dans le principe de s'asseoir là et ne rien faire d'autre que d'écouter cette succession de bruits que l'on appelait musique. Cependant, d'une certaine façon, cela semblait un tout petit peu moins absurde dans le noir.

La voix de la femme chantait en français, langue dont Severus n'avait aucune notion – Sirius avait dit que c'était pour qu'il ne se focalise pas sur les paroles. Alors il écouta le reste du mieux qu'il put, sans avoir tellement à se forcer, finalement. Une sensation bizarre avait commencé à envahir sa poitrine. Il ne réalisa qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il s'agissait du fantôme de l'émotion qui l'étreignait lorsque sa mère lui chantait une berceuse pour l'endormir le soir. Il se sentait désagréablement démuni à présent et n'aimait pas trop l'idée que Sirius soit juste là, pouvant profiter à tout moment de sa faiblesse. Il se sentait aussi légèrement humilié d'avoir été replongé en enfance par son ennemi de lycée. Mais Sirius n'en sut rien, ou s'il en sut quelque chose, il n'en profita pas.

Ils écoutèrent le disque en entier, puis regagnèrent le confort du lit pour l'un, la chaleur du feu pour l'autre. Ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

_Severus se dégagea enfin de la poigne de Sirius._

_« C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Je rentre me coucher. »_

_Il ramassa son oreiller en regrettant que ce ne soit pas un objet contondant à abattre sur le crâne de cet imbécile._

_« C'est marrant… dit alors Sirius._

– _Quoi encore ?! »_

_Severus eut peine à ne pas fléchir sous le regard scrutateur de l'autre homme._

_« Est-ce que c'est la fatigue, est-ce que c'est la lumière… Reste qu'à cette seconde, j'arriverais presque à voir ce que Remus te trouve. »_

_Ne sachant comment réagir, Severus tourna les talons et regagna la maison aux volets mauves._


	7. Jour 6

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Avant-propos__ :_

_° Eh oui, je sais, c'est pas trop tôt pour un nouveau chapitre. Des fois les fanfiqueurs ont une vie, des fois les fanfiqueurs ont pas envie. Au moins, le chapitre est super long (11 600 mots, c'est… beaucoup TROP long, moi qui voulais m'en tenir à des chapitres courts dans cette fic !) donc vous n'êtes pas arnaqués sur la quantité. À vous de me dire pour la qualité…_

_° Vous vous en fichez probablement mais il n'y a qu'un seul nouveau point de vue d'enfant dans ce chapitre (celui de Bettina) parce que le dernier qui restait (celui de Cassiopeia) s'est fait chirurgicalement retirer et greffer au chapitre suivant._

° Le prochain chapitre sera à peu près aussi important que celui-ci, mais… comportera d'autres intérêts. Héhé.

_° Chapitre écrit en semi-collaboration avec Kima (qui devait participer au chapitre d'avant sauf que tout ce à quoi elle a participé a fini dans celui-ci)._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Résumé des épisodes précédents : Vu à quand remonte la dernière update, il faudrait carrément relire la fic du début, haha. À défaut, on tente de faire ça façon résumé de séries, d'accord ? Voici quelques extraits pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire.

o°o

_« Une colonie de vacances, répéta Severus, appuyant chaque syllabe, et injectant un peu d'incrédulité en chacune._

_– Une colonie de vacances », confirma Minerva._

o°o

« Ce sont des orphelins de guerre, rappela Sirius. Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils aient déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça ? Cette colo devait être un moyen pour eux de reprendre goût à la vie, pas de rencontrer d'anciens Mangemorts possiblement responsables de la mort de leurs parents ! »

o°o

_« Tu peux croire ça? fit Sirius en s'affalant, jambes sur un accoudoir, dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux du minuscule appartement de Remus. Même Minerva McGonagall nous traite comme un vieux couple !_

_– C'est ridicule… acquiesça mollement Remus._

_– Tu veux qu'on s'envoie en l'air ? »_

o°o

_« Bon sang de… Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, Moony ? »_

_– Mes vieux disques… Toute ma collection est là. Tu crois que je peux en emporter ?_

_– Évidemment, grande nouille. Mais sois raisonnable. Pas plus de deux cents. »_

o°o

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent, Severus et Remus ? » demanda Minerva à Sirius.

_– Des mots d'amour._

_– QUOI ?! laissèrent échapper Rose et Violet, avant de se couvrir la bouche mutuellement._

_– Chut, c'est un secret ! prévint Sirius._

_– Ça se peut pas ! protesta Richard. C'est des garçons._

_– Comment, ça ne se peut pas. Va raconter ça à Severus, il risque de mal le prendre ! C'est l'amoureux de Remus._

– Moi j'ai lu un conte où il y a deux princes qui se marient », fit Judy timidement.

o°o

_« Crois-moi, jeune Lestrange, dit Severus, tu ne veux pas te mettre quelqu'un comme moi à dos._

_– C'est… C'est à cause de vous que mon père est mort, lâcha Achenar._

_– Ton père est mort par sa propre faute. »_

o°o

_« Sirius, rends-moi ça !_

_– Wow. »_

_C'était un portrait de Severus. Severus Snape dans toute sa splendeur, sombre et torturé ; presque beau sous le trait précis de Remus. Sirius laissa échapper un rire froid et lui rendit le carnet._

_« Tu as vraiment du papier à gâcher. »_

o°o

_« Allez, quoi, Severus, mets-y un peu du tien ! s'exclama Sirius, qui ne prenait pas la situation très au sérieux. Si on doit être compagnons d'insomnie, il va falloir être plus bavard que ça._

_– … Compagnons d'insomnie ? » fit alors Severus sans comprendre._

o°o

_Une main se posa sur le bras de Lilian, et elle réalisa que Lee l'appelait._

_« Lily ? Lily ! »_

Elle voulut toucher sa joue pour le rassurer, mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisit à ce contact, et Lee fut projeté en arrière comme sous l'effet d'un coup violent.

o°o

_« Remus ? »_

_Il se retourna vers Lee, qui avait sa petite-sœur sur le dos._

_« Lilian s'est fait mal en tombant. »_

_o°o_

_« Lilian avait des blessures étranges tout à l'heure, des blessures qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se faire en tombant comme il me l'a dit._

_– Quel genre de blessures ? s'enquit Severus._

_– Je crois que ce sont des brûlures causées par la magie. »_

o°o

_En ouvrant la porte, Severus s'arrêta sur le seuil, interloqué de ne voir personne. Puis il entendit les voix. Sirius et Remus venaient de parler à voix basse… dans le lit de Remus._

Severus reçut cette révélation comme une brique dans la figure. Les draps bougèrent, Remus émit un gémissement que Severus se serait aventuré à qualifier de sensuel, et c'était déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait en tolérer.

o°o

Tandis que Sirius se laissait envahir par la tendresse au seul spectacle de Remus endormi, il se demanda ce qu'il cherchait de plus. Et si c'était aussi simple que cela, l'amour ?

o°o

**Bettina Jorkins**, 7 ans. Petite-sœur de Louis, aka Lou du Gang des Trois Rois. Rondelette, un peu bizarre, et copine avec la jolie Minerva.

**Judy Kegg**, 9 ans. Grande timide, elle est dans la même maison qu'Eleanor et Cassiopeia. Avec Eleanor et les jumelles Rose et Violet, elles ont formé une alliance pour combattre dans l'ombre ceux qu'elles appellent les Trois Crétins.

**Achenar Lestrange**, 12 ans. Peu sympathique, il partage sa chambre avec William, Barney et Jonathan. Il en pince très manifestement pour Cassiopeia mais celle-ci le méprise ouvertement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jour 6**  
_Kozmic Blues_

Sans un mot, Sirius s'approcha de Remus et lui prit violemment les lèvres. Le baiser était passionné, brûlant, et incitait les deux hommes à laisser vagabonder leurs mains sur leurs corps à demi nus. Sirius caressa les fesses de Remus tandis que celui-ci, plus direct, plongeait la main dans son pantalon. Laissant échapper une plainte sourde, Sirius plaqua Remus contre un mur et leurs deux corps s'engagèrent bientôt dans une étreinte fiévreuse à la chorégraphie chaotique. Ils frémirent, gémissant et haletant, et alors qu'ils allaient être emportés par l'extase, Severus se réveilla le souffle coupé, entortillé dans les draps.

Tandis que l'eau glacée de la douche apaisait peu à peu Severus, il se répétait avec calme que les rêves ne sont que de petits nuages chimiques influencés par les événements de la journée. Surprendre Sirius et Remus en pleine action la veille (même s'il n'avait rien vu à proprement parler) avait marqué son esprit. Et les rêves érotiques arrivaient à tout le monde ! Simplement, pas à lui, d'ordinaire.

Cela aurait pu être pire. Au moins, il n'était pas acteur du rêve.

**°o°o°o°**

Severus noua la serviette autour de sa taille au sortir de la douche, ce qui l'empêcha de remarquer tout de suite la présence de Sirius. Celui-ci, près de la porte, s'amusa de le voir sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? commença Severus.

– Donc tu te laves les cheveux, des fois, dit Sirius. Je me demandais, parce que ça n'a rien d'évident lorsqu'on te regarde. »

Sirius avait un grand sourire. Severus, moins.

« Tu permets que je me rhabille, Black, ou tu tiens vraiment à discuter de mes cheveux, là, maintenant ?

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'un empêcherait l'autre. »

Severus avait une mèche de cheveux collée sur le nez qui, associée à son air exaspéré, était du plus haut comique.

« Tu dois soigner cet excès de pudeur, Severus, continua Sirius pour le pur plaisir de le mettre mal à l'aise.

– Quant à toi, tu dois soigner cette obsession de me voir nu.

– Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu es un homme, je suis un homme ; je doute que tu aies quoi que ce soit sous ta serviette qui soit une grande nouveauté pour moi.

– Oh, je ne doute pas qu'une charmeuse dans ton genre ait dû en voir un certain nombre, mais que veux-tu ? J'aime me distinguer. »

Sirius roula les yeux.

« Ne perds pas ton temps à me charrier sur ma sexualité. Je n'ai pas honte.

– Oh, je sais. Lupin et toi êtes un peu trop à l'aise avec votre sexualité, si tu veux mon avis. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il s'interrompit et plissa les yeux, soupçonneux.

« Est-ce que tu joues juste à l'homophobe ou est-ce que tu sous-entends quelque chose ?

– Je sous-entends : trouvez-vous un hôtel, la prochaine fois. Il y a des gosses dans tous les coins, bon sang. »

Sirius eut un rire forcé. C'était du bluff. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant de l'épisode de la bibliothèque deux jours auparavant. Si ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Tu veux un dessin ? J'espère que non, je suis très mauvais en nu.

– Tu ne peux pas… Comment aurais-tu… ? »

Ne laissant pas passer son avantage, Severus émit un rire moqueur.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous cachez alors que tout le monde est déjà convaincu que vous êtes ensemble.

– Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, répondit machinalement Sirius. Pas… vraiment.

– Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, j'aurais peur de savoir ce que ça donne quand vous êtes vraiment ensemble. »

Sirius serra les poings. Il ne voulait pas que Severus se mêle de ses affaires avec Remus. Il était extrêmement fâché de découvrir qu'il en savait autant. Il chercha quelques secondes une répartie fulgurante mais, trop décontenancé pour penser correctement, il brandit plutôt sa baguette et fit tomber la serviette de Severus, avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

**°o°o°o°**

« Sirius ? fit Remus en s'asseyant à la table du petit-déjeuner.

– Moony ?

– Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi je viens de croiser Severus à la sortie des douches, à peine habillé et vociférant que tu n'étais qu'un voyeur et un pervers et que je ne valais pas mieux ? »

Sirius manqua de vider le paquet de Weetabix dans son bol.

« Tu… ne veux vraiment pas savoir.

– Je m'en doutais…

– À peine habillé, mh ? _Snape_. Vraiment ?

– Je suis sous le choc également, avoua Remus. Sa robe était ouverte presque jusqu'au nombril ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de Severus Snape de ma vie… »

Sirius s'esclaffa.

« Je t'avouerai en avoir vu un peu plus il y a quelques minutes, quand j'ai fait tomber sa serviette de bain alors qu'il ne portait rien d'autre.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– Il m'avait énervé.

– Bien sûr. »

Remus dévisagea Sirius.

« Quoi ? fit celui-ci.

– Tu ne fais pas de blagues sur Severus tout nu, remarqua Remus.

– Non, et alors ?

– Ça veut tout dire », gloussa Remus en portant une tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

**°o°o°o°**

Dans le miroir au-dessus des lavabos, le reflet d'Achenar prit une pose avantageuse. Le jeune homme n'était certes pas expert en beauté masculine, mais il s'estimait pourtant raisonnablement agréable à regarder. Le physique bourru de son père avait été quelque peu adouci par la finesse de sa mère, pour lui donner des traits nettement masculins, mais néanmoins harmonieux. Les rondeurs juvéniles de son visage étaient déjà contredites par une mâchoire carrée et un front marqué, mais sans succomber au grotesque que subissent souvent les jeunes adolescents. Si l'on ajoutait ces données au fait qu'il était par ailleurs athlétique et volait fort bien pour son âge, ce qui faisait de lui un joueur de quidditch accompli, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Cassiopeia ne soit pas déjà raide dingue de lui… À part la raison qui sortit des douches derrière lui.

William Greenwood était un de ces garçons jolis et inoffensifs à qui Achenar aimait foutre une raclée pour leur soutirer de l'argent à la sortie de l'école. Achenar commençait à soupçonner que par quelque aberration, Cassiopeia lui préférait ce mollusque aux airs de tapette, ce qui était d'autant plus difficile à comprendre qu'il était plus jeune qu'elle de presque un an. Les filles n'étaient-elles pas censées aimer les hommes matures et virils, comme lui-même, de six mois son aîné ? En tout cas, il n'était pas prêt à déclarer forfait face à ce ridicule rival.

« Bonjour Achenar », fit William dans son dos.

Achenar se retourna en composant son visage le plus antipathique.

« Qui t'a autorisé à m'adresser la parole, merdeux ? »

William baissa les yeux.

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas trop, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit amis.

– J'ai pas d'amis, surtout pas des petites pédales dans ton genre.

– Je suis pas une petite pédale, bougonna William. Je fais la même taille que toi, presque.

– T'es vraiment trop con, ricana Achenar. Tu ferais mieux de dégager avant que je colle mon poing dans tes dents. »

William hésita puis, dépité, sortit de la salle de bain. Son reflet s'attarda néanmoins encore un moment dans le miroir au-dessus des lavabos, posant doucement une main sur l'épaule du reflet d'Achenar en guise d'au revoir.

**°o°o°o°**

« Tu n'en as pas assez de me jeter des regards en coin ? Si tu prêtais plutôt attention à ce que tu fais ? J'ai dit de "hacher" ces feuilles, Achenar, "hacher", et si tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, c'est parce que quelqu'un s'est apparemment occupé de faire subir ce sort à ta cervelle ! »

Severus dut faire un énorme effort pour ne _pas_ prononcer ces paroles. Plus les jours passaient et plus il trouvait Achenar profondément agaçant. Après avoir pris Severus de haut dans un premier temps, il ne cessait à présent de lui tourner autour sans jamais oser l'approcher, comme un chien qui voudrait réclamer un sucre, mais sait pertinemment qu'il ne récoltera qu'un coup de pied au derrière. Qu'il se prenne son coup de pied, et qu'on en finisse !

À la fin du cours, alors que Jonathan restait pour l'aider à ranger, Achenar rôda un moment autour de l'endroit, au point que Severus ne put plus le supporter.

« Dis donc, le fils Lestrange ! Si tu veux rester, aide-moi à porter ces chaudrons, sinon va-t-en ! »

Achenar affecta un air surpris, regarda derrière lui comme si Severus avait pu s'adresser à un autre fils Lestrange, puis se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre de façon sûrement moins masculine qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Pour finir, il commença à s'en aller, mais au bout de trois pas, il fit demi-tour et vint se saisir d'un chaudron.

« Verse son contenu dans ce tonneau et range-le dans la remise, dit Severus. Jonathan, merci de ton aide. Tu peux aller profiter de ton temps libre, maintenant. »

C'était le maximum que Severus était prêt à faire pour aider Achenar à se prendre son coup de pied au derrière, et il le faisait uniquement parce que le règlement de la colo lui interdisait d'étrangler les enfants sous sa garde. Ils vidèrent en silence les chaudrons dans le tonneau Danaïde prévu à cet effet, les rangèrent en silence, et Severus commençait à croire que cet abruti de gamin allait repartir sans avoir réclamé son sucre, quand Achenar dit abruptement :

« J'voudrais parler d'mon père. A… Avec vous, j'veux dire. Enfin, j'voudrais que vous… »

Severus était partagé entre le dégoût et la pitié devant ce grand gaillard peu habitué à s'exprimer oralement, qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ses bras. La pitié l'emporta pour cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

– Je… Hein ? fit Achenar, décontenancé.

– Je n'ai pas écrit de poèmes à son sujet, donc si tu veux que j'en parle, il va falloir être un peu plus précis.

– J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à…

– Alors réfléchis, et reviens me voir quand tu auras trouvé. »

Achenar hocha sobrement la tête et Severus prit aussitôt la fuite. L'échange avait duré trente pénibles secondes et il espérait qu'il n'allait pas le regretter. La seule chose qu'il détestait davantage que les enfants en bas âge, c'était les ados à la recherche de leur identité.

**°o°o°o°**

Le cours de Sirius commençait à devenir véritablement enthousiasmant. Les enfants avaient la faculté d'apprendre tellement vite ! Même Lee, qui avait du retard jusqu'à ce que sa petite sœur Lilian soit placée dans le cours de Remus, était maintenant capable de déplacer une feuille morte juste en la regardant. C'était peu, mais c'était plus de magie que n'en avaient jamais réalisée ces enfants de moins de onze ans et ses jeunes élèves n'étaient pas peu fiers de leurs prouesses.

Seul le jeune Philip Bode avait quelques difficultés à faire ce qu'on lui demandait. À chaque fois que Sirius venait voir où il en était, la même chose se produisait, et il en venait à se demander si le garçon y mettait vraiment du sien.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne le fais pas exprès ?

– Ben non. »

Sirius éteignit de sa baguette la feuille qui avait pris feu encore une fois.

« Ne t'entraîne pas en dehors du cours sans ma surveillance, d'accord ? La dernière chose qu'on veut voir arriver, c'est un incendie de forêt.

– Oui, Sirius. »

Une seconde, Sirius aurait juré que Philip avait souri bizarrement. Il se raisonna néanmoins. Snape avait réveillé ses tendances paranoïaques avec ses allusions, bravo. De toute façon, tout était toujours la faute de Snape.

**°o°o°o°**

« C'est ainsi que l'impératrice des fées fut sauvagement assassinée par sa belle-sœur Constance, et que celle-ci prit sa place. Mais le frère de l'impératrice…

– Attends, Remus, t'as oublié un bout ! s'écria Pasiphae sévèrement.

– Oui, t'as pas dit quand la Belle Sœur elle fait enfermer le frère de la pératrice dans une cage, dit Ulysses.

– Et même que après, après, eh ben, après elle le met dans un arbre pour que les humains ils le trouvent ! » renchérit Wendy.

Remus était au comble de l'enchantement. Contre toute espérance, sa classe avait appris quelques petites choses. Aujourd'hui, même Lilian, qui 'avait rejoint son cours que la veille, à semblait avoir pris goût aux histoires, et Remus était un peu attristé à l'idée que le lendemain serait son dernier cours avec les petits.

« D'abord c'est IMpératrice, dit Pasiphae à Ulysses.

– Même pas vrai, "un" c'est pour les garçons !

– T'es trop bête toi ! s'exclama Pasiphae en administrant un coup de Doudou à Ulysses.

– Remus ! Zif elle recommence ! commença à pleurer Ulysses.

– Allons, du calme. De toute façon, je vois qu'on a largement dépassé l'heure de la fin du cours. Vous êtes libres ! »

Pasiphae et Ulysses arrêtèrent instantanément de se chamailler, se levèrent en criant « OUAAAIIIS ! » et partirent jouer en compagnie de Wendy. Lilian, qui passait toujours le plus clair de son temps avec son grand frère Lee, restait encore à l'écart de leur petit groupe.

« Ça va, tu ne t'ennuies pas pendant la classe ? » lui demanda Remus.

Elle fit non de la tête. Remus sourit. Puis il regarda pensivement les bandages qu'elle avait autour de ses mains, dont les paumes avaient été mystérieusement brûlées la veille.

« Dis-moi ma grande, je dois te poser une question au sujet de tes brûlures… »

Lilian serra légèrement sa vache en peluche contre elle. Remus eut le cœur serré et, remarquant un pissenlit fané pris dans ses longs cheveux bruns, il le dégagea délicatement le temps de trouver ses mots. Mais aussitôt, Lilian s'empara de la fleur et se mit à la fixer avec concentration. Intrigué, Remus la regarda faire sans un mot. Essayait-elle d'imiter ce que son grand frère faisait pendant ses cours ? L'espace d'un instant, il lui sembla presque voir frémir les pétales de la fleur, mais un cri détourna son attention.

« LILY ! »

Remus vit Lee arriver en courant.

« Lily, viens, dit-il d'un ton brusque, attrapant le bras de sa sœur.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ? » fit Remus.

Lee fit un sourire de gentil petit garçon.

« Oui oui, j'ai juste vu une grenouille là-bas, et Lilian adore les grenouilles. »

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, et Remus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude. Et si Lee maltraitait réellement sa sœur ? Il n'aurait pas été le premier à se laisser tromper par un visage angélique.

« Hahaha ! Eh, Lily, attends-moi quand même ! »

Un peu plus loin, Severus les regardait passer d'un air à la fois furieux et peiné.

**°o°o°o°**

_Ils devaient être en cinquième année lorsque Remus suspecta Severus Snape d'éprouver des sentiments à l'égard de son amie Lily Evans. C'était une idée un peu ridicule, d'autant que Remus ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en amour, mais elle conférait au personnage étrange de Severus Snape une dimension supplémentaire, laissait entrevoir un peu de douceur sous cette armure glaciale. Après bien des hésitations, il décida un jour de demander discrètement des renseignements à Sirius._

_« Dis Padfoot, à force, tu dois être un genre d'expert en amour, non ?_

_– Comment ça, "à force" ? fit Sirius, sur la défensive. Tu me prends pour qui, un dragueur compulsif ? Je te signale que je suis complètement incapable de dire un seul truc intelligent face à une fille qui me plaît, j'ai vraiment rien d'un expert…_

_– Non, bien sûr ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais… tu as l'habitude de plaire, non ? »_

_Sirius lui dirait plus tard avoir ressenti une certaine fierté et aussi un peu de gêne en constatant que son ami avait cette image de lui. Il dut néanmoins choisir de faire marcher la fierté à ce moment-là, car il se passa une main dans les cheveux et parodia un regard séducteur._

_« Naturellement, mon cher Monsieur Moony, je suis le rêve ambulant de toute personne dotée du sens de la vue, fit-il d'une voix grave. Que puis-je pour toi ? »_

_Remus gloussa._

_« Je me demandais… À quoi est-ce que tu vois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi ?_

_– Ooooh, sourit Sirius. Qui s'intéresse à toi, Moony ? Vas-y, dis-moi tout !_

_– Hein ? fit Remus, stupéfait. Ah non ! Personne ! C'est juste quelqu'un que je connais qui… »_

_Sirius éclata de rire. Remus insista, se sentant un peu idiot :_

_« Non, mais, ce n'est vraiment pas moi !_

_– Comme tu voudras. Donc ce "quelqu'un"… il s'intéresse à une certaine personne et cherche à déterminer si son intérêt est réciproque ?_

_– Hum… on peut dire ça comme ça… »_

_Sirius réfléchit._

_« Franchement, j'en sais pas long, vu que je loupe presque à tous les coups quand on s'intéresse à moi. Je pense que les signes varient pas mal d'une personne à l'autre et d'une situation à l'autre. J'ai quand même remarqué que les filles timides ont tendance à avoir le regard fuyant, à éviter au maximum les contacts physiques, à ne pas savoir quoi dire… Tandis que les plus entreprenantes au contraire…_

_– Mmh, l'interrompit Remus, pensif. Forcément, tu ne t'y connais qu'en filles. »_

_Sirius sembla déconcerté._

_« Tu veux savoir ce que font les garçons ? s'étonna-t-il._

_– Euh… » Remus réalisa ce que sa remarque pouvait impliquer et rougit violemment. « Non, enfin… C'est cette personne qui…_

_– Ne te justifie pas, Moony ! Toutes les tendances sont à la mode, ces temps-ci. Je trouve juste ça bizarre parce que – comment te l'annoncer sans te choquer… ? Tu ES un garçon._

_– Hum, certes. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment… "l'exemple type", si ? »_

_Sirius dut le reconnaître._

_« Je pense que les garçons timides sont comme les filles timides : mal à l'aise. C'est juste différent parce que les hormones sont méchantes avec nous et… enfin bon. Autant la fille timide se rabaisse stupidement à la première occasion, autant le garçon timide essaie plutôt de compenser son manque d'assurance en se mettant stupidement en avant. Ce qui est marrant, c'est que les garçons sûrs d'eux font exactement la même chose, alors qu'en fin de compte, les filles, elles s'en fiche de ce qu'on pense de nous-mêmes, elles veulent savoir ce qu'on pense d'elles._

_– Comment tu sais ça ? s'amusa Remus._

_– Tu n'apprends donc rien à fréquenter James ? Les réactions d'Evans quand cet imbécile tente de lui faire des avances sont pourtant plutôt explicites, rit Sirius. C'est marrant, on dirait que la nature a inscrit dans les gènes du garçon le besoin irrépressible d'impressionner les filles, mais sans lui donner aucun moyen d'y parvenir. Notre puberté commence plus tard, ce qui fait qu'à côté d'elles on a l'air parfaitement ridicule, et comme on les comprend pas, on est tout simplement incapables de la moindre subtilité avec elles…_

_– Je ne ressens pas le besoin d'impressionner les filles », remarqua Remus en toute innocence._

_Sirius le regarda d'un drôle d'air, puis sourit :_

_« T'as pas besoin d'essayer, tu es déjà Préfet. Tu as du pouvoir, tu es mature et responsable… Si seulement tu parlais à une fille un jour, tu verrais qu'elles sont déjà toutes à toi ! »_

_Remus ne prit bien sûr pas cette remarque très au sérieux. Il remercia Sirius de son aide précieuse, et demanda une dernière précision :_

_« Et si les deux personnes sont déjà amies, est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? »_

**°o°o°o°**

Lee et Lilian jouaient à cueillir des fleurs pour faire des couronnes, sous la surveillance discrète de Severus, qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire de sa vie. Rien à voir avec le fait qu'il l'avait promis à Remus il avait lui-même observé les brûlures de la fillette et elles avaient bien été causées par la magie. Ce qui était assurément quelque chose de préoccupant pour un moniteur consciencieux.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? » s'enquit Wendy avec son manque d'articulation caractéristique.

D'où venait-elle, celle-là ? Severus décida de ne pas lui accorder un seul regard, espérant que cela suffirait à la faire déguerpir.

« Hein, dis ? » insista-t-elle.

Severus n'aimait pas les enfants, c'était un fait établi. Mais il était en plus complètement désemparé devant un enfant qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Peut-être parce qu'elle était trop petite pour remarquer sa ressemblance avec les monstres qui hantaient ses cauchemars, elle eut l'audace de lui attraper la manche de ses petits doigts potelés.

« T'aimes ça, l'herbe, toi ? »

Les yeux de Severus s'attardèrent sur son bras ainsi harcelé, puis remontèrent vers le visage de Wendy avec une expression de pure consternation. Wendy dut prendre cela pour une grimace, car elle se mit à glousser comme le font les petits enfants, en découvrant ses dents minuscules et en mettant ses doigts n'importe comment devant sa bouche.

« T'es rigolo !

– On me le dit souvent, ironisa-t-il.

– Pffffffait chaud, dit-elle en agitant ses mains de façon très inefficace.

– En effet. »

Elle prit soudain l'air très sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

– Je prends un bain de soleil. »

Wendy resta interdite quelques secondes. Elle ne devait pas connaître cette expression, mais on la sentait surtout perturbée par l'association du mot "soleil" et du fait manifeste que Severus était assis à l'ombre.

« Pourquoi ? fit-elle pour comprendre.

– Pour être beau, soupira Severus.

– Pourquoi ?

– Devine. »

Elle ouvrit des yeux catastrophés.

« Je sais pas !

– C'est normal, si tu savais, tu ne pourrais pas deviner. »

Wendy se mit à réfléchir, ou du moins c'est ce que supposa Severus, même s'il n'était pas certain qu'à quatre ans et demi on puisse réellement parler de réflexion. Enfin un peu de silence, se dit-il en retournant à l'observation morne de Lee et Lilian.

« Je sais ! C'est pour qu'il t'aime plusse ! dit alors Wendy en s'appuyant sur sa cuisse de façon assez inconfortable.

– Hein ? Qui ?

– Remus », dit-elle en pointant du doigt quelque chose de l'autre côté de Severus.

C'était Remus qui arrivait avec aux lèvres son sourire fatigué. Severus eut un bref instant de panique.

« Arrête de raconter des bêtises, Wendy.

– Mais c'est pas des bêtises, c'est ton namoureux Remus ! s'écria-t-elle, outrée.

– Ça va pas, non !

– Même que vous faites des bisous et tout et tout !

– Tais-toi maintenant !

– Pourquoi ? »

Severus l'attrapa par la taille, la posa sur ses genoux et la bâillonna d'une main, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire.

« Severus, le salua Remus avec sa douceur habituelle.

– Remus, répondit Severus, légèrement nerveux.

– Je vois que tu t'es attiré les bonnes grâces de Wendy.

– Mmh, il est dur de s'en défaire.

– Tu dis ça au sens figuré ou parce que son visage est soudé à ta main ? »

Severus dissimula mal son embarras.

« On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, mais je vois surtout en sortir d'énormes sottises.

– Oui… C'est qu'ils répètent ce qu'ils entendent sans penser aux conséquences, mais parfois ils comprennent mal et déforment tout.

– Exactement », fit Severus.

Il y eut un blanc.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais, à part empêcher Wendy de dire des sottises ?

– Je surveillais les Headlock, là-bas.

– Vraiment ? Merci, Severus, c'est très gentil de ta part.

– Ha ! Gentil ? Mais non, non non…

– Non, tu as sûrement un intérêt personnel dans cette démarche, suis-je bête ! se moqua Remus.

– Parfaitement. Ça me donne une excuse pour rester assis là sans rien faire.

– C'est vrai que tu as toujours été l'incarnation même de la paresse, rit Remus.

– Que veux-tu que je te dise, je me fais vieux. »

Remus le dévisagea sans cesser de sourire.

« Tu es jeune, Severus.

– Oh oui, un vrai jeune homme de quarante ans…

– Trente-huit, rectifia Remus. Il te reste presque trois fois ça à vivre selon les dernières statistiques du Ministère de la Magie. »

Merlin m'en préserve, songea Severus, j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir vécu trois fois ça. Mais il n'aimait pas être le sujet de la conversation et s'empressa d'en changer.

« Je n'impliquais pas que tu étais vieux, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, Lupin.

– Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. »

Il choisit néanmoins de laisser Severus tranquille et se tourna vers le frère et la sœur qui jouaient au loin.

« J'espère vraiment que je me trompe au sujet de Lee. Lily ne supporterait pas de perdre la seule famille qui lui reste.

– Lilian, corrigea Severus.

– Mmh ?

– Rien… »

Au cours de la conversation, Severus avait libéré Wendy, qui après avoir écouté attentivement les adultes, choisit cet instant pour lui demander :

« T'auras des zenfants avec Remus quand vous serez mariés ? »

L'expression de Remus la rendit complètement hilare.

**°o°o°o°**

Ils avaient agrandi les salles du bâtiment commun pour favoriser la ventilation, et beaucoup d'enfants s'étaient mis à rentrer et sortir et rentrer et sortir, s'émerveillant de ce que le bâtiment était plus grand à l'intérieur sans l'être à l'extérieur. Affalé dans la bibliothèque, Sirius écoutait Janis Joplin, entouré par les enfants épuisés par leur jeu, qui venaient ici pour fuir la chaleur et occuper le reste du temps calme du début de l'après-midi. Un quart d'heure plus tôt, Minerva avait entrepris de lui brosser les cheveux, et Sirius avait subi les poignées de cheveux arrachés presque sans broncher.

« T'as les cheveux loooooongs, avait fait remarquer Minerva. Et très emmêlés. Il y a des endroits où ça fait des boudins.

– Ça fait bien quinze ans que je ne les ai pas coupés, alors tu sais, je pense qu'ils ne poussent même plus maintenant.

– Pourquoi tu les coupes pas ?

– Pendant longtemps, j'étais dans un endroit sans baguette. Après, j'ai juste eu la flemme…

– Je peux te les couper, si tu veux ! proposa généreusement Minerva en sortant des ciseaux à bout rond de la poche de sa robe.

– Euh, non, merci, ça ira, dit-il en se redressant. Je les aime bien comme ça.

– Attends ! Je te fais une tresse, alors. »

Et c'est ainsi que Remus le trouva, en train de jouer les têtes à coiffer, Janis Joplin chantant "Summertime", les enfants sortant des livres de partout sans en ranger aucun, et il l'entendit pousser un soupir qui remontait de très loin.

« Sirius… On est censés se préparer pour la sortie en forêt, là.

– Oh non, j'ai pas fini ! s'exclama Minerva.

– Oh non, marmonna Sirius sur le même ton, il fait trop chaud aujourd'hui, on va étouffer !

– C'est vrai, on pourrait étouffer ? demanda Louis d'un air paniqué.

– Non, Louis, répondit patiemment Remus.

– On pourrait pas déménager au lac aujourd'hui plutôt que samedi ? demanda Sirius en s'éventant avec une bande dessinée. Je piquerais bien une tête, là.

– Oooooh on va se baigner ?! » commencèrent plusieurs enfants.

Remus ferma les yeux et se frotta la zone entre les sourcils, geste d'exaspération que Sirius connaissait bien. Il se leva et alla le voir.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

– Oui.

– Bah non, je vois bien, ça va pas.

– Il y a dix-neuf enfants dans cette colo, Sirius, on n'en a vraiment pas besoin d'un vingtième. »

Un peu vexé, Sirius se tourna vers le reste de la pièce et fit claquer ses mains.

« Attention, tout le monde pose son livre à trois ! Un, deux, trois ! Judy, tu as perdu. En gage tu vas me faire une pile avec tous les livres sortis des étagères. Les autres, quand je dis "top" c'est au premier qui trouve Severus dehors ! TOP ! »

En moins d'une minute, la bibliothèque était pratiquement désertée.

« Tu vois, fit Sirius avec contentement. J'aide. Je suis sérieux quand il faut. »

Remus ne semblait pas impressionné.

« Tu as des tresses dans les cheveux », soupira-t-il.

Remus était pourtant de bonne humeur, tout à l'heure, s'étonna Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Moony ? On dirait que tu me fais à moitié la tête.

– Va savoir ce que j'ai, dit Remus. Je crois que j'en ai marre de tes blagues stupides. On n'est plus au lycée !

– Euh… Tu m'expliques ?

– Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?

– Désolé, non. »

Remus fit mine de se détourner, mais Sirius le retint par le bras.

« Moony, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– Bon sang, Sirius ! Tu as été raconter aux enfants que Severus et moi… » Remus jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius vers Judy et Eleanor qui étaient encore là, et reprit plus bas : « Tu leur as dit qu'on était _ensemble _! »

La bouche de Sirius forma un "O".

« J'avais complètement oublié, c'était le premier jour ! Je ne pensais même pas qu'ils s'en souviendraient !

– Est-ce que tu réalises combien c'est humiliant pour moi ? Wendy a raconté des tas de bêtises à Severus, maintenant il va s'imaginer que je m'intéresse à lui !

– Mais non, enfin, même Snape n'est pas assez idiot pour vraiment penser une chose pareille. »

Remus mima un instant la pose "qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu" et sortit de la bibliothèque sans un mot.

**°o°o°o°**

Judy faisait toujours ce qu'on lui disait de faire, elle avait remarqué que c'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Eleanor, elle, c'était tout le contraire. Elle n'obéissait que quand elle jugeait que l'ordre était juste, elle n'avait pas peur des adultes. Là, par exemple, au lieu de sortir avec les autres comme Sirius l'avait demandé, elle était restée ramasser les livres avec Judy, arguant qu'elle n'allait pas la laisser tout faire toute seule, quand même. Eleanor savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait être et comment le devenir. Eleanor était merveilleuse. Et pour une raison qui échappait complètement à Judy, elle semblait la trouver merveilleuse aussi.

« Tu as de trop beaux cheveux, lui disait-elle.

– Ils sont orange, répondait Judy avec une moue.

– Trop beau », répétait-il en souriant.

Il faut dire que le orange était sa couleur préférée.

Judy se surprenait souvent à penser à Eleanor, qui préférait qu'on l'appelle Leo, comme à un garçon, mais un garçon qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre. Parce que les garçons de dix ans étaient bêtes et faisaient des blagues dégoûtantes parfois, alors que Leo était beau et gentil et unique, et il était la seule personne avec qui Judy ne sentait pas si empotée ni ennuyeuse depuis que ses parents étaient morts. Leo ressemblait au personnage de ce conte étrange qu'elle avait lu, dans lequel la princesse avait subi la malédiction d'être un prince dans la journée, et une princesse à la nuit tombée, mais à la fin la princesse choisissait de rester un prince pour toujours et épousait un prince quand même.

« Oh ! » laissa-t-elle échapper en voyant le livre que Leo avait placé en haut d'une pile.

C'était justement le livre de contes dont elle avait déjà parlé à Sirius et où les princes épousaient parfois des princes et les princesses des princesses. C'était un joli livre, tout illustré, plein de couleurs, et Judy était drôlement contente d'avoir mis la main dessus, parce qu'il intéressait beaucoup Sirius.

« Je vais donner ce livre à Sirius, je reviens », dit-elle à Leo.

Elle se mit debout au moment où Remus quittait la pièce, et ne remarqua pas le désarroi de Sirius.

« Moony…!

– Sirius ? » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sirius baissa les yeux vers elle, regarda dans la direction où Remus était parti, soupira, et revint à elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Judy ?

– Le livre de contes, tu sais ? Je l'ai trouvé. »

Sirius haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Oh… Merci beaucoup ! Tu es une chef. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux, ce qui lui décrocha un immense sourire. Elle aimait bien Sirius, parce qu'il était drôle et un peu bête, mais d'une façon qui le rendait sympathique, et qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un papa comme Remus. Sirius lui laissait imaginer qu'en grandissant, les garçons pouvaient s'arranger un peu.

Leo la rejoignit et lui prit la main, l'air un peu triste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'étais copine avec Sirius, dit Leo du bout des lèvres.

– On peut pas être copains, c'est un grand, dit Judy.

– Ça ne dérange pas Minerva…

– Minerva est bizarre, rigola Judy. Elle est amoureuse de Sirius. Moi je l'aime bien mais de toute façon c'est pas pareil qu'avec toi. »

Leo sembla rassuré et l'entraîna dehors en courant. L'amitié devenait compliquée lorsqu'elle était exclusive, comprit confusément Judy ce jour-là.

**°o°o°o°**

Sirius avait raison, bien sûr. Severus ne s'était pas imaginé une seconde que la blague sur eux deux avait le moindre fondement. C'était trop ridicule à imaginer pour lui. Et Remus avait du mal à s'avouer que c'était ce qui l'embêtait le plus. Lui et son don pour s'enticher du mauvais type…

« Ton chien est gravement malade, Lupin, avait dit Severus quand Wendy leur avait révélé d'où elle tenait ses informations à leur sujet. Je serais toi, je le ferais piquer. »

Il était si préoccupé qu'au cours de la sortie en forêt il ne remarqua même pas les deux magnifiques spécimens de clabberts cornus suspendus par leurs grands bras à une branche basse, alors que ces bestioles étaient tout de même dotées d'un énorme pustule rouge clignotant sur le front qui prévenait leurs congénères de l'approche d'une menace potentielle. Voilà, se dit-il, tout le monde est capable de voir les signes de dangers, sauf moi. Je suis un crétin fini.

« Remus ? »

Il ne s'habituait pas à entendre Severus l'appeler par son prénom.

« Oui, Severus.

– Je voulais juste te dire… » Severus ne semblait pas trouver les mots. « Bravo d'avoir réussi à attraper ce clabbert sans te faire manger une main. Ces enfants de savent pas apprécier à sa valeur le mal qu'on se donne pour eux.

– Moui, les clabberts n'attirent par leur adoration, à ce qu'il semble. Sans doute la ressemblance avec un crapaud, j'ai remarqué que les enfants n'en sont pas fous. J'ai l'espoir que ça viendra plus tard, ce sont des créatures fascinantes.

– Même si elles ne servent pas tellement dans les potions.

– Ah non ?

– Non. » Il marqua une hésitation. « Écoute, Lupin, je conçois parfaitement ton embarras. »

Remus se tendit légèrement.

« Ah.

– Personne ne veut être la victime de rumeurs m'impliquant… de cette façon. Mais je pense que les gosses, contrairement à _Black_, n'y voyaient aucune moquerie et qu'il ne faut vraiment pas s'en alarmer. »

Remus cligna des yeux.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le problème, Severus. Je suis juste déçu par Sirius, encore une fois.

– Oh ? Oh. Bien sûr. »

S'efforçant de ne pas rougir, Remus ajouta rapidement, avant de changer d'avis :

« Parce que sinon, je trouve ça plutôt flatteur. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, hocha vaguement la tête, et repartit à sa place dans la file des enfants. Bon, ça, c'est fait, se dit Remus. De retour au campement et à une gaieté relative, il décida d'aller chercher des livres pour en lire aux petits ce soir au coucher. Mais alors qu'il entrait dans la bibliothèque, Sirius arriva derrière lui et ferma la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

– Il faut qu'on parle en privé, Moony.

– Euh… d'accord. »

Sirius lança le tourne-disque. Janis Joplin et son blues.

« Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas me faire un moment comédie musicale ? s'amusa Remus.

– Non, c'est juste pour oublier cinq minutes qu'il y a une vingtaine de morveux braillards dehors.

– D'accord… » fit Remus, perplexe.

Sirius avait les mains moites, il se les essuyait sur son jean dans un geste que lui seul pouvait rendre élégant. Il faisait chaud, aujourd'hui.

« Je sais… commença-t-il péniblement. Je sais que tu crois que je me conduis toujours comme un gamin. »

Il s'approcha de Remus, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Et je veux que tu saches… que non. »

À ce moment-là, Remus comprit ce que Sirius allait lui dire.

**°o°o°o°**

_Ils devaient être en cinquième année lorsque Sirius soupçonna Remus de nourrir des sentiments pour un garçon. Ça lui avait semblé être une idée un peu étrange au début même si Sirius était à fond pour la libération sexuelle du mouvement hippie et tous ces trucs, il avait toujours vu l'homosexualité comme quelque chose de lointain et d'un peu obscène, quelque chose qui ne correspondait pas du tout à Remus. Pourtant, les indices lui semblaient de plus en plus évidents à mesure qu'il y pensait._

_Il y avait, bien sûr, le manque d'intérêt de Remus pour les demoiselles – et si l'on voulait parler d'autre chose que leur conversation, il trouvait cela inconvenant. Il y avait aussi que Remus était terriblement introverti, et qu'être un loup-garou n'expliquait peut-être pas tout. Et surtout, il y avait eu cette discussion étrange sur les signes de l'attraction, qui avait laissé Remus légèrement embarrassé et Sirius complètement songeur._

_« _Et si les deux personnes sont déjà amies, est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?_ »_

_Sirius, qui était convaincu jusque là que Remus parlait vraiment de lui-même, commença à avoir un doute. Ce n'était pas comme si Remus avait beaucoup d'autres amis en dehors des Maraudeurs il entretenait au mieux des relations cordiales avec le reste des élèves._

_« Je sais pas très bien. Il serait logique de penser qu'on ne va plus réagir de la même façon aux contacts physiques habituellement confortables… »_

_Sirius n'avait pas dit cela innocemment. Il avait très bien remarqué que depuis quelque temps, Remus se dégageait rapidement de toute étreinte amicale, ou bagarre amicale, d'ailleurs. Sirius s'était dit que sa condition de préfet lui conférait un sérieux agaçant, mais peut-être y avait-il autre chose ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Remus sembla regretter sa question et prit congé de Sirius assez abruptement._

_Dès lors, ce dernier ne regarda plus Remus de la même façon. Pour commencer, il le regarda davantage. Sirius n'avait jamais eu qu'un regard superficiel sur Remus auparavant, mais trouva vite son attitude objet de fascination. Il n'avait pas touché mot de ses soupçons à James et encore moins à Peter, et c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il devait garder un tel secret pour lui tout seul. Il n'osa jamais formuler même mentalement l'idée que Remus soit amoureux de l'un des Maraudeurs – amoureux de lui, même, pourquoi pas –, mais le fantôme de cette idée flottait à la périphérie de son esprit et influençait son regard et ses pensées. Il commença à se demander s'il pourrait trouver un garçon attirant, et la réponse ne fut pas facile à déterminer, mais penchait plutôt vers le "non". Il se demanda ensuite s'il pourrait trouver Remus attirant, et la réponse fut encore plus difficile à déterminer. S'imaginer toucher la peau de Remus avec ce genre d'intentions, c'était une pensée troublante, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Sirius se trouva à éviter les contacts physiques avec lui._

_Sirius avait quinze ans, Sirius aimait sa vie à Poudlard avec ses amis, Sirius voulait s'amuser et ne jamais réfléchir plus qu'il n'était nécessaire pour briller et inventer des blagues géniales. Sirius n'était pas prêt à "avoir un truc" pour Remus maintenant, tout cela arrivait bien trop tôt, et on ne prend jamais assez en compte l'importance du bon moment._

_Et c'est d'ailleurs un peu trop tard que Sirius comprit qu'il avait tout compris de travers depuis le départ._

_« Mais bien sûr qu'il en pince pour elle, il est pathétique et elle est mignonne, faut pas chercher plus loin ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'un sale Serpentard dans son genre resterait ami avec une fille de moldus de la maison Gryffondor s'il ne s'intéressait pas à son décolleté ?_

_– Je ne pense pas que ce soit comme ça, protesta Remus, je pense qu'il l'aime sincèrement. Et peut-être qu'elle…_

_– Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu racontes un truc pareil à Prongs, il va très mal le prendre._

_– Je ne vais pas en parler à Prongs ! Je t'en parle à toi, Padfoot, parce que je pensais que tu serais un peu plus compréhensif, mais apparemment je me suis trompé._

_– Apparemment, oui. Désolé de ne pas sauter au plafond en apprenant que tu as développé une fascination malsaine pour la vie privée de Snivellus. »_

_La dispute ne cessa que lorsque James arriva pour les séparer. Les mots prononcés ce jour-là furent blessants, mais jamais autant que les autres, ceux que Sirius refusait d'écouter et qui faisaient mal dans la région du cœur._

**°o°o°o°**

Sirius et Remus s'étaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque. À en juger par leur historique, Severus trouvait cette idée assez alarmante. Et intolérable, parce qu'il devait surveiller tous les gosses à lui tout seul. Il se devait de protester, c'était clair.

Il entra dans le bâtiment commun, un peu troublé par ses nouvelles dimensions intérieures, et s'approcha de la porte de la bibliothèque. Ils avaient mis la musique fort, ce qui était très mauvais signe. Severus essaya de bloquer les images de son rêve alors qu'elles revenaient à sa mémoire. Il en avait déjà oublié la majeure partie, mais restaient encore des fragments de peau effleurée, des morceaux de cheveux caressés. Il en ressentait un profond malaise et il s'empressa de faire dériver ses pensées de cette zone dangereuse. Il entendit le bourdonnement de leurs voix. Ils discutaient. À défaut de pouvoir comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient, il écouta la chanson, et un dialogue imaginaire se construisit dans sa tête.

Remus dirait : « Le temps suit son cours, les amis s'éloignent. Je suis mon chemin, mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi… Je continue à pourchasser mon rêve, à essayer d'arranger les choses, le temps d'une nouvelle journée solitaire. »

Et Sirius dirait : « L'aube est enfin là… Vingt-cinq ans, trésor, en une seule nuit. »

Et Remus dirait : « J'ai vingt-cinq ans de plus à présent, alors je sais que ça ne peut pas coller entre nous. Et je sais que je ne suis pas mieux qu'avant, mon cœur. Je sais que je ne peux t'aider davantage qu'à l'époque où je n'étais qu'une jeune fille. »

Et Sirius dirait : « Mais ça ne change rien, je sais que je peux au moins essayer. Ça ne change rien, mon cœur. Je ferais bien de m'accrocher, je ferais bien de réclamer, je ferais bien d'en profiter jusqu'au jour de ma mort. »

Et Remus dirait : « Ne t'attends pas à obtenir des réponses, trésor, car je sais qu'elles ne viennent pas avec l'âge. »

Et Sirius dirait : « Je ne t'aimerai jamais mieux que maintenant, mon cœur, je ne t'aimerai jamais comme il faut. Alors tu ferais mieux de prendre ce que je te donne, maintenant, tout de suite. Il y a un feu en chacun de nous. Tu ferais bien de le réclamer. »

Et Remus dirait : « Je ferais bien d'en profiter, jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Ça ne change rien, mon cœur, et ce n'est pas près de changer. »

Et Sirius dirait : « Je veux juste parler de s'aimer un peu. Ah, trésor, je détesterais être l'élu de ton cœur. Tu vivras ta vie, et tu aimeras ta vie. Sinon, mon cœur, tu finiras par pleurer. »

Et Remus dirait : « Tu me feras toujours du mal, tu me laisseras toujours tomber, partout, tous les jours, tous les jours, et de toutes les façons possibles. »

Et Sirius dirait : « Ah, trésor, accroche-toi donc à ce qui risque de changer. Ça va disparaître quand tu auras le dos tourné. Tu sais que ça ne sera plus là quand tu voudras tendre la main pour l'attraper. Whoah ! »

**°o°o°o°**

Sirius n'avait que trop attendu le bon moment. Il venait de décider que si le bon moment ne venait pas, il fallait le faire venir.

« Je sais que tu crois que je me conduis toujours comme un gamin. Et je veux que tu saches… que non. »

Remus ouvrit légèrement la bouche, l'air stupéfait. Sirius lui prit les mains.

« Remus…

– Tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant, le coupa brutalement Remus.

– Ah bon, rit Sirius. Tu veux que je repasse dans une heure ? »

Mais Remus ne plaisantait pas. Il retira ses mains de celles de Sirius, et recula jusqu'à rencontrer un mur. Là, il se frotta les yeux d'un air las, soupira, puis regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi maintenant, Sirius ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Non, ce n'est pas rhétorique. _Pourquoi maintenant ?_ »

Sirius ne comprenait pas le sens de cette question. Pourquoi Remus était-il aussi morose tout d'un coup ?

« J'étais amoureux de toi à vingt ans, dit-il en fermant momentanément les yeux. Tu sais ça. »

Sirius déglutit.

« Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit…

– Tu le _savais_, mais ça ne t'arrangeait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas à ce moment-là ?

– Je suppose… que je n'étais pas prêt à accepter quelque chose d'aussi sérieux que ça à ce moment-là. J'étais un jeune con, sur les bords. »

Mais Remus n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

« D'accord, admettons que tu aies changé. Moi aussi j'ai changé. Pourtant, va savoir comment, rien n'a changé entre nous depuis qu'on a vingt ans ! Nous avons la non-relation la plus stable qu'on puisse trouver.

– Mais je veux… » Sirius s'approcha. « Je veux quelque chose de réel.

– Et ça te vient d'où, cette lubie ? »

Sirius émit un grognement. Remus était en train de sérieusement briser la magie du moment, si vous lui demandiez son avis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'approche de la quarantaine, je commence à penser un peu plus sérieusement à ce que je veux vraiment dans la vie, c'est normal !

– Et tout ça n'a aucun rapport avec Severus ?

– … Là, je ne te suis plus.

– Tu te convaincs que je m'intéresse à lui et comme par hasard, tu veux qu'on devienne un couple…

– Je ne me convaincs de rien, tu es clairement…

– OUI ! s'écria Remus. Oui, tu as raison. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité je ressens quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'_autre_ que toi. Et à ce moment _précis_ tu décides que tu me veux pour toi tout seul ! »

Non, non, disait l'esprit de Sirius, impuissant. Ce n'est pas ça, tu déformes tout.

« Je me suis rendu compte qu'à trop déconner, je risquais de te perdre, Moony.

– Je ne t'appartiens pas.

– Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

– Tu es possessif, Sirius. Tu es possessif et jaloux. Tu te rappelles comment tu étais quand James a commencé à sortir avec Lily ? La jalousie n'est pas de l'amour, ou bien tu m'as caché de sacrées choses sur ta relation avec Prongs. »

Sirius se sentait mal. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Remus avait raison ou bien parce qu'il avait tort, mais il se sentait affreusement mal. Il tenta plusieurs gestes avortés vers Remus, malheureux. Finalement, il attrapa son visage, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Ce fut un baiser maladroit, artificiel, avec un arrière-goût de désespoir. Maintenant, Sirius avait presque envie de pleurer. Remus posa ses mains sur les siennes mais Sirius s'accrocha, caressant ses joues de ses pouces, incapable de s'éloigner de plus d'un centimètre. Il ressentit un grand vide et une grande tristesse.

« Ça ne va pas, admit-il dans un souffle.

– Je sais, dit doucement Remus,.

– C'est trop tard, hein. Tout est de ma faute. Je t'ai raté. »

Remus eut l'air touché et sourit faiblement.

« Viens », fit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Sirius faisait bien une tête de plus que Remus, mais il se sentit minuscule dans son étreinte.

« Je ne sais pas, lui dit Remus. Peut-être qu'on s'est ratés mutuellement. Ou peut-être que c'est trop tôt au contraire.

– Trop tôt, fit Sirius avec un petit rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot. On est destinés à ne pas être ensemble avant nos vieux jours ?

– Qui d'autre que moi voudra de toi quand tu seras vieux et moche ? plaisanta Remus.

– Je ne serai jamais moche, assura Sirius.

– Bon. Qui voudra encore me brosser le poil les soirs de pleine lune quand je commencerai à les perdre ?

– Merlin, dit Sirius. Un loup-garou chauve, voilà qui ne doit pas être beau à voir.

– Ah, je vois, sans ma fourrure tu me laisseras tomber ?

– Mais non. Je serai toujours la pour te gratter derrière les oreilles.

– Mmh. C'est Padfoot qui aime ça.

– Je sais que tu préfères qu'on te flatte le poitrail, mais là ça devient un peu trop sexuel pour le non-zoophile que je suis. »

Remus lâcha un éclat de rire contre l'épaule de Sirius. Sirius le serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ça fasse mal.

**°o°o°o°**

Lorsque Severus se planta devant Sirius et Remus d'un air mécontent à la sortie de la bibliothèque, ce dernier se demanda s'il avait la moindre idée de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Non, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'il les avait regardés l'un et l'autre d'un air suspicieux.

« Quel est le problème, Severus ? »

Il brandit alors le programme de la journée.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de mettre ÇA en activité ?! »

Remus se pencha sur le parchemin et lu ce qui était inscrit au bout du doigt fébrile de Severus.

« Ah ! oui, fit-il, du ton de celui qui s'était attendu à ce que cela pose problème, mais à qui c'était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

– C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire pour votre défense, Lupin ?

– Calme-toi un peu, soupira Sirius. Ce n'est qu'un jeu.

– Qu'un jeu ? QU'UN JEU ?! C'est "Magie ou Veritaserum" ! »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne me dis rien. Tu as été traumatisé par une partie de Magie ou Veritaserum quand tu étais jeune ? »

C'était effectivement le cas – les enfants étaient cruels, cruels ! –, mais ce n'était pas là le sujet de l'inquiétude de Severus.

« Pourrais-je commencer par souligner le fait que la plupart de ces gamins n'ont pratiquement aucune compétence magique ?

– Oui, dit Remus, nous y avons pensé. Au départ, nous pensions nous inspirer de la version moldue du jeu, qui s'appelle "Action ou Vérité". Au lieu d'un tour de magie, on peut se voir demander absolument n'importe quelle action…

– Tu adorerais, Snape, lança Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

– Mais finalement, nous avons décidé de le placer en fin de première semaine et de nous en servir comme d'un contrôle de connaissances. S'ils sont désignés, en guise de "Magie" les enfants devront uniquement ressortir quelque chose appris en cours. Plutôt ludique, en somme.

– Donc nous n'allons pas participer ? fit Severus, un peu rassuré.

– Si si ! Le second intérêt est de les divertir, nous effectuerons les tours de magie qu'ils nous demanderont. »

Severus porta la main à son front comme s'il était pris de vertige.

« Des imbéciles… murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris… Des imbéciles heureux…

– Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète comme ça ? fit Sirius. Tu as perdu l'usage de ta baguette ou quoi ? … Magique, j'entends.

– Je vous propose que l'on réfléchisse une minute, dit Severus d'un ton mielleux. Si du moins vous vous rappelez comment on fait… Selon les règles de ce "jeu" – particulièrement bête et méchant, je dois dire – que se passe-t-il lorsque l'on est dans l'incapacité d'effectuer le tour de magie demandé ?

– On doit répondre à une question personnelle à laquelle on ne peut pas mentir, dit Sirius. D'où le "Veritaserum".

– Exactement, Mr Black. Et quel bon, selon vous, pourrait ressortir d'une question personnelle posée à un ex-Mangemort par de jeunes enfants dont les parents ont été tués par… par qui, déjà ? Oh ! Mais des Mangemorts, bien sûr ! »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard. Satisfait de l'effet de sa petite argumentation, Severus croisa les bras et attendit les plates excuses et les baisements de pieds.

« Tu es parano, dit alors Sirius – contrariant comme toujours.

– Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce sujet sera amené, renchérit Remus.

– Les enfants ont des questions beaucoup plus terre-à-terre !

– Il y aura des limites posées à ce qu'ils peuvent demander, l'humeur doit rester… eh bien, bon enfant.

– Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réussirais pas à réaliser un tour de magie ?

– Ils ne demanderont rien de très compliqué, tu sais, il en faut peu pour les amuser !

– Que veux-tu qu'il arrive, enfin ? »

**°o°o°o°**

« Severus, est-ce que tu peux faire que le soleil tourne autour de la terre au lieu du contraire ?

– …Non.

– Alors dis-moi… C'est quoi ta marque de shampooing ? »

À quelques places de là, Sirius glissa à Remus :

« Ça alors, qui aurait cru que d'innocents enfants auraient l'idée d'utiliser la liste non exhaustive des choses qui ne peuvent pas être réalisées par la magie donnée à mon cours afin de piéger Severus ?

– Pas la peine de simuler l'étonnement, fit Remus, perspicace. J'ai toujours su qu'au fond de toi, tu étais un Serpentard.

– Je ne simule pas ! se défendit Sirius. Je pensais qu'ils me piégeraient, moi ! »

**°o°o°o°**

Le feu de camp crépitait joyeusement, il y avait une odeur de marshmallow grillé dans l'air et tout le monde rigolait bien. Bettina était contente d'être là, même si elle ne comprenait pas trop le principe du jeu.

Ça s'appelait Magie ou Veritaserum. D'abord, quelqu'un devait jeter une poudre spéciale dans le feu et des étincelles montaient et désignaient l'un des joueurs. Celui ou celle qui avait jeté la poudre demandait à ce joueur de faire de la magie, et s'il n'y arrivait pas, on lui posait une question, et s'il mentait, le feu devenait rouge vif. L'intérêt de tout cela était très obscur aux yeux de Bettina, mais elle s'en fichait puisqu'il y avait des marshmallows grillés et sa copine Minerva.

Cette dernière commençait à s'énerver parce qu'elle ne tombait jamais sur Sirius, or elle avait apparemment des questions de la plus haute importance à lui poser. À un certain point du jeu, des gens avaient commencé à demander des tours de magie impossibles aux moniteurs et un grand nombre avait suivi, ce qui était vraiment idiot, puisque du coup ils n'avaient pas de tours de magie.

« Louis, c'est vrai que tu manges tes crottes de nez ?

– N… Non. »

Le feu devint rouge vif et tout le monde rigola.

« Eh, on a dit pas de questions pour se moquer ! » gronda Sirius.

Louis, c'était le grand frère de Bettina. Il avait honte d'elle parce qu'elle était un peu grosse et pas jolie, et il avait peur d'elle parce qu'elle s'intéressait aux animaux morts. Et là maintenant, il ne l'aimait pas parce qu'elle avait réussi à faire bouger sa feuille morte sans baguette, et pas lui.

Bettina jeta de la poudre dans le feu. Le feu désigna Sirius. Minerva poussa un couinement.

« Demande-lui s'il a déjà eu une amoureuse ! chuchota-t-elle. Non, pas ça. S'il aime les chats ! Non, attends…

– Minerva, laisse Bettina demander ce qu'elle veut ! » dit Remus.

Mais Bettina n'avait pas envie de poser une question à Sirius. Elle voulait un tour de magie.

« Je voudrais un graaand dessin qui bouge en l'air » dit-elle.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il murmura quelque chose et agita sa baguette qui se mit à dessiner des traits de magie pailletés aux contours flous. Il dessina un premier bonhomme avec un grand nez et des cheveux raides et noirs.

« C'est Severus ! » s'écria Richard.

Sirius ne s'arrêta pas là. Il dessina un second bonhomme, qui pouvait être Remus, et ce second bonhomme envoya un gros cœur rose au premier, ce qui fit rire tout le monde sans que Bettina sache très bien pourquoi. Elle rit quand même avec les autres, contente d'avoir eu le tour qu'elle voulait.

Le jeu continua, et personne ne remarqua que Remus avait perdu le sourire. Mais par la suite, tout dérapa. D'abord, au cours du jeu, Remus tomba sur Sirius, et lui demanda :

« Sirius, est-ce que ta prodigieuse baguette saurait améliorer ton sens de l'humour douteux ? »

Sirius regarda longuement Remus, assis juste à côté de lui.

« Moony, je suis…

– Oui ou non ?

– Non.

– Très bien. Alors dis-moi… est-ce que tu as seulement déjà eu le cœur brisé ? »

Minerva trépigna, l'air enchanté par la question. Sirius baissa les yeux et eut un sourire bizarre.

« Oui, Remus. À quinze ans. »

Minerva se tourna vers Bettina et couina qu'elle aussi, elle aurait le cœur brisé à quinze ans parce que c'était trop romantique.

« Qui… ? demanda Remus d'une voix hésitante.

– C'est une autre question », répondit Sirius en jetant une poignée de poudre dans les flammes.

Cette fois, le feu désigna Severus. Celui-ci n'eut pas l'air très content.

« Tu me conjurerais un beignet à la framboise, Severus ? »

Minerva souligna auprès de Bettina qu'elle aussi adorait les beignets à la framboise et que décidément, Sirius était parfait.

« Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas, Sirius, répondit lugubrement Severus.

– Zut ! Mais ça tombe bien parce que je voulais te demander… Est-ce que tu as jamais aimé qui que ce soit à part toi-même ? »

Severus ne dit rien. Et ne dit rien. Et ne dit rien.

« Severus ? » fit Remus.

Severus se leva et partit vers sa maison sans un mot. Un grand silence suivit son départ.

« Bien, assez joué, déclara soudain Remus avec un sourire crispé. Tout le monde va se laver les dents, je vous retrouve dans la salle de bain dans cinq minutes ! »

**°o°o°o°**

« Moony…

– Ça va suffire pour ce soir, je crois, Sirius.

– Je suis désolé, vraiment.

– Je sais.

– Je pensais pas qu'il piquerait une crise pour si peu.

– Non, tu voulais juste me prouver que je ne devrais pas entretenir des espoirs le concernant. J'ai suivi ton argumentation subtile, avec le petit dessin puis ta question.

– S'il te plaît…

– Bonne nuit, Sirius.

– Ne m'en veux pas.

– … Tu sais très bien que je n'y arrive jamais. »

**°o°o°o°**

Ils devaient être en cinquième année lorsque Severus commença à douter que Lily retourne un jour les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Les deux amis d'enfance n'avaient fait que s'éloigner depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Lentement mais sûrement, leurs mondes devenaient différents, incompatibles… Lily ne comprenait pas ses choix de relations, disait que ses amis étaient intolérants et stupides. Il avait bien essayé de lui expliquer qu'il s'en moquait qu'elle ait des parents moldus – il rejoignait simplement le courant de pensée qui estimait qu'il était mieux, de façon générale, d'avoir des parents sorciers.

Dernièrement, ils se disputaient de plus en plus souvent à ce sujet. Severus en ressortait toujours abasourdi. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit chez elle qu'il n'aimait pas ? Il l'admirait au contraire, d'avoir un tel handicap et d'être pourtant si merveilleuse. Il l'avait toujours aimée tout entière. Et c'est pour ça qu'il revenait toujours la voir pour s'excuser, après chaque dispute. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas comprendre ?

En cette cinquième année, alors que Severus sentait peu à peu Lily glisser hors de sa portée – elle était si belle et fière et… gryffondor, tout ce que Severus n'était pas – il y eut pourtant un moment, un seul moment, dont il ne réalisa pas l'importance à l'époque, mais auquel il ne cesserait de repenser au cours de sa vie adulte.

Ce jour-là, Lily et lui s'étaient retrouvés pour travailler à un devoir de potions. Les potions, leur seule bonne raison de se retrouver encore en tête à tête… Severus aimait la matière rien que pour cela, même si Lily était clairement la plus douée – il avait davantage d'affinités avec le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans une salle inoccupée afin d'être tranquilles, car depuis quelque temps déjà, dès que Potter et sa clique voyaient Lily en présence du "Nez sur Pattes", ils se sentaient obligés de venir leur casser les pieds, culpabilisant Lily d'un côté, moquant Severus de l'autre. Severus n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien pourquoi son ennemi se comportait de cette façon, et il jubilait toujours lorsque Lily, excédée, finissait par lui prendre le bras et disait : « Viens, Sev, on s'en va », laissant derrière eux un James Potter vert de rage.

Ils s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre pour pouvoir consulter un grand livre de potions poussiéreux dans lequel Lily avait trouvé un article utile pour leurs recherches. Severus avait du mal à ne pas se laisser distraire par la proximité de Lily, l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux, la chaleur de…

« Là ! s'exclama-t-elle. "Le seul moyen efficace connu de donner à une potion la vertu d'alléger la souffrance liée à une dégénérescence cellulaire est de mélanger dix-huit grammes de cendres de phénix dans trois centilitres de résine d'if sauvage." Enfin une réponse claire !

– Cendres de phénix… dit Severus tout en prenant les données en notes. Tu m'étonnes qu'on ne voie que la théorie de cette potion. Les ingrédients valent une fortune.

– Slugghorn a été vache sur ce coup-là, surtout que je doute que ça nous serve beaucoup pour les BUSEs.

– …Dit la chouchoute en chef dudit Slugghorn, s'amusa Severus.

– Je ne suis pas sa chouchoute… bougonna Lily.

– Mmh, fit-il, peu convaincu. En même temps, je comprends tout à fait Slugghorn. »

Lily cligna des yeux, rosit légèrement et revint au livre dont elle tourna les pages sans vraiment chercher quoi que ce soit.

« Je…Je veux dire que tu es très douée en potions, bafouilla pathétiquement Severus.

– C'est mon côté bonne femme, je suis à l'aise aux fourneaux, plaisanta Lily avec un peu trop d'empressement. Hm. Donc, on disait…

– Oui, reprit Severus en se raclant la gorge. On mélange ça avec deux crins de licorne, du sang de chauve-souris vampire…

– Non, l'interrompit Lily. On ne peut pas laisser le sang de chauve-souris, ça annihile les effets des cendres de phénix !

– Ah bon ? Mais si on combine d'abord les cendres et la résine ?

– Le sang va empêcher le mariage des deux », expliqua Lily, qui eut soudain l'air abattu.

Severus détestait voir Lily découragée.

« Mais si le mariage est fait, les propriétés sont créées, on devrait…

– Non, le sang de chauve-souris vampire et les ingrédients provenant des phénix sont incompatibles, c'est écrit dans le manuel. Ça les séparera inévitablement.

– Tu es sûre ? »

Quelque chose traversa le regard de Lily à ce moment-là, et Severus aurait dû comprendre qu'elle ne pensait plus vraiment à leur devoir de potions. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle pensait à eux, et à tous ces petits désaccords fondamentaux qu'il croyait négligeables, mais qui étaient en train de les éloigner, lentement mais sûrement, sans qu'il accepte de l'admettre.

« Oui, Severus, OUI. Je suis sûre ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas laisser cette résine et ces cendres se marier tranquillement au lieu de venir tout gâcher avec ta saleté de sang de chauve-souris dont on n'a même pas besoin ?! »

Severus était stupéfait par sa réaction. On aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer.

« Je… On a besoin du sang de chauve-souris pour…

– MERLIN, SEVERUS, TU ES TROP STUPIDE DES FOIS ! »

Elle prit ses affaires dans ses bras et quitta la pièce en courant, laissant un Severus bouche bée et confus. Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus tard que Lily mettrait un terme à leur amitié une bonne fois pour toutes.

Plus tard, Severus récrirait ce moment cent fois, mille fois dans sa tête, inlassablement, avec toujours de nouveaux détails, en essayant de se rappeler avec exactitude l'odeur de ses cheveux et l'éclat de ses yeux. Jamais il n'accepterait de l'avoir laissé filer.

**°o°o°o°**

« Tu es fier de toi, Black ? »

Sirius resta plongé dans la contemplation des flammes.

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Severus alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du feu de camp.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ce soir, dit Sirius.

– Et manquer de te voir l'air aussi malheureux ? Tu me connais mal, Black.

– Il semblerait, oui. »

Puis il se turent pendant si longtemps que Sirius se demanda si Severus ne s'était pas endormi – il voyait à peine sa forme derrière les flammes orangées. Sirius avait baissé la chaleur du feu de camp à cause de la canicule le feu froid semblait irréel, et la silhouette noire de Severus aussi.

« Il y a une question que je voudrais te poser, dit finalement Severus.

– Je n'ai pas envie de papoter avec toi, Snape.

– Oh, mais tu me _dois_ une question.

– Je ne te dois rien, tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne.

– Pas celle de tout à l'heure, mais celle d'hier, oui. Tu m'as demandé ce que j'écoutais comme musique. C'est à mon tour de te poser une question. »

Sirius avait bien des défauts, mais il était bon joueur.

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Le nom de mon premier serpent en peluche ? »

Toutefois, Severus avait l'air de vouloir être sérieux. Il parla d'une voix hésitante.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait… de revenir ? »

Sirius comprit immédiatement le sens de sa question, mais demanda quand même :

« Comment ça ?

– Après douze ans à Azkaban… Qu'est-ce que ça fait de rentrer chez soi ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules avec un vague sourire.

« À ton avis. Azkaban, c'est pas la panacée. Je me suis remis à vivre lorsque je me suis échappé…

– Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, le coupa Severus.

– Ah bon, excuse-moi, j'ai dû mal entendre, grommela Sirius.

– Je ne te demande pas une réponse toute faite. Je suis capable d'imaginer ce que tu viens de me dire. Mais pas ce que ça fait, _vraiment_.

– En quoi ça t'importe ? »

Severus bougea. Sirius comprit en voyant une tache de blanc apparaître dans le noir que Severus avait ouvert la chemise de son pyjama, sans doute indisposé par la touffeur de la forêt.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir l'air aussi normal après ce que tu as vécu, expliqua Severus. On dirait…

– Quoi ? » réagit Sirius, agressif.

Severus secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas.

– Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas, marmonna Sirius. Tu imagines de travers. »

Sirius marqua une pause, jeta une brindille dans le feu.

« Tu imagines sans doute qu'Azkaban était un vrai cauchemar. C'est vrai. C'était un long, interminable cauchemar éveillé. J'ai presque tout perdu là-bas… joie, liberté, jeunesse, dignité, et ma raison a bien failli y passer aussi. Si je n'avais pas eu la certitude de mon innocence, je n'aurais jamais tenu. Le temps n'existe pas entre ces murs, on n'a même pas l'espoir d'en voir le bout. On ne se rappelle plus ce que c'est de sourire, ce que c'est d'aimer, ce que c'est de se sentir bien. Alors je suppose que tu penses que quand je me suis échappé, c'était le pied total, et c'est là que tu te trompes. Parce que… Parce que je ne suis pas Ulysse. Je n'avais pas d'épouse dévouée attendant mon retour, de chien qui n'avait jamais oublié mon odeur, d'arc qui n'attendait que moi pour se tendre à nouveau. C'est idiot, mais même si douze ans passent on continue à croire que le monde sera resté le même. Et ce n'est pas le cas. Je reviens et plus rien n'a de sens, les couleurs et les formes me sont étrangères, la musique ressemble à du bruit, des maladies horribles tuent les gens qui s'aiment, et les rues ne sont plus les mêmes, les gens ne sont plus les mêmes, tout ce que je reconnais a vieilli, Remus a du gris dans les cheveux… Remus. »

Sirius inspira profondément.

« Ce n'est que quand Remus m'a serré dans ses bras ce soir-là, à la Cabane Hurlante, que j'ai commencé à pouvoir croire que j'étais vraiment rentré. Et c'est à partir de Remus que j'ai pu essayer de reconstituer un semblant de vie "normale" – revenir en arrière, essayer de retrouver qui j'étais. Enfin, après que j'ai arrêté de me morfondre et que j'ai quitté Grimmauld Place, bien sûr… Se morfondre ne sert à rien, c'est laisser Azkaban gagner. Parce qu'on peut quitter Azkaban, mais Azkaban ne vous quitte jamais, ça reste dans la tête, ça transpire par tous les pores, c'est même dans mon odeur… Mais je peux refuser de n'être que ça. Même si je ne peux pas récupérer les années volées, celles inscrites sur le visage de ceux que j'ai connus et qui ne me connaissent plus, je peux quand même être plus que le prisonnier d'Azkaban. Il suffit de vouloir. On veut la vie, on la prend. On veut avoir vingt ans, on les a. On veut être heureux, on le devient. Par tous les moyens. Et je dis ça aussi pour toi, Snape… Snape ? »

Sirius se leva pour regarder par-dessus le feu. Severus était étendu dans l'herbe, les yeux clos.

« Je rêve… »

Sirius retourna s'asseoir en secouant la tête.

« Sirius ? » fit alors la voix de Snape.

Sirius sursauta et jura.

« Quoi, Snape ?

– Est-ce que tu avais déjà parlé de tout ça à quelqu'un ?

– … Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler. C'est derrière moi. »

Snape se releva, son oreiller à la main, ne se ressemblant pas beaucoup le torse ainsi à découvert.

« On ne dirait pas. »

Et il rentra se coucher dans son lit.


	8. Jour 7

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas. Quatre ans se sont écoulés depuis le dernier chapitre de La Colo, mais je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfiction. Seulement, écrire ça demande du temps et de l'implication, qu'on a parfois besoin de dédier à autre chose, comme par exemple à finir un jour ses études._

_Je pense que beaucoup de mes anciens lecteurs auront changé de centres d'intérêt entre-temps et ne reprendront donc pas cette fic. Je ne leur en veux pas, vu que c'est un peu mon propre cas. Mais bon quand même, j'aime cette histoire et j'ai envie de la finir._

_Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu dense, émotionnellement parlant. Peut-être un peu trop. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, c'est fait exprès : fin de la première semaine, tout part en cacahuète ! Normalement, au huitième jour, ça devrait se calmer un peu et l'humour devrait pointer davantage le bout de son nez._

_J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et que vous aurez envie d'avoir la suite._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Je vous encourage à relire cette fic depuis le début si vous attendez ce chapitre depuis vraiment longtemps, car c'est une histoire construite dans la continuité et on perd pas mal de choses si on a oublié ce qui s'est passé avant. Une relecture au minimum du chapitre précédent est fortement recommandée.

Néanmoins, si vous avez vraiment trop la flemme, ou vraiment trop hâte de lire le nouveau chapitre, voici le…

Résumé des épisodes précédents :

Parce qu'ils sont forcés de collaborer dans le cadre d'une colonie de vacances, et pour ménager les nerfs de Remus, Sirius et Severus concluent un cessez-le-feu.

Au premier jour, cela semble fonctionner.

Au second jour, ça va encore, sauf que Sirius réalise que Remus a des sentiments troubles pour Severus, et ça ne lui plaît pas du tout.

Au troisième jour, Sirius tente de faire la tête à Remus pour le forcer à s'éloigner de Severus. Manque de bol, ça a l'effet inverse.

Au quatrième jour, Sirius séduit Remus, qui est son amant occasionnel, pour le détourner de Severus. Cela fonctionne nettement mieux. Au point qu'ils s'envoient en l'air dans la bibliothèque.

Au cinquième jour, Sirius est de vachement meilleure humeur et commence à se dire qu'il est peut-être amoureux de Remus.

Au sixième jour, Sirius tente de se déclarer à Remus, mais celui-ci lui répond qu'il confond amour et jalousie. Assez contrarié, Sirius se venge puérilement lors d'un jeu d'action ou vérité où il va tenter de faire comprendre à Remus qu'il perd son temps avec Severus. Cela ne fait rien d'autre que blesser tout le monde et même Remus commence à en avoir marre de lui. Le soir, Severus et Sirius discutent au coin du feu. La conversation prend un tournant assez personnel pour Sirius, qui en livre plus sur lui qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Enfants mis en avant dans ce chapitre :

**Minerva Cuffe :** Fillette blonde de 7 ans, très éveillée, amoureuse de Sirius. Petite-fille de McGonagall.

**Lee Headlock :** Jeune garçon de 8 ans, qui prend soin de sa petite-sœur muette, Lilian.

**Richard Tremlett :** petit dur de 9 ans et demi, dont le père serait bassiste chez les Bizarr' Sisters. Chef du Gang des Trois Rois.

**Rose et Violet Nettles :** jumelles noires de 9 ans, indissociables. Amies avec Eleanor (10 ans) et Judy, elles jouent les justicières contre le Gang des Trois Rois.

**William Greenwood :** garçon rêveur de 11 ans, de nature placide mais qui ne s'est pas tellement fait d'amis depuis le début de la colo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jour 7**

_You and Whose Army?_

C'était un matin comme tous les autres matins. Severus se réveilla dans son lit. Pas de rêve douteux cette nuit. Il repoussa les couvertures et posa les pieds sur le plancher de la cabane. Il pouvait entendre la respiration profonde de Remus. Remus avait souvent les bras au-dessus de la tête au petit matin, comme un enfant, mais son visage était rarement serein. À eux trois, ils formaient une belle bande d'handicapés du sommeil.

Severus sortit à l'air libre, inspira profondément, et descendit les marches de la cabane. L'humidité de l'herbe sous ses pieds nus lui tira un frisson. Près du feu de camp, Sirius dormait encore, toujours aussi peu vêtu, et Severus ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de le trouver laid : il y parvenait de moins en moins avec le temps. Alors que son regard s'attardait sur les détails de son élégant visage, les paupières du Maraudeur s'ouvrirent en grand sur deux prunelles rouges. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Severus se sentit glacé de l'intérieur. Lentement, la bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit, encore et encore, un trou béant et noir au milieu de son visage, dans lequel il se sentit comme happé, comme s'il allait dévorer son âme. Terrorisé, Severus voulut sortir sa baguette pour se défendre, mais cela ne servait plus à rien – il s'était déjà réveillé.

**°o°o°o°**

C'était un matin comme tous les autres matins. Remus émergea, comme à l'accoutumée, d'une nuit de mauvais sommeil, peuplée de rêves monstrueux qu'il arrivait à peine à s'avouer à lui-même. En ouvrant les yeux, il ressentait ce dégoût de lui-même qui ne le quittait jamais tout à fait, mais qu'il arrivait parfois à oublier pendant quelques instants. Lorsqu'il enseignait devant une classe, par exemple. Ou entre les bras de Sirius… ou même en dessinant Severus.

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait bloqué sa respiration, et la relâcha dans ce qui ressemblait à un terrible soupir.

Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe dans la tête de Sirius, se dit Remus en fixant le plafond au-dessus de son lit. Et le pire… c'est que je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps cela dure.

**°o°o°o°**

C'était un matin comme tous les autres matins. Dans cette forêt aux arbres anciens, hauts et touffus, on voyait le ciel s'illuminer bien avant d'être touché par les rayons du soleil. En l'espace de quelques heures, la nuit d'été épaisse et moite semblait se vider lentement de sa substance opaque, et se recroqueviller hors de vue, moribonde, le temps d'une journée de répit. Lorsque les toits des maisons à pattes de poule commençaient à projeter les premières ombres dans la clairière irrégulière, le jour était déjà bien levé et les moniteurs commençaient à se dire qu'ils devraient en faire autant.

Ce matin, néanmoins, était aussi celui du septième jour de la colo, et en sept jours, paraît-il, on peut construire un monde. Depuis la veille, il s'était élevé dans l'esprit de Sirius un mur de colère si haut et si sombre qu'il masquait à sa vue toute forme de discernement. Dès le réveil, sa colère alla au monde entier, à la terre trop dure et aux pierres trop pointues et aux oiseaux trop bruyants, à la chaleur trop chaude, à la lumière trop lumineuse, et à ce connard trop con qu'était Severus Snape. Rapidement, cette dernière cible sembla être la bonne, la juste, la vraie, et il se focalisa sur elle de toute sa haine.

La raison la plus évidente de cette colère tenait sans doute au double fiasco de la veille : Remus l'avait blessé plus cruellement qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. En le rejetant, d'abord, alors qu'il venait de lui offrir son cœur sur un plateau en le disputant, ensuite, pour avoir fait comprendre un peu trop lourdement qu'il désapprouvait l'attirance de son ami pour l'antipathique professeur de potions. (Naturellement, Snape était à blâmer pour ces deux déconvenues, et non Remus, qui n'était que le jouet innocent de ce salopard chaudronophile.) Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave.

Pour comprendre le plus grave, il faut avoir à l'esprit que tout, chez Sirius Black, portait à croire qu'il était le genre d'homme à n'éprouver aucune pudeur. Après tout, il n'avait aucune gêne à s'exposer partiellement nu à toute heure de la journée, pas plus qu'il n'en avait à raconter ses nuits de débauche à qui voulait l'entendre ou à dévoiler les inclinations de Remus au principal concerné. Pourtant, si l'on regardait de suffisamment près, et que l'on savait quoi chercher, il était possible de se rendre compte que Sirius Black était surtout le genre d'homme à savoir pertinemment que les gens se désintéressent vite de ce qui semble ne comporter aucun mystère.

Il était redevenu, au cours des cinq ou six années qui avaient suivi son évasion de la pire prison du monde, un homme séduisant, souriant, en pleine santé physique, à l'humour parfois douteux, certes, mais guère pire que celui qu'il avait déjà vingt ans auparavant. Et pour l'avoir hébergé durant deux ans, Remus Lupin était en mesure d'assurer qu'il rentrait rarement de ses « soirées capote », comme il les appelait élégamment, avant le petit matin, réveillant régulièrement son ami avec les grincements inquiétants de la tuyauterie délabrée de la douche. En somme, Sirius Black avait tout du sorcier célibataire à la trentaine avancée, affligé d'un problème affectif certain mais plutôt courant dans la société moderne, et d'un léger, presque charmant complexe de Peter Pan. Et il n'aurait voulu laisser personne penser le contraire.

Cependant, depuis une conversation au coin du feu qu'il avait tenue la veille, il devinait que Severus Snape commençait à se faire certaines idées à son sujet, des idées qui touchaient à ses secrets, à ses mensonges et à ses vérités, à ses précieux fragments d'intime – et cela le rendait, intérieurement, fou de rage.

**°o°o°o°**

Si Severus avait tout oublié de son cauchemar, dans son esprit, quelque chose de bien plus déstabilisant encore que ce que vivait Sirius avait commencé à poindre. Comme une flamme fuyante, il ne parvenait à en saisir les contours, mais c'était là, dans son crâne et au creux de ses tripes, et il pensa immédiatement à la marque grise qui estampillait encore son bras. Ne s'était-elle pas obscurcie ? N'était-elle pas plus chaude ? Impossible à dire, surtout par cette chaleur. Mais c'était à cela que ressemblait son trouble : à l'appel désespéré de son instinct de survie anticipant une catastrophe imminente.

Lorsqu'il salua Remus au saut du lit ce matin-là, la sensation reflua à l'arrière de sa tête et la paix sembla revenir, le plongeant pratiquement dans un état de bien-être qui le rassura grandement. Malheureusement, ce soulagement fut de courte durée. Dès qu'il posa des yeux dédaigneux sur Sirius, et que Sirius posa des yeux brûlants de haine sur lui, ses entrailles se tordirent à nouveau si violemment qu'il en eut presque la nausée.

**°o°o°o°**

Une réunion était prévue avec la directrice de Poudlard, à laquelle les trois moniteurs devaient répondre présents. Il avait fallu se lever tôt en laissant les enfants dormir, envoyer les elfes surveiller le campement, et se réunir dans la seule pièce qui disposait d'une connexion directe avec le reste du monde : l'infirmerie. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un placard à balais muni d'une trousse de premiers secours et les trois hommes étaient contraints de se tenir assez près les uns des autres, ce qui conférait à la pièce une atmosphère un brin tendue.

À sept heures zéro quatre, la Porte s'ouvrit sans une seconde de retard et Minerva McGonagall ne put retenir un léger sourire à la vue de ses trois anciens élèves ainsi réunis. Kingsley Shacklebolt, très élégant et discrètement souriant, se tenait à ses côtés.

« Tous en vie ! remarqua tranquillement Minerva, l'œil brillant. Je suis impressionnée.

– Attendez de connaître les pertes du côté des enfants », plaisanta Remus.

À leur insu, Sirius et Severus esquissèrent le même sourire en coin. Remus savait toujours doser l'humour comme il le fallait pour être agréablement drôle avec une pointe du mordant qui avait fait de lui un Maraudeur. Pas comme Sirius, qui finissait toujours par en faire trop et passer pour un cinglé, voire un imbécile pas non plus comme Severus, dont le talent pour le sarcasme mettait souvent mal à l'aise. Sans en avoir l'air, Remus était leur responsable des relations publiques.

« Heureux de te revoir, Kingsley, dit-il avec un hochement de tête dans sa direction.

– Moi de même, répondit l'homme de sa voix grave et apaisante. J'étais ennuyé que nous n'ayons pas eu l'occasion de nous reparler avant le départ… Je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que je ne vous avais pas laissés tomber à la dernière minute sans une bonne raison. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Laissés tomber ? Est-ce que tu ne t'es pas fait éjecter pour faire de la place à lui, là ?

– "Lui, Là" n'aurait volé à personne de telles vacances de rêve, Black, grogna Severus.

– Bien sûr que non, Sirius, dit Minerva. Il y aurait eu de la place pour vous quatre si le besoin s'en était fait sentir. Mais Kingsley a été appelé à la dernière minute pour un projet un peu plus conséquent… »

La directrice laissa la parole à l'intéressé.

« Je ne pouvais en parler à personne avant que ce soit officiel, mais cela a été annoncé hier, alors… J'ai été nommé au poste de Ministre de la Magie. »

Dans le profond silence qui accompagna cette déclaration, tout le monde put entendre nettement le bourdonnement de la mouche noire emprisonnée dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, qui vint tournoyer autour du chapeau de Minerva, avant de se heurter au champ de protection de la Porte dans un grésillement d'agonie. Sirius fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu DÉCONNES ?! »

L'éclair de dents blanches qui illumina, l'espace d'un instant, le visage Kingsley, révélait qu'il connaissait suffisamment bien Sirius pour discerner le compliment admiratif dissimulé dans cette exclamation bien peu formelle.

« C'est un peu la réaction que j'ai eue – quoiqu'en d'autres termes – quand on m'en a parlé au début, répondit Kingsley avec un air décontenancé qu'on lui voyait rarement. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Je prends la succession de Scrimgeour dès demain.

– Bon courage pour égaler le brio de vos prédécesseurs, ironisa Severus.

– Toutes mes félicitations, Kingsley ! dit Remus avec sincérité. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je m'adresse à notre nouveau Ministre de la Magie…

– MERDE alors, la CLASSE ! » s'enthousiasma Sirius, se levant de sa chaise pour serrer Kingsley dans ses bras, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

Soupir du côté de Severus.

« Avec ton éloquence, Black, j'espère que tu lui écriras ses discours. »

Sirius eut un infime sursaut du bras qui indiqua qu'il retenait une forte envie de frapper. Il se contenta néanmoins de lancer à Severus un regard particulièrement meurtrier.

« Mes pauvres enfants, soupira Minerva sans qu'il fût possible de déterminer si elle parlait de ceux de la colo ou des hommes en face d'elle. Messieurs, Kingsley va maintenant devoir retourner à ses impératifs autrement plus urgents que de vous faire la conversation.

– J'aurai naturellement toujours de la place pour les amis dans mon emploi du temps… de Ministre », assura néanmoins Kingsley avec un clin d'œil.

Ils saluèrent leur nouveau Ministre et Minerva passa aux sujets sérieux.

« Il y a eu une lettre pour le jeune Greenwood, elle contient un objet moldu que nous avons dûment testé : tout est en ordre. Je vous le confie, ainsi qu'une lettre adressée à Philip Bode. »

Minerva créa une bulle irisée de la taille d'une petite pastèque pour faire passer les deux courriers à Remus à travers les barrières magiques de la Porte.

« Philip ? s'étonna Sirius. Est-ce que sa mère n'est pas hospitalisée dans un état grave ?

– En effet, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait été assez lucide pour dicter un mot pour son fils, ce qui est encourageant. Nous avons pu par ailleurs entrer en contact avec le jeune Oliver Wood, il devrait être en mesure de prendre en charge sa nièce Wendy à son retour. »

Severus et Remus échangèrent un regard, presque par inadvertance, à la mention de leur ancien élève. Le Serpentard se demanda si son collègue était déjà au courant de ce lien de parenté.

« Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut au camp ? s'enquit Minerva. Est-ce que tout se passe bien ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis Severus dit lentement :

« Serait-il possible de vous parler seul à seul, Madame à la Directrice ? »

Sirius leva brusquement la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Je laisse à Lupin le soin de traduire en chien.

– Si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu peux le faire devant nous !

– Sirius, Remus, intervint Minerva. Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, je vais maintenant m'entretenir avec Severus en privé. »

Severus se contenta d'esquisser un bout de sourire moqueur tandis que Remus entraînait un Sirius ulcéré hors de la pièce le maître ès potions ne sut jamais combien il passa près d'une rhinoplastie.

**°o°o°o°**

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Sirius était anormalement nerveux. Remus eut cette fine intuition en le voyant lancer de toutes ses forces son pied contre la porte de la bibliothèque, l'ouvrant dans un craquement de bois, avant de s'y engouffrer et de commencer à agripper les livres qui passaient sous ses mains pour les jeter violemment au sol en grognant des paroles haineuses.

Remus posa une main sur son bras, dont son ami se dégagea avec humeur pour mieux continuer son massacre.

« Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Comme l'autre faisait mine de pas l'entendre, Remus se résolut à une solution qu'il n'employait pratiquement jamais : il se servit de sa force physique. Saisissant brusquement Sirius par l'épaule, il le retourna d'un geste et le plaqua violemment contre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, immobilisant le fou furieux d'une main sur la poitrine.

« Calme-toi, bon sang ! »

Presque immédiatement, Sirius se tranquillisa. Respirant bruyamment, il planta son regard gris tempête dans celui de Remus et lâcha :

« _Cette pauvre merde va tout dire à Minerva_ ! »

Remus fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Sirius s'expliqua d'une voix grave.

« Snape sait que nous avons couché ensemble. Ici. Au campement »

Choqué, Remus lâcha Sirius comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Il sait… quoi ?

– Il sait ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais il sait.

– Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas parano ? Peut-être que…

– Oui, je suis sûr ! s'énerva Sirius. Il me l'a dit hier matin ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fait tomber sa serviette dans les douches… »

Un éclat de rire étranglé secoua Remus, dont la voix s'éleva dans les aigus :

« Vraiment ? Parce que clairement, c'était la meilleure des réponses possibles ! Félicitations, tu ne passais pas encore assez pour un pervers à ses yeux !

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

– Nier, pour commencer !

– Nier ? Et pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas honte de coucher avec toi, Moony !

– _Oooh_, c'est adorable, Sirius, mais ce n'est vraiment pas la question ! »

Remus sentait l'angoisse lui retourner l'estomac.

« Bon sang ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça pourrait avoir comme répercussions sur nos postes à Poudlard ?

– Évidemment ! Pourquoi tu crois que j'enrage, parce que je crains qu'il me casse mon coup avec Minerva ?

– Pour UNE fois que quelque chose de bien nous tombe dessus, il faut que ta libido incontrôlable nous ôte toute crédibilité !

– MA libido incontrôlable ?! s'écria Sirius. On était quand même deux à le faire, non ?

– Après que TU m'aies fait ton petit numéro de séduction ! Bon sang, Sirius, tu te moques peut-être d'être prof à Poudlard ou ailleurs, c'est un job comme un autre pour toi, mais pour moi, c'est inespéré !

– Je le sais très bien !

– Alors comment as-tu pu me faire un coup pareil ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réfléchis jamais aux conséquences de tes actes ? Ça fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à l'idée de t'empêcher de faire des choses stupides, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu m'entraînes avec toi au fond du trou ?! »

Remus ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, ne voulait pas vraiment blâmer Sirius de la sorte, mais la panique et la honte qu'il ressentait lui donnaient le besoin de se décharger de la responsabilité de la catastrophe, et après le numéro grotesque auquel son ami s'était livré la veille, cela semblait aller de soi. Toutefois, l'air blessé de Sirius amena une autre sorte de panique, qui se doublait d'une autre sorte de honte. Retrouvant le contrôle de ses émotions, il s'approcha de lui et passa une main lénifiante sur son bras… que Sirius repoussa d'une poigne ferme.

« _Va te faire foutre, Remus._ »

Remus ne dit pas un mot, ne fit pas un geste tandis que Sirius l'écartait de son chemin pour quitter la pièce.

**°o°o°o°**

Sirius était désormais en colère contre le monde, Severus Snape ET Remus Lupin. Ces deux égoïstes étaient finalement bel et bien faits l'un pour l'autre. Son meilleur ennemi et son pire ami, tous les deux à le pousser à la confidence pour le réduire en miettes. Traversant le campement d'un pas vif, Sirius entrouvrit une brèche dans le dôme de protections magiques les séparant de la forêt et s'enfonça dans l'épaisseur verdoyante sans un regard en arrière.

**°o°o°o°**

Dans l'infirmerie, Severus se massait la nuque d'une main, profondément las.

« Ne nous voilons pas la face, voulez-vous. Rien n'a jamais empêché ma marque d'être liée à celle des autres lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi il en serait autrement ici. Et s'ils peuvent localiser ma marque…

– Voldemort n'est plus, Severus, ne l'oubliez pas. Quel que soit le pouvoir de vos marques, il s'est forcément affaibli de façon considérable.

– Soit. Mais si je me trompe, cela signifie que je n'aurai aucun moyen de le sentir à l'avance s'ils sont sur ma piste.

– En effet. Vous allez donc devoir nous faire _confiance_. »

Severus eut un rire sans joie.

« Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir à qui vous parlez.

– Severus, je sais quelle vie vous menez depuis vingt ans, mais elle n'avait qu'un but : la défaite de Voldemort. C'est enfin arrivé, et vous devez maintenant laisser cette vie-là derrière vous, commencer autre chose, nouer des nouveaux liens, apprendre à compter sur d'autres que vous-même.

– C'est pour cela que vous m'avez envoyé ici, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Severus. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour me mettre à l'abri, c'est pour que je me fasse des copains ? Dumbledore vous a refilé l'étrange maladie qui le poussait à tenter de me réconcilier avec ces deux crétins ?

– Je n'essaie pas de vous réconcilier avec qui que ce soit. Je pense seulement que vous avez besoin de réaliser que vous pouvez encore vous rendre utile d'une autre manière, maintenant que la guerre est finie. Je pense que vous occuper d'enfants est une bonne chose, pour vous comme pour eux.

– Seul quelqu'un détestant viscéralement les enfants dirait une chose pareille…

– Si vous faisiez du si mauvais travail avec eux, Sirius n'aurait pas manqué de m'en informer, j'en suis convaincue, rétorqua Minerva avec un sourire amusé. Vous savez, personne ne vous accordera sa confiance comme un jeune enfant. Ces orphelins ont besoin qu'on les protège et qu'on prenne soin d'eux, ils ont besoin de vous – et vous avez beaucoup à apprendre à leur contact. »

Severus la regarda sans ciller, puis finit par lâcher :

« Vous me feriez _presque_ regretter Dumbledore, vous savez.

– Nous le regrettons tous. Prenez soin de vous, Severus. »

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Severus trouva un Remus morose appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, les yeux tournés vers la forêt. La lumière matinale donnait à son visage une douceur infinie, en dépit des lignes soucieuses qui plissaient son front, et faisait naître dans ses cheveux des reflets chauds qui accrochaient jusqu'aux mèches grises de ses tempes. Severus s'avança.

« Remus ? »

L'homme tourna la tête dans sa direction, sans hâte sans chercher à lui cacher son inquiétude, non plus.

« Un problème ? insista-t-il.

– Sirius est en colère. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et s'adossa avec lassitude de l'autre côté du chambranle.

« Est-ce que _toutes_ nos journées vont devoir dépendre des humeurs de ce lunatique ?

– C'est de ma faute. Je lui ai dit des choses injustes. Il est parti dans la forêt… Je ne pense pas qu'il va repointer le bout de son nez tout de suite, nous allons devoir nous occuper des enfants sans lui.

– Oh, fantastique. Bravo à tous les deux, vraiment, dès qu'il y a une connerie à faire, on peut compter sur vous. »

Tiquant à cette remarque, Remus lui jeta un regard étrange.

« Comment s'est passé cet entretien avec Minerva… ?

– C'est privé, Lupin, répondit sèchement Severus.

– Je préfère "Remus".

– C'est privé quand même. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Est-ce que tu lui as raconté quelque chose qui nous concerne, Sirius et moi ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

Le loup-garou marqua une hésitation, puis haussa les épaules.

« Sirius s'imagine que tu as informé Minerva de… la relation intime que lui et moi avons eu l'erreur de partager au campement l'autre jour. »

Sous le regard fauve de Remus, Severus eut de la peine à déglutir. Des images du rêve où il avait vu les deux anciens Maraudeurs s'emmêler très sensuellement tentaient de s'imposer à lui, mais il les confina soigneusement dans un coffre fermé à double tour dans la cave la plus noire de son esprit. Se sentant à nouveau malade, il répondit néanmoins d'une voix neutre :

« Il n'y a que lui pour avoir une idée aussi grotesque. En ce qui me concerne, je fais de mon mieux pour pallier mon traumatisme en évitant d'y penser. »

Remus eut un petit rire de gorge qui chassa son air sombre. Severus en ressentit une satisfaction inexplicable.

« C'était complètement exceptionnel, tu sais, Severus. Il arrive que nos solitudes se consolent l'une avec l'autre… mais je sais depuis longtemps que je n'ai aucun avenir avec Sirius. »

Severus ne comprenait pas comment le loup-garou pouvait lui sortir des choses pareilles en le regardant droit dans les yeux. À quoi jouait-il, au juste ? Prenait-il un malin plaisir à le mettre aussi mal à l'aise ? Il décida de mettre un terme à cette discussion immédiatement et se tint très droit pour observer la hauteur du soleil d'un œil faussement expert.

« Il est largement l'heure de réveiller les gosses. Tu t'occupes des filles et des nabots, je prends le reste. »

**°o°o°o°**

Une fois tout le monde debout, lavé et habillé, Remus prit Philip, William et Wendy à part, afin de leur transmettre les deux courriers et la bonne nouvelle que lui avait confiés la directrice.

« Évitez d'en parler à tous vos camarades, leur conseilla-t-il. Tout le monde ne recevra malheureusement pas des nouvelles de membres de sa famille, durant cette colo… »

Sans doute plus par distraction que par impertinence, William ne l'écoutait pas et ouvrait le paquet carré et plat qui accompagnait sa lettre.

« Remus ! s'exclama-t-il avec une joie manifeste. J'ai eu un disque fait par mes cousins !

– Oh, tes cousins font de la musique ? dit Remus avec un intérêt modéré.

– Oui ! Ils sont dans un groupe suuuper connu ! »

Trop tracassé par l'absence de Sirius pour déployer des trésors d'attention, Remus hocha poliment la tête, bien prêt à croire que tout groupe de musique dans lequel jouaient ses propres cousins pouvait sembler "suuuper connu" aux yeux d'un enfant de onze ans. Pourtant, le nom que lui donna William sonna comme un roulement de tambours à son oreille de mélomane.

« Pardon ?

– Radiohead ! »

Remus s'interdit de s'emballer trop vite_._ Le garçon devait mentir. C'était ce que faisaient les petits garçons, ils mentaient. _Oh Merlin._ William Greenwood…

« Tes cousins sont Colin et Jonny Greenwood, le bassiste et le guitariste de Radiohead ? »

Le gamin hocha joyeusement la tête. L'air impressionné de Remus rendit les autres enfants un peu jaloux.

« Est-ce que je peux voir le disque ? »

Manipulant très délicatement le 45 tours, Remus lut les quelques mots griffonnés sur la pochette.

« Ce sont… de nouveaux morceaux ? Des chansons qui ne sont encore sorties nulle part ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, le collectionneur invétéré s'était mis à serrer le disque contre son cœur et sa voix était montée très légèrement dans les aigus. William lui lança un drôle d'air et demanda à récupérer son cadeau.

« Bien sûr, tiens ! Prends-en bien soin… Et si tu veux le passer dans la bibliothèque, _surtout_ ne te gêne pas ! »

Une fois seul dans le bureau, Remus ressentit cet intense besoin de partager son excitation avec Sirius… Mais pour la première fois en trois ans, Sirius n'était pas là. Insidieusement, la béatitude laissa place à une amère mélancolie.

**°o°o°o°**

En jeune garçon pragmatique, Lee Headlock éprouvait certaines difficultés à comprendre l'irrationalisme dont Minerva Cuffe faisait preuve dès qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Les deux enfants avaient commencé à nouer quelques liens d'amitié depuis que Lee avait été séparé de sa petite sœur le temps des cours matinaux : Minerva l'avait pris d'autorité sous son aile, tenant à lui faire rattraper son retard… et à se faire bien voir de son moniteur préféré. Mais quelles que soient les motivations de la fillette, Lee lui était reconnaissant de son aide précieuse et avait été agréablement surpris par la vivacité d'esprit de celle qui passait pourtant le plus clair de son temps à minauder auprès d'un type de cinq fois son âge. Comment une fille intelligente pouvait-elle se montrer si stupide par moments ?

« Et s'il est mort pendant la nuit ?! disait-elle d'un air angoissé.

– Comment il serait mort pendant la nuit ?

– Je sais pas moi, de froid !

– Non mais t'as vu la chaleur qu'il fait ?

– N'y'a pas de soleil la nuit je te ferais dire !

– _Et_ il dort à côté du feu de camp !

– Oui eh bien, peut-être que des bêtes l'ont mangé !

– N'y'a rien qui peut rentrer dans le campement !

– Mais alors pourquoi il a disparu ?

– Remus et Severus ont dit qu'il avait dû s'absenter, peut-être qu'il est parti retrouver sa fiancée ! »

Minerva eut l'air bien plus horrifiée par cette perspective que celle de la mort pure et simple de Sirius. Le premier choc passé, elle envoya un bon coup de pied dans le tibia de Lee et tourna les talons, retournant à sa copine Bettina qui était très occupée à remplir ses poches de cailloux pour une obscure raison.

Lee frotta ses yeux qui picotaient : il y avait un bon moment déjà qu'il apprenait à ne pas pleurer, nécessité absolue qu'il s'était découverte à force de se faire traiter de fille par tous ceux qui n'aimaient pas ses longs cils et ses traits ambigus. Rejeté par ses pairs, battu par l'autre sexe, Lee se demanda pourquoi tout le monde lui en voulait et s'en alla retrouver sa petite sœur Lilian, la seule à l'aimer inconditionnellement.

**°o°o°o°**

Il était encore tôt et Severus avait déjà l'impression d'étouffer dès qu'il mettait un pied hors de la maison commune, la seule à avoir conservé un semblant de fraîcheur.

« Nous devrions opter pour des activités en intérieur aujourd'hui », glissa-t-il à Remus au petit-déjeuner.

Celui-ci sembla décontenancé.

« Mais il fait un soleil radieux… Les activités en intérieur, nous les gardons pour les jours de pluie.

– Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'ils connaissent la pluie dans ce pays, quel qu'il soit, répondit Severus avec une certaine crispation. Je suis à peu près certain qu'on aurait pu faire griller cette tranche de bacon rien qu'en la laissant au soleil avant de partir pour la réunion.

– Il est vrai qu'il fait un peu lourd, admit Remus. Mais je pense qu'un orage approche, nous aurons certainement un peu d'eau d'ici demain.

– Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez contre l'idée de sortir quand il pleut, insista Severus. C'est le seul moyen de trouver les bons champignons. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on rôtirait aujourd'hui et…

– Tu pourrais aussi te découvrir un peu, Severus », fit remarquer Remus.

Severus le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une marguerite sur le dessus du crâne. Un sourire d'amusement irrépressible étira la bouche de Remus, qui tenta aussitôt de le dissimuler derrière ses doigts en faisant mine de s'appuyer d'un coude sur la table. Cet homme pouvait avoir des attitudes insupportablement attendrissantes, songea brièvement Severus, qui n'eut heureusement pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée.

« Tu portes deux épaisseurs de vêtements noirs à manches longues, reprit Remus. Je ne te dis pas d'imiter les tendances exhibitionnistes de Sirius, mais tu pourrais au moins faire comme moi et opter pour une chemise légère. »

Severus considéra les bras discrètement musclés et dorés à point qui sortaient des manches courtes de Remus, se dit qu'il envisagerait peut-être d'infliger au monde la vue de ses propres bras s'ils ressemblaient à cela mais que ce n'était pas le cas, et finit par rétorquer platement :

« Ne sois pas ridicule. »

Il fallait accepter de souffrir quand on était laid.

**°o°o°o°**

De deux pieds, il était rapidement passé à quatre pattes, et avait couru droit devant lui durant au moins une heure. Dans sa course folle, il avait sans doute croisé nombre d'arbres extraordinaires, de plantes rares et de créatures fantastiques, mais il ne s'était focalisé que sur sa respiration haletante, sur les battements violents de son cœur dans sa poitrine, sur la brûlure qui gagnait progressivement ses muscles, sur tout ce qui le rappelait à sa plus simple condition d'être vivant.

Et puis le gros chien noir finit par s'arrêter, épuisé, au pied d'un tronc monumental qui semblait s'élever à l'infini. Il renifla l'air pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger immédiat ne le menaçait et se laissa enfin tomber au sol, parcouru de frissons. Il lécha ses pattes douces qui s'étaient abîmées dans la course le goût de sang et de terre lui sembla étrangement envoûtant. Il songea qu'il lui resterait toujours cette possibilité, s'il devait tout perdre (et par tout, il entendait Remus) : la vie sauvage, au grand air, sans plus aucun des tracas humains, jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie qu'il en avait jamais été un… la seule liberté possible. Et peut-être qu'alors il n'aurait plus jamais de cauchemars et il se sentirait enfin à sa place en ce monde – seuls les hommes cherchent leur place, les animaux savent toujours exactement où elle se trouve – et peut-être qu'alors, il ne passerait plus jamais ses nuits à errer sans but pour ne pas rêver, ne rentrerait plus à l'aube vers un Remus étranger, pour se laver par de longues douches de toute la merde dans laquelle il vivait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait encore s'il ne trouvait rien à quoi se raccrocher, rien pour le faire avancer. Le vide le grignotait de l'intérieur depuis trop longtemps : un jour il ne serait plus qu'un grand creux et se ferait avaler par le sol sans que personne ne le remarque.

Trop de nuits au repos maigre s'abattirent sur lui d'un seul coup, et il sombra dans le sommeil avant d'avoir pu se rendre compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

**°o°o°o°**

Remus récupéra les élèves de Sirius dans sa classe, qui s'en trouva considérablement agrandie. Pour ce cours un peu spécial, il laissa les tout-petits participer aux récits dont il les avait déjà abreuvés et qu'ils avaient fini par mémoriser en partie. Wendy la bavarde, Ulysses le grognon et Pasiphae la timide s'acquittèrent tous avec une certaine fierté de la tâche d'éduquer leurs aînés… Tous, sauf Lilian Headlock, évidemment, toujours aussi muette qu'au premier jour, et de nouveau recroquevillée entre les bras de son frère comme si elle jouait à être la châtaigne et lui la bogue. Remus ne put s'empêcher de surveiller du coin d'œil cette petite fratrie fusionnelle, tracassé par les blessures découvertes sur les paumes de la fillette et inquiet à l'idée que son grand frère puisse en être à l'origine. Vaguement rongé par le remord, aussi, de n'en avoir pas parlé à Minerva ce matin : il avait délibérément choisi d'omettre cette information parce qu'il souhaitait régler le problème lui-même. La situation était sous contrôle, se répétait-il. Il n'allait rien arriver à Lilian. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir sûr de lui sans Sirius à ses côtés, prêt à lui offrir à tout moment un sourire de réconfort.

Severus le rejoignit sitôt leurs cours respectifs terminés, chose qu'il ne faisait habituellement jamais – peut-être parce que, d'ordinaire, Sirius le rejoignait le premier ?

« Lupin, cela va faire quatre heures que ton stupide clébard s'est fait la malle. Il serait peut-être temps de le rappeler. Sans lui, ironiquement, on ne peut pas faire de sortie en forêt.

– Je ne sais pas où il est, Severus.

– Allons, je sais comment vous êtes, tous les deux, vous vous partagez un cerveau. Vous devez bien avoir un moyen de communiquer à distance.

– Ah, j'imagine que tu fais référence à la célèbre télépathie homosexuelle ? » répondit Remus avec un soupçon d'agacement.

À sa plus grande consternation, il vit que Severus était tenté de le prendre au sérieux.

« Severus, non, nous n'avons rien de la sorte ! Pourquoi refuses-tu comprendre que je suis loin d'être aussi proche de Sirius que tu l'imagines ?

– Nous ne devons pas avoir la même définition de "proche".

– Sans doute, Severus, fit Remus en se passant une main lasse sur le front. Je suis étonné que tu aies même une définition de ce mot, puisqu'il ne semble pas faire partie de ton vocabulaire.

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, fit Severus, tout prêt à défendre la richesse de son lexique.

– Je veux dire que t'approcher est une mission impossible ! »

Severus ne s'attendait manifestement pas à cette répartie et son expression mi-perplexe, mi-méfiante inspira à Remus un élan d'audace. Avec beaucoup de douceur, il posa la main sur le poignet du maître de potions, comme pour le défier de lui prouver qu'il avait tort à son sujet, et chercha son regard pour murmurer :

« Ne me pardonneras-tu jamais pour le passé ? Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais si tu daignais me laisser une chance…

– Lupin, l'interrompit Severus.

– _Remus_ », corrigea le loup-garou.

Severus le regarda dans les yeux. Juste quelques secondes, avant de baisser la tête vers son bras emprisonné, qu'il récupéra en tournant le poignet.

« Severus…

– Je t'ai pardonné. Mais je ne te fais pas confiance pour autant. Désolé. »

**°o°o°o°**

À son réveil, Sirius découvrit un long crâne noir penché vers lui, dont les orbites vides semblaient l'observer avec curiosité.

**°o°o°o°**

Le pow-wow se tenait à l'emplacement habituel, dans les herbes longues et les hautes fougères aux limites du campement. Mastiquant un biscuit en synchronisation parfaite, les jumelles Rose et Violet écoutaient Eleanor récapituler l'état actuel des faits sous le regard brillant de Judy.

Deux jours auparavant, en espionnant le Gang des Trois Nazes, la bande de justicières avait appris leur plan de lâcher des serpents dans les cabanes des filles pour les terrifier. Sans tarder, une surveillance avait été établie autour du trio de garçons stupides, tandis que Rose et Violet avaient été chargées de confectionner au plus vite des poupées vaudou à l'effigie de chacun d'eux. Flattées, les deux fillettes prirent cette importante mission très à cœur. Elles avaient vu plusieurs fois leur grand-père en réaliser et, bien qu'elles n'eurent pas son savoir-faire ni tous les ingrédients nécessaires, elles étaient parvenues à trouver lors des dernières balades en forêt de quoi mettre au point des poupées correctes.

Afin de les distinguer, elles comportaient toutes un signe distinctif. La poupée de Richard, le chef autoproclamé, avait une grande bouche en graine d'érable celle de Philip, le bras droit à l'aura inquiétante, avait de grands yeux en coquilles d'escargot et celle de Louis, le larbin, de grandes oreilles en écorce de marron. La seule chose qui leur manquait encore, c'était des cheveux, du sang ou des rognures d'ongles provenant de chacun des trois garçons, afin de pouvoir lier magiquement la poupée à eux.

En attendant de mettre la main sur ces trésors, les poupées servaient aujourd'hui à animer le pow-wow d'un spectacle de guignol improvisé par Eleanor, s'inspirant librement de la scène qu'elle avait espionnée au petit-déjeuner. Richard avait appris que William avait reçu un vrai disque d'un vrai groupe dans lequel jouaient ses cousins, ce que le chef du Gang avait très mal pris. Apparemment, il considérait que cela mettait en danger sa position de leader, qu'il devait pour beaucoup au prestige d'avoir un père membre des Bizarr' Sisters.

« Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mesdemoiselles, déclara Eleanor, mais je pense qu'il y a chenille sous roche. Je propose de continuer notre travail de surveillance, mais aussi de nous renseigner à la bibliothèque sur cette histoire louche de groupe de rock.

– Je veux bien m'occuper des recherches ! proposa spontanément Judy.

– Parfait, tu es notre meilleure lectrice. Rose et Violet, du nouveau de votre côté ?

– Non ! » répondirent-elles en cœur, ce qui les fit glousser. Elles reprirent l'une après l'autre : « Philip a reparlé du plan des serpents…

– …mais seulement pour dire que Richard ne lui avait pas donné le "feu vert".

– Sans doute un nom de code », dit Eleanor, et elles s'accordèrent sur ce point. « Si l'une de nous les entend parler de ce feu vert, on saura qu'ils vont lâcher les serpents. »

**°o°o°o°**

Étendu dans la bibliothèque au milieu d'enfants sages comme des images, Remus profitait du temps calme du début d'après-midi en se laissant bercer par les chansons du disque de William, yeux fermés et oreilles grand ouvertes. Il avait une affection particulière pour l'une d'elles, qui lui faisait penser à Severus.

_Come on, come on_

_You think you drive me crazy…_

Tout comme le sombre professeur, au premier abord, elle pouvait sembler terne et sans charme particulier, mais si l'on se donnait la peine de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, on lui découvrait alors une intensité bouleversante et inattendue. Sous ses paupières closes, Remus redessinait la courbe moqueuse des lèvres de Severus, s'arrêtait sur l'habileté précise de ses doigts maigres, s'abîmait dans l'encre noire de ses yeux, et sans même y prêter attention, imaginait ce que cela donnerait si ces lèvres et ces doigts et ces yeux voulaient bien lui faire confiance et se poser sur lui…

« Remus ? »

Ah, la voix de Severus avait elle aussi son pouvoir d'envoûtement, lorsqu'il disait son prénom il…

« Remus ! »

Les paupières de Remus se relevèrent et le Severus fantasmé fut remplacé par le Severus réel qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. À l'envers et en contre-plongée, il n'était pas tout à fait à son avantage, mais Remus sourit néanmoins.

« J'aime quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom. »

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quand tu en auras fini avec ta musique d'eunuques neurasthéniques, il faudra peut-être qu'on décide de ce que nous allons faire.

– De ce que nous allons faire…? »

Severus fit un signe de tête impatient vers l'extérieur. Peu contrariant, Remus se remit sur ses pieds et le suivit jusqu'au perron de la maison commune.

« Il commence à être urgent que l'on remette la main sur Sirius. »

Remus dévisagea Severus avec étonnement.

« Tu veux qu'on aille le chercher ?

– Pourquoi cet air effaré ?

– Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour où tu ferais quelque chose pour Sirius. »

Le Serpentard parut franchement offensé par cette façon de présenter les choses.

« Ce n'est pas pour _lui_, sombre idiot. Nous avons besoin de lui ici. Pour des raisons de sécurité et…

– _Besoin_ de Sirius ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Severus Snape ? s'amusa Remus.

– Mais enfin, j'essaie de faire appel à ta raison ! En es-tu donc totalement dénué ? »

Redevenant sérieux, Remus haussa les épaules.

« Il me semble qu'on s'en tire plutôt pas mal tous les deux et qu'abandonner les enfants ici pour aller chercher Sirius serait bien plus problématique. Cela te déplaît tant que cela d'être seul avec moi ? »

Avec un profond soupir, Severus détourna le regard vers la forêt qui les entourait.

« Là n'est pas vraiment la question. Je m'étonne que tu ne t'inquiètes pas plus que cela pour ton propre ami.

– Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais dans cet état. À l'époque où il vivait à Grimmauld Place, il restait parfois plusieurs jours enfermé avec son maudit hippogriffe sans parler à personne.

– Plusieurs jours ? Voilà qui est rassurant.

– Disons qu'il a développé une tendance au repli sur lui-même. Ce n'est pas toi qui pourrait le lui reprocher, si ? »

Un reniflement de dédain se fit entendre.

« La différence, c'est que moi je suis capable de gérer mes problèmes sans emmerder tout le monde au passage.

– Je pense que c'est parce que tu t'es rendu assez inaccessible pour que rien ne t'atteigne, Severus. Sirius n'est pas aussi fermé…

– Précisément. C'est un manque de force morale de sa part.

– Ou peut-être qu'il a envie de rester ouvert aux _bonnes_ choses qui pourraient lui arriver ? »

Les yeux obstinément braqués dans la direction opposée de celle de son interlocuteur, Severus resta muet. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Remus parla de nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas si tu le savais, mais Lily me parlait souvent de toi, à Poudlard. »

La silhouette sombre qui se découpait à contre-jour devant lui se raidit considérablement en entendant ce prénom. D'une voix douce, Remus continua :

« Nous étions amis longtemps avant qu'elle commence à tolérer James, et elle essayait toujours de me convaincre que tu étais quelqu'un de bien et que je ne devais pas écouter les autres, que je devais les empêcher de te nuire. Moi j'étais trop lâche pour prendre vraiment parti, bien sûr, mais je l'écoutais, fasciné par le portrait qu'elle me faisait de toi. Je ne connaissais pas le garçon doux et attentionné dont elle me parlait, c'était comme si elle était la seule à y avoir accès. Et je me rappelle m'être dit que j'aurais vraiment, vraiment voulu le connaître. »

Un nouveau silence suivit. Puis Severus parla d'une voix lointaine, désincarnée.

« Ce garçon est mort avec elle. »

Remus n'osait bouger de peur de briser ce moment, mais il ressentait une envie puissante de toucher cet homme étrange, qui chérissait tant sa propre blessure qu'il avait élevé des murailles tout autour d'elle pour que personne ne puisse la guérir.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit mort, Severus. Je crois qu'il a juste décidé de gâcher sa vie à pleurer une morte. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Sentant que ses paroles portaient, il insista un peu :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que Lily aurait v…

– _Ne prononce pas son prénom_ », siffla brusquement Severus en lui décochant un regard tranchant.

Surpris par la violence de sa réaction, Remus balbutia une excuse. C'est alors que la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit en grand et que les enfants sortirent en toute hâte.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma Remus.

– Regardez, des squelettes volants ! s'écria Richard, pointant du doigt la forêt, plus loin sur la droite.

– Des chevaux fantômes ! hurla Louis, terrifié.

– Siriuuuuuuuuuus ! » exulta Minerva.

**°o°o°o°**

Tout le monde était déjà parti rejoindre Sirius avant que Severus, à qui il avait fallu un peu de temps pour se ressaisir, ne mette un pied au sol. L'exhibitionniste de service avait fait une nouvelle entrée fracassante, à dos de sombral et suivi de deux autres spécimens. À présent, avec l'aide de Remus, il finissait de refermer la brèche qu'il avait ouverte dans le dôme de protection magique. Les enfants restaient timidement à quelque distance, impressionnés par l'allure des monstres, à l'exception de ceux qui n'étaient pas capables de les voir et devaient se les faire décrire par les autres. Il était navrant de constater combien, malgré la moyenne d'âge, les innocents étaient en infériorité numérique.

« Il fait si chaud aujourd'hui, je me suis dit qu'il serait plus sage de rester ici, alors je vous ai apporté des sujets d'étude ! dit joyeusement Sirius.

– C'est Severus qui va être ravi de cette idée… répondit Remus un peu timidement, rassuré de voir que son ami semblait de meilleure humeur.

– Severus est tout sauf ravi, Lupin », rétorqua l'intéressé qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

Sirius se tendit comme un arc avant même de poser les yeux sur lui.

« Il a un problème, le cafard de service ?

– Sirius, il n'a rien dit à Minerva, s'empressa de l'avertir Remus, à mi-voix.

– Black, coupa le Serpentard. J'aimerais que nous ayons une discussion entre adultes, et surtout en privé.

– Va te faire…

– Les enfants ! s'exclame Remus avec un rire nerveux. Calmons-nous, je vous en prie !

– _Reste en dehors de ça_ », rétorquèrent les deux ennemis à l'unisson.

Surpris, ils échangèrent un regard mauvais.

« Très bien, allons discuter à la chambre, finit par décider Sirius. Donne-moi cinq minutes pour attacher les sombrals et je t'y retrouve. _Entre adultes responsables_. »

**°o°o°o°**

La confrontation eut lieu juste là, devant tout le monde, alors que les adultes étaient trop occupés par leurs histoires pour faire attention à eux. Il était nécessaire que Richard écrase son rival devant le plus de témoins possible afin de réaffirmer son autorité de façon indiscutable. Certains commençaient déjà faire remarquer de façon déplaisante que, contrairement à lui – qui s'en était pourtant vanté à tort et à travers – William possédait une preuve tangible qu'il avait des musiciens connus dans sa famille. Ce débile de Louis avait même été jusqu'à suggérer que, puisque William aussi avait un nom de souverain, il intègre tout naturellement leur Gang, qui deviendrait alors le Gang des Quatre Rois. Or, la principale raison qui faisait que Richard était le chef du Gang, c'était qu'il en était le plus âgé… Comment pourrait-il être encore crédible avec un grand de onze ans au sein du groupe ?

« Alors comme ça, tes cousins sont membres d'un groupe de rock ? » lança-t-il à William, haut et fort.

Les deux ennemis se toisèrent sous le soleil de plomb. Richard mâchouillait une brindille d'un air costaud. L'autre faisait deux têtes de plus que lui, mais il n'avait pas peur. Le duel était inévitable.

Toutefois William ne devait pas le savoir, puisqu'il se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« Oui. Ils m'ont envoyé un…

– C'est de la merde leur musique ! »

Un peu surpris par ce ton agressif, le garçon répondit néanmoins avec son aménité habituelle :

« Tout le monde n'aime pas, c'est sûr.

– MOI MON PÈRE, il est bassiste chez les Bizarr' Sisters.

– Oui, je sais…

– Et les Bizarr' Sisters, c'est vachement mieux.

– Tu sais, moi je préfère la musique douce alors…

– C'EST VACHEMENT MIEUX.

– Oui, oui, c'est vrai. »

La fille qui était un garçon manqué décida alors de se la ramener. Elle avait ses copines avec elle, la binoclarde et les jumelles flippantes.

« À propos, Richard…

– Qu'est-ce tu veux, la moche ?

– Derrière un des disques de Remus, on a lu que le membre des Bizarr' Sisters qui porte le même nom que toi a seulement vingt-cinq ans.

– Et alors ?

– Ben c'est pas un peu jeune, pour avoir un fils de neuf ans ? »

Des murmures se firent entendre autour d'eux. Richard en perdit sa brindille et sa contenance.

« T'insinues quoi, là ?! C'est mon poing dans ta figure que tu cherches ? »

Les autres étaient déjà en train de compter sur leurs doigts.

« Ça voudrait dire qu'il t'aurait eu à seize ans ! » rigola Lee, remportant ainsi le concours de calcul mental.

Toujours serviable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être violent, Philip le poussa brutalement, mais cela ne servit qu'à faire rappliquer Remus.

« Eh, doucement ! Pas de bagarre ! Philip, tu vas t'excuser tout de suite… »

Rouge de honte, Richard fixait sur Eleanor un regard mauvais.

« _Phil_, glissa-t-il discrètement à son bras droit alors que tout le monde se réunissait autour des chevaux-squelettes. _Demain. Les serpents. T'as mon feu vert._

– _Entendu, chef._ »

**°o°o°o°**

Sirius claqua la porte derrière lui en entrant dans la maison où l'attendait Severus. Celui-ci était posément installé à la petite table adjacente à leurs lits et s'était préparé une tasse de darjeeling. Cela suffit à enrager Sirius.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on _discute entre adultes_, pas qu'on prenne le thé ! »

Il envoya valser la tasse de Severus d'un revers de main, se brûlant au passage avec le liquide bouillant. L'autre resta désespérément impassible tandis qu'il jurait comme un charretier, et attendit qu'il se fût à son tour assis sur une chaise pour parler.

« Sirius, est-ce que tu as passé une évaluation psychologique avant de venir travailler ici ?

– Va te faire foutre. »

Severus leva les yeux au plafond avec un petit soupir.

« Je suis sérieux. Ton attitude est de plus en plus préoccupante. Bon sang, tu as disparu pendant sept heures ! As-tu conscience de tes obligations ?

– Arrête de prendre ce ton de petit saint, Mangemort. Tu ne trompes personne. »

Avec une vivacité qui fit sursauter Sirius, ledit Mangemort frappa la table du plat de sa main.

« JE suis au poste à l'heure tous les jours, JE ne raconte pas des bobards sur mes collègues aux enfants dont j'ai la charge, JE ne pique pas des crises à tort et à travers et JE ne couche pas avec Remus au lieu de me comporter en adulte responsable !

– Ah ! Nous arrivons au cœur de ce qui te tracasse réellement. Tu ne couches pas avec Remus !

– SUFFIT ! »

L'ancien Mangemort s'était dressé d'un bond et surplombait Sirius d'un air excédé.

« Est-ce que tu t'entends ? La moitié de ces sales gosses sont plus responsables que toi ! Plus matures que toi !

– Tu ne sais rien de moi, Snape. Rien.

– Je sais que tu as un problème, Black. Tu essaies de jouer à l'homme normal mais le vernis craque. Crac ! Crac ! Il serait temps que tu en parles à un professionnel, parce que je crois sincèrement que tu es un danger pour toi-même et pour les… »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que Sirius avait déjà sauté sur lui pour le renverser sur la table, une main sur sa gorge, sa baguette pointée contre sa joue.

À cette seconde, Sirius se vit le tuer. Il s'en savait capable, il avait déjà tué des hommes par le passé, et l'autre le savait aussi, savait qu'il était pourri de l'intérieur. Severus Snape aurait pu mourir là, sur cette table, à cet instant précis. Mais il lut dans son regard, et son regard lui disait : « _Vas-y._ » Cet homme n'avait plus aucun attachement à la vie. Il était aussi vide que lui.

Tous deux s'observèrent en silence, immobiles. C'était un de ces instants où, ayant vu tomber la foudre, on en guette avec anxiété l'écho distant.

Sirius remarqua la respiration sifflante de Severus, ainsi que la sienne, car l'une et l'autre emplissaient maintenant tout l'espace sonore. Il remarqua aussi sa peau qui, vue de près, ne ressemblait plus à de la cire mais bien à une peau d'homme, vivante et piquetée de minuscules points noirs là où devait naître sa barbe. Il remarqua même son corps sous le sien, qui était bien un corps de chair et non de bois, et ses cuisses de part et d'autre de ses hanches, ouvertes d'une façon qui lui parut brusquement indécente.

Soudain, il le lâcha et recula d'un pas. Severus se redressa lentement, sans un mot, sans ciller. La tête basse, Sirius souffla, puis tourna les talons et quitta hâtivement le cabanon sur un « _putain ! _» désespéré.

_Come on, come on_

_You think you drive me crazy_

_Come on, come on_

_You and whose army ?_

**°o°o°o°**

Remus vit Sirius revenir avec anxiété. Il avait réussi à intéresser les enfants aux sombrals, mais les plus petits n'étaient tout de même pas très rassurés. Il n'avait jamais été prévu de leur montrer ce type de créatures mais, encore une fois, Sirius n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? glissa-t-il à son ami.

– Oui. Nous avons discuté, c'est tout. »

Son sourire de façade était assez peu convaincant, mais Remus n'insista pas.

« Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. Je ne le pensais pas.

– Ce n'est rien, Moony.

– Non, ce n'est pas rien. Je suis ton ami, je devrais être la dernière personne à te faire souffrir. »

Sirius secoua la tête avec un rire amer.

« Ce n'est malheureusement pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. »

De son côté, Severus ne se montra pas plus coopératif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

– Simplement que son comportement avait été inadmissible.

– Tu as bien fait…

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation. »

Les activités de l'après-midi continuèrent comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, Remus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les deux hommes évitaient soigneusement de se regarder.

**°o°o°o°**

Sur son lit, Sirius retrouva le livre qu'il y avait abandonné la veille. _Contes_, de Sue Milprun. C'était le recueil de contes atypiques, où les princes épousaient d'autres princes, que la petite Judy l'avait aidé à retrouver. Il le feuilleta distraitement, mais ne se sentit pas le courage de lire pour le moment. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était venu chercher.

« Harry ? »

Le miroir se brouilla. Le visage de son filleul apparut, apparemment heureux de le voir.

« Tu m'as manqué, sale cabot. Tu m'avais dit que tu me donnerais des nouvelles régulièrement.

– Je suis navré. C'est un peu la folie ici, je suis content quand j'ai dix minutes de pause.

– Et en plus, tu m'as caché des choses. Tu sais qu'ils ont annoncé hier que Kingsley était le nouveau Ministre de la Magie ? Tu aurais vu ma tête ! Je le croyais en train de passer ses vacances à s'occuper de gamins au fin fond de nulle part avec mon parrain et son meilleur ami ! »

Sirius a un sourire désolé.

« C'est que les plans ont changé un peu à la dernière minute. Que veux-tu, un homme qui passe ses vacances à travailler est bien trop précieux pour le gouvernement. Ils nous l'ont piqué !

– Et vous vous en sortez tous les deux, avec autant d'enfants ?

– C'est-à-dire que… McGonagall a trouvé un remplaçant à Kingsley.

– Ouh là. Je n'aime pas trop ta tête, Sirius. »

Celle de Harry lorsqu'il lui avoua l'identité du troisième moniteur, en revanche, valait son pesant de gallions. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire, et avec toute la tension accumulée dans la journée, cela lui fit un bien fou.

« Non mais c'est quand même un signe de sénilité avancée de la part de McGonagall, sauf son respect ! s'écriait Harry. Et toi, tu rigoles mais c'est impardonnable de m'avoir tenu dans l'ombre tout ce temps ! Je suis très fâché !

– Tu réalises que tu es mort de rire ?

– Je suis fâché et mort de rire, ce n'est pas incompatible ! »

Lorsqu'ils furent remis de toutes ces émotions, Harry montra tout de même un peu d'inquiétude.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, Sirius.

– C'est cette chaleur, il fait horriblement lourd. L'orage ne devrait plus tarder, mais…

– Ah non, tu ne vas pas commencer à me parler de la pluie et du beau temps, quand même. C'est de cohabiter avec Snape qui te met dans des états pareils ?

– C'est… compliqué. Sa présence ne simplifie pas les choses, c'est certain. »

Il s'efforça de rester léger.

« Toi par contre, tu as bonne mine. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

– L'ambiance s'est améliorée ici, dernièrement. On se répare peu à peu les uns les autres. Ginny… »

Un éclair de douleur passa brièvement sur le visage de Harry.

« Ginny me manque toujours terriblement. Mais… il faut continuer à vivre. Pour elle, pour ma mère… pour tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour la nôtre. C'est notre devoir de vivants. »

Sirius observa son filleul avec une visible admiration.

« Je suis si fier de toi. »

Le garçon lui répondit par un sourire embarrassé et touché à la fois. Leur conversation prit bientôt fin, mais Harry le rappela avant qu'il ne range le miroir.

« Sirius !

– Oui ?

– Cette colo, c'est ton projet. Je t'ai vu travailler dessus, j'ai vu toute l'énergie que tu y as mise. Tu as presque tout organisé à toi tout seul. Ne laisse pas ce sale type tout gâcher maintenant. »

**°o°o°o°**

Silencieuses comme des souris, Rose et Violet étaient en train d'espionner Richard lorsque celui-ci prit Remus à part.

« Remus, il faut que tu m'aides, l'entendirent-elles depuis leur cachette.

– Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

– Est-ce que tu pourrais dire aux autres que mon père c'est le bassiste des Bizarr' Sisters ? »

Le moniteur sembla surpris.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je leur dirais une chose pareille ?

– T'as bien dit aux autres pour les cousins de William !

– Oui… Mais les cousins de William sont vraiment des membres de Radiohead.

– Mais moi aussi c'est vrai ! Je m'appelle Richard Tremlett ! Le bassiste des Bizarr' Sisters il s'appelle Tremlett aussi !

– Richard… Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. À ma connaissance, Donaghan Tremlett n'est même pas de ta famille.

– Bien sûr que si, puisque c'est mon père ! »

L'air très embêté, Remus regarda le garçon bien droit dans les yeux.

« Ton père est mort, Richard. »

Le visage du garçon se durcit.

« Tu comprends rien ! C'était pas mon vrai père qui est mort ! Mon VRAI père il est VIVANT et C'EST LE BASSISTE DES BIZARR' SISTERS !

– Richard, calme-toi…

– NON ! LÂCHE-MOI ! TU SERS VRAIMENT A RIEN ! »

Richard s'enfuit pour rejoindre ses camarades de chambrée qui étaient déjà partis se coucher. Le moniteur le laissa faire, mais son expression était triste. Pour la première fois, Rose et Violet s'en voulurent un peu d'avoir joué les espionnes.

**°o°o°o°**

C'était la nuit, et l'orage ne voulait toujours pas éclater. L'atmosphère était devenue irrespirable et, dans son lit, Severus avait l'impression d'étouffer. Après avoir passé une heure à se retourner dans tous les sens et à créer des courants d'air froid avec sa baguette, il finit par se décider à sortir de la maison.

L'air du dehors était électrique et ne semblait pas avoir fraîchi le moins du monde depuis la fin d'après-midi. Il s'arrêta un instant près du feu de camp, le temps de s'assurer que la température avait été baissée au maximum, et ne s'accorda qu'un bref regard vers la forme recroquevillée de Sirius endormi avant de se diriger vers la maison commune.

Une douche froide. Passé le premier frisson, son corps exprima sa reconnaissance en le délivrant d'un peu de lassitude, de tension, de douleur. Il resta longtemps sous le jet d'eau, à se frotter le visage, se sentant vieux, moulu et bon à rien. Ses pensées commencèrent à dériver toutes seules vers l'incident avec Sirius. Il ferma le robinet.

S'étant à peine séché afin de garder l'effet de fraîcheur encore un moment, il passait son pantalon lorsqu'il crut entendre un bruit. Avait-il laissé la porte des douches ouverte tout à l'heure ? Son haut de pyjama dans une main, sa baguette allumée dans l'autre, il s'avança dans la pénombre du couloir avec une vigilance extrême. Lorsqu'il arriva à la bibliothèque, il en fit lentement le tour, et ressortit sans avoir rien remarqué de suspect. Il souffla, rassuré. Un elfe qui se sera réveillé dans sa chambre derrière les cuisines, sans doute ?

Et soudain, sur le seuil de la bibliothèque, alors qu'il allait finir de se rhabiller, il perçut un mouvement d'air derrière lui. Les sens en alerte, il se figea, certain d'une présence juste dans son dos. Ses bras étaient à demi levés, gênés par son vêtement ; le temps qu'il attrape sa baguette, il serait trop tard. Une odeur parvint à ses narines, une odeur de pierre humide, de terre fraîche et de nuit, avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de bestial. Et il sut qui c'était, et resta parfaitement immobile.

L'autre était tout proche, s'il bougeait un tant soit peu, leurs corps entreraient en contact. En contraste avec son dos encore frais, l'autre irradiait une chaleur qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Ses cheveux mouillés laissaient courir des gouttes d'eau le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme une sueur froide. En sentant un souffle sur sa nuque, il résista au besoin de tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière lui. Il savait ce qu'il y avait derrière lui. Et tant qu'il ne se retournait pas, cette situation était totalement indépendante de sa volonté. Il laissa l'autre tendre la main – son épaule effleura la sienne – et faire tomber de son poing le haut de pyjama qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler, et qui tomba au sol en lui rappelant sa pudeur. Severus sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Avec lenteur, un désir contrôlé, la paume de l'autre survola son torse, et se posa bien à plat sur son ventre. Severus exhala fébrilement. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une décharge pareille dans son corps. Les doigts forts, légèrement recourbés, affirmaient leur prise de possession avec une puissance insensée. Sa volonté n'avait rien à voir dans tout cela. L'autre était tout autour de lui à présent, il avait décidé qu'il le voulait et il le prenait. Sans un mot, il se laissa attirer en arrière, dans les ténèbres de la bibliothèque, et n'essaya même pas de s'échapper.

_We ride tonight_

_Ghost horses_

_Ghost horses_


End file.
